A life changing experiment
by Shadow The Shattered Princsess
Summary: It all started in an alley. Misaka thought she was just saving a helpless little girl from some thugs, but from that day forward her life changes. The mysterious girl and her horrible backstory force Misaka into an experiment that changes her life forever. Follow the story of how a nine-year-old girl with a lollipop shifts the fate of the world. (Contains a lot of OC) (Rewrite)
1. A girl by the name Jenny

**Hello everyone! For the past year or so my sister has been working on this AMAZING raildex fanfiction. I really wanna give you all the opportunity to read it as well! Please excuse me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, but I hope you'll love it just as much as I do! (Please do, I spent like 3 hours editing this doc.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A certain scientific railgun or a certain magical index**

 **Bonus disclaimer: This story is NSAP (Not Scientifically Approved.)**

Mikoto Misaka walked out of the school's area, as she stretched. "Man, I feel like school is getting moreand more boring frequently," Misaka said. The sun was already about to go down because it was in the middle of September. All the trees were standing naked without a single leave to be seen.

The cleaning robots probably already took all the leaves… Misaka thought.

Suddenly a cold wind blew past her, and now she was happy about wearing the winter uniform.

Even so, they still had to wear an almost to short skirt, which made Misakas legs feel even colder. Well, the wind was cold and overall were people, just like normal.

Her friend Kuroko had gotten called off to do some judgement work, so she was all alone. 'I'm getting thirsty, but it's way too cold for a soda,' Misaka thought. Suddenly she passed by a hot cocoa stand.

'Wow, this is convenient…' Misaka thought, as she went over and bought one.

'There is nothing better than hot cocoa on a cold September day,' Misaka thought, as she took a sip, almost spit it all out again. 'Hot!' Misaka thought.

'I should wait a little longer before drinking this…'

'It's been really quiet lately... ever since that incident with Janie and Febrie nothing has really happened,' Misaka thought, as she stared up into the reddish sky.

She smiled. 'I probably shouldn't complain though… Its rare things are this quiet... I probably should just try to relax for once,' she thought, as she smiled, still looking into the sky.

"Misaka! Misaka!" Somebody suddenly yelled. Misaka turned her attention towards the direction the voice came from and saw her friend Saten standing and waved to her.

"Hey, Saten!" Misaka yelled back to her. She smiled at let out a little laugh.

"I told you she is my friend!" Saten yelled to the girls standing beside her. "You were serious about that!?" They all yelled. Saten's smile got even bigger, as she smiled to Misaka. "I'll see you later, Misaka!" She yelled, as she waved and continued to walk down the streets.

"Yeah, i'll see you later!" Misaka yelled back. "So you really know her? How did you meet!?" One of the girls asked.

Saten began explaining, but soon she was to far away for Misaka to hear them anymore.

She looked at her hot cocoa, as she picked it up.

'See this is a way better temperature, she thought, as she again took a sip.' Soon her cup was empty and she threw he cup away. 'Now I feel way better,' Misaka thought, as she again walked down the streets.

Suddenly, as she passed by an alley, a weird feeling hit her. She stopped as she stared into the ground.

'What...was that? I've never felt anything like it...like something or somebody is compressing electromagnetic fields,' Misaka thought, as she looked into the alley.

'Whoever or whatever that was it's down there,' she thought, as she took a turn into the alley.

It didn't take long before Misaka felt the same strange feeling again. But this time time it is way closer…. She took another turn around a corner.

There was five men in smokings, and they had surrounded somebody… 'It's a little kid!' Misaka thought, as she saw in between all the men. She was a little girl, probably one and a half head lower than Misaka.

Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were green. She wore a green, pink and yellow hoodie. But what was weird about her was he fact that she didn't look scared at all.

She actually stood up, leaning against the wall, just like Misaka always did when somebody surrounded her. The little girl suddenly looked into Misakas eyes. She felt something weird, like a thought running through her body for a second.

Misaka felt a chill run down her spine, but he little girl quickly looked away.

"Hey, who are you!?" One of the men who had seen Misaka said. Misaka smiled.

"You better let go of that little girl you have surrounded," she said, in a calm but also harsh tone. "Tch, as if we would listen to a brat like you!" One of the men said as he stuck his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a little handgun. He pointed the gun at Misaka.

But Misaka calmly looked at them man as he pulled the trigger. But before the bullet hit her a little spark of electricity made the bullet bounce away.

"Wh..WHAT!?" The man yelled. Misaka smiled. "I guess you haven't heard…since bullets are made out of metal, they get bounced back by an electromagnetic field," Misaka said.

"What?" The man asked. "It doesn't matter, we can still hit you!" Another man yelled as he came running up to Misaka.

But as soon as he got close to hitting her, Misaka summoned lightning which almost instantly made the man fall unconscious. A little smoke rose from him.

The other two men stared at her. Another smile was then seen on her face. "Now… why don't you ATTACK ME ALREADY!" Misaka yelled, as she summoned more lightning which instantly hit the other men, and made them scream in pain.

And now there was only three burned bodies and the little girl, still standing up against the wall completely calm. "Nice work, but you know I can take care of myself," the little girl said.

'Huh?' Misaka though, as she looked at the little girl who looked into her eyes.

"I said, I can take perfectly take care of myself," the little girl said. 'What? But how? She's just a little kid,' Miska thought, as stared at the little girl.

"I know what you think… despite my appearance, i'm not just a little kid," she said in a calm tone.

'She must have some kind of telepathy ability…' Misaka thought. "Where are your parents?" Misaka asked.

"I don't know...I'm living with someone else," she said, still in a calm voice.

'How can she be so calm about it?' Misaka thought. "What is your name?" Misaka softly asked. The girl didn't answer. 'She has no name?' Misaka thought, as a sad expression appeared on her face.

"Jenny…" she suddenly said. "Huh?" Misaka said.

"You can call me Jenny, she said." Misaka smiled. "Jenny huh? I'm Mikoto Misaka. It's nice to meet you," she said.

Jenny looked into Misakas eyes again. "Misaka huh?" She said. Then there was an awkward silence. Suddenly Jenny turned around about to leave. "Hold on where are you going?" Misaka asked.

"It wouldn't make sense to stay here anymore, I might just get attacked by those guys again," Jenny said, as she continued to walk.

"Oh, and two more things," Jenny said, as she again looked into Misakas eyes. "Don't tell anybody you've seen me today. If you do so, I can't guarantee you'll ever see _them_ again."

'What?' Misaka thought. "Ever see _them_ again?" She asked. Jenny didn't listen. "And you might want to hurry, or else you are gonna be late," she said, as she began walking again.

"Hold on! What did you mean by that!?" Misaka yelled, but the little girl had already turned around a corner and was gone.

'What a weird kid…' Misaka thought, as she suddenly remembered what she had said.

 _You might want to hurry, or else you are gonna be late._

Misaka looked at the time. "She's right!" 'Oh man, I'm never gonna make it home back in time for curfew!' Misaka thought as she turned around and began to run.

She ran and ran for a long time, until she could see her dormitory's entrance. She only stopped as soon as she ran inside the gorgeous dormitory building. Now she stood and breathed heavily inside the dormitory.

Of course, their headmistress noticed her coming in last second, and she gave Misaka a very mad looking look.

A chill ran down Misakas spine, but luckily she turned around again and didn't punish her.

'Man, that was close…' Misaka thought as she began to get her breath back.

A little time after began to walk up to her room. 'Kuroko's probably already home…' Misaka thought, as she opened the door. "Hey, I'm home Kuroko," Misaka said.

The pink haired girl immediately teleported up to her as soon as she entered the room. "Seriously sissy! I thought you weren't coming home tonight!" She yelled.

"Yeah sorry about that. I ran into somebody," Miska said. "Who?" Kuroko asked. Misaka was about to tell, when she suddenly remembered what Jenny had said

 _Don't tell anybody you've seen me today. If you do so, I can't guarantee you'll ever see them again._

'That did seem very strange.. ! . What if what that Jenny kid said was true?' Misaka thought.

"Sissy who was it?" Kuroko asked, again. "Um, nobody important," Misaka lied.

"Well if you say so… oh and by the way my teacher gave me a report, I thought you would be good to help me with," Kuroko said as she walked over to her bag.

"What kind of report? Misaka asked. It's about level 5 espers, and how their abilities work," Kuroko said, as she pulled some pieces of paper out of her school bag.

"Wel,l what do you want to know?" Misaka asked, as she sat down on her bed.

"There are some simple questions I need to answer, so it would be nice if you could help me answer them," Kuroko said, as she also said down on her bed.

"Sure," Misaa said. "Ok then question one: On what are the level 5s ranked?" Kuroko asked. "Their strength and the amount of AIM defusions field they constantly produce,"

(*Cough* not true) "Ok question number two: What would happen if a level 5s AIM defusions fields were somehow cut of."

"Hmm…" Misaka said as she looked into the roof. "I don't know exactly, but I would guess their ability would either run out of control or disappear," Misaka said. They continued like that for a little while, until all Kuroko's questions had been answered.

 **(Now we see what is going on with the people who attacked Jenny)**

It was very bright. The walls in the halls were made out of steel, painted completely white, and some neon green light lighted them up. And standing in the halls was a scientist with dark green hair and blue eyes walking with his hands behind his back.

Suddenly he pressed a button on his earpiece that sat in his ear.

"Sir, were really sorry, but we weren't able to catch the target," a shivering voice said.

"You fools… you have no idea how important she is to my plan."

"I won't allow such fools to ruin my seven years of planing just because you couldn't defeat a grade school girl," the man said.

"No, you don't understand… there was another girl from Tokiwadai middle school", the shivering voice said.

"Tokiwadai? What was she doing back there? Didn't I tell you to apprehend her somewhere people wouldn't get in your way!?".

"We're really sorry sir, but the girl took us all out like we were nothing, and the gun made specifically to take down espers didn't work on her," he said.

"That's impossible, the prototype worked just fine, and that gun also did when we tested it," the scientist said.

"I know… and none of us understand how, but after she had avoided the bullet, she began to talk about electromagnetic fields," the shivering voice said, as he finally began to sound more calm.

"Electromagnetic fields? Could she possibly be an electromaster?" The scientist asked.

"That is a possibility, but still the gun should've worked," the other voice said.

The scientist suddenly smiled.

'An electromaster from Tokiwadai, who can reflect esper made weapons? There are no doubt about who that was...'

"Make sure you capture Z.X.C the next time, and you do it properly," the scientist said.

"Yes of course sir," the other man said, as the scientist pressed the button on the earpiece again. And then he walked down the hallways again, towards his office.

"I didn't expect something like this to happen…" The scientist said, as he sat down by a table.

'This might be the perfect opportunity to use this…' he thought as he took out something that looked quit familiar to a stun gun.

'Plans just got changed,' he thought, as another smiled creeped up on his face.

 **(Seen from Misakas perspektive the next day)**

Misaka woke up feeling really tired. 'Man, I'm exhausted,' Misaka thought, as she slowly said up in her bed.

'It's not like I did that much yesterday… But still something about that Jenny kid, just isn't right… I mean she looks like she's still in grade school, yet she was in a backalley all alone. Something is definitely wrong here, but it's not like I have something to do with that, so I can't do anything,' Misaka thought, as she stretched.

She looked outside the window. The sky was covered in gray clouds, and not a single piece of sunlight shined through the thick rainclouds. 'It's gonna be really cold today,' Misaka thought, as she pulled away her blanket and sat on the edge of her bed.

She stretched again, and ended up yawning. 'Why am I so exhausted?' Misaka thought. As she stood up, a wave of dizziness hit her. 'Ugh, I'm not feeling that well right now,' Misaka thought, but still walked over to her bathroom.

Kuroko had luckily already left for work, so she didn't have to think about her worrying about her. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

'Man… I look really pale today,' she thought, as another wave of dizziness hit her.

'Ugh.. Maybe I really am sick,' Misaka thought. 'But how? I was just fine yesterday,' Misaka thought, as another wave of dizziness hit her.

'Ugh, again, I feel like my head is about to explode,' Misaka thought.

'And I feel really warm... maybe I have a fever or something,' she thought. 'I definitely don't feel that great today, but I don't want to tell Kuroko that I'm sick… that might only make things worse. She's so overprotective...I really don't want her to worry about me,' Misaka thought.

Another wave of dizziness hit her a second later.

 _"You know, if i were you i wouldn't go to school,"_ A voice suddenly said.

'What?' Misaka thought. 'Am I also hearing voices in my head now?' She thought.

 _"No, actually it's telepathy,"_ the voice said.

'Wait, telepathy? But.. who are you? And who does your voice sound so… familiar?' Misaka thought.

 _"Don't you remember me? We met yesterday, and you took care of some guys for me,"_ the voice said.

'Wait you're that kid!' Misaka thought.

 _"Bingo, my name's Jenny if you remember that,"_ she said.

'What do you want?' Misaka thought.

 _"I don't want anything from you. I only contacted you to warn you,"_ she said.

"Warn me? From what?" Misaka asked.

 _"It's more like from who,_ " she said.

"Ok from who then?" Misaka asked.

 _"Well I know how you feel right now, and trust me when i say you shouldn't go to school feeling like that_ ," she said.

"Wait, how do you know how I feel right now?" Misaka asked.

 _"It's kind of my thing, but don't think too much about it, you wouldn't understand it even if i tried,"_ she said.

'ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!? YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT IF YOU KNEW WHICH GRADES I GET IN EVERY SINGLE CLASS!' Misaka thought.

 _"I know, you usually get about A or A+,"_ Jenny said.

'Oh, so you also know that!?' Misaka thought, a bit harsh.

 _"No need to be mad at me. I didn't call you stupid, but no ordinary human brain would be able to handle that,"_ Jenny said.

'What do you mean "ordinary human brain?" Misaka thought.

 _"Oh… forget about that, it really isn't important,"_ Jenny said.

'What?' Misaka thought.

 _"I can still hear you, you know_ ," Jenny said.

'But what do you mean with, no ordinary human brain would be able to handle it? Are you saying you aren't human?!' Misaka thought.

Jenny didn't answer. 'Jenny?' Misaka thought.

 _"Don't go to school today, it's only gonna be bad for yourself, and your friend Kuroko",_ she said, as she got silent.

'Hold on you know Kuroko!?' Misaka thought, but there was no answer.

'Jenny!?' Misaka thought.

"Why did she just say that!? It makes no sense… and how does she know Kuroko? Did she meet her while Kuroko, was on job or something?"

A chill ran down Misaka spine. 'Or is she just some kind of creepy stalker who apparently is stalking me, because she knew how I am feeling?' Misaka thought.

Another wave of dizziness and tiredness hit her.

'Maybe I should listen to her… no, no way I'll listen to a stalker, especially not one whose life I've saved,' Misaka thought, as she left the bathroom.

As she was about to get dressed she suddenly felt a big pain in her head. 'Man, now I also have a headache,' Misaka thought.

 _"Geez you are one stubborn brat,"_ Jenny voice suddenly said again.

'What did you call me?!' Misaka thought.

 _"Thc, do your best, you wouldn't be able to do me any harm to me right now even if you tried. Listen, my warning is nothing you should just ignore. If you won't listen to me i'm afraid i am gonna have to make you stay home,_ " her voice said.

'And how are you gonna do that!?' Misaka thought, as she suddenly felt something coming up from inside of her. She quickly ran to the bathroom again.

 _"Simple, if you are sick enough you won't be able to go, "_ Jenny's voice said.

'You're the one who is making me sick?' Misaka thought as she leaned over the toilet and puked.

 _"Exactly, if you don't begin to cooperate things might get worse… you could end up on the hospital if you're not careful,"_ Jennys voice said.

Misaka was finally done puking. "Ok fine. I'll play your little game and stay home today," Misaka said, as she walked over to the sink to get some water.


	2. Reasoning with a kid

Misaka really hated having somebody inside her head. She couldn't think anything without Jenny knew it too, and every time she tried to do something about it, she just ended up puking again. And it was not like she could just tell her to leave.

"Man, why do you keep watching over me? I mean don't you have anything else to do?" Misaka asked, as she laid down on her bed.

 _"Actually… um not really,"_ she mumbled.

"Great, I guess that means you're stuck with me," Misaka said, as she sighed. She sat up on her bed.

'I just don't get at all how your esper power works. Explain it again, you are a telepath, but you're not a telepath?' Misaka thought.

 _"Yeah, that's a way to put it. My ability is similar to a telepath's, but it still isn't the same,"_ Jenny said.

Then there was silent. 'Finally some silence for once…' Misaka thought.

 _"I can still hear you, Misaka,"_ Jenny said.

'Ugh! Can't I have some privacy or something!?' Misaka yelled inside her head.

 _"Sorry, you can't…"_ Jenny said, ! .

Suddenly Jenny sounded like something was wrong.

 _"I have to go,_ " Jenny said, as things suddenly went quiet.

'She's gone?' Misaka thought, and nobody answered. But why did she leave? And why did she keep me away from school?

 **(Let's see why Jenny cut off her connection with Misaka)**

'Damn it, they've found me again,' Jenny thought, as she looked around the corner.

Five big men wearing suits, and sunglasses walked around while holding down a button on some earpieces they had. They all carried some strange devices, that looked like a GPS, but the screen floated up above the device instead of, being at a screen.

Jenny stood in a back alley, just about five meters away from the men, since she couldn't use her ability unless she was within a certain distance.

'Damn it, I guess I wasn't careful enough,' Jenny thought, as she pulled the hood over her head so her face wasn't visible.

'I have to get away before they find me,' Jenny thought as she began to run the opposite direction of the men.

Suddenly the device began to beep, one of the men looked up just in time to see Jenny run away. "She's over there!" He yelled, as he pointed at Jenny. All the other men looked in the direction before they all began to run after her.

'Damn it!' What am I going to do now?' Jenny thought as she realized she had been spotted.

Those guns are no good… I'm sure they've upgraded "it" after Misaka beat them so easily yesterday.

And it's not like I have an electrical field to protect me.

'Oh! Just run dammit!' She thought, as she kept running, this time a little quicker.

But even though she ran as quick as she could, she would eventually tire out and those guys legs were way longer than her own.

'I need to come up with something quick!' Jenny thought as she stopped and turned around so hard she glided across the ground and faced the men.

She ran towards them, but none of them expected her to stop so they didn't get to find their guns. As soon as she got close to them she stomped her foot in the ground, which almost instantly destroyed the ground under the men, and made dust and dirt fly up into the air.

Jenny panted heavily as she stood only a couple of meters away from the dust cloud, and the men. She began to run again before all the dust disappeared.

'If I just can make it to the main street I'm saved!' Jenny thought.

The men were beginning to stand up again after the blast, and some of them even still ran after Jenny.

Jenny quickly hid behind a corner before any of the men saw her. A second later three of them ran past her, but unfortunately, they realized she tried to trick them and about ten seconds later they came back to Jenny's hiding spot.

'Great what now?' Jenny thought.

'I'm surrounded, so it's no use trying to run past them again,' she thought. She took one of her hands of her head.

'Man, I shouldn't try to use both my telepathic and physical ability at once. My brain might end up exploding one day,' she thought, still breathing heavily from running.

The last two of the men then arrived.

"Don't tell me you've lost her AGAIN!" One of the men said. "No… she's close, but she's hiding," one of the first three men said.

"Wel,l then what are you waiting for!?" The other man yelled, as they all spread out with their strange machines again.

'Darn it… those machines can somehow tell where I am, so if they get close enough, I'm gonna have no way of escaping. I guess i have no choice but to fight,' Jenny thought, as her facial expression suddenly got extremely serious.

She then calmly left her hiding place and marched towards the men who stared surprised at the little girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOiNG!? GO GET HER ALREADY!" One of the men yelled. The other men almost instantly ran towards Jenny who just stood there calmly.

"Forgive me…" Jenny said, in a very quiet almost sad tone before she closed her eyes.

As soon as the men got close she raised her hand and made an invisible barrier which caught all the four men who had run at her in mid-air.

All of them struggled to breathe and barely moved as she opened her eyes again, and a powerful blast sent them flying across the ground. The last man stared terrified at all the other four men who looked close to dead, as he slowly looked at Jenny with a terrified look in his eyes.

Jenny calmly wandered up beside the last man standing. She stopped when she stood right beside him, but still didn't look at him when she talked.

"You have to do better than that if you want to get me," Jenny said in a more serious voice than her usual dead one.

The man stared terrified into the air, and wasn't able to answer her.

"One more thing… tell Aiko i won't participate in his experiment, unless he comes and takes me with force," Jenny said before she completely calm continued to walk to the main streets.

A minute later Jenny arrived at the busy streets of Academy city.

"Hh…" She said sighing.

'I hate to use my power like that… it's just what Aiko wants me to do, so, therefore, I'll have to use as little power as possible,' she thought, as she strolled down the streets.

'I should be safe as long as I stay on the main streets.' "There's no way he would attack me out here, the public would just find out about him, and then his plan would be a failure," Jenny said, as she sighed again.

"But it's not like that's going to happen is it?…" she said.

 **(Back to the mad and very confused Misaka)**

'She's gone?' Misaka thought for the millionth time.

"And I don't feel like I'm gonna puke anymore," Misaka said, as she looked around in her room.

"But i just don't get it… she kept me away from school by somehow making me sick, and then just disappears?" Misaka again looked around in their room.

'Oh come on! It's not like she has hidden cameras inside of here or something. If that was the case I would've sensed their electricity long ago…' Misaka thought.

'But still, she was able to talk to me using telepathy and knew what I was doing. So she must've been stalking me or something, there is no other explanation,' Misaka thought.

'But even so… she made me puke, just so that I wouldn't go to school today, and she even somehow checked me on as sick in the infirmary, without her being here. I really don't get it…' Misaka thought, as she laid back on her bed, and stared into the ceiling.

'None of this makes sense… I mean does she really believe she can treat me like this? And how did she even do it? A kind of ability? But which one… I've never heard of an ability like that. She would need to be at least level 3 or 4 just send me such clear telepathy, and read my thoughts,'

The sky was till covered in clouds, but even so, the sun hadn't shined a single time.

Misaka went over to the door. 'Should I leave now that she's gone?' Misaka thought, as she looked over at the clock.

'School ended a couple minutes ago, so I wouldn't' get in trouble for staying away because I didn't want to…' Misaka thought, as she was about to open the door.

But something was wrong.

"It's locked!" Misaka yelled as she pulled a little harder.

"This is probably Jenny's work!" Misaka said, in a very mad tone.

"It's not like I can't get out or something, but seriously!?" Misaka said as she kicked the door, and stepped back to her bed.

'She really doesn't want me to leave for some reason, but why?' Misaka thought.

 **(Back to Jenny)**

Jenny had sat down on a swing on the playground. She didn't swing, just sat on it and stared into the ground.

Suddenly somebody came running towards her. "Are you ok? Asks Misaka Misaka, concerned about the sad looking girl." A voice suddenly said.

Jenny looked up and saw a little girl with short brown hair, and chestnut eyes.

'She looks just like Misaka…' Jenny thought.

"Oh, hello there," Jenny said, in her usual dead tone.

"You look so sad. Is everything alright? Asks Misaka Misaka, to get information about her new friend's sadness," the little girl said. A guy with white hair, red eyes, and a crutch came over and looked at them. But he just sighed and sat down on a bench a little away from where she and the little girl stood.

"Friend? I don't have friends, and especially not a kid," she said. The girl stared at her.

"But… aren't you a kid to? Asks Misaka Misaka to clear her confusion," the little girl said.

"Well yeah… butI'mm not like one anymore, and therefore I don't have friends anymore," Jenny said again.

"Seriously, Misaka Misaka, or whatever you call yourself, why are you talking in third person? I mean even though you are a sister, you call yourself "Misaka Misaka". Wouldn't that mean your first name is also Misaka?" Jenny asked.

The little girl stared at her. "I don't understand, says Misaka Misaka, in confusion," she said.

"Hh!" Jenny said, sighing.

"You really are a kid aren't you? Tell me how old are you?" Jenny asked.

The little girl stared at her again. "Well, I am 10. Why would you ask about that? Asks Misaka Misaka, not knowing why, the girl she just met, would ask about that," she said.

"You're ten, huh? Well, as a matter of fact, I am only 9, so I should be the childish one here but look at me, I'm almost as high as you are, but still, you play around and annoy your guardian who doesn't really look like he would protect you," Jenny said.

The little girl looked back at the guy who had set down n a bench. He didn't look at her or pay attention to her at all.

"Best friend can be mean at times, but he always end up saving Misaka Misaka, when she gets into trouble, says Misaka Misaka, as she introduces her best friend, who is really important to Misaka Misaka," the girl said.

"Tell me this… if he really is _such a great friend_ how come he slaps you all the time?" Jenny asked.

The little girl stared at her unable to answer.

"But… but how… how do you…." she muttered.

"I know things nobody else does," Jenny said, cutting her off.

"After the sister projekt Accelerator swore he would protect the sisters and the Misaka network," Jenny said.

"Since it's seems like you are informed about the projekt I will introduce myself to you."

"I am Misaka- 20001," Jenny answered before the little girl could answer.

"You are also referred to as Last order, since you were the last sister to get produced. You are also the one who has control of the Misaka network. A network, of electrical brain waves, which connects all of the Misaka sisters, both the ones who are already dead, and the ones who are still alive," Jenny said, in a calm voice.

"But how do you know? Asks Misaka Misaka, in confusion."

"I've told you, I know what nobody else does," Jenny said in a calm voice.

Suddenly the boy who sat on the bench came close to them. "Hey, you brat it's time to go," he said. Jenny looked at him.

"So you're Accelerator? You're a lot skinnier than I thought you'd be," Jenny said in a calm voice.

"Tch," Accelerator said, as he looked at Jenny.

"You've got to have some nerve to speak to me like that, especially when you know who I am," Accelerator said.

"Why shouldn't I know? After you lost to Kamijou Touma, you've had a very interesting reputation."

Accelerator got a mad look in his eyes. "If you say that idiots name again, I'm gonna blow you into pieces," Accelerator said.

"Oh yeah? Would you be able to do that? I know that you are soft when you stand against kids," Jenny said.

Accelerator looked at her, with a mad look in his eyes, before he turned around to leave again. He instantly began to walk, not waiting for Last order.

"Oh hey Last order," Jenny said.

The little girl stopped and looked back at Jenny. "What is it? Asks Misaka Misaka, really wanting to go after her best friend," she said.

"Try to be less loud, it's really annoying," Jenny said, as she also turned around and walked in the different direction. Last oder stood back and stared at Jenny as she walked away, until she noticed Accelerator wasn't waiting for her.

"Wait for Misaka Misaka! Yells Misaka Misaka, as she runs after her friend in order to not get left behind!" She yelled, as she ran after Accelerator.

Jenny made her way down the streets with a calm expression. Suddenly she walked past a grocery store.

'I wonder… do they have one?' Jenny thought, as she entered.

A couple minutes later, she came out again with a lollipop in her mouth.

'Just what I wanted!' Jenny thought, as she almost smiled.

'Even powerful people have their weak spots,' Jenny thought, as she sat down on a bench to enjoy her lollipop.

But as it got colder and Jenny decided to just continue to walk. But before she did so she pulled a drawing out of her pocket **.** It was a drawing of her and another girl sitting beside each other and laughing.

Jenny looked at the other girl who sat beside her. She was a little smaller than her, and her hair was longer and light brown. She had beautiful blue eyes, and red cheeks with a purple, pink and blue dress.

Her hair was longer, in it there was a hairclip.

Jenny herself wore short jeans and a light blue t-shirt and a necklace given to her by her dad. Her hair was set up in a ponytail, and she wore a couple of cute ballerina shoes. Both the two girls sat and smiled.

'It's been so long since then…' Jenny thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

'That bastard Aiko is gonna pay for what he did to you, I swear,' Jenny thought, as she wiped her tear away and put the image back into her pocket.

'From that day on everything changed… I don't trust my family anymore, not after that day!' Jenny thought as she kicked a rock that laid on the street walk.

'But I can't do anything to stop this. Not as long as they have "it"', she thought.

'And just as I thought it couldn't get worse they are gonna use Misaka as well after she interfered in my battle yesterday. Huh… how unlucky, out of everybody in the city, the only electromaster who is strong enough to reflect the bullets from the esper pistols was the one who found me,' Jenny thought.

'But it's not like I wouldn't have escaped if she hadn't shown up… that just made it possible to get out of one of Aiko's attack without using my esper power,' Jenny thought, as she sighed.

'The least I can do is try to keep her away from my problems,' Jenny thought.

 **(Back to Misaka)**

Misaka was officially beginning to get bored.

'Man, this is so boring,' Misaka thought, as she closed her phone.

'Kuroko isn't gonna be home until curfew.' Misaka looked at the door. 'Who said I can't leave now?' Misaka thought, as she stood up, and walked over to the door.

But this time when she tried to open it, it wasn't locked.

'What? But, it was locked earlier,' Misaka thought. 'Great can that Jenny girl also control locks now?' Misaka thought as she sighed.

"Well I'm definitely not staying here a minute more," Misaka said, as she walked out of her room.

"Man, I don't want to go back in there until curfew," Misaka said, as she stretched. Suddenly she saw someone.

'Oh, that's Kongou, Wannai, and Awatski,' Misaka thought.

"Hey you guys," Misaka said as she got close to them.

"Oh, it's Misaka," Kongou said.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Wannai asked.

"Well you see, I was kind of sick and had to stay home," Misaka said, as she smiled.

'THAT BRAT!' She thought.

"Well, it's a real shame, some lady from a research center, came and tested out everybody's abilities with a really thorough system scan."

"It's not like it was very different from a normal system scan, but there were some people she said might have potential to become level 5s one day," Awatski said.

"Huh? Is that so?" Misaka said. It's not like she cared about more people reaching level 5, but still, this was something she had to hear more about.

"She also took a system scan of Shokuhou, but she didn't say much about it," Kongou said.

"And what about you guys?" Misaka asked.

"Wel,l she didn't exactly say much about me and Wanni, but she was impressed by Kongou," Awatski said. Kongou blushed.

"It's not like it was that big of a deal," she said, as her cheeks turned red.

'Well, I guess that's something pretty important, I missed,' Misaka thought.

'!. Wait, was that what Jenny tried to keep me away from? But it's only a researcher who came to test out some students abilities, so how could that be something she wanted to keep me away from?' Misaka thought.

"I have to go, I haven't gotten any fresh air the whole day," Misaka said, as she walked past her three friends.

"Ok, then we'll see you a little later Misaka!" Wanni said, as she waved to Misaka, who walked out the door after waving back.

'Some research huh? The next time I see that little brat, I'm gonna find out more about what she is always babbling about,' Misaka thought, as she smiled.

'And not enough with that, I'm gonna make her pay for making me puke today. Nobody treats Mikoto Misaka like that, and gets away with it!' Misaka thought as a little electricity cracked at her head.

'But I still wonder… why did she suddenly just break the connection to me, and lock the door? Does it really have something to do with the scientist who came to Tokiwadai today?' Misaka thought.

'Because if it has… then what is it she wanted me to stay away from?' Misaka thought.

 **(In a back alley only a couple meters away from Misaka)**

"Look that's her right?" A man in a suit said.

"Yeah, she's the one who saved Z.X.C the other day." Another man said.

"But who is she? I mean she _is_ an esper, but the pistol didn't work on her, and she could reflect it without using her ability, she just stood there and did nothing," he said.

"I know. I asked the boss about her, and he said not to worry too much. Only if the two of them are together which has only happened once," one of the men said.

"Wait one sec… that is a Tokiwadai uniform right?" Another man asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" A man asked.

"Because Fiore went to that school and made sure to find this girl and report about her."

"But following her report, she was sick and wasn't there…" The man said.


	3. The expirement

'Where is that little brat!?' Misaka thought, as she quickly walked down the streets of Academy city.

"She's gonna pay for my little sick day today!" She said, in an irritated voice, with a look of revenge in her eyes.

'I'm gonna make you beg for mercy, as soon as I find you!' Misaka thought, as a smile appeared on her face.

'Where is she!?' She thought, looking around. Suddenly she stopped in front of a building. 'Could she be inside of there?' Misaka thought.

Seventh mist, a mall, probably the biggest in Academy city. 'Why not?' Misaka thought, as she walked inside.

'Now where should I start looking?' Misaka thought, as something suddenly caught her attention.

Misaka looked over in a sitting area and saw a certain little blonde haired girl standing and drinking a smoothie.

'There she is!' Misaka thought, as the smile again appeared on her face.

'Now it's payback time!' Misaka thought, as she walked towards the little girl.

She looked up as soon as Misaka stood in front of her. "Oh, hi," she said in a calm voice.

! . "Hi? That's all you can say!?" Misaka yelled. "Geez you're in a bad mood today," Jenny said, as she looked away.

"Hey, don't you look away! I know you were the one who made me sick, and I intend to pay you back for that!" Misaka yelled.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Jenny smoothly asked. "YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Misaka yelled as a little electricity appeared around her.

"Geez if i knew you would get so annoying because of that, I would've made you stay home even longer," Jenny said, still not looking Misaka into the eyes.

"Oh yeah about that…" Misaka said as she sat down beside her. "There was a scientist visiting my school today… that's the reason you kept me away isn't it?" Misaka asked.

The little girl looked surprised at her. "Well… kind of,"

"What do you mean, kind of?" Misaka asked.

Jenny looked into the ground looking like she was thinking about something. Misaka looked at her a second when she suddenly seemed like she realised something.

"I have to go," she said, as she quickly sat up from the chair and began to run away. "Hold on I'm not done with you!" Misaka yelled, as she instantly ran after her.

 **(In the exact same mall as Misaka and Jenny)**

A man with cap stood and leaned against a wall. Suddenly a little kid ran past him.

'Tch looks like those fools weren't able to catch her after all,' he thought as he smiled.

'Good thing they have me to clean up their mess,' he thought. Suddenly a middle school girl who was running the exact same direction as the girl a second ago with brown hair ran past him.

'Huh? Who is she? And why is she following Z.X.C?' He thought as he smiled.

'It doesn't matter, anyway, but I have to make sure Z.X.C gets out of here first, so I can't allow this girl to stop her,' he thought, as he walked in front of her.

The other girl stopped. "Sorry, I am in a bit of a hurry," Misaka said, as she ran around the man. But instantly she felt something was wrong, and stopped.

The man still stood completely still, while Misaka looked at him. 'What's this feeling?' Misaka thought as she kept looking at the man. Suddenly all the lights turned off, and metal began to cover the windows and an alarm sounded. 'Ha.. the project was successful, after all,' the man thought, as he took out a little remote control.

"What's going on?" Misaka asked as she looked around in the dark. Suddenly the strange feeling hit her again.

'By using the EM waves I can feel the presence of everybody, but that only helps me prevent bumping into everybody,' Misaka thought.

Suddenly she felt the electricity she knew from the normal security robots… but just way stronger! Suddenly something that looked like a really fancy and way bigger version of the normal security robots that were in the city came out from all the shops.

"What is this!?" Misaka thought. People were beginning to panic and run around, but it only made them bump into each other.

The man pressed a button on an earpiece. Of course, he wore goggles that helped him see in the dark. "Everything is under control… we can now freely test out the final version of the EM hammer," the man said.

"Good, then there's nothing to stop us, begin the operation," a voice in the other end said. The man smiled as he pressed another button on his remote control.

Misaka had closed her eyes, but instantly opened them again, as the man pressed the button on the remote control.

'This is it… the weird feeling from when I first saved Jenny,' Misaka thought, as she used the EM Waves to look around.

'This would be way easier if I had some light… Misaka thought, as she looked around. There were robots standing out in front of all the shops.

'This is weird… why are the robots, just standing there?' Misaka thought, as she used the EM waves and looked around.

'The man over there has the thing that sends a signal out to whatever, makes that weird compressing of AIM fields. But why would he do that?' Misaka thought.

Suddenly the robots began to move. And not just move… they all began attacking people. And in that instant, all the lights turned on again.

'What is this!?' Misaka thought. The robots suddenly took out some really big looking guns.

'What, they have weapons!? I have to stop this right away!' Misaka thought. Many people were running, but some few stood back.

"Now… let's see if the AIM hammer really works…" the voice in the earpiece said.

Some espers were beginning to fight back using their abilities. There were all different kinds of abilities, but every single one was over level 3.

Suddenly a robot knocked down a girl, who rolled across the ground, the robot instantly aimed at the girl who couldn't do anything, and began to cry in fear, as she closed her eyes.

The robot shot, but somebody jumped, in and reflected the shot before it hit her. 'Wha…!?' The guy thought, as he looked at the girl who had just reflected the shot.

"Sir, there are still people who are able to fight back…" the man said as he once again pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Then give the hammer more power… this might only affect a level 3," the voice said.

"Yes sir," the man said, as he turned on another button on his remote.

Suddenly the amount of compressed AIM fields increased. Misaka felt it, as soon as the man had pressed the button. 'Whoever is behind this, just increased the amount of AIM fields,' Misaka thought, as she looked at the girl.

She began to look pale, and still shivered from the attack. 'I have to stop this!' Misaka thought.

"HEY ROBO-FACES! OVER HERE!" Misaka yelled, as she shot electricity up into the air. 'It's no use… this hammer can conquer even a level 4s ability, no matter what it is,' the man thought.

But to his surprise, Misaka easily got all the robot's attention with the electricity. 'No way! They're programmed to go destroy the most powerful thing in the area… but that would mean...' the man thought.

All the robots came towards Misaka, who began to smile.

"I don't know what all this commotion is about… BUT I WON'T LET WHOEVER YOU ARE, WHO MADE THIS MADNESS, GET AWAY WITH HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Misaka yelled, as she in one shot, shot electricity at all the robots and instantly knocked them all out.

The man stared terrified at it…

'There's no doubt… she's… Railgun!' The man thought, as she instantly dropped the remote in his hands, and turned around to run.

"Stop right there mister!" Misaka yelled, as she shot electricity that barely missed him, and made him fall over. "You're the one behind this aren't you?" She asked the man as he scared turned around and looked at her.

He shivered as he looked her into the eyes. People who had been hiding slowly began to come out again, and suddenly there was the sound of cheers from all the people who had seen Misaka in action.

Misaka slowly looked behind her, and saw all the people. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that!" Yeah, she truly is amazing!" A boy and a girl said. Misaka ignored them for a little, as she took the TV remote guy had dropped.

'I can't question him here, in front of all these people…' Misaka thought. She sent the man a last mad look, and made him look away again.

'Man, I wish i had telepathy like Jenny…' Misaka thought.

'! . Wait, where did she go?' Misaka thought, as she looked back at all the people cheering at her.

She looked at the man again. He wore a leather jacket, with a mark on it. S.E.A.R.C.H. It said. 'Search? What's that supposed to mean?' Misaka thought.

Suddenly all the metal covered windows opened again, and Anti-skill officers rushed inside, and quickly apprehended the target. Misaka explained what she could and soon(or not) got to leave.

"SISSY!" A voice suddenly screamed as a very, familiar teleporter hugged Misaka tightly.

"Kuroko!" Misaka said, surprised.

"What are you doing here!?" The girl with pigtails asked as her facial expression suddenly changed.

"Wait one second… you weren't the one who apprehended the target, were you?" She asked, as she tried to look Misaka into the eyes. "And what if i was?" Misaka asked, looking away.

"Sissy, I've told you a million times already! Maintaining the peace and order within Academy city is a job- " "yeah yeah, a job for Judgement or Anti-skill," Misaka said cutting of Kuroko.

"It's not like there were any of those officers inside of there, and that man had blocked off all the windows so none of you had a way to get in," Misaka said.

"Oh! Well…" Kuroko said, but didn't say more since she couldn't come up with anything to say.

"At least nobody ended up getting hurt badly… those robot's were really dangerous.. and armed," Misaka said.

"You're right… but I'm sure the city's board directors are gonna tighten security after this," Kuroko said, as she looked around in the destroyed mall.

Misaka did as well… 'Jenny, where did you go?' Misaka thought.

 **( A little further away from the mall)**

Jenny stared at the mall as all the Anti-skill officers rushed inside.

'That was so close…' Jenny thought, as she turned around.

"But I'm sure Misaka can handle that and her crazy roommate with ease," Jenny said, as she began to walk away from the destroyed mall.

'I can't protect anybody anymore… so I won't get in their way, and just make it worse,' Jenny thought, as she again took out the picture of her and her sister.

'It's been almost four years now… since _that_ day,' Jeny thought, as she looked into the ground, and a tear ran down her cheek.

 **Ok here is some explanation- Four years ago, she had a sister. They were really close even though, they weren't a twin. But then one miserable day:**

"Hey, sis! Let's play tag!" The little sister had said.

"You're it!" She said, as the little girl quickly ran over, tagged her big sister, and then ran away.

"No fair!" Jenny said. Back at that time they had both been around level 3s.

As they played something changed… suddenly a man in a lab coat came up to the two playing girls. He had smiled and seemed really nice.

"Hello there, Haia, Ahmya," he had said. The two girls had stopped playing around.

"Hi, mister! How do you know our names?" The two girls asked. The man pulled out a paper.

"I have gotten the permission from your parents to make a little… experiment, on you," he said, with a smile. "Experiment?" The girl named Haia asked, as she slightly leaned her head to the side.

"Just follow me. Trust me, I have your parents permission," the man said. The two girls followed him into a car, and they then both drove to a place with a very big building.

They then entered the building that was filled with hallways and a lot of rooms. Soon they entered another room where more scientists sat with clipboards and computers.

"So Ahmya, why don't you go first?" The scientist, asked as he pointed at a chair, the little girl set down without complaining.

And then suddenly restraints appeared out of nowhere and bound the little girl to the chair.

"What? Let me go!" The little girl yelled as she tried to wiggle her way out of the chair. "Let her go! I thought you said you had permission to do this by our parents!" The little girl named Haia yelled, as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I do as a matter of fact, why don't mummy and daddy come right away?" The scientist asked, as the door opened, and two very familiar persons came in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl yelled, as she ran over and hugged the two persons. The first one had light mid- length blonde hair, and wore a sweater and a necklace given to her by her mother. The other one had brown hair and green eyes, and wore a pair of glasses, and a chequered shirt.

The girl hugged them both while she cried, and they both smiled to her. But it wasn't those nice parent-like smiles like normal. They were full of evil thoughts, and plans for their children.

Suddenly they both took a tight grip on their daughters arms.

"Mommy!? Daddy!? Let go of me!" The little girl yelled as she wiggled like her sister.

"We're sorry sweetie… but things have changed, and we have lost everything in order to do this," the woman said.

"Let the experiment begin…" the scientist said. Suddenly a bright blue light began to occur around the little girl in the chair, who instantly began to scream in pain.

"STOP IT!" Haia yelled as she begged, cried, and looked at her parents. But they just tightened their grip and looked at their other daughter.

Suddenly a glass wall rose in between them and the chair, and the sound of Ahmya's screams was now silent.

"Stop it! WHAT IS IT YOU ARE DOING!?" Haia yelled, as she kicked, and bit and did everything she could in order to break free.

But it didn't matter, how much she tried, her parents were stronger. At last there was one final scream and then… It was silent. But no good silence.

Blood… it was all scattered, on the glass wall, and in it was also a finger or two. 'She... exploded…' Haia thought, as the puke came up her throat. Her parents let go of her, and she dropped to the ground while puke and tears hit the ground.

As she was done, her parents came up right behind her. "Haia" (Jenny.) looked scared at them, with tears in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU KILL AHMYA!?" She yelled, as more tears came out. "We didn't do that exactly. She was just an offer in order to make our technologi perfect. We simply compressed her lifeforce into pure energy, but her body of course can't take that, so it almost instantly self destruct in it's own way," the scientist said.

Haia cried even louder and heavier. Her parents then sat down beside her.

"Now now sweetie… we only did this for you. Now that your sister isn't there to keep you down, you can finally begin to bloom my daughter!" her mother said with an insane look in her eyes.

Haia stopped crying and stared into the air. And then later she was locked into a room, with a bed, desk and a closet.

She kept crying and crying, and every time she was done, a picture of Ahmya's blood popped up and made her her cry even more.

She was there for a very long time. And then, she had to train, to become something she didn't want to be… and so it was for a very long time, until one day she made her escape, and fleed deeper into Academy city. (She was around 7 at the time)

She soon got found by a child error facility and lived there until she got adopted.

Now she lives together with a lady who doesn't care for her.

Her eyes were, cold and had no sign of emotion. She wore business clothes, and a black tie. She also always had her hair set up in a tight set up.

Jenny/Haia didn't call her mom since she just got ignored all the time, so therefore she just called her by her real name: Tamani Sakura.

They didn't speak much to each other, but that was just how it was. Their apartment was very modern and probably three times as big as a normal apartment.

But they also had a cook, who actually was nice to Jenny. Well, at least she smiled to her, and told her that Tamini only was cold on the outside.

Jenny didn't really believe that, but it was nice hearing something good now and then.

Then one day, When Haia had walked down the streets, she had gotten so lost in her own thoughts she realised she suddenly just stood in front of the same research facility that had taken her sister away.

Without noticing she tightened her fist and automatically began to walk towards it. She really wanted revenge… but then she remembered what her parents had said:

 _"Now now sweetie… we only did this for you."_ She began to cry again.

If she did what she intended to do, she would only do what her parents wanted her to do, which meant they would get away with killing her sister.

She clenched her teeth, as more tears came. At last, she dropped to the ground as the tears came and became stronger and stronger.

Suddenly the door opened. "Well hello there again…" a familiar voice said.

All the sadness Haia felt suddenly turned into anger, and she instantly, without fear, stood up and looked at the man.

"Huh, I guess you haven't forgotten what we did to your "sister"," he said. (OMG SO RUDE).

Haia clenched her teeth again. "I've come to get my revenge on you!" Haia said. The scientist laughed.

"You expect me to fight against a little kid that isn't even fully trained? Come on, have you grown _that_ desperate to get revenge?" He asked.

Haia, didn't say anything, but suddenly she bent down and picked up a rock. The guy was still laughing and left himself wide open.

Haia didn't miss the chance and instantly threw the rock right at the scientist who wasn't prepared for that and got knocked down on the ground from the rock.

It began to bleed from his eye, where the rock had hit. "Don't ever screw with me again…" Haia said as she turned around, and began to run away.

"Ha.. it's a good thing we got to use you before you ran away… we have all the info we need about compressed human energy," he said, with a smile. Haia stopped and clenched her teeth again, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, and by the way," the man said as he stood up. "My name is Aiko Giiji," he said.

Haia didn't turn around. "I'll get my revenge once i'm strong enough…" Haia said as she began to walk away. The scientist didn't answer, but just looked after her while she walked away.

Later that day she had just sat on her bed while she stared out the window, like her sister had always done.

 _"See that star_ _constellation? It's called Odin's belt!"_ , her sister had said, just a couple weeks ago.

Haia began to cry again, and not just cry… the tears flew from her eyes, and down into her pillow.

"Just you wait you bastard!" She said, crying heavily.

"I'm gonna get my revenge… and if I can't do it I'll make somebody else who is powerful enough to beat you up inside and out!" She said, as more tears came.


	4. Emotions?

**(Seen from Last orders perspektive)**

The little girl known as Last order, was currently having fun running around on the playground.

Accelerator sat on a bench right beside the playground and drank coffee. The little girl ran around smiled, laughed and was just really happy.

She once again crawled up on the climbing frame.

"And once again Misaka Misaka succeed in climbing the mountain! Exclaims Misaka Misaka, to confirm her victory once again!" She said.

The boy seemed as if he didn't care and didn't even care to look up at the little girl.

But Last order didn't care, and ran over to the slide, about to slide down again. But right as she was about to slide, something caught her attention.

'Wait isn't that? The mean girl from yesterday!' The little girl thought. Across the street walked Jenny, completely alone.

Suddenly she looked around and then took a turn into a back alley.

'Oh no! It's dangerous to go inside of an alley alone! I have to get her out of there!' Last order thought as she slid down the slide.

She then ran across the street without Accelerator noticing(He didn't care to look after her that carefully), so she successfully crossed the street without him noticing.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

'Man… I still can't believe I'm going down this exact same street after all this time… And I still can't do anything against Aiko's sick experiment. He keeps getting closer to achieving his goal… but I can't do anything,' Jenny thought, as she closed her eyes.

She then took a turn into a back alley, not caring if she ran into some thugs because she could just easily take care of them.

She had walked for a little while when she suddenly got a weird feeling.

'!. Somebody's following me…' Jenny's thought, as she stopped. She heard something… 'Footsteps?' Jenny thought, as somebody suddenly came from around the corner.

'It's… her?' Jenny thought, as she stared at the little girl who had come from around the corner.

'The girl from yesterday… Last order, Misaka's clone,' Jenny thought.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Misaka Misaka saw you enter this alley, from the playground, and was worried about you, says Misaka Misaka to clarify her arrival," Last order said.

"I mean why are you following me? It's dangerous! !." 'The same feeling again… it wasn't her who was following me,' Jenny thought.

"Then why did you go back here? Asks Misaka Misaka, confused of why you would bring yourself in danger," Last order said.

"I can't explain it right now, you just get out of here!" Jenny said as she began to push Last order towards the exit of the alley.

!, Jenny then suddenly pushed Last order to the side." Ow hey! What was that for! Asks Misaka Misaka, to know why you are being so mean!" Last order said.

Then a second later, the place they had just stood exploded. Last order held her hands in front of her eyes, to protect them from dust and the stones that blew into the air.

"Are you alright!?" Jenny yelled. Last order looked at her. "What was that!? Asks Misaka Misaka, wanting to know who just attacked us!" Last order said.

Suddenly, before Jenny could answer two men in suits came behind and in front of them.

"Get up!" Jenny said, to Last order, who immediately stood up again. "Who are you? Asks Misaka Misaka, knowing who the men attacking us are!" Last order yelled.

'Damn it… I can't reveal my identity, to Last order…'

"Run!" Jenny yelled, as she took Last orders hand, and pulled her down another alley. "Where are we going? Asks Misaka Misaka, curious of were we should run to!" Last order said.

"Just run!" Jenny said. As the two girls took a turn around another corner, Jenny suddenly quick pushed Last order again, just in time before a green light beam hit them.

Jenny slowly looked up at the men who fired it. They looked exactly like the other men who had chased them, but the guns that had shot the green beams were huge.

They were each held up by a stand and the guns themselves, were at least five times as big as a normal hand gun.

'What is that thing!?' Jenny thought. "Ha, say hello to the newest version of the esper guns," one of the men by the guns said, as he turned it on again.

Jenny rolled out of the way, just in time as another green light beam barely missed her. Jenny quickly stood up.

'I'm afraid I have no choice…' Jenny thought, as she looked at Last order, who still laid on the ground and looked at the guns.

 **(Seen from Misakas perspektive)**

Misaka was currently sitting at a cafe and had a good time with her friends. Misaka was telling her friends Uriharu and Saten about what happened in the mall.

"Robots seriously just came out from all the shops!?" Saten yelled, in excitement. She stood up as she yelled it.

"Saten calm down, people are beginning to stare at us," Misaka said.

"Sorry, but I just can't believe that happened, just yesterday!" Saten said. "I wonder how that guy could've pulled that off just all by himself," Uriharu said.

"It seems kind of strange how one man was able to pull that off," Kuroko said.

"Yeah, he totally hacked the malls security, and managed to sneak all those robots into the mall," Uriharu said.

"Well it was very lucky that Misaka was there to stop them before anybody got hurt," Saten said, with an excited look in her eye.

"Come on Saten, it wasn't that big of a deal," Misaka said.

"Yes, it is! You saved hundreds of people, yesterday! Don't be so modest, you're a hero," Misaka! Saten said.

Misaka looked away. "Well as a matter of fact, Satan's right for once," Kuroko said.

"Anti-skill weren't able to get into the mall in time so if you hadn't been there things could've ended way worse," Kuroko said. Misaka still looked away.

 _"Misaka where are you!?"_ A voice suddenly yelled. Misaka looked around.

'Nobody spoke to me…' Misaka thought.

 _"Come on you stun-gun, don't tell me you already forgot all about me?"_ The voice said.

'Wait one second… You're Jenny aren't you?!' Misaka thought.

 _"Yeah, it took you that long to figure out?"_ Jenny asked.

'What do you want!?' Misaka thought, in a harsh tone.

 _"Listen I need your help!"_ Jenny said.

"As if i'm going to help you after all you've done to me!" Misaka said.

 _"You have to, or else it won't be good for your little sister, Last order!"_ Jenny said.

"Last order? What have you done to her!?" Misaka yelled.

"Um, Sissy are you ok?" Kuroko asked. Misaka suddenly realised she had been staring out in the air for the last two minutes. Misaka looked at them.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm just overthinking what happened yesterday," Misaka said. All her friends looked at her.

"I have to go…" Misaka said as she quickly stood up.

"Wait, Misaka!" Saten said, but it was too late. Misaka had already run out of the cafe's door. Both Kuroko, Uriharu and Saten stared after her.

"That was weird…" Uriharu said.

Misaka began to walk down the streets of Academy city.

'What is it you want!? And what does Last order have to do with it!?' Misaka thought.

 _"Listen, are you anywhere near school district 7?"_ Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I was just having tea with my friends when you interrupted," Misaka said, in an annoyed tone.

 _"Please come, I'm under attack again, and your sister is here with me,"_ Jenny said.

"Why don't you take care of it yourself?" Misaka asked.

 _"JUST COME!"_ Jenny said.

Misaka began to run faster. "Ok, then can you give me some more precise coordinates of where you are?" Misaka asked.

 _"You can feel electromagnetic signals right? Last order has a phone, so try to follow it's signals!"_ Jenny said.

"Ok then, but I can only do that if you can get her to turn on her phone. It's no use for me to try and feel the signals if there aren't any!" Misaka said.

 _"Ok then, please hurry Misaka!"_ Jenny said.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

"LAST ORDER TURN ON YOUR PHONE!" Jenny yelled. Last order blinked a couple times.

"My phone? Oh right! I can call for best friend! Says Misaka Misaka, in realisation," Last order said. Last order then pulled out her phone.

"Get them! Don't let them call for any help!" One of the men said, as three of them ran in towards Last order.

"Watch out Last order!" Jenny said, as she instantly jumped in and pushed Last order away, but unfortunately, she dropped her phone so it glided across the ground towards the men behind the guns.

One of the men walked up the the phone and smiled. "Say goodbye to your only way of escaping!" He said, as he lifted his foot and then stepped on the phone crushing it.

"Last order got tears in her eyes. What are we going to do now!? Yells Misaka Misaka, realising that we have run out of options to escape!" Last order said.

'Did you get enough information about our position!?' Jenny thought.

 _"Yeah just give me a minute!"_ Misaka answered.

"Hurry up! Or else it's gonna be too late!" Jenny yelled.

All the men then ran in and grabbed both Last order and Jenny. "We have you now!" The men said, as they laid both the girl on the ground.

Jenny, tried to wiggle her way out of the men's grasp, but they were all way to strong.

"MISAKA NOW!" Jenny yelled.

In the next second, there was the sound of something very loud and an orange-like beam flew right past Last orders, and Jenny's heads.

Jenny looked relieved in the direction the beam had come from.

There was a hole in one of the walls, and on the other side stood Misaka, breathing heavily and looking completely exhausted.

"Man, I don't want to do _that_ again any time soon," she said, as she looked towards Jenny, Last order and the shocked men who held them. They all shacked and stared terrified at Misaka.

"You guys just made a big mistake…" Misaka said, as she put the coin she held back into her pocket. She instantly charged electricity, and a few seconds later, she shot some lightning at the guy who held both of the little girls.

Both Jenny and Last order closed their eyes, to avoid getting blinded from the light from the electricity, but the men who held the girls weren't as lucky… they all screamed in pain as the electricity hit them, and as the light disappeared there was nothing, but some burned bodies left back.

Misaka breathed heavily, still with a little electricity cracking around her.

'Man, that was exhausting…' Misaka thought. Suddenly Last order ran over to Misaka and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for saving us! Exclaims Misaka Misaka, to show how happy she is for her big sisters arrival!" Last order said. Misaka smiled.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Misaka said, as she also smiled.

Misaka suddenly realised there was the sound of somebody crying… it wasn't loud, but she could slightly hear it. She turned her attention to Jenny.

' !. She's… crying? I've never seen her express any emotions, but why is she crying like that?' Misaka thought. Last order also noticed.

"Are you ok? Asks Misaka Misaka worried about her new friends, sudden sadness," Last order said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just… you two remind me of my sister," Jenny said, as more tears came. Misaka stared at her.

"You have a sister too?" Misaka asked. Jenny kept crying.

"I did… until one day she was used in an experiment and died," Jenny said, as she wiped away her tears.

'! '. Misaka thought, as she heard that.

"And now… every time I see sisters like you… it reminds me of how close we used to be," Jenny said, as she smiled.

"I think you are very lucky Misaka. You still have 9970 amazing sisters to love. Even though you might hate the experiment, you love the sisters that came out of it," Jenny said, with a smile.

"Anyway, I have to get going," Jenny said. "Hold on! Says Misaka Misaka, concerned after hearing her friends story," Last order said.

Jenny stopped, and turned around. "It's fine. Your friends are probably worried about you Misaka, and Accelerator probably discovered that you are gone by now Last order," Jenny said.

Misaka blinked a couple times. "Just so know… you were the one who called me out here," Misaka said. Jenny was silent, and then began to walk away.

"Hold on!" Misaka said. But Jenny didn't stop. Misaka stared after her, as she took a turn around the corner and was gone.

'That brat!' Misak thought, as some electricity began to appear around her.

"Well, Misaka Misaka has to get back now, see you big sister! Says Misaka Misaka, as a farewell of her and her big sisters meeting!" Last order said, as she began to run away.

Misaka kept looking at her, until she was gone. 'Well so much for that, what now?' Misaka thought, as she looked around, and saw the hole she had created.

I guess you could say that was too close, I mean I had to railgun my way through a wall," Misaka said, as she sighed.

'Well, I better get back before it gets too late,' Misaka thought, as she also began to walk back.

 **Seen from Aiko's perspektive)**

Aiko currently sat in his office and watched the video from the surveillance camera. A video of _his_ men failing. Again.

He then left his office, and only a couple second later, the exact same men came up beside him.

"We're sorry sir, but we failed to retrieve Z.X.C," one of the men said.

"I already know… you guys didn't put up much of a fight," Aiko said.

"We're terribly sorry sir, but it was that middle-school girl again. And what's worse, she's also a level 5, the Railgun, to be more precise," another man said.

"Oh is that so…" Aiko said, as a smile appeared on his face.

"The guns just didn't have any effect on her," another man said. "Don't worry about it. Actually, you shouldn't worry about Railgun… as long as she doesn't interfere with the _real_ experiment it doesn't matter how many times she saves Z.X.C," Aiko said.

"Here," Aiko said, as he threw something that looked like a stun gun to the men. "Use it very carefully. That prototype has more power than you could ever imagine," Aiko said, with a serious look in his eye.

"Now… go out and use it to dispose of Z.X.C," Aiko said. All the men stared confused at him.

"But sir, the girl is needed for our plan to work," one of the men said. Aiko smiled.

"Not anymore… now it would just be way better if we dispose of her as quickly as possible," Aiko said.

"Yes, sir, we shall do as you wish," one of the men said, as they all turned around and walked away.

Aiko laughed.

"Little Haia, you've grown so much since that day… you were just a helpless little child who depended on her parents. It must've been shoking when she realised the people she had always trusted the most work for me," Aiko said.

"I thought your power was the only thing that would be able to accomplish this mission…" Aiko said, as he smiled.

"That is… until i realised there is one better choice than you, my dear," Aiko said, as he took a turn into his office again. He then turned on his computer.

"Ahh the level 5s, are even more fun tools than I expected. I've heard that my little lab rat, who is about to get exposed, has already met with two of the level 5s. Science truly is amazing." Aiko said, as he began to laugh again.

 **(Seen from Accelerators perspektive)**

Accelerator sat on a bench in the cold fall wind. He didn't care it was cold, since he wore a thick dark gray jacket.

He was supposed to look after Last order, but he didn't care to participate in her annoying game. 'That brat has gotten awfully quiet,' Accelerator thought, as he looked around the playground.

'She's gone….' Accelerator thought, as he sighed. 'I can't believe she just ran away again… stupid brat,' Accelerator thought.

Suddenly he heard a really loud sound, that kind of sounded like an explosion. 'What the hell was that?' Accelerator thought, as he stood up and began to walk towards the sound.

'Whatever it was, it sounds like trouble, and ifIi know that brat she's the queen of getting herself into it,' Accelerator thought, as he slowly took his crutch and began to walk towards the sound.

Accelerator then entered an back alley, still walking towards the sound.

'This is strange… I feel some strong kind of power in here,' Accelerator thought.

'It feels like those sisters power, but just way stronger,' Accelerator thought. Suddenly he saw somebody slowly walking towards him.

'That brat again!?' Accelerator thought.

"Oh, Accelerator, what a coincidence to meet you back here," Jenny said, in her usual calm voice.

"You shouldn't talk you brat," Accelerator said.

"Geez, there's no reason to be so harsh on me, it's not like I've done anything to you," Jenny said. "Whatever," Accelerator said, as he began to walk towards her.

"That explosion, or whatever that was, it was you wasn't it?" He asked. "Who knows… maybe it was somebody different you've met before," Jenny said.

Accelerator stopped, so there was only a couple meters in between them. "Like i'd care, have you seen that pesky little brat, from yesterday?" Accelerator asked. Jenny closed her eyes.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I have," Jenny said.

"Where is she now?" Accelerator asked.

"Who knows, I sure don't," Jenny said, in her calm voice, still with closed eyes.

"You know you really shouldn't mess with me," Accelerator said.

"Is that so?" Jenny asked, a little time after. "Ha, do you think you are stronger than me? Cause if that's the case that's the last mistake you are gonna make," Accelerator said.

"I don't think that at all, I just don't get why I should be afraid of you," Jenny said.

Accelerator then suddenly grabbed Jenny by her collar, and pulled her against a wall.

"Are you calling me weak you little bastard!?" Accelerator siad, as a mad expression came up on his face.

"Not at all, after all, you are the strongest esper in Academy City, and probably also the entire world," Jenny said in a calm voice.

Accelerator stared at her.

'How can this brat be so calm about this!? Don't she know that I won't hold back if I want to kill her?! I could kill this bastard right here and now if I want, all I need is to turn on my collar...' Accelerator thought.

'No… there is no reason for me to spend my time on this girl, she might be wide mouthed, but she wouldn't last one minute in a fight against me,' Accelerator thought as he smiled.

 _"Do you really think so?"_ A voice suddenly said.

'What?' Accelerator thought. "Do you really think I wouldn't stand a chance against you?" Jenny asked. Accelerator stared at Jenny.

"You're a telepath?" He asked.

"No… not exactly, but telepathy is one of my abilities," Jenny said.

"!. One of them?" Accelerator said.

"Believe it or not, I'm not just a telepath, there's more to my power than that," Jenny said.

"Tch, why should I believe you?" Accelerator said.

"It's impossible for a person to have more than one ability. Not even a level 5 has more than one, so how the heck can you stand here and say, that telepathy is only _one_ of your abilities?" Accelerator asked.

"Believe it isn't possible if you want… it's not my right to tell you what to believe," Jenny said.

"Tch whatever," Accelerator said, as he let go of Jenny and began to walk away.


	5. Accelerator vs Dark Matter

Jenny stared at the spot Accelerator had just stood in.

'Such a fool…' she thought. 'I've always thought power makes a person stronger… looks like it only makes you dumber,' Jenny thought, as she smiled.

'Good thing there is at least one semi-good level 5 out there. It's just a shame she isn't the strongest since she's the sanest out of them,' Jenny thought.

Suddenly she felt something. She quickly turned around, as she felt the person coming closer.

"Who's there?" She calmly asked. Suddenly somebody came out from the dark.

!. Wait, haven't I seen you before? Jenny asked as she saw who came out from the dark.

"Indeed… but I'm afraid I didn't have time to introduce myself the last time we met," the boy said.

"Then, who are you?" Jenny asked as she read his thoughts, figuring out who he was a moment before he told her.

'Just who the hell is this guy? .' Jenny thought.

 **(Seen from Misaka's perspective)**

"Man, that was a waste of time," Misaka said, as she stretched.

She had just left the alley where she had "fought" just ten minutes ago.

"I can't believe Jenny dragged me all the way out here just to fight some guys, and then make me go back again. But then again… why didn't she just protect herself, and Last order? The first thing she said when we met is that, she clearly can take care of herself, and doesn't need anybody to protect her."

 _"Nice work, but you know I can take care of myself_."

"I just don't get it… if she can protect herself, she wouldn't have needed my help today."

"! Unless she doesn't want anybody to see _how_ she protects herself! I haven't seen her use any esper ability yet, except telepathy, but how is that gonna protect her?"

'Only Shokuhou is a high enough level to use the telepathy ability, as a defense and to protect herself. Then again, she doesn't use it much to protect herself, more likely to use others to do her homework,' Misaka thought, as she began to walk.

'That little girl is beginning to get more and more mysterious, I mean, she hasn't really told me anything about herself except her first name,' Misaka thought.

'She seems so serious for her age. I wonder... did something happen to her that forced her to begin to take life seriously?' Misaka thought.

Suddenly a picture of the sister project popped up. 'I sure hope not…' Misaka thought, as she began to walk quicker.

'Nobody deserves to go through what I have, and that also applies for her,' Misaka thought as she thought back to her and Jenny's last meeting.

'Why was Last order there anyway?' Misaka thought, as she suddenly stopped.

'It doesn't make sense… why would _she_ be there? And where was Accelerator? I mean I know that guy has a SERIOUS problem, but I thought he actually _cared_ for her,' Misaka thought, as she suddenly saw something.

A lot of guys were gathered in one place for some weird reason… I guess it's a gang up like what usually happens to me, Misaka thought, as she automatically walked towards it.

As soon as she got close she saw that a little girl stood in the middle of all the guys, and not just any girl… 'Last order!' Misaka thought.

'Seems as if she didn't make it back to Accelerator, well at least not yet,' Misaka thought, as she stepped closer to the guys.

"Excuse me, that's my little sister you have surrounded," Misaka said in a harsh voice. "And so what?" One of the guys replied.

"Big sister! Says Misaka Misaka relieved to see her big sister!" Last order said as she saw who the voice she had heard came from. Misaka smiled to the little girl.

"Tch as if we're scared of some little girl!" Another man said. "Hold on…" another man said.

"Look, she's from Tokiwadai, that means she an esper, and probably also have a lot of money cards," the guys said. All the men suddenly looked at her, and suddenly Misaka was the one who was surrounded.

"Hh," she said sighing.

"Listen I just want my big sister back, so there is no need for you to surround people like that," Misaka said, in her calm voice. "You think this is a joke!?" One of the men yelled as he ran towards Misaka, with his fist in the air.

Misaka just stood completely still, as the man ran and swung his fist. But as he was about to hit her, a bunch of electricity instantly knocked the guy out. All the other men stared at her.

"You little brat!" A guy yelled. "Let's all go at her! She can't possibly dodge all of us at the same time!" Another man said as all the men came running at Misaka.

"Hh… why do you have to make it so difficult?" Misaka quietly asked.

As all the guys came close to her, Misaka created more electricity, that burned all of them before they got to close.

The guy who held Last order let go of her as he stared at all the burned bodies. He didn't even say anything as Last order ran over to Misaka.

"Thanks for saving me again big sister! Says Misaka Misaka, appreciating her big sister's rescue!" Last order said.

"Sure, but why haven't you found Accelerator yet?" Misaka asked.

"? ." Last order looked at Misaka.

"Misaka Misaka, forgot when she saw, some of her street friends. And then these thugs came and surrounded Misaka Misaka, wanting money! But luckily big sister came and rescued Misaka Misaka just in time! Says Misaka Misaka thinking back at her big sister heroic rescue!" Last order said.

Misaka smiled and then sighed.

"Can you make it home the rest of the way without running into trouble?" Misaka asked.

"Yes! Misaka Misaka can definitely do that! Says Misaka Misaka, already running home to best friend!" Last order said as she began to wave and run down the streets. Misaka looked after her as she smiled.

'I remember when I was a little kid, and just had come to the city… I was so careless about my life, and definitely not that powerful,' Misaka thought, smiling.

'I've come so far since that day,' Misaka thought, as she suddenly felt a raindrop hit her back.

A second later more and more raindrops began to fall, and soon it rained really hard.

'Great... the dorm is a ten-minute walk from here...' Misaka thought, as she began to run.

"And if I'm not home within 5 minutes I'm gonna be late for curfew!" Misaka thought as she began to run quicker.

"And i don't want to think about the punishment I'll get for being late again!" Misaka thought, as she ran even quicker in the rain.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

"Who exactly are you?" Jenny asked again.

"My name is Kakine Teitoku, maybe you've heard of me? I'm Academy city's second strongest esper, the boy sad with a smile." His dirty blonde hair and his leather jacket told Jenny that he wasn't just the kind of guy, that just came and talked about friendly stuff like the weather.

"But why do I feel like i've seen you before?" Jenny asked.

"Don't you remember? A little time ago, we bumped into each other and you got that mark on your hand for landing on it," Kakine said.

Jenny looked at her hand.

She still had a slight mark from the injury, but it had stopped to hurt a long time ago.

"That still doesn't explain why I feel like you have something to do with me. I don't remember all the strangers i bump into, so why are you so different?" Jenny asked. Kakine smiled.

"It's a relief that you don't know yet… dear sister," Kakine said.

'. ! . Sister!?' Jenny thought, as she stared at the smiling boy.

"That's why I feel like i should know you! You look like an older version of me!" Jenny yelled.

"Very clever Haia… or I guess you go by the name Jenny now," Kakine said.

Jenny stared at her brother. Tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't know I had another sibling! Why was I so stupid!? I never even checked!' Jenny thought, as the tears came into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you mad about me not showing myself sooner?" Kakine said. Jenny looked at him with tears in her eyes, and a mad look at her face.

"All this time… I've felt so alone, and you were here the whole time!?" Jenny yelled. Her emotions got stronger, and more and more tears came.

"It's got to hurt to get to know you have another sibling when you lost your younger sister, what is it four years ago now?" Kakine asked.

A stab hit Jenny in the stomach as he mentioned Ahmya.

"Where were you that day!? You could've helped her, couldn't you!? You're a level 5 aren't you!?" Jenny yelled as she fell down on her knees.

"Oh… no need to worry little sis. It's not like I even was around when you were born. I've lived in Academy city my entire life and mom and dad never came back for me after they left me here. It actually doesn't surprise me that, they were the ones who killed Ahmya," Kakine said.

Jenny looked up at him.

"How do you know all of that?" She asked, in a shivering voice. Kakine slightly laughed.

"As the leader of M.A.S.K (not SCHOOL,) it's my duty to know such things," Kakine said.

"Leader? M.A.S.K?" She said, in a confused voice.

Jenny got up on her feet again. "You're in a dark underground organization?" Jenny asked.

"Indeed. As a matter of fact, I created M.A.S.K the exactly same year you were born," Kakine said.

Jenny stared at him with a mad look in her eye.

"So what?" She asked madly. Kakine smiled.

"Come on, don't act like you don't know… miss 6th ranked level 5, or do you prefer Mindbreaker?" Kakine asked. !. Another stab hit Jenny in the stomach.

"Ho...how did you find out about that?" She asked with a shivering voice.

"Why wouldn't I know? You've been trying to hide your power from the public, and that's the reason you changed your name, isn't' it?" Kakine said.

"I… Jenny said unable to answer."

Kakine looked at her. "Now… I'm afraid you are gonna have to come with me," the level 5 esper said.

"What are you planning to do?" Jenny asked, in a suddenly very serious voice.

"I can't tell you yet… but your multiple abilities is just what I need," Kakine said, as a creepy smiled suddenly appeared on his face.

"As if i'm going with you," Jenny said, in a serious tone. Kakine's smile disappeared.

"You have no choice little sister… I'm afraid it's game over for you now," Kakine said, as he quickly took out something from his pocket.

Jenny didn't have time to react, as Kakine suddenly stood behind her. She turned around but it was too late… Kakine, pressed a button on a machine that looked a little like the stun gun Aiko gave his men. A purple light surrounded Jenny, and the screamed in pain.

'This… pain, it isn't just electricity…. ' Jenny thought, as the light disappeared again, and she dropped to the ground. The pain was intense and all over her body…

'I can't move… a mussel,' Jenny thought, as he vision began to get blurry.

"I'm afraid it ends here… sister," Kakine said.

'I feel…. so… tired,' Jenny thought, as her vision began to turn dark. Suddenly she heard something:

*Click*…. *Click*… *Click*.

'Is that… a crutch?' Jenny thought as her vision turned completely dark. A guy came out of the shadows.

"Huh? What the heck is going on here?" He asked.

"Accelerator…" Kakine said, in a surprisingly mad sounding voice. Accelerator looked at Jenny's unconscious body.

'Tch.. that's the brat from before. I can't believe she talked back to me like that… she must really be an idiot,' Accelerator thought, as he looked at the blonde teen.

"What the heck are you doing to that girl?" He asked.

"That's none of your business," Kakine replied.

'That girl obviously has gotten herself into some pretty dangerous trouble. Why should I care for that brat anyway?' Accelerator thought.

"It's been a long time," Kakine said.

"Yeah and so what?" Accelerator asked.

"I've grown pretty damn strong since the last time we met… and this is the perfect opportunity," Kakine said, as he smiled again. Accelerator smiled as well.

"I've been looking for a good fight, all those low-class scum are getting really old by now," Accelerator said.

Kakine smiled, as he let out some dark matter, which made its way over to Jenny.

(I've studied Dark Matters ability by reading wiki so here is some more explanation: his body is made out of Dark Matter which he can make into anything, and the things he chooses to create also get the abilities the thing he formes have. For example, if he made an ice cream machine, it would be able to make ice cream. He can also imitate people, but if he imitates other level 5s, he can't get them to their power level since he isn't _really_ them. He can also use his Dark Matter ability to create wings for himself, that can reflect the sun's light and make lasers that are about 1/10 as strong as Misaka's railgun)

The little amount of dark matter went over to Jenny and began to form into ropes that bound her.

"Now that I've made sure she doesn't escape…." Kakine said, as he turned towards Accelerator.

Accelerator then immediately took two steps towards Dark Matter, after turning on his switch.

Kakine however didn't seem to care, and as soon as Accelerator came close he just took up his hands and blocked his powerful blast like it was nothing.

But he however got thrown back a couple meters.

He took out some dark matter again and fired it full power again Accelerator.

It was however thrown away by Accelerator reflection, and hit a wall and completely smashed it.

"Ha! You seriously thought that would work on _me_!?" Accelerator said, as he began to laugh.

"I had hoped this would've been an exciting fight… but you are just as weak as last time," Accelerator said, as he continued to laugh. Kakine smiled.

"Maybe… but hitting you wasn't my tactic…" Kakine said, making Accelerator stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as Kakine pointed behind him. The wall he had just destroyed was covered in dark matter.

"Let's see how you defend yourself against my power and Cologium from the glowing light that were destroyed," Kakine said.

(Cologium is NSAP btw, but i made it a dangerous chemical that can burn through an esper's power)

Accelerator stared madly at the other level 5 esper, as metal plates, covered in Cologium gut lifted behind him. The metal plates flew up above him, and then crashed down by the speed of sound.

A loud crash sounded and stone and sand got thrown up into the air.

'I got him!' Dark matter thought. But surprise surprise, the dust disappeared and an almost unharmed Accelerator stood there.

"Tch, I see… you used your ability, Vector manipulation, to compress the air into a shield that blew away the Cologium and and the metal plates," Kakine said.

"You're not as stupid as you look," Accelerator said.

"This fight is beginning to bore me… It's obvious that you can't fight using your full strength right now because of you have, that girl over there you don't want to kill. I don't want to fight you unless you take it serious.. find me when you can do that," Accelerator said, as he turned around and began to walk away.

'What a bastard…' Kakine thought as he stared after Accelerator but then turned his attention to Jenny.

"But the fool's right… I have better things to do, and soon he is gonna be sorry," Kakine thought, as a smile appeared on his face.

He then walked over to the unconscious girl and took her over the shoulder.

"Sorry, sis… but this is the way it has to be for now," Kakine said, as he began to walk the opposite way than Accelerator.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspektive)**

"Hh… you're late again sissy," Kuroko said, as she looked at the clock.

'The time's almost 7:30… where are you?' Kuroko thought. She looked out of the window hoping to see Misaka come running, but instead, she saw something different.

'An explosion!? What in the world is going on over there!?' Kuroko thought as she looked at the explosion.

Suddenly metal plates covered in glowing a green chemical and some black gue, floated up into the air and then crashed down a second later.'

'What was that!?' Kuroko thought.

"Could it be… No! Sissy wouldn't get herself into something like that!" Kuroko thought. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, I'm home Kuroko," a familiar vice said.

"Sissy where have you been?! And why did you stay out so late again!?"

"!. You look like a mess! Did you get into a fight again!?" Kuroko yelled. Misaka sighed.

"Look Kuroko i just ended up pretty far away from the dorms, and couldn't make it home in time…" Misaka said, (That's so not true!)

"But you are almost half an hour late! You wouldn't be that late, and look like you do if you just got lost!" Kuroko yelled.

"Kuroko please just calm down… it's been an exhausting day for me too, and I really don't have the energy to tell everything that happened," Misaka said, as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, and go to bed afterwards, Misaka said as she instantly walked into the bathroom and shut the door."

Kuroko looked after her, and sighed.

"Maybe you _do have_ something to do with that stangre thing I saw a couple minutes ago…" Kuroko thought, as she stared out of the window again.

She then changed into her PJ's and took out her pigtails. She then took out her phone and called Koneri.

"Shirai? Why are you calling this late?" Koneri's voice asked.

"Sorry for calling this late Koneri, but I saw something very weird a couple minutes ago," Kuroko said.

"How weird?" Koneri asked.

"Wel, l don't know how to explain it… first, there was an explosion, and then metal plates covered in some dark and neon green gew floated up into the air, and then smashed down in the ground again," Kuroko said.

"Hmm… that's weird, I didn't see anything from where I am right now," Koneri said.

"How about we get Uriharu to look through the surveillance cameras tomorrow, to see what caused it? Maybe it was some bandits trying out some illegal machines for controlling magnetism," Koneri said.

"You really think so?" Kuroko asked.

"Maybe, but it was a good thing you called, Shirai, we will definitely look into it tomorrow," Koneri said.

Suddenly Misaka was done bathing and came out of the bathroom. "Ok then bye Koneri," Kuroko said.

"Was that Koneri?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to tell her about something we are gonna look into tomorrow," Kuroko said.

"Oh ok then, I'm going to bed," Misaka said, as she laid down on her bed, and the lights then turned off.

'Hh… I sure hope I'm gonna get to know more tomorrow when we look into that weird phenomenon I witnessed,' Kuroko thought, as she looked at her sleeping roomate.

A couple minutes later, Kuroko also laid in her own bed, but she wasn't sleeping.

'Why do I have a weird feeling what i saw wasn't just some bandit's testing out something…' Kuroko thought, as she turned around and looked at Misaka.

'Sissy… you begin to come home like this a lot more lately. And why do I get the feeling that there is something… something very important you don't tell me,' Kuroko thought, as she quietly sighed again.

"Goodnight sissy…" Kuroko said as she turned around again.


	6. Discovery

Jenny slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she then realised she stared into a roof.

She then instantly opened her eyes and sat up.

'Where am I?' Jenny thought, as she looked around. She had a really bad headache, and she felt completely exhausted. She suddenly realized she was laying in a hospital bed, but she sure wasn't in a hospital.

There were no windows in the room, and it was almost completely dark. Bet Jenny could still slightly see some furniture around in the room.

'What happened to me? All I remember is getting hit by that weird device by brother had…. and then, the sound of somebody coming. I guess whoever it was didn't help me out,' Jenny thought. as she pulled the blanket away.

She realized her clothes had changed, she wore something that seemed awfully familiar to a hospital gown, but it was a little tighter.

'I wonder what happened after I fell unconscious,' Jenny thought, as she pulled the blanket off to the side.

She got out and sat on the edge of the bed, as she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness.

'Man I really wish I knew what happened… I still can't believe he's my brother, who I didn't even know I had until… I don't even know for how long I've been unconscious, who is behind all of this? He knows about what happened to Ahmya nearly four years ago… still, he doesn't seem to care,' Jenny thought.

Her headache suddenly got stronger. She realized she had some strange microchip on her arm.

'What is this thing?' Jenny thought as she took a closer look at the chip. 'It seems as if my brother has plans with me…' Jenny thought, as she suddenly remembered something.

'What about Aiko's sick experiment!? What will he do once he figures out I'm gone?' Jenny thought as some sweat ran down her forehead.

'Please don't tell me that-' she thought, as she suddenly heard footsteps. She looked towards the door, as she heard something sounding like a heavy, big metal lock open.

In came Dark Matter together with two men, who definitely looked like guards.

"Glad to see you have awakened," Kakine said. Jenny glared at him.

"Where am I?" Jenny asked, a bit harsh.

"You're here in my research lab, of course," Kakine answered. Jenny still stared at him.

"I guess I should explain myself, huh…" Kakine said as he walked further into the room.

"I guess you have already noticed the microchip sitting in your arm," Kakine said, making Jenny's look at the weird chip again.

"Yeah, what does it do?" Jenny asked.

"That chip is a one of only three in the entire world, made of Academy city. And for its purpose… well, let's just say, you won't be able to use your esper powers as long as it's there," Kakine said as he smiled.

"It blocks esper powers then?" Jenny asked, looking at the chip.

"No, that isn't its main purpose, just some side effect until it gets the time to fully grow, to say it simply," Kakine said. Jenny blinked a couple times.

"Then what is its main purpose?" Jenny asked.

"For now… just to keep you safe," Kakine said. 'He's… keeping me safe?' Jenny thought.

"From who or what exactly?" Jenny asked.

"Oh come on, surely you've noticed, all those men coming after you for the last couple months, even though they weren't much of a challenge even with their guns, made especially made to defeat espers," Kakine said.

'That is right…' Jenny thought.

"So what? Did you kidnap me instead of him?" She asked, with a mad look in her eye.

"My… why do you always have to be so rude sis?" Kakine asked.

"You kidnapped me… do you expect to just think of this as a "happy family reunion"?" Jenny asked., in her meanie-voice.

"And I don't get how kidnapping me should help any of us, I mean, why do you even care about me?" Jenny asked.

Kakine looked at her a little time without answering. "Why do I care?" He asked.

"Because I hate that Aiko guy just about as much as you do. Not for what he did to Ahmya, four years ago… no my reason for hatred is much greater than just losing the sister I never knew," Kakine said, as Jenny tightened her fists after he said "Ahmya".

"What is your so-called reason than"? Jenny asked, a little skeptical. Dark Matter closed his eyes for a second.

"Ten years ago… a year before you were born, I got to this city. Of course, it was like a dream come true back then… and then I met this scientist who called himself Aiko. He wanted me to participate in an experiment, because of my young age. So we began to work together as partners. At first, the experiments seemed harmless, until one day I met this girl… actually, she reminds me a lot of you now that I think about it," Kakine said, making Jenny pay extra good attention.

"She was actually pretty sweet… and she was a level 4 like me. We began this experiment to see how good we could control our abilities. Tch, I was so pathetic... barely made it out of that alive. But the girl wasn't as lucky, Kakine said, as he suddenly stared straight into Jenny's eyes.

'So… Aiko's also killed a poor innocent girl, just like Ahmya once before,' Jenny thought.

"That's when our partnership broke up for real. I hate that guy… so when I heard he was gonna use you in his next experiment, I instantly drove to action. It's not that I care for your life or anything childish like that," Kakine said.

"I began to look into you, little sis… and that's when I found out that you've also reached level 5, like me. Unfortunately, you're still weak and down at 6th place. It was because of your hidden personality, that Aiko chooses to use you in his experiment," Kakine said.

"Wait… so you kidnapped me just to get him back?" Jenny asked.

"No, unfortunately, Aiko has already chosen another test subject, so, therefore, he decided to just dispose of you," Kakine said. Jenny gulped.

!. 'What? But I thought that… did I really miss calculate, Aiko's true plan? Because from what I thought, I am the only the one with abilities to do what he seeks,' Jenny thought.

"Who has he chosen then?" Jenny asked.

"I know, you know her quite well, as a matter of fact, it was your meeting that opened up Aiko's eyes of using her instead," Kakine said.

"Wait one second! You're saying the person he chose is..." Jenny said.

"Exactly, the Railgun of Tokiwadai," Kakine said.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspective)**

It was really early. She had gotten permission to skip school in order to investigate what she had seen the other day, and Uriharu too.

"Have you found anything yet?" Kuroko asked. Uriharu's fingers ran across the keyboard, and millions of numbers slided across the screen.

"Not yet... It seems as if for some strange reason, somebody's also using the same hacking program as us. That might cause a breakdown if I'm not careful," the black-haired Judgement officer said.

"Really? But who else would try to hack into the security cameras, except other judgment branches?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, and they don't even have any business in our district, so it couldn't be them," Koneri said.

"Could you possibly try to figure out who it is? It might be some dangerous hackers," Koneri said.

"I can try, but this person is possibly just as skilled as me," Uriharu said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Suddenly the screen began to glow in all different colors.

"Uriharu, what's happening!?" Kuroko asked.

"Seems like the other person found me before I managed to track his location!" Uriharu said as the sweat began to run down her forehead.

Suddenly the computer turned off. "What happened?" Koneri asked.

"Hh… it looks like he managed to break into our computer program, it could take days before we manage to get this thing up and going again," Uriharu said.

"Man, that long?" Koneri asked.

"Yeah... there sure are many good hackers out there, but there are only a very few amounts who can just make a computer and the system break down like that," Uriharu said.

"Hh, well then I guess it's no use," Koneri said.

"Then I guess that means I should go to the place I saw this thing, and see if I can find anything," Kuroko said, as she walked towards the exit.

"Ok then Shirai, but contact me if you find anything," Koneri said. "I will don't worry," Kuroko said, as she closed the door behind her.

With her teleportation, it didn't take long before Kuroko stood at the place.

"This is definitely the place… but what happened here?" The alley was in total ruins. Suddenly she saw something. She walked over and picked it up.

'A photo… no, it's a drawing, of two girls,' Kuroko thought as she looked at it.

It was really creased, and the picture had gotten a little wiped out, but you could still see most of it.

One of the girls had blonde hair and the other one brown.

'This is such a cute drawing… who would just leave something like this out here?' Kuroko thought as she put the picture into her pocket.

'This could be a very important clue,' Kuroko thought, as she looked around again.

'There doesn't seem to be anything else except this picture,' Kuroko thought, as she turned around and teleported back to the office.

 **(Seen from Misaka's perspective)**

"And remember to study up on biological frequencies," the teacher said, as the bell rang for the last time that day. Misaka stretched as she looked out the window.

"Man it feels good, now that schools over," Misaka said, as she began to pack her things together.

*I think I'm going to see what Kuroko's doing at work,' Misaka thought, as she left the classroom. She then quickly walked over to judgement branch 177, where both Uriharu and Kuroko worked.

"Hey, you guys!" Misaka said as she peeked inside the office.

"Misaka? I haven't seen you in a while," Koneri said as the smiled. "Yeah schools been keeping me really busy lately," Misaka said.

"Well, it's nice to see you. I'm gonna get a drink, you want something?" Koneri asked, as she looked inside the fridge.

"I'll take a soda," Misaka said as she walked over to Uriharu and Kuroko.

"What are you doing?" Misaka asked, the girls who didn't turn around.

"Oh Sissy, I didn't realize you were here," Kuroko said.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, what's that big thing?" Misaka asked. On the table stood something that looked like a speaker.

"Well we got hacked, so our networks down. Therefore we got this until it could be fixed," Uriharu said.

"Well, then what are you guys doing anyway?" Misaka asked.

"Well, yesterday, Shirai saw something quit strange, that we're looking into," Koneri said, as she threw a soda over to Misaka, who caught it and opened it.

"How weird? And why is it something judgement has to look into?" Misaka asked as she took a sip.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but she kind of just heard an explosion and then saw some metal plates with some weird stuff on them fly up into the air and crash down again," Uriharu said.

"Weird stuff on it?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah it was some sort of black gue, and there was also some black glowing gue," Kuroko said.

"Gue huh? Have you considered it just being an esper with a levitation ability?" Misaka asked.

"Well yeah, but that still doesn't explain what that weird stuff on it was," Kuroko said.

"Hmm… "Misaka said thinking.

"!. There is one esper who can produce something like that!" Misaka said.

"Huh? How do you know of them?" Uriharu asked.

"Yeah, who is it sissy?" Kuroko asked.

"The second ranked level 5… Dark Matter," Misaka said.

"!. No way! It's the guy who's even stronger than you Misaka!" Uriharu yelled. Misaka looked away.

"I know it sounds crazy but… i just thought, that his Dark matter ability might be it," Misaka said.

"Well then if that's the case, we'll need to get Anti-skill in on this too. Since it's clear that what he did was illegal stuff, we'll have to question him for it," Koneri said.

"And Anti-skill are the only ones powerful enough to apprehend a level 5?" Misaka asked.

"Well, they have their ways… but we need some proof that it was him, or else we might just accuse an innocent (*cough* *cough*. Kakine? Innocent?) man," Koneri said.

"Right…" Misaka said.

"We also found this on the scene, Shirai saw it," Uriharu said, as a picture popped up on the screen.

'!. No way… that's,' Misaka thought. All the others noticed Misaka's weird response to the picture.

"Misaka have you seen this before?" Uriharu asked.

"That girl… that can't be… Jenny. But it looks just like her, except the smile of course. It's just… I might know that girl on the picture," Misaka said with a shivering voice.

"Which one of them? And how do you know her, Sissy?" Kuroko asked.

"Well it's a long story.. but basically we met the other day. Uriharu could you please check the database for her level?" Misaka asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask me for that?" Uriharu asked.

"Could you just please do it? Try to look under the telepathy ability," Misaka said.

"Ok I'm on it," Uriharu said, turning around to her computer again.

'That little girl on the bench… that's got to bee Jenny, but then.. who's the other girl?' Misaka thought. ! . Suddenly she remembered:

 _"Are you ok? Asks Misaka Misaka worried about her new friends, sudden sadness," Last order said._

 _"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just… you two remind me of my sister," Jenny said, as more tears came. Misaka stared at her._

 _"You have a sister too?" Misaka asked._

 _Jenny kept crying._

 _"I did… until one day she was used in an experiment and died," Jenny said, as she wiped away her tears._

 _!. Misaka thought, as she heard that._

 _"And now… every time I see sisters like you… it reminds me of how close we used to be," Jenny said, as she smiled._

'That must be Jenny's sister!' Misaka thought.

"Misaka, please is there something you know that we don't?" Koneri asked.

"Well, I don't know much… but the little girl with blonde hair, calls herself Jenny," Misaka said.

"And she's a telepath?" Kuroko asked.

"I think so… but she keeps mentioning more abilities, and I don't know what it means," Misaka said.

"You're saying that girl has some kind of multi skill?" Koneri asked.

"I'm not entirely sure… but I think so," Misaka said.

"And who's the other girl?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't know for sure… but I think it's her sister," Misaka said.

"She has a sister?" Kuroko asked. Misaka looked down.

"Not anymore… Jenny told me, her sister got killed in an experiment a couple years ago," she said. Uriharu stopped typing, and looked at her.

"Wow… that must be pretty hard to live with," Uriharu said, with an almost sad voice.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her too… but can't do anything about it," Misaka said, as she smiled.

"Jenny told me not to worry about it though, she is really annoying at times, but I still feel sorry for her," Misaka said.

"Hey Misaka, I'm done looking through the database, but I couldn't find anybody by the name Jenny. Do you possibly know her last name?" Uriharu asked. Misaka shaked her head.

"No… as a matter of fact, I'm almost sure, that Jenny isn't her real name either," Misaka said.

Both Koneri, Kuroko, and Uriharu looked down into the ground. They were all silent for a little while.

"Do you know where she is now?" Koneri then asked to break the silence.

"No actually, I haven't heard from her the last couple of days. It's weird, normally I can't have the least bit of privacy but now she's just… gone," Misaka said.

"That sure seems weird," Uriharu said.

"I'll try to look through the surveillance cameras once more. Maybe if we can find out what that weird thing Shirai saw is, we'll find her too," Uriharu said.

"Good idea, but if that hacker is there again, we'll lose our backup too," Kuroko said.

"I guess we'll just have to take that risk…" Uriharu said, as she began to type on the keyboard again.

Once again all the numbers, flew across the screen, and Uriharu's fingers flew across the keyboard. "So is the hacker there again?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the hacker is, but I won't know until I get around this firewall," Uriharu said, as all the numbers suddenly went away.

"Oh no! The hacker's spotted me again!" Uriharu said, as her fingers went across the keyboard again.

"I won't let this guy win again! And this time I know his defenses… if I could just somehow make my way around this barrier, the rest would be a piece of cake," Uriharu said. You can do it Uriharu.

"If you can't, nobody else in the entire city will be able to!" Misaka said. Suddenly a very familiar picture of some alleys popped up.

"I did it!" Uriharu exclaimed.

"Nicely done Uriharu!" Kuroko said.

"Now let's see what we can find here…" Uriharu said, as she again looked at the screen.

"It's around here in area J, H if I'm correct, Shirai," Uriharu said.

"Yeah it's just right around that corner," Kuroko said. As the picture changed again, an empty alley was revealed.

"There's nothing here," Misaka said.

"Let's try to go a couple days backward," Uriharu said, as the film suddenly began to fast backward.

"!. Stop Uriharu!" Misaka suddenly yelled. The black haired girl stopped by her friends sudden outbreak.

"What? Is there something about these boys?" Kuroko asked.

On the screen was to boys, probably around the age 18-20. One of them had mid-length dirty blonde hair, and the other one had completely white hair and an almost see-through skin.

'That's got to be Accelerator! It couldn't be anybody else,' Misaka thought, as she clenched her teeth.

"Sissy what's wrong!?" Kuroko suddenly yelled.

"Those boys… they're this city's two strongest espers. The second-ranked, Dark Matter, and the first, Accelerator," Misaka said. !. All the other stared at her.

"You're telling me… that those two boys are the only ones in this entire city who are stronger than you?" Uriharu asked, with an almost shivering voice. Misaka nodded, as they all kept staring at her.

"Wait!" Kuroko suddenly said.

"Look there! In the corner of the frame! Isn't that the girl, sissy?" Kuroko asked, as she pointed at something on the picture. Misaka looked at it.

It was hard to tell it was a person because of its almost see-through skin, but the hoodie and the yellow hair was definitely Jenny's.

"You're right!" Misaka said. Uriharu and Koneri looked at her.

"But… she looks way older than on the picture," Uriharu said.

"Well yeah, that's how she looks today," Misaka said.

"What happened to her?" Kuroko asked. "Let's see…" Uriharu said, as the film slowly began to go backward again.

"Watch! There she comes from the allay… Wait! What was she even doing there?" Koneri said.

"I'll explain it later," Misaka said, as the film began to play.

"Look, somebody's coming out from the shadows," Misaka said.

"That's the second rank, Dark Matter," Kuroko said. They all watched. It seemed like they said something pretty serious… but unfortunately, there wasn't any sound.

Suddenly, Dark Matter pulled out something from his pocket, and then suddenly appeared behind the little, unprepared girl.

A weird light then hit her, and she fell unconscious. Uriharu paused the video.

"Well now we know what happened, but what happened after that?" She asked as the film began to go the other way.

Accelerator stepped out of the shadows a second later. Suddenly the two boys began to fight.

Then there was an explosion… and then Dark Matter covered some metal plates in the gue and crashed them down on Accelerator.

But to all(Well almost) the girls surprise Accelerator was unharmed.

'No way! He doesn't even have a scratch after that!?' Kuroko thought. Suddenly Accelerator turned around and walked away. Dark Matter looked after him before he picked the little girl up and walked away.


	7. Confusion

All the girls gathered in judgment branch 177 stared at the screen.

'No way… Why would Dark Matter kidnap Jenny? Does it have something to do with her strange esper powers?' Misaka thought.

"I can't believe a level 5 would kidnap a little girl," Uriharu said.

"I definitely can," Misaka said. All the others looked at her.

"You've met him before?" Kuroko asked.

"Well no, not him at least, but almost all of the level 5s are either mad, psychopathic, idiots or monsters. It doesn't surprise me, that one of them would do this."

"The question is: Why?" Misaka said. Then there was silence.

"I'll go contact Anti-skill," Koneri said, as she walked over to the branch phone.

"Good idea, we'll probably need some help from some people who can actually do something, against the level 5s, " Kuroko said.

"Yeah? And what should that be?" Misaka asked, in a hopeless voice.

"I know for sure that nobody in this city, except Accelerator, is powerful enough to take him in. He has a reflective ability that just throws everything you throw at him, back at yourself if that's what he wishes," Misaka said, clenching her fists.

"You speak like you have gone up against him before," Kuroko said, in a suspicious voice. Misaka quickly looked at Kuroko.

"Well… I haven't, but I have studied up on him once," Misaka lied.

"Well then, let's see his esper page," Uriharu said, as she again typed on the keyboard. A second later, Accelerators profile popped up on the screen.

"Weird, his real name isn't there," Uriharu said, looking at the profile.

"But why's that? Every esper that gets registered also gets their real name entered," Kuroko said.

"I don't know, but look: It says that his ability, Vector manipulation, allows him to control all vectors no matter the warmth, coldness, thinness and so on," Uriharu read.

"He can really do all that?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid so, and it only gets worse. As Misaka mentioned, he has a reflective ability that constantly is around him and is strong enough to protect him from a missile if it was launched directly at him," Uriharu read.

"No way! Somebody that strong actually exists!?" Kuroko said.

"I'm afraid so," Uriharu said. Misaka stared at the screen a second before she walked towards the door.

"You're already going, Sissy?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah… there's something I need to investigate," Misaka said, without turning around. She then quietly left the office, leaving all her very confused friends. Misaka walked back out on the streets.

'I have no idea of what's going on, but I know for sure that Jenny girl isn't what she appears to be. She is definitely hiding something, and I intend to find out what,' Misaka thought, as she stopped walking.

She looked into an alley. 'This is where I fought those men yesterday. Maybe I can find something there,' Misaka thought, as she entered the alley.

The alleys were dark as always, but unlike on the streets, there was no wind which made the alleys a bit warmer than the streets.

"Now if only I could remember the way around these alleys," Misaka said. Suddenly she felt something, or more likely, saw something.

'Somebody is definitely following me,' Misaka thought. She began to walk again, but suddenly, stopped. Misaka quickly turned around but saw nobody.

'I know somebody is following me,' Misaka thought, as a smile appeared on her face.

'Let's see if they can keep up with me,' Misaka thought, as electricity suddenly began charging around her.

She then quickly swung or it would be more likely to say, she flew through the alleys, using her magnetism.

'Around this corner, there is a dead end, if I can pull this off, I can find out just who is following me,' Misaka thought, as she flung around the corner. The next second,

Misaka flung up on a rooftop, and then looked down in the alley. A second later, somebody wearing a coat came running into the alley.

Misaka then instantly jumped back down from the alley and landed behind the person.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" Misaka asked as she pointed one of her fingers at the person.

The person was surprisingly short and wore some sneakers that looked surprisingly familiar somehow.

Misaka looked at the person, as the person turned around. The coat covered most of the persons face, only revealing the mouth. Misaka was beginning to get impatient.

"Who are you? Tell me, or you're seriously gonna regret it," Misaka said, in a harsh tone. Suddenly, the little person took the hood, that covered his face, down so Misaka could see the persons face.

"!. What? No way! Why are you here?" Misaka asked. (You already know who it is right?)

 **(Back into judgment office 177)**

The three girls currently looked at the screen again. The video of Accelerator and Dark Matter fighting, followed by Dark Matter taking Jenny, kept playing again and again.

Then Koneri came back after speaking with Anti-skill.

"You're back, so what did they say?" Uriharu said.

"The weird thing is… they said to just forget about it," Koneri said.

!. Both Uriharu and Kuroko stared at Koneri.

"But why would they say to just forget about it!? Not even Anti-skill can take on a level 5?!" Kuroko said. Koneri looked seriously at the two girls.

"I have no idea either, but it's not like _we_ can do anything about it if Anti-skill decided that's how it is," Koneri said.

"Remember, the espers on this video are even stronger than Misaka, so it's not like we can just ask her to help. And even if she could, that would be denying an order from Anti-skill. Such a thing could make us all loser our position here in judgment," Koneri said, in an even more serious voice.

Both Uriharu and Kuroko looked into the ground as she said that.

"You're right, but what about that poor girl?" Uriharu asked.

"Well, you couldn't find anything about her right?" Koneri asked.

"No I've tried, but she isn't showing up into the database," Uriharu said, as she began to type on her computer again.

The database and a picture of Jenny also appeared.

"All we know about her right now is that Misaka met her a couple days ago," Uriharu said.

"Misaka even said she wasn't sure what her real name was," Uriharu said as she sighed again.

"This is seriously starting to get confusing, I mean Misaka seems to know a little about this since she knew Accelerator and Dark Matter, but… I don't know, I feel really helpless," Uriharu said, staring into the screen.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see into Kuroko's smiling face.

"You're right, and I don't get much of this either. I think it would be the best to do a little more investigating before we just give up on this case, even though it might not be what Anti-skill want, we should see if there is anything we can do, to find that girl," Kuroko said. Koneri nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

"Well, we could try to find out where Dark Matter headed after they disappeared, but of course, that's easier said than done," Kuroko said, looking at the screen.

Koneri and Uriharu nodded, as they all looked at the screen again.

 **(Back to Misaka)**

Misaka stared at the person.

"Jenny!? I thought Dark Matter kidnapped you," Misaka said, in a suspicious voice. Jenny sighed.

"To tell the truth, he did, but it would be wrong to say that he kidnapped me," Jenny said. Misaka looked confused at her.

"Did he brainwash you or something? I saw what he did to you if you don't call that a kidnapping then what was it?" Misaka asked. Jenny sighed again.

"I guess I should tell you what happened, huh," Jenny said.

"Well, you see: After I was taken to my brothers lab, I woke up in a bed feeling pretty sick," Jenny said.

"!- Wait! You're saying Dark Matter is you brother!?" Misaka yelled.

"Yes, but would you please let me explain," Jenny said, in her usual calm voice, which actually seemed completely wrong, despite the situation right now.

"After Dark Matter took me in, he explained everything to me," Jenny said.

"Explained what exactly?" Misaka asked.

"Hh," Jenny sighed again.

"I can't tell you everything, but basically, he only kidnapped me, in order to explain everything to me. There wasn't any reason for him to hold me captive, so I decided to go warn you," Jenny said.

"Warn me? From what?" Misaka asked.

"Against me, if I'm right," a voice suddenly said.

Suddenly a man came walking towards the two girls. He wore a lab coat were there stood S.E.A.R.C.H on, with small letters, on the left side of his chest. His hair was green, and over one of his eyes was a scar.

"Who are you?" Misaka asked. The guy smiled.

"My name's Aiko Giiji, and i'm a researcher as you might've already figured out," Aiko said.

"What are you doing here anyway!? I thought you never left your lab since you've made a lot of enemies over the years," Jenny said, in a harsh tone.

"Oh my, there's no reason to be so harsh… Haia Teitoku," Aiko said.

'!. So that's her real name!' Misaka thought. Jenny stared madly at him.

"What do you want here anyway?" Jenny asked, still pretty harsh. Aiko smiled.

"Kakine probably already explained everything to you, and now that you can't use your abilities, there's nothing standing in my way," Aiko said.

Jenny didn't say anything. Just stared madly into the air. Misaka looked confused at Aiko and Jenny.

'I really don't get this anymore. Apparently, they know each other from somewhere, and Jenny doesn't like this Aiko guy, and apparently, Jenny only got kidnapped by Dark Matter because there was something the needed to tell her. Hh, and also, Jenny is Dark Matter's sister, and now they're talking about the reason Aiko came out of his lab,' Misaka thought.

Suddenly Aiko looked directly into Misaka's eyes sending a shiver down her spine. Something about his eyes, seemed completely off, like... even though the was smiling, something in his smile seemed like it was seeking revenge, power and didn't care about, who may stand in the way.

Aiko then walked past Jenny, who just stood there, and then walked up in front of Misaka.

"Hello Railgun, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," Aiko said.

"Mind telling me who you are, and why you two know each other?" Misaka asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot you've already met test subject Z.X.C," Aiko said.

"Z, X...C?" Misaka asked, in confusion.

"Well, you might know her by a different name, but the reason for our knowledge about each other goes way back in time. About… 4 years or so," Aiko said.

"!. Wait! You're the one who killed Jenny's sister aren't you?!" Misaka yelled. Aiko smiled.

"In the name of science, sacrifices are necessary. She was simply just one of them," Aiko said, smiling.

Misaka clenched her teeth. "So, you're the kind of researcher that screws around with people's lives, without thinking anything about it," Misaka said, in a mad voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. After all, almost every single scientist in this city is willing to do that in the name of science," Aiko said.

'He's right… And I've seen what all these other scientist do as well,' Misaka thought.

"I must admit, you level 5s are some great tools, and that of course includes you, Dark Matter and Haia Teitoku, otherwise known as the girl "Jenny", or... Mindbreaker, Aiko said."

'!. What!? A level...5?' Misaka thought.

"You can't be serious, there are only seven level 5s in Academy city! There's Accelerator, Dark Matter, me, Meltdowner, Mental out and… ! . You don't say that...", Misaka said as she looked at the little girl.

"That's right, the oh so mysterious sixth rank, is none other than this little precious child, Haia, or Mindbreaker if you prefer," Aiko said, pointing at Jenny. "You can't be serious. She's a level 5?" Misaka said, staring shocked at the little girl.

'That's… incredible. I thought I was the youngest level 5, since I became one when i was 12. But apparently, Jenny is also one and she's only 9,' Misaka thought.

'But now it makes sense why she is so convinced, she can take care of herself, and why she didn't want to reveal her identity to Last order,' Misaka thought.

"Is it all beginning to make sense now? Well I'm not surprised, with your smart head, I would've suspected you to figure things out on your own," Aiko said.

"What, are you some kind of pervert now?" Misaka asked.

"Well maybe, but it really isn't my concern right now what you think of me, and soon… your power is gonna be at use in my plans," Aiko said.

He then quickly pulled out a little remote control and pressed a button on it. A second later, Misaka flew 10 meters backward, because of a shockwave so strong the ground was destroyed.

Misaka felt a huge pain in her stomach from the blast, and she fell on her knees.

She held her arms over her stomach because of the pain, and she was unable to move.

"What the heck… was that thing," Misaka said, as good as she could. Aiko smiled.

"This is a remote control, designed to manipulate and control all natural elements. I'm not talking about air, wind, earth, and water. No, the elements I'm talking about are about the same as your esper power. For example, it can be used to manipulate electricity, if that's what I wish. What I just did, was simply just creating a force out of compressing the air, and then throwing it at you. Quite useful, don't you think?" Aiko said, with a smile.

Misaka stared madly at him, as she tried to stand up again. She then looked at Jenny, who was just standing completely still.

'Why is she just standing there? I thought she hated this guy because he killed her sister in an experiment a long time ago,' Misaka thought.

Electricity began to charge around Misaka. "I don't know what that remote control did just now, but if you think you can defeat me that easily you're wrong!" Misaka exclaimed, as more electricity appeared.

"Hh," Aiko sighed.

"You didn't listen just now, did you?," he said. Misaka then fired the electricity at him, but to her surprise, it just jumped away as it was about to hit him.

"What the, how did you dodge that?!" Misaka yelled. Aiko still smiled.

"It's as I told you, I simply just used this remote control to manipulate the electricity you threw at me," Aiko siad.

"But how's that possible!? You can't possibly say that you've created an artificial ability!" Misaka said.

"No that's just absurd, this remote control simply just manipulates the same thing you espers control. But… the good thing is, this can control more than one," Aiko said.

'I assume it's like the time with Kiama and the level upper incident, she was able to use something called multi skill, that gave her the ability to use multiple abilities,' Misaka thought.

'Even so… this is different,' Misaka thought.

 _You are absolutely right,_ Aiko's voice suddenly said.

'What!? Telepathy!? Misaka thought'.

 _Correct. You thought it only worked on your power? Well, you'd be surprised_ , Aiko said.

Suddenly Aiko disappeared, or teleported, and then appeared behind Misaka again.

She quickly turned around, as he began talking again.

"This can even imitate rare abilities, such as teleportation or Mind hound, and still be about as strong as a level 3 or higher," Aiko said, as he smiled again.

"Now.. I think it's time, i accomplish what I came here to do," Aiko said, as the again teleported away again.

Then he appeared right behind Misaka, and then touched her back. A blast again made Misaka fly the other way, but this time it was way stronger than before.

Misaka ended up flying back and flew across the ground, and ended up laying beside Jenny. But even so Misaka still just stood right back up again.

'Why are you just standing there!?' Misaka thought.

Misaka looked at her a little while, as she suddenly heard the little girl familiar voice.

"I'm… Sorry," she said. Unfortunately, Misaka got distracted and didn't see Aiko had teleported besides them again.

He was about to punch Misaka in the stomach again, but Misaka saw in the last second, and used the magnitizem to pull herself away just in time. She looked at Aiko.

'Why does Jenny seem so careless about Aiko, even though it would make more sense that she hates him?' Misaka thought.

'There is still something here, that she didn't tell me… but what?' Misaka thought. Suddenly she felt a huge pain in her head.

She took her hands on her head.

"What… is this pain?" Misaka asked.

"A gathering of AIM diffusion fields in your head. It's quite painful if you are a too high level esper since a high-level esper immits a bigger amount of AIM fields, that can be used against you," Aiko said.

Misaka looked at him. "So since I'm a level 5, the pain is almost unbearable," Misaka said in pain.

"Exactly, and that's also the reason I can do… this!" Aiko said, pressing another button. The pain Misaka felt suddenly increased by a lot.

It felt like all the power running through her veins gathered in her head, and attacked her brainwaves.

"Ahh!" Misaka let out a little scream of pain. Aiko began to laugh a little.

"It must be embarrassing to be you right now. You're supposed to be the third strongest esper in Academy city, yet still, your power can easily be outsmarted, since something as simple as AIM diffusion fields can overpower you," Aiko said.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me, or my limits," Misaka said, as electricity began to charge around her.

"What does a stupid scientist like you know!?" Misaka said, despite the pain she felt.

"Hm, impressive… using your ability while your AIM fields are gathered in another place, requires a really good concentration. But it's no use when I can just do this," Aiko said, as he pressed a button on his remote.

The pain Misaka felt increased again, and the electricity flowing around her disappeared.

"Ahh!" Misaka screamed again, as the pain kept increasing and getting stronger.

"Now… it's time for you to come with me," Aiko said, as he pressed a button again. All the pain disappeared at once, and Misaka felt all her strength disappear at once.

She fell to the ground, as her vision began to get blurry.

"You… won't get away with this," Misaka said, as the vision turned completely black.

 **(Seen from Touma's perspektive)**

"Hh, just my luck," Touma muttered, as the looked at the little girl known as Index.

They were on the streets and Index had glued her face to a restaurants glass. She looked at all the delicious food in the restaurant.

"Ooh! Touma can we please eat here! I just can't take it, all this food looks sooo delicious!" Index exclaimed.

"No, have you seen the prices of those meals!? Besides, get down from there, people are beginning to stare at you," Touma said, as he looked at all the people staring at them.

"Come on please Touma!" Index said.

"No! No means no, you have to learn that," Touma said. Index eyes suddenly turned into small stars.

"TOOUUMAAAAA!" She yelled, as she jumped on the unprepared Touma, and bit him.

"Ahh Index! Get off me!" Touma yelled, as the tried to pull the little nun off his head.

!. Suddenly he stopped. Index noticed.

"What's wrong Touma?" Index asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but… I get the feeling something just happened down there," he said, looking down an alley.


	8. Level 5,0

Touma and Index walked down the alley.

"I still don't get why we're, I mean, what did you see that would make us go down here"? Index asked.

"I told you, I didn't see anything, it's just… I have a strong feeling something is wrong".

'And the last time I followed that feeling, I ended up saving Misaka from committing suicide,' Touma thought.

They both walked a little time in silence. Suddenly they both stopped, and stared at the ground.

"What's happened here, Touma!? Why is the ground so destroyed!?" Index asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there was an argument between two groups," Touma said.

"Could they really do this?" Index asked.

"Maybe… if there were any espers in the groups," Touma asked.

"What are you two doing back here?" A voice suddenly asked. Both Index and Touma looked towards the voice. A girl suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Wow, invisibility!?" Touma said.

"Not exactly, but my esper power isn't important right now," she said.

"Ok then, but why are _you_ back here anyway?" Index asked.

"I should be asking you the same," the girl said.

"Well, actually I just had a weird feeling that something bad happened here… it looks like it wasn't that big of a deal," Touma said, as the put his hand on his head.

"What happened here anyway?" Index asked, as she looked at the mess.

"There was a fight," the girl answered.

'Seems I was right,' Touma thought.

"So, what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Jenny," she answered.

"Don't you have a last name?" Touma asked. Jenny didn't answer.

"You still haven't told us what _you_ are doing here," Index said.

"I was just meeting someone… turns out they couldn't make it, after all," Jenny said.

"Ok then, would you like to come back with us to the main street?" Touma asked. Jenny looked them both into the eyes.

"You know… it's pretty rude to ask me to go with you when you haven't even told me who you are," Jenny said, in her usual calm voice.

"Oh right, I'm… Kamijou Touma right?" Jenny said, interrupting him.

"You're a level 0, with the Imagine Breaker, that cancels out every supernatural ability," Jenny said.

"Wait, you know who I am?!" Touma said, in a confused voice.

"Of course, and you're Index. A girl with a perfect photographic memory, and the one who carries the 103.000 grimoires," Jenny said.

"If you already know who we are, then why did you ask us about it in the first place?" Index asked in an irritated voice.

"That's way too complicated for you to understand," Jenny said, still in a calm voice.

"Who do think you are, going around assaulting people like that!?" Index yelled.

"And who do you think you are, going around yelling and using up Touma's money? You also bite him every time he does something you don't like, that's pretty childish if you ask me," Jenny said.

"Hey, how do you even know that!?"

"Touma, I think this girl has been stalking us or something," Index said, as she looked up at the black haired boy, who tried to follow the two girls conversation.

"Are you listening!?" Index yelled.

"Yeah yeah, sorry," Touma said, still trying to catch on. Jenny suddenly turned around, and began to walk away.

"Hold on, where are you going!?" Index yelled.

"Well it seems you two have to stop fighting, and there isn't any reason for me to stay here, so I'm gonna go," Jenny said, as she began to walk again.

"Wait!" Touma yelled, but Jenny disappeared again, and left Index and Touma standing there.

"Man I don't like that girl… she's so mean," Index said.

'Yeah, but I get the feeling there's something more to that girl than meets the eye,' Touma thought.

'Even so, she only appears to be about 9 or 10 years old, but even so… the way she talks and reacts, seems so… grown up,' Touma thought.

Suddenly there was a sound of a stomach rumble. Touma looked at Index.

"I almost forgot… we still have to go to that restaurant!" Index exclaimed, as the eyes turned into stars, and she began to drool.

"Hold on, I thought I already said no!" Touma said.

"Oh come on, I walked with you in here, don't you think I deserve a reward for skipping my second lunch?" Index, said.

"No! That restaurant is way too expensive!" Touma yelled. Index eyes turned into stars again.

"TOOOUUUUUMMAAAAAA!" She yelled, as she again jumped on the unprepared boy, and bit him in the head.

"AHHHH! JUST MY LUCK!" Touma screamed as the girl bit into his head.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspektive)**

"Have you found anything yet Uriharu?" Kuroko asked. Uriharu kept typing on her computer, like before, and numbers flew across the screen.

"No, it's like he simply just disappeared," Uriharu said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well his ability actually might make that possible," Koneri said, giving the two girls two cups of tea.

"Thanks, but what do you mean by, his ability makes that possible?" Kuroko asked, as she took a sip of the tea.

"As Misaka said, his ability makes him able to turn his entire body into dark matter," Koneri said.

"And also everything he touches?" Uriharu asked, as she looked at the Judgement branch leader.

"Apparently, but it would make sense that the would've done that to avoid getting caught on the cameras," Koneri said.

"Yeah, he IS the second strongest esper in all of Academy city. I guess he by the time knows how to avoid those things," Uriharu said, beginning to type again.

"But then how are we gonna find that poor girl?" Kuroko asked.

"We'll just have to keep looking… ! . Wait, this is weird," Uriharu said.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"All the cameras, in district and alley, in district 10 are out," Uriharu said.

!. Both Kuroko and Koneri looked shocked at their fellow officer, as she kept typing on the keyboard.

A second later, the screens went black.

"See, this is all the cameras show… and what's more, it's the same place that girl was abducted!" Uriharu said.

"!. Well, this could be a lead! I'll go there right away!" Kuroko said, as she quickly grabbed her armband, and teleported away.

She was in the area within a couple of minutes.

"Hold in the name of Judgement!" Kuroko said, as she ran around the last corner.

"!. What are you doing here!?" She yelled, as she saw who stood in the alley.

 **(Seen from** **Accelerators perspektive)**

Accelerator was currently sitting on a bench, staring at Last order who played together with some kids. Not that he cared if she got hurt when playing anyway… but somebody had to look after her.

'Man, could that little brat be anymore annoying? I wish she could be less noisy sometimes,' Accelerator thought.

Suddenly a picture of Jenny laying helpless and tied up on the ground popped op. He tried to shake off the thought.

'What's with that brat anyway… nobody's ever spoken to me like that.'

 _You know you really shouldn't mess with me, Accelerator said._

 _Is that so? Jenny asked, a little time after._

 _Ha, do you think you are stronger than me? Cause if that's the cause that's the last mistake you are gonna make, Accelerator said._

 _I don't think that at all, I just don't get why i should be afraid of you, Jenny said._

'And why is it that I can't seem to get her out of my head? It's not like I care much about what happened to her, but there's something odd about her. Her voice, and attitude, it's like she's 10 years older than she appears,' Accelerator thought.

Accelerator looked back at Last order and the other kids. They had all gathered together around something.

'What is that brat up to now?' Accelerator thought.

'Oh well, it's not like I care,' he thought, as the looked away again.

'!. What was that? I just felt like a huge amount of AIM fields just gathered together somewhere nearby… it's like, there are even more AIM fields, than the ones I produce…' Accelerator thought, as he clenched his teeth.

'No way! There's nothing in this city's that's stronger than me! I might've gotten weaker after my incident… but, I'm still the strongest guy in Academy city. So why is it that i feel like a bigger amount of AIM fields than the ones I admit?' Accelerator thought.

He then stood up. "Hey, brat! We're going!" Accelerator yelled, annoyed. Last order looked at him, and then back at her friends.

But she didn't come… 'What's taking that brat so long?' Accelerator thought, as the walked over to the kids.

"Come on you brat," Accelerator said. She still didn't respond, and just looked at whatever they had found. Accelerator could now see what all the kids were looking at… a dead bird.

'Tch, why are they all gathering around for something like this?' Accelerator thought. Suddenly Last order talked.

"Isn't it sad? A cat murdered this poor bird, and left it here, says Misaka Misaka, in sadness," Last order said.

"Tch," Accelerator said, as he looked at the bird again. Suddenly a picture of a bloody Misaka corpse appeared.

'A dead bird huh… Tch, these kids are pathetic,' Accelerator thought.

"Come on you brat, we're going," Accelerator said, as the turned around. Last order finally stood up, and said goodbye to all her friends, and then ran over beside Accelerator.

They walked home in silence.

'I don't know what that earlier was… but I intend to find out,' Accelerator thought.

 **(Back to Kuroko)**

"Shirai? Shirai, are you there!?" Uriharu's voice said. Kuroko didn't answer.

"What are you doing here!?" Kuroko yelled. The black haired boy looked at her.

"Umm… did something happen?" He asked.

"I should be the one to ask that! What are you doing here!? This is actually a crime scene!" Kuroko yelled.

"Ok, then we're sorry! Listen we were actually just about to leave!" Touma said in a nervous voice.

"Come on Index let's go," Touma said.

"Touma, would you mind explaining who this girl is, and how you two know each other?" Index asked, staring at Kuroko.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Kuroko asked, in a gentle voice.

"Hm! Who are you and how do you know Touma!?" Index asked. Kuroko looked at Touma.

"I guess this is a friend of yours?" She asked, sounding a bit irritated from Indexs' comment.

"Um well, you see…" Touma said, trying to explain.

"Come on let's go Index!" Touma said, as the took the little nun's hand and began to pull her away. As soon as they were around the corner, Kuroko could hear somebody scream, "TOOUUUUMMAAAAA!" And then she heard somebody scream in pain. She stared after them.

"Geez, I know there's a lot of different kind of relationships, but I've never seen one like theirs," Kuroko said, as she sighed.

Now she finally got the chance to look around.

'Man what in the world happened here?!' Kuroko thought. She looked at the security cameras.

'They're completely destroyed…' Kuroko thought, as she took out her phone.

"Oh, Shirai you finally called!" Uriharu exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that," Kuroko said.

"So is there anybody there?" Uriharu asked.

"Well… not anybody who could've caused the surveillance cameras to get destroyed," Kuroko said.

"Really? Are the cameras broken?" Uriharu asked.

"They sure are…" Kuroko said.

"Wow, is there anything else that's destroyed?" Uriharu asked.

"Yeah, actually there's signs of a battle between espers here," Kuroko said.

"Really? That would at least explain why the cameras are broken," Uriharu said.

"Yeah, I'll send some pictures," Kuroko said, ending their call. She then took some pictures and looked around one last time.

"Man, this place is really a mess…" Kuroko said as she sighed.

"I guess it isn't going to be as easy to find that girl as I thought," Kuroko said as she teleported away.

When she got back to the branch, they just looked through the pictures and then called it a day. It was actually really close to curfew, so Kuroko had to go right back home. But to her surprise, Misaka wasn't there yet.

"Hh, are you really gonna break curfew again Sissy?" Kuroko asked. She then called her, to get to know where she was.

"Her voicemail…" Kuroko thought as she closed her phone again.

'I guess she isn't gonna answer her phone…' Kuroko thought, as she stared out of the window. It was already pitch black outside, and now it began to rain.

"Come on… it's almost two hours past curfew," Kuroko said, as she sighed again. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

'Oh no! The headmistress is making sure everybody is sleeping!' Kuroko thought. She then used her ability to change into her PJs and to make it look like Misaka was sleeping.

And she then quickly teleported into her own bed just in time.

The next second, the headmistress quietly opened the door, but then closed it again. Phew… luckily i pulled that off, Kuroko thought. She then turned on the light again.

She looked at her phone again.

'Nothing… Not even a text,' Kuroko thought.

'This really isn't like you, Sissy… just going without saying anything, and then not even giving me a call. I'm beginning to get really worried,' Kuroko thought, as she sighed again.

She tried to call Misaka's number again, but just like before... 'only her voicemail,' Kuroko thought.

'Sissy… Where are you?' Kuroko said.

 **(Good question… Let's see!)**

It was dark… It was clear that Misaka's eyes were closed. She slowly opened her eyes, just to discover that her vision still was blurry from before. Suddenly Misaka remembered everything that had happened, and she sat up with a set. She looked around.

'Where am I?' Misaka thought. She had a major headache, and she felt like she was gonna puke.

'Ugh… I feel like the time Jenny made me sick…' Misaka thought. The room she was in was completely white. (Like the ones you would do experiments in).

She was still looking around as she heard a familiar voice, speaking over the speakers.

"Hello, Railgun. I'm glad to see you have awakened."

"It's you!" Misaka said.

"Correct, you are currently still in a state where you can feel the after effects of my remote. And don't you even try to use your ability to escape… This room was built specifically to cancel out your power, so all the power you throw at the walls will just get deflected," Aiko said.

Misaka stared madly at the speaker, knowing Aiko could see her.

"What do you want from me?" Misaka asked as she stood up.

I guess i should begin to explain my plan to you…

"Well, you see, I'm actually an outsider, and don't belong here in this city. I'm originally from New York if that's interesting for you…" Aiko said.

"Yeah? And so what?" Misaka asked, harshly.

"Hmh… I came to this city about four years or so. I was so desperate back then. I've heard this place is the only place in the world that makes espers. I came here seeking power, but not for myself, of course. I sought espers who could help me accomplish my ultimate plan…" Aiko said.

"And what might that be?" Misaka asked.

"Taking down Academy city," Aiko said.

"!. You want to destroy the city?" Misaka asked surprisingly calm.

"Well, that's not my ultimate goal… with this city gone, I'll have the most powerful esper in the world! And then nobody will be able to stop me!" Aiko said, sounding mad.

"You're crazy! And your plan is never gonna work anyway! Academy city has already made a plan in case one of the level 5s ever turn on the city! Not even Accelerator can beat that!" Misaka yelled. But to Misaka's surprise, Aiko just began to laugh.

'He's insane…' Misaka thought.

"Of course, I know that. As I said I'm an outsider, so when I came to this city, I was really disappointed when I saw this " o so unstoppably first ranked esper", Aiko said.

Misaka thought back to her fight with Accelerator.

'He sure didn't seem all that weak to me,' Misaka thought.

"When the first ranked was weak, I thought about looking at the second-ranked, to see if his power was any better. Unfortunately, I was wrong and Dark Matter showed to be a disappointment as well. And of course, I thought that it wouldn't get any better as I went down the ranks. And that's when I thought about raising the power level of one of the level 5s," Aiko said.

"!. You're gonna create a level 6?" Misaka yelled.

"Oh please, I have no intention of that. Let me explain something for you Railgun. There is a reason the level 5s are ranked. How should I explain it… You remember your fight with Accelerator right? Or well, the fight you fought with that Touma kid. Accelerator said something about being stuck at level 5 because levels in Academy city don't go any higher than that."

"That actually wasn't that wrong," Aiko said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Misaka asked.

"Well, the levels 5s strength are also different, just like there are different power levels."

"You could say, that Accelerator was about level 5.6 back then," Aiko said.

"5.6?" Misaka said, in confusion.

"Yeah, it's about how close to level 6 he is. But unfortunately, after Accelerator got shot in the head, his power level dropped to level 5.4. That's also the reason I can't use him in this experiment since the can only use his power for 15 minutes, and Dark Matter is also unavailable since I've already used him in an experiment earlier," Aiko said.

Misaka kept staring madly at the speaker. "And so what?" She asked.

"Well… that was about four years ago, but then I stumbled over the two girls Haia and her sister."

"Haia? Oh right! Did you meet Jenny back then?" Misaka asked, madly.

"Indeed, it seems the two girls were already level 3s back then."

"!. At such a young age? That's impossible!" Misaka exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought so myself, I couldn't believe I was so lucky to find them, and then there was two of them."

"That was the time I began to turn the lifeforce of people into energy, or more precisely...Power," Aiko said.

"!. Wait...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED JENNY'S SISTER!?" Misaka yelled.

"I don't recall doing such thing, I might've done that back when Haia was still my test subject," Aiko said.

Misaka clenched her fist.

"How can you play around with people's lives like that!?" Misaka asked, madly.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you're talking about the sacrifices, you should know they probably appreciate helping to evolve world science," Aiko said.

"SHUT UP!" Misaka yelled, as she lit up with electricity and fired at around the room. But after she had calmed down, she realized the walls didn't even have as much as a scratch.

"I told you it's useless. Using your power has no effect in here," Aiko said. Misaka looked at the speaker again.

"So then… it was my plan to use Haia as a vessel to all the power I've gathered over the years. Such an innocent little girl would never be expected to hold the greatest power in the world. But I realized she's still way too young to hold such power when she met you."

"And that isn't all… I found out it would be better to use another level 5, even though she would be the most obvious choice," Aiko said.

"!. Wait! You're not saying that…" Misaka said.

"That's right Railgun… prepare! You are about to rise from the third to strongest esper in Academy City!" Aiko said as he began to laugh.


	9. Projeckt overheat

**TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ANIMEGAL: 6 people have read the ENTIRE thing so far, but it has over 338 views so far.**

 **(Seen from Accelerators perspective)**

Accelerator currently watched TV. Beside him was Last order, who had fallen asleep, and now laid peacefully and cute looking on the couch. All there was to watch was boring news and a cooking show.

Accelerator stared into the screen. He didn't listen at all to the weather report. I still don't know what that weird feeling of AIM fields earlier was….

'It's seriously beginning to bug me,' Accelerator thought, as he looked at Last order.

'That brat's seriously been a pain in the butt lately too,' Accelerator thought, as the took the remote and turned off the TV.

'I'm gonna go find out what that strange feeling of AIM fields was… And I know one thing for sure… as soon as I find whatever or whoever it was, they're gonna get a beating they'll never forget,' Accelerator thought, as the left the apartment.

It had already gotten dark, even though there still was an hour to curfew, and the wind was also really cold tonight. But Accelerator wore a thick white winter jacket, so the coldness didn't bother him. He walked down the streets until he reached the alley where the had felt the AIM fields.

'This is it…' Accelerator thought entering the alley.

Accelerator had walked around a little as he suddenly saw something.

As he took another turn around a corner, he realized the alley had gotten completely destroyed. The walls were burnt, and and the ground was destroyed. And that wasn't all… all the lights were broken.

'What the hell happened here?' Accelerator thought.

"There was a fight," a voice suddenly said. Accelerator turned around just in time to see a girl appear out of thin air.

"Tch, It's you huh? I thought that damn second-rate would've killed you a long time ago," Accelerator said.

"Well suit yourself if that's what you think, I don't really care," Jenny said.

"Whatever, but what in the world happened here?" Accelerator asked, looking around.

"Funny story… it's the third time today somebody's asked me that," Jenny said.

"And so what? Just tell me what's happened," Accelerator said.

"Well, there was fight obviously," Jenny said. Oh yeah?

"I don't think any normal scum could do this kind of damage… and… burn marks and all of the destroyed lights seem quite suspicious if you ask me," Accelerator said.

"Well, there _was_ somebody with the power to control electricity. It's their fault this place ended up like this," Jenny said.

"Whatever…" Accelerator said.

"So, what's the reason you've come here? Does something bother you about this?" Jenny asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Accelerator asked.

"Oh come on, you know as good as I that you come here unless something provoked you to," Jenny said.

"Tch, even if I _had_ a reason to come here, I would just figure it out on my own", Accelerator said as he closed his eyes and turned around, as he was about to leave again.

"Ok then suit yourself… but just one more thing: I would be careful if I were you… things might begin to get pretty dangerous, starting today," Jenny said.

"What the heck are you talking about now?" Accelerator asked as he looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jenny said, as she disappeared again.

"Tch, as if I'd listen to what you say," Accelerator said, annoyed, as the walked away.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspektive)**

Kuroko had fallen asleep at her desk, as the phone suddenly rang.

She slowly woke up, but she then quickly took her phone and looked at the number.

'Oh, it's Uriharu…' Kuroko thought, as she sighed and disappointed picket up.

"What is it Uriharu?" Kuroko asked, as she yawned.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I found out something interesting about that girl who was kidnapped yesterday," Uriharu said.

"Oh really? What did you find out?" Kuroko asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just a few hours ago she was found in an alley, talking with somebody!" Uriharu exclaimed.

"What!? But I thought Dark Matter took her away! Could she possibly have escaped?" Kuroko asked.

"I don't know, but I also found out something else interesting," Uriharu said.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Well to start of her real name is Haia Teitoku, and she's the sister of Dark Matter, real name Kakine Teitoku," Uriharu said.

"!. But why would Dark Matter kidnap his own sister?" Kuroko asked.

"I have no idea but I also found out about this. About four years ago, Haia and her sister were in an accident. Apparently, some scientist named Aiko Giiji performed human experiments on them, and her sister died," Uriharu said.

"!. She died, in an experiment?" Kuroko asked, in shock.

"Yeah.. and after that, Haia was held captive by Aiko and then experimented on. Luckily, she managed to escape and was later found by a child error facility. After that, a woman named Tamani Sakura adopted her, and ever since that she's been really quiet," Uriharu said.

'A human experiment killed her sister!? Poor girl… no wonder Sissy said she was way more serious than she appears to be. I probably would've reacted the same way,' Kuroko thought.

"Do you know where she is now?" Kuroko asked, as she found her Judgement armband.

"Well, she disappeared after talking with Accelerator again, but I think she's still in school district 7," Uriharu said.

"Ok thanks, Uriharu," Kuroko said, as she looked out of the window.

"Wait, Shirai!" Uriharu said, as Kuroko ended the phone call.

'If Haia really is out there, she might have some information about why Dark Matter even kidnapped her in the first place,' Kuroko thought, about to leave.

She then began to teleport into the darkness of Academy city. Suddenly as she stood on a rooftop she stopped. She looked up into the sky.

'What's wrong with the sky?' Kuroko thought. The sky was covered in all different colors: Light blue, light purple and deep blue. She stared up into the sky.

'Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?' Kuroko thought still staring into the night sky.

 **(Seen from Touma's perspektive)**

Touma was currently frying some noodles, while Index watched TV.

"Hey Touma, I have a question," Index suddenly said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Touma asked.

"That girl we bumped into earlier, how do you think she knew our names, and everything about us?" Index asked.

"Hh," Touma sighed. "I have absolutely no idea, she seemed very weird if you ask me," Touma answered.

"I just can't take it! I feel like she's stalking us or something like that!" Index yelled.

"Hhh, it sure was weird, huh?" Touma asked looking at the little nun.

Suddenly, something seemed to catch her attention. She stared out of the window, and suddenly stood up and walked out on the balcony.

"Hm? What are you looking at?" Touma asked, looking at the little nun. She didn't answer… just stared into the sky.

"Hh," Touma sighed again.

"Seriously it's rude not to answer me when I ask you something- !". Touma said, as the saw what Index looked at.

'The sky…' Touma thought.

"What's going on with the sky?" Index asked.

"I don't know…"

'but I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen very soon,' Touma thought, looking up into the sky.

 **(Seen from Accelerators perspektive)**

Accelerator slowly entered the apartment again. Everything was quiet… surprisingly. Accelerator took of his jacket and then walked into the living room. To his surprise, Last order was standing by the window, and stared into nothing.

"Hey, you brat, what're you looking at?" Accelerator asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Oh! I didn't notice you coming in! Says Misaka Misaka apologizing," Last order said.

"Tch, what are you staring at, that's so interesting?" Accelerator asked, still sounding irritated.

"Well, the sky's all lit up with fireworks!" Says Misaka Misaka, to explain.

"No way, there aren't any fireworks tonight," Accelerator said, as he walked up to the window to get a better view. But to his surprise, she was right.

Well it wasn't fireworks, but the sky was all lit up in different colors.

'What's going on now?' Accelerator thought. Suddenly he remembered something...

 _One more thing: I would be careful if I were you… things might begin to get pretty dangerous, starting today_.

'Tch, no way what she said is true… and even so, what are there really to be concerned about?' Accelerator thought, as he walked away from the window.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspektive the next day)**

Kuroko woke up feeling completely exhausted. The search for Haia last night turned out nothing, and Kuroko had stayed up after midnight, just to look for her. She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

She looked over at Misaka's bed, but it was still empty.

'Sissy, where are you?' Kuroko thought, as she stood up from her bed. She looked out of the window. The streets were already full of people, despite the time and how cold it was.

She looked worried out of the window, before she turned around and began to get ready. She changed into her winter uniform, and sat her hair up in her usual pigtails.

She looked at Misaka's bed one last time before she left. She skipped breakfast, and made her way to the Judgement branch. Uriharu was already there together with Koneri and Saten, who noticed her as she entered.

"Oh hey, Shirai!" Saten said, as she saw her friend.

"Why are you here, Saten? Shouldn't you be in school?" Kuroko asked.

"Well Uriharu told me about this case with the missing girl, and I felt like it's _way_ more important than going to school," the black haired girl said.

"Hh, If you say so," Kuroko said, looking at her other black haired friend, who currently typed at a computer, going through all the video recordings.

"Have you found out anything more than what you've already told us Uriharu?" Kuroko asked.

"No, unfortunately not. I've been looking through the surveillance cameras recordings, but I only found the video, where she talks with Accelerator and then disappears again," Uriharu said, as she sighed and looked at her friends.

"I don't really get this anymore… I mean, first, we find out Misaka somehow knows this girl, since they've met before. And then she gets kidnapped by Dark Matter after him and Accelerator fight, and now she gets recorded by a surveillance camera, where she's talking with Accelerator," Uriharu said.

"Yeah, I get what you say, none of this makes any sense," Koneri said. Then there was silence for a little while, until Kuroko broke it.

"Uriharu, can you please do me a favor?" Kuroko asked.

"?. What do you need help with?" Uriharu asked, sounding curious.

"Could you track Sissy's phone for me?" Kuroko asked.

"?. Why do you want me to do that? Isn't Misaka at school?" Uriharu asked.

"Could you just do it?" Kuroko asked. Uriharu didn't complain anymore and began to type at the keyboard again.

"Since I know what kind of phone she has, this shouldn't take long... There!" Uriharu said, as a map of school district 7 popped up.

And in one alley there was a little red circle.

'That's weird… why would sissy be there?' Kuroko thought, with a worried expression.

"Shirai is something wrong?" Koneri, who had seen her worried face, asked. Everybody looked at her.

"Well, it's just… Sissy didn't come home last night", Kuroko said, with a worried expression.

!. Everybody looked shocked at the worried Kuroko as she said that.

"I just want to know, what could be taking her this long…" Kuroko said, still looking worried.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kuroko looked up and saw her friends Satan's face.

"Come on Shirai, you know better than to worry like that. Don't worry, I'm sure Misaka's perfectly fine. Don't forget, she is the Railgun of Tokiwadai, the third-ranked esper in all of Academy city. I'm sure she can protect herself when she needs to," Saten said, with a smile.

Kuroko's expression didn't change.

"Yeah, that's what's worrying me. She's the third-ranked level 5 in all of Academy city, so what could be taking her so long, and be so important that she doesn't come home?" Kuroko asked, still looking worried.

Saten, Uriharu, and Koneri all looked worried at her. Suddenly Kuroko looked up with her serious-Judgement-look on her face.

"I'll go check it out," she said grabbing her armband.

"But what about the case?" Uriharu asked.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I've made sure Sissy's alright, don't worry we can stay in contact," Kuroko said as she teleported away. Uriharu, Saten, And Koneri all stared confused at the place Kuroko had teleported away. Then Koneri sighed.

"Shirai never has any patience when it comes to Misaka… "She said.

"Yeah," Uriharu and Saten answered.

Kuroko teleported on the rooftops and from rooftops to alleys.

"Uriharu, how far away am I now?" Kuroko asked, teleporting into another alley.

"Go straight for the next 20 meters then take a right turn and then turn left," Uriharu said.

"Copy that, I'm on it," Kuroko said as she followed her friends' instructions. As she had followed her friends' directions, she now found herself in an odd looking alley.

'Why are the walls freshly painted?' Kuroko thought.

"So is she there?" Uriharu asked.

"No, but this alley is really weird," Kuroko said.

"How weird?" Uriharu asked.

"Well, all the walls and lights are new, but the ground is destroyed," Kuroko answered.

"Really? But why would anybody only fix the lights and the walls, but leave the ground destroyed? And how do you even think it happened in the first place?" Uriharu asked.

"I have no Idea, but Sissy's phone was tracked to here, so she must be here somewhere," Kuroko said.

"Ok then, please call me again when you've found her," Uriharu said, as their conversation ended. Kuroko looked around. There was a weird smell of burnt asphalt and new paint in the alley.

Kuroko looked around a little but didn't find anything, so she called Uriharu again.

"Uriharu, are you sure its here?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes! I'm positive!" Uriharu said.

"But I don't see anybody here… could the search system be wrong?" Kuroko asked.

"No way! Judgments system is ranked B. Almost nobody in this city would have the skills to hack us, and I haven't seen anything from that hacker from the other day," Uriharu said.

"Ok then, I'll look around a little longer," Kuroko said, ending their call again.

"Hh," she sighed, but began to look again.

She had looked around for about five minutes, as something suddenly caught her attention. In a corner, behind some left boxes, was a very familiar item. Kuroko picked it up.

'No way! This is Sissy's phone!' Kuroko thought.

'Why would she just leave it here?' Kuroko thought as she opened the phone to make sure it was hers. After she made sure, she called Uriharu again.

"Did you find any-Listen!" Kuroko said cutting of Uriharu.

"I've found Sissy's phone, left here in a corner," Kuroko said.

"But why would Misaka just leave her phone there, where nobody would find it? Do you think she dropped it?" Uriharu asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling something really _has_ happened to Sissy," Kuroko said.

"But who could possibly do anything to Misaka!?" Uriharu yelled.

"Well… we _have_ seen Dark Matter and Accelerator. They might be the only two possibilities of doing her any harm, except the other level 5s," Kuroko said, suddenly the connection began to break.

"Shirai? Are… you… there?" Uriharu's vice, asked before the call ended.

"Uriharu!?" Kuroko said, trying to get through.

"It's no use… your connection can't get through," a voice suddenly said. Kuroko looked around but saw nobody.

"Is anybody there?" Kuroko asked. Suddenly she saw a girl appear out of nothing.

"!. It's you!" Kuroko yelled as she teleported over to her.

"What happened to you!?" Kuroko asked.

"Hh," the girl said sighing.

"I didn't think you would come out all the way here for your roommate," Jenny said.

"?, What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"Hh, Well I knew it wouldn't be possible to hide that she disappeared from her own roommate or her friends, so this had to happen eventually," Jenny said, with her serious voice.

"What are you saying? Do you know where Sissy is?" Kuroko asked, sounding shocked, scared, and happy at the same time.

"Sissy? Oh right! You call Misaka that. You should seriously stop, it's both creepy and childish, and not very good for her reputation. Imagine somebody called you "little sis" or "big sister" without having any real connection to you," Jenny said.

Kuroko looked confused at her.

"Hh, I had hoped you would have figured it out on your own. You don't have any idea of where Misaka is right now, do you?" Jenny asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't get what you're saying. Are you saying something really happened to her?" Kuroko asked, really worried. Jenny didn't answer, and that just made Kuroko more impatient and worried.

"Please! If you know anything regarding Sissy, please tell me!" Kuroko begged. Jenny still didn't answer, but she also had something that reminded Kuroko of anger in her facial expression.

"You don't get it… I can't tell you anything, even if I _did_ know," Jenny said. Kuroko's Judgement training then stepped in.

"Your name is Haia Teitoku, and you're the sister from the city's second-ranked esper, Dark Matter. Four years ago, you and your sister were in an experiment, where a man named Aiko Giiji killed your sister, for scientific use."

"After that, he kept you captive, but you escaped and was later found by a child error facility, and from there, a woman named Tamani Sakura adopted you and took you in. I'm guessing she doesn't care much for you since she lets you walk around alone here in back alley's where you end up getting kidnapped by Dark Matter," Kuroko said, in her Judgement voice.

Jenny stared into the ground. Everything except her eyes seemed sad for some reason, but her eyes… they were full of hate, anger and… revenge. A chill ran down Kuroko's spine as she saw the little girl.

'I didn't know she would react this way when I told her this,' Kuroko thought as she walked over to place her hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Overheat…" She suddenly said, making Kuroko stop.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"That's the name of the project. You've already found out about my past, and scratched the experiments surface. I can tell you the name of the project, but I can't do anything else," Jenny said.

"So what is this "project overheat"?" Kuroko asked, sounding both scared, shocked and serious.

"I've told you, I can't tell you any more than that. If I did, you'd end up dead in no time. Trust when I say this: There are people here who are way over your level. You wouldn't stand a chance against them even if you ever were to battle them," Jenny said, as she turned around to leave again.

"Hold on!" Kuroko yelled. But it was too late. Jenny had already made herself disappear again.


	10. Finally the truth

**(Later that day, from Kuroko's perspektive)**

School was out, and the sun shined for the first time in weeks. But Kuroko laid on her bed, and stared into the ceiling, thinking of what Jenny had said.

 **(Btw there is gonna be some stuff that I didn't write before)**

 _"Overheat… What?" Kuroko asked._

 _"That's the name of the project. You've already found out about my past, and scratched the experiments surface. I can tell you the name of the project, but I can't do anything else," Jenny said._

 _"So what is this "project overheat"?" Kuroko asked._

 _"I've told you, I can't tell you any more than that. If I did, you'd end up dead in no time. Trust when I say this."_

 _"There are people here who are way over your level. You wouldn't stand a chance against them if you ever were to battle them."_

'Hh, Sissy was right… she sure is weird and way more mature than she appears,' Kuroko thought.

'Even though that's what she said, something still confuses me. She sounded like there was something she didn't want me to discover,' Kuroko thought, looking at Misaka's bed.

'Sissy… what happened to you?' Kuroko thought.

 _"Oh, and by the way, Kuroko Shirai, it would be best for you to just forget about your friend. A level 4 teleporter like you is way out of his league."_

 _"Try to do anything, and he'll come after you."_

'I just don't get it, who is she talking about? And what is project overheat?' Kuroko thought as she sighed.

"And what does it have to do with Sissy?' Kuroko thought as she looked at Misaka's empty bed again. She looked at Misaka's phone in her other hand.

"What happened to you, Sissy?" Kuroko asked, sounding really worried. Suddenly Kuroko's phone rang. She looked at the number.

'It's an unknown number?' Kuroko thought, as she picked up.

"Hello, this is Kuroko Shirai," Kuroko said.

"Hello Shirai, You've probably already heard of me by now. My name's Aiko Giiji," the voice said.

"!. You're the one who's doing illegal human experiments, and for four years ago, you killed Haia's sister!" Kuroko said.

"How good, you are familiar with that."

"Why would you call me?" Kuroko asked, sounding serious.

"Hm, I'm glad you asked. You see, the girl Haia, otherwise known as Jenny, had an important encounter only a month after she escaped from me. This of course has nothing to do with you directly, but… it does have something to do with that roommate of yours," Aiko said.

"!. How do you know Sissy?" Kuroko asked, a bit shocked.

"Hm, want to know more? Well then come to school district 8 an hour after curfew. Then you'll find out more…" Aiko said as the call ended.

"Hold on you, I'm not done talking to you yet!" Kuroko yelled. But it was already too late.

'Uriharu can help me track the caller,' Kuroko thought, as she instantly found her friends number.

"Unfortunately, she didn't pick up, and after Kuroko had closed Uriharu's voicemail," she got a message. Trying to find me? Well I'm afraid that's not a possibility for you. Come tonight or not, I don't really care if you show up or not, but know this: You'll find out some important information about project overheat, Kuroko red. ! . That again! I guess i have to choice but to go then, Kuroko thought, as she seriously looked out of the window.

 **(An hour after curfew in school district 8)**

Kuroko stood and leaned against a wall, wearing her Judgement armband. If any Anti-skill officers saw her, they would just think she was out patrolling late.

It was almost 2 minutes since Kuroko had arrived and there was still no sign of Aiko.

'Hh, seriously! He tells me to come here, and then he doesn't even show up himself. But I guess that in this situation has no choice but to wait for him,' Kuroko thought as she sighed.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, but not just any footsteps… somebody was… running? Kuroko looked in the direction of the footsteps, and was shocked with who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked as she saw who it was. A boy with spiky black hair, came running towards her completely exhausted.

"Shirai? What are you doing here?" He asked, tiredly.

"I got a message from some guy name Aiko Giiji that I should meet him here. What's your excuse?" Kuroko asked.

"No way, Aiko Giiji? That's the same guy who called me and said, that something has happened to Misaka, and if I wanted to know more, I would have to meet him here," Touma said.

"!. Did he tell you anything more than that!?" Kuroko asked.

"No that's the reason I've come here," Touma answered. In the next second they heard a familiar voice.

"Man, you two talk like two kids whose toys are missing," the voice said. Both Touma and Kuroko turned around, and saw Jenny standing and leaning up against a wall, right behind them.

"It's you!" Both Kuroko and Touma yelled.

"What? Surprised to see me? Honestly, you should begin to expect things like this from now on," Jenny said.

"Wait! Are you the one who we are gonna meet here?" Touma asked.

"No idea of what you're talking about, but I knew you both would come here tonight, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to clear things out," Jenny said.

"How "Clear things out"?" Kuroko asked.

"Well to start off, my name's not Jenny… it's Haia as you've found out, Shirai," Jenny said.

?. Kuroko stared confused at her.

"And second, I've come to tell you about project overheat," Jenny said. Touma looked confused at her.

"What's this project overheat?" He asked.

"Hh," Jenny sighed.

"Before I explain it to you, let me do something," Jenny said. Both Kuroko and Touma stared confused at her, as she suddenly bowed.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said, sounding hyper for the first time in this story. Both Kuroko and Touma stared confused at her.

"I don't get it… why are you apologizing to us?" Touma asked.

"Listen, you idiot! I'm sorry for not telling you the truth before, I was there when it all happened, yet still, I didn't do anything because my power's gone. So, therefore, I sincerely apologize!" Jenny said as she apologized again.

Something that had not been seen in her face before had now appeared. It seemed like fear, regret, and something seemed desperate to say something.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but now… I need your help!" Jenny said, as tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. Both Touma and Kuroko were confused, but they ended up getting the little girl to calm down again.

Now she sat up against a wall with a sad smiled on her face.

"It started over four years ago," Jenny said.

"Back the time with the incident with your sister?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, after Aiko had killed her, I was held captive by him. And that was when it all began," Jenny said, as she began to explain.

"I was a fool back then, unable to take care of myself, because of my fear of dying. I was always crying when Aiko didn't experiment on me, to raise my power, thinking of Ahmya. That's my sister's name by the way."

"Well, Aiko always wanted me to show fewer emotions, so that I would lose all of my humanity, and would be controlled or kill everyone involved afterward."

"Fortunately I escaped and got to safety before he could retrieve me. After I was adopted I realized I couldn't keep hiding forever, and the power that Aiko had already given me, began to grow," Jenny said.

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting, but what is this power you're talking about anyway?"

"Sissy told me you are able to both use telepathy and also a lot of other abilities, so I wonder...Are you really able to use multiple abilities?" Kuroko asked.

Jenny looked sad into the ground. "Well no, the truth is that there is more to it than that. To be more specific, I only have two kinds of abilities," Jenny said.

"!. You have two abilities!?" Touma asked.

"Not really, it's like.. an extra ability to my original, that Aiko implanted in me," Jenny said.

"So, what is your power?" Kuroko asked.

"It's the ability to manipulate brainwaves. Normally, I would be considered a telepath, but my power does more than making me able to send and receive messages. My power makes me able to see through other people's eyes and make me feel what they feel. I can also change their brainwaves and that way control how they feel, and what they hear."

"I can mess with all human senses if I want to, both my own and others'," Jenny said.

"Wow… I've never heard of an ability like that," Touma said.

"Well, I'm not surprised, it's an artificial one," Jenny said.

"!. An artificial ability?" Kuroko asked, in shock.

"Yes, Aiko made it himself and then used me as a test person, to see how the ability would turn out."

"By him doing so, I ended up having two abilities," Jenny said.

"And what's your other power then?" Kuroko asked.

"Well... that's just normal Telekinesis. I just don't use it as much as my other ability since it's weaker," Jenny said.

"Ok then, so what exactly happened after that?" Touma asked.

"Well, I returned, because I wanted to get my revenge. Unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough to really do anything to him. They gave me an offer to go back so that I would get stronger than I ever would've imagined, but I declined the offer, leaving him no choice but to hunt me down," Jenny said.

"!. And you didn't try to do anything about it, or at least ask for help!?" Touma yelled.

"I couldn't, Aiko had got my parents on his side, but if I ever told anybody about it, he would kill them," Jenny said.

!. Both Touma and Kuroko stared choked at the little girl.

"For years it stayed that way, but then I met Misaka one day," Jenny said.

"What happened then!?"Touma asked.

"Well, she saved me one day, as Aiko tried to get me, but unfortunately, that only got _her_ into trouble," Jenny said.

"How trouble?" Touma asked.

"Well she didn't realize it herself, but by saving me, she got involved with Aiko's experiment," Jenny said.

"After she saved me over and over, he ended up choosing to use her, instead of me," Jenny said.

"!. So are you saying that!-"Touma yelled.

"That's right… After my brother took me in and explained Aiko's real goal, I went out to warn her, but it was already too late," Jenny said.

"So you just let him take her!?" Kuroko yelled. Jenny looked sad and mad into the ground.

"I'm sorry… there was nothing I could do," Jenny said.

"Oh yeah!? You say you have this great power, so why didn't you use it!?" Touma yelled.

"I couldn't…" Jenny said, sounding calm but mad at the same time.

"What do you mean, you couldn't!?" Touma yelled.

"Because my brother has blocked my power," Jenny said, as she took one of her sleeves a bit up. The chip appeared.

"What's that thing?" Kuroko asked.

"A chip that a couple days ago took my power. My ability was installed in my brain using the newest of Academy city's technology back then, and the chip is the only thing that could've removed it again."

"So, you got kidnapped because Dark Matter wanted that power?" Kuroko asked.

"?. Touma stared confused at them. Dark Matter kidnapped you?" Touma asked. Jenny ignored his stupidity.

"No.. he didn't want the power himself… he just needed to get the power, so that he could give it back to Aiko," Jenny said.

"!. But why would he do that?" Kuroko asked.

"No idea, but I think they don't hate each other as my brother admitted," Jenny said.

"And now what? What does this Aiko creep plan to do with Sissy!?" Kuroko yelled.

"Hh, as crazy as it might sound he's trying to make her even stronger than what she already is," Jenny said.

"!. Even stronger!? But levels don't go higher than five! Wait… you're not saying that!-" Touma yelled.

"No, Aiko has no intention of creating such a thing as "somebody who has the power of god", Jenny said.

"Well, that's a relief," Touma said.

"But if he doesn't plan on doing that… then what is he planning?" Kuroko asked. Jenny's expression turned hopeless and sad all of a sudden.

"After he has uses my power on Misaka, her power will get a lot stronger… stronger than Accelerator's, and then the intend on using her to destroy the city." (For any of you who are wondering, Misaka will be about level 5.8)

"!. He wants to destroy Academy city?" Touma asked, in shock.

"No, that is not his ultimate goal, but destroying the city, is what the will do after the esper he wants is created," Jenny said.

"So then, what does he plan to do after the city's gone?" Touma asked. There was silence for a little while.

"I can't tell you, because I hope it will never get to that," Jenny said, as tears suddenly appeared in her eyes, even though her voice sounded mostly calm. Both Touma and Kuroko stared worried at the little girl.

They were all silent for a long time. Touma was the first one to break the silence.

"Don't you worry Jenny. I'll promise you that we get Mikoto back," Touma said, with a serious voice. Kuroko looked surprised at him.

'I didn't know this idiot had this side to him… maybe I shouldn't have judged him so quickly back when I saw him with Sissy for the first time,' Kuroko thought.

"Do you have any idea of where Misaka is now?" Touma asked.

"Well if Aiko's lair is still in the same place," then yes, Jenny said as she stood up.

"But I can't show you right away. We won't be able to get Misaka back, just the three of us," Jenny said. Kuroko and Touma didn't complain since they knew she was right, and they then all went back.

Kuroko took Jenny with her to the Judgement branch, and called Koneri, Uriharu and Saten and told them everything that Jenny had told her.

Now they were all just sitting in silence in the Judgement branch, and Jenny had fallen asleep on the couch, dreaming of the new hope she had just begged to get.

 **(In a certain evil lab)**

Aiko smiled as he walked down the hallways of his lab. Everything was going according to his plan and the knew nobody would be able to stop him now.

Suddenly somebody came running towards him.

"Sir! We have a problem!" The guy said.

"What is it now?" Aiko asked, sounding annoyed.

"We've just got information, that Z.X.C has informed the imagine breaker and Kuroko Shirai about your plans!" He said.

"Ok then, is that all?" Aiko asked. The other scientist looked confused at him.

"But sir… I thought your plans would get ruined if anybody found out about it," the other scientist said.

"Well… that was before I changed my plans, if the public had found out about my plan back then, everything would've been for nothing."

"But now… not even Anti-skill, Accelerator or Imagine breaker can stop this. And as soon as the last preparations have been completed, nothing will be able to stop this," Aiko said.

"By the way... How's our main test subject doing?" Aiko asked.

"Well… she's still using up all her strength trying to escape, but of course she hasn't been able to yet," the other scientist said.

'Sneaky girl, by using up all her strength, she will be weakened, once the experiment begins….'

'Hh, I guess I should've expected this from her, I mean, she _is_ about to become the strongest in all of the city,' Aiko thought.

"You should use the capacity down system to make her cool off a bit," Aiko said. Yes sir! The scientist said as he walked away again.

"So you have finally decided to seek somebody else to do you bittings huh? Well, I'm afraid it's a little too late, and Tomorrow, you won't be able to get in my way anymore, since you'll be at my side just like your brother… Isn't that right? Dark Matter," Aiko asked as a certain person left the shadow.

But he didn't look like himself at all… his eyes were dead and emotionless, and his hair was TOO messy. Aiko smiled by the look of the esper. Aiko snapped his fingers and a second later, somebody wearing glasses and a lab coat came.

"Make sure the chip works properly for tomorrow," Aiko said, as the scientist and Dark Matter walked away.

Aiko began to walk again until he came to the place where Misaka currently was held. Of course, the capacity down system was turned on, so Misaka had already sat down and tried to make the pain go away a little.

'Seems as if everything is in order here…' Aiko thought as he smiled, and left the place again.

'Prepare Academy city! As soon as little Haia is within my control, you will fall!' Aiko thought, as a crazy smile appeared on his face.

 **(Seen from Accelerators perspektive)**

Accelerator once again sat on a bench in the park, while watching over Last order. And for once he actually looked at the little girl as she played.

It was not because he cared if she fell, or got into a fight, but he had the feeling something bad was about to happen and therefore he stared at her.

Everything seemed normal though… the sky was gray, the wind was cold, and Last order loud and annoying as ever. Still… something seemed wrong.

Suddenly Accelerator's phone rang, and he looked at the number.

'Tch, Yomamkawa's calling?' Accelerator thought, as he picked up.

"Hey Accelerator," Yomakawa's voice said.

"Tch, why are you calling?" Accelerator asked.

"Well, I want to know where you are right now, and if Last order's with you," Yomakawa said.

"?. Why do you want to know?" Accelerator asked, in confusion.

"Well, could you please take her over to one of my friends, there's a little something I need to discuss with you, and I don't think it would be a good idea, having the kid tagging along," Yomakawa said.

"Why should I?" Accelerator asked.

"Come on now, don't pretend like you don't care. You know as good as I something is about to happen in this city, and it's actually true," Yomakawa said.

"What are you talking about?" Accelerator asked.

"Well, Judgement branch 177 called last night, and told us about a girl who was taken by Dark Matter," Yomakawa said.

Accelerator instantly thought of Jenny.

"So what, tell me something I don't know," Accelerator said.

"Ok then, she was found again by one of the Judgement branch officers, completely unharmed," Yomakawa said.

"Yeah yeah, I know all of that," Accelerator said.

"Well then… she told us about some guy named Aiko Giiji who has a plan to destroy Academy city," Yomakawa said.

"Tch, if i had to count all the guys in this city who say that, I would run out of numbers eventually," Accelerator said.

"Well, this guy is different… he's about just as intelligent if not more than you, and as if that's not enough he has a weapon that can make his plan possible," Yomakawa answered.

"So you want me to destroy this weapon? No thanks, I have better things to do, than helping Anti-skill out," Accelerator said.

"No, that's not it. We want your help to even stop the weapon from activating in the first place," Yomakawa said.

"Whatever, I still don't see why I should help you out…" Accelerator said.

"Well when I tell you what the weapon is, you might change your mind," Yomakawa said.

"Tch, what is it?" Accelerator asked, beginning to get paranoid from waiting.

"It's an esper, who is about to get even stronger than you," Yomikawa said, with a serious voice.


	11. Projeckt overheat outburst

**(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Jenny was currently sitting in judgment branch 177's extra office. The office was way more empty, and all there was in it were a table, a couch in the corner, and a computer, where Uriharu currently was typing.

( If you're wondering, it's the same office from episode 3 of railgun)

Anti-skill, together with some judgement officers, and Touma were currently heading towards Aiko's hideout.

Jenny sat on a chair beside the two other girls. A picture of Aiko's hideout was on the screen, showing all of it's hallways, and vent systems.

But Jenny didn't even look at the two girls, she just stared into the ground with a sad expression on her face.

'Please… Touma and Shirai…. Please stop Aiko's experiment,' Jenny thought, as she thought back to what Dark Matter had told her.

 **(This is back from the time Jenny was still kept captured by Dark Matter).**

" _So why did you capture me anyway?" Jenny asked, as she walked down the hallways with her brother._

 _"I told you, this was the only way I could tell you this, without it looking suspicious," Dark matter said._

 _"Fine, but what is this o so important thing about Aiko's experiment, that I need to know?" Jenny asked._

 _"Well… you know how he wants to create an esper, powerful enough to destroy the city, right?" He asked._

 _"Yes, I am aware, since you already told me," Jenny said._

 _"Well… destroying the city isn't his ultimate goal…" Dark Matter said._

 _"!. It's not?" Jenny asked, surprised._

 _"Well… you know that he's from outside the city and that he came to this city, the same year as you and Ahmya did. But there's still one thing you are unaware of," Dark Matter said._

 _"And what might that be?" Jenny asked._

 _"Once he has destroyed the city, things will change for the entire world. Academy city is so far the only place in the entire world, that makes espers. But it's also the only place, that can control espers as powerful as you and me," Dark Matter said._

 _"What are you trying to say?" Jenny asked._

 _"Well, the world would have no chance of defending themselves against such a powerful esper. And with Academy city gone, nobody would be able to develop anything that would be," Dark Matter said._

 _"So the world would have no way to defend itself," Jenny said, as she suddenly stopped walking._

 _"Yeah, exactly," Dark Matter said._

 _"And if it would ever come to that point, the world would suffer horrible consequences," Dark Matter said, as Jenny's flashback ended._

'Please… make sure such a powerful esper is never created,' Jenny thought, as she tightened her fists.

Suddenly she realized both Uriharu and Saten were looking at her.

"Are you… ok?" Saten asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I feel responsible for dragging Misaka into this mess in the first place. And to make it even worse, I didn't even try to stop Aiko as he took her away," Jenny said, with a sad expression.

Both Uriharu and Saten looked at her, with a worried expression on their faces.

"And I'm even worse than that… I even wished for her to be stronger, since she's way more sane than any other of the level 5s, unless you count me, but I can't give myself to much credit either, considering how many people I've..." Jenny said.

Uriharu looked sad away, but Saten looked weirdly out of the window.

"Umm… what's than thing coming towards us?" Saten asked. Everyone looked out of the window.

"Is that… a helicopter?" Uriharu asked.

"Watch out! It's gonna crash directly into us!" Jenny yelled, as she quickly jumped up and pushed Uriharu and Saten over.

A second later, the helicopter crashed directly into the office. A loud crash sounded, and glass scattered all over the floor and around in the room.

All the girls were unharmed, and slowly looked at the helikopter. Suddenly somebody slowly walked out of the helicopter.

Jenny's eyes got big as she saw who it was.

"!… It's...you?" She asked, in shock.

 **(Seen from Kuroko and Touma's perspektive)**

Kuroko, Touma and Anti-skill, together with some judgement officer including Koneri, were currently standing in front of what was supposed to be Aiko's hideout.

They were just waiting for the leader of Anti-skill, Yomakawa, to give orders. Yomakawa was currently talking with Uriharu, about all the entrances.

She finally, after about 10 minutes, ended the call.

"Ok, seems like there are three entrances: The main, one in the basement and a back one."

"Anti-skill will take the main one, Judgement will take the back way, and only two will take the basement way," Yomakawa said.

"Ok then, let's do this!" Kuroko said.

"Wait. Shirai, you and that boy over there take the basement way," Koneri said.

"?. But why me?" Kuroko asked.

"You're the strongest esper here who I can send, and incase anything happens, I feel more confident knowing you'll be there, considering you can teleport away," Koneri said.

"!. Alright then, but why that boy?" Kuroko asked.

"Well he doesn't appear to be an esper, but apparently, he has some other way of defending himself. He isn't a judgement officer, so it's gonna be difficult for me to give orders to him. Therefore he's gonna go with you," Koneri said.

'Ugh! Seriously!?' Kuroko thought.

"Alright then," Kuroko said, as she walked over to Touma.

"Alright then, let's go! And remember to stay in touch!" Yomakawa said, as they began to go as they planned.

Touma and Kuroko walked down to the basement door.

"This must be it," Touma said, as they a little late stood in front of a really old looking door.

There was even some rust on the sides of it.

Touma tried to open it, but struggled and needed to give up.

"It won't budge," Touma said.

"Let me," Kuroko said, as she lightly pushed Touma aside.

"Geez, just what do you think _you_ can do when I couldn't do anything?" Touma asked.

"Just watch and learn," Kuroko said, as she touched the door and made it teleport away.

"Oh yeah… I forgot teleportation is your ability," Touma said. Kuroko looked at him with an annoyed expression, and then sighed.

"Let's just go inside," she said. And so they did. The facility was surprisingly clean inside, and the walls were all white, just like it was brand new. But it was empty… and none of them said anything.

Suddenly, Kuroko broke the silence.

"So um… I've been wondering for a while now, how do you know Sissy? Are you childhood friends or something like that?" Kuroko asked.

"?.No, we're just friends. We met a little while ago, probably half a year or something like that," Touma said.

Then they were silent again. Suddenly, as Touma was about to say something, another voice spoke.

"Well then, I'm surprised somebody actually came here," a voice said. Both Kuroko and Touma quickly turned around, but there was nobody to be seen **.**

Suddenly, a girl with red hair covering one of her eyes appeared out of nothing. She wore a rebel-like outfit, and she had a bandage around one of her arms. Her eyes, were brown and she carried, a book back with a little knife as a mascot.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm Akari Yui, of lab 7. I must say, I'm surprised, I knew Judgement and Anti-skill had entered the research center, but to see somebody down here is a surprise," Akari said.

"What do you want?" Touma asked.

"Who me? Well…" Akari said, as she suddenly disappeared.

"!. You're a teleporter!?" Kuroko yelled. Suddenly she appeared again behind them.

"Close… but not quite. I think I'll take you!" Akari said, as she suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the arm, and teleported her into the wall.

"Shirai!" Touma yelled. As the ran over to Kuroko. But right as he stood by her, Akari appeared, and kicked Touma in the face, and made him fly backward.

Touma slowly sat up again, as he looked at Kuroko, who already stood up again.

"Man, you guys are weak," Akari said.

Touma realized she stood behind them again and quickly looked behind him. She appeared again and was about to kick Touma again, as Kuroko suddenly jumped in, and blocked her kick. Akarai seemed surprised but then smiled.

She then teleported away again and appeared right behind her.

"Come with me…" She said, so loud only Kuroko could hear it.

!. Before Kuroko could do anything, Akari teleported them away.

"Shirai!" Touma yelled. But it was already too late. Suddenly, there was a message from his earpiece.

"I'm ok, just continue to go after Sissy!" Kuroko said.

"You sure?" Touma asked.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Kuroko's voice said as she ended the message.

'I guess I have no choice, but to continue…' Touma thought, as he stood up again, and began to run.

 **(Back to Jenny)**

'No way…. Ahmya!?' Jenny thought as she felt her heartbeat. She was… older. Her hair was long and brown, and she wore a purple dress. But what was most noticeable about her, was that she looked like totally fine.

There wasn't even a single scratch on her, and her hair wasn't even messy. Jenny instantly stood up and ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"Ahmya!" Jenny yelled as she hugged the girl with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed out so much… I don't even care how this is possible," Jenny said, really happy. But Jenny soon realized, her sister wasn't hugging her back, so she looked at her face.

She didn't seem happy at all… "Ahmya?" Jenny asked.

"You didn't save me…" She suddenly said, sounding really serious.

"What?" Jenny asked, sounding really surprised.

"You didn't save me back then… you were right there, and still you did nothing," Ahmya said.

"Ahmya, what are you saying?" Jenny asked, sounding scared for what she would hear.

"Mom and dad were there, holding you. But you had an ability back then too, didn't you? So tell me, why is it, that you just stood there, and did nothing!?" She asked, beginning to sound angry.

"Ahmya… what's happened to you?" Jenny asked, quite shocked.

"It's time for you to pay up for what you did to me," Ahmya said, as she closed her eyes.

"Payback? Please Ahmya, I don't know what you are talking about!" Jenny said, pretty desperate.

"Oh please… I've heard enough out of you!" Ahmya said, as she suddenly fired a green beam, at Jenny. A very surprised Jenny dodged the beam just in time.

The beam flew past her, and almost hit Uriharu and Saten. Luckily the beam just missed them and ended up just flying into the wall with an explosion.

"Stop sis!" Jenny yelled. But Ahmya didn't look convinced at all by her sisters scream… she just stood there, with a look of revenge on her looked terrified at her sister, as she suddenly jumped towards her with her fist in the air.

Jenny quickly jumped out of the way, as she realized what her sister was trying to do.

"What are you doing!?" Jenny yelled.

"What do you think? I've come here to kill you up for what you did!" Ahmya yelled. !. Jenny thought back to the day.

"Ahmya trust me! I've never felt as helpless as I did back at the time with you, please I don't want to fight you," Jenny said.

"Well, I do!" Ahmya said as she jumped at Jenny again.

This time, Jenny tried to block Ahmya's punch. The two girls stood in one place, as Jenny still blocked Ahmya's punch, and Ahmya tried to get through.

Saten and Uriharu couldn't do anything, besides looking at the two girls. None of them really had any esper powers, so the two girls were technically stronger than both of them. Suddenly they both jumped back and slid back across the ground.

They then both charged towards each other, Jenny lifted herself and Ahmya just ran really quick. And before anybody got to blink, the to girls were again in a position, where Ahmya tried to attack Jenny who still blocked it.

Both of the girls had a serious expression on their faces, and none of them seemed to give up. Jenny then used her telekinesis to lift her sister up in the air.

Ahmya, didn't seem to struggle, and just pointed her finger at Jenny, shooting another green beam at her, making Jenny drop her sister. (Just so you know, Ahmya's ability is the same as Mugino's).

Unfortunately, Jenny let down her guard, as she saw Uriharu and Saten were hurt from Ahmya's attack.

"!. Are you two alright!?" Jenny yelled.

"!. Watch out!" Uriharu yelled, but it was too late. Ahmya had already fired another beam at her sister. Jenny jumped out of the way, but it was too late to dodge it completely, and therefore her arm got hit and began to bleed.

Jenny took her other hand on her arm trying to stop the bleeding, but Ahmya was already charging towards Jenny again. Jenny wasn't prepared, and this time Ahmya was successful in getting a hit in.

Jenny flew back from the powerful punch and slid across the ground.

Now she was also bleeding from her head. Jenny looked at her sister again, as somebody suddenly ran in front of the two sisters.

"Stop this already!" A certain black haired, level 0 yelled. Jenny was really surprised to see her.

"No Saten, get away from there!" Jenny said. Saten didn't listen.

"Don't you think this is going a bit overboard!? I don't know what Haia did to you, I don't even know how you are here in the first place, but there's no reason for you to continue! Can't you see your sister is hurt!?" Saten yelled. Ahmya looked cold at her.

"Get out of the way, I have no business with you," Ahmya said, as she pointed her finger at the level 0. Saten just stood there and shivered of fear. She herself of course didn't have an ability, so there was really nothing she could do.

"Watch out Saten!" Jenny yelled, as she suddenly stood up again and pushed Saten aside. The beam flew past them and almost hit Uriharu, who also jumped to the side. Jenny stood up again.

'I have no choice… Uriharu and Saten aren't powerful enough to fight my sister, so it has to be me. And… even though I don't want to admit it Ahmya is right… back then I was younger I didn't use my ability that much, so this is my chance to show her that I'm stronger,' Jenny thought.

"Are you finally gonna fight me?" Ahmya asked. Jenny clenched her fists, and looked at her sister, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Listen Ahmya! I don't know what happened to you, but I know for sure you're not the Ahmya I know and love. I may not have my other ability, but I'm still strong enough to beat you, even without it!" Jenny yelled as she ran towards her sister again.

She made some chairs fly with her, and then quickly jumped to the side, and smashed the chairs together, trying to smash her sister.

"Stop! You're gonna kill her!" Uriharu yelled, with tears in her eyes. But she couldn't do anything, and it was already too late. Uriharu and Saten looked away, as the chairs smashed in on the girl, but to their surprise, there wasn't any scream or any blood, nor were there any sound of the chairs crushing her.

'! What?' Jenny thought as she looked at her sister. She wasn't dead… well, she slowly turned into something that looked like white glue, or something like that.

"She's… Dark Matter!" Jenny said as she realized what had just happened.

"Hh, well I guess my cover's been blown, a familiar voice said." Jenny turned her attention to the helicopter, as a familiar person came out of it.

Uriharu and Saten looked scared at the person since they also knew exactly who he was.

"Dark Matter… " Jenny said, as she looked at him with a serious look. To everybody's surprise, Dark Matter didn't look like himself… he was really pale, his hair was messy, and his eyes were completely emotionless.

"And so we meet again dear sister," Dark Matter said.

"What do you want now?" Jenny asked a bit harsh.

"Well… my master Aiko's expecting to see you any moment now. I had hoped, that pathetic sister of yours would've done it more fun, seems like I just had to do it the old fashion way," Dark Matter said.

"!. You work for Aiko!?" Jenny asked, both surprised and mad.

"You got it! Did it seriously take you that long to figure it out? Man, you're even dumber than I- It was you…" Jenny said, interrupting Dark Matter.

"Hm?" Dark Matter said, a bit curious. I

"t was you.. who told Aiko about me and Ahmya, wasn't it!?" Jenny yelled. Dark Matter didn't answer, but then he suddenly smiled.

"Maybe… You never know what might happen these days," Dark Matter said with a creepy smile on his face.

"You… YOU KILLED AHMYA!" Jenny yelled. Dark Matter gave her one last smile, as he suddenly turned completely into Dark Matter, and slipped behind her.

He then built up his body again and placed one of his hands over Jenny's mouth.

"Let's go, little sis," Dark Matter said.

'Damn it! What now? I can't use my telekinesis on him since Dark Matter is a liquid, and even if I could, he's way stronger than me,' Jenny thought.

"S...Stop!" A shivering voice suddenly said.

Everybody turned their attention to Saten, who stood up again.

"Seriously… what's Jenny done to you, or this Aiko guy to deserve this? Can't you just leave her alone?" Saten asked with a shivering voice.

"Tch, that's bold of you, speaking up to me like that. Just in case you've forgotten, I'm even stronger, than your friend, Third-ranked," Dark Matter said.

'Seriously Saten!? What are you doing!? You can't do anything against him!' Jenny thought as she began to try to break free.

"Hm? Tch, you're pathetic little sis. As soon as somebody takes away your ability, you're too scared to do anything. Look at her, for example. She's always been a level 0, yet still she speaks up to me, even though she knows she's helpless and pathetic," Dark Matter said.

Saten looked scared at Dark Matter, as the said that, and she then looked sad into the ground. Suddenly the other girl walked up beside her friend.

"Please, as Saten said let Jenny out of this. She's only just a little girl," Uriharu said, with just a shivering voice, just like Saten's.

"Tch… you're both pathetic," Dark Matter said, as he let out a little Dark Matter, that flew across the ground, and then pulled both of the girls into the wall. It then scattered over them, making them stuck in the wall.

Both of them struggled to move, but they both still looked at Jenny.

"Tch… I have some advice for people like you. The weak will always be weak, and the strong will always win over the weak. That's just how it works," Dark Matter said, as the looked at the two girls before he turned himself, and Jenny into Dark Matter and they got away.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's Perspektive)**

'Where are we?' Kuroko thought as she looked around. The walls were rusty, and right beside them, was a little bit of muddy water running across the ground.

'The sewers? No, even those are cleaner than this,' Kuroko thought.

"Like it? These are the old sewers, that were here even before Academy city itself was built. Nobody's gonna find us down here, so we're all alone," Akari said, as a creepy smile appeared on her face.

'Sissy… don't worry, I'll win over this girl and get her to tell me where you are, no matter what!' Kuroko thought as she teleported some steel needles into her hand.


	12. Wait! Why are you here!

Kuroko looked at her opponent. She still didn't know her ability, and they were both currently standing still, ready to attack. Kuroko then made the first move. She quickly teleported behind her, and then tried to teleport the steel needle in her hand, into her legs. Unfortunately, as Kuroko had teleported her steel needles, Akari teleported away, so the steel needles fell to the ground. ! . She's so fast! Kuroko thought, as Akari suddenly appeared right behind her. Kuroko blocked just in time as Akari kicked her, but she still flew backwards, and ended out in the muddy water. One of Kuroko's wrists hurt from the attack, so Kuroko took her other hand around her wrist. Oh, does it hurt? Akari asked, a bit sarcastically. You're lucky, doing something like that could break your hand if you're not careful, Akari said. Kuroko teleported away again, and tried to get behind Akari. But as Kuroko tried to kick Akari, she teleported away, and grabbed Kuroko's hurt wrist, and pulled it backwards, and pushed Kuroko to the ground. (You know, the thing people does when they hold people down with their hands on their head, and the other person arm on their back)

Kuroko looked up at Akari, with an expression full of pain. You're wasting your time, just so you know. As you might know, there are only 11 level 4 espers who can take down the level 5s, and it just so happens I'm one of them, Akari said. Then why are you doing this? What is your reason for hurting people, and helping Aiko out with his experiment? Kuroko asked in pain. Akari didn't answer. You want my reason for fighting you? Well… i don't have any. To be honest this is just a job for me, and once i've eliminated you, i'll get my money and then I'm out of this mess, Akari said. You're doing this for money? Kuroko asked, still in pain. Her arm was about to break if she didn't do anything soon. Oh, don't even think about trying to beat me. I'm a way better teleporter than you little miss, Akari said, as she pressed Kuroko's arm harder against Kuroko's back. Ah! Kuroko let out a little scream of pain. Tch, you should've never come here… Akari said, sounding serious for once, as she teleported a drug into her hand. This drug will end your life quickly… trust you aren't gonna feel a thing! Akari yelled, as she tried to inject the drug into Kuroko's arm. Kuroko finally made a move, and quickly sat up, so Akari fell on her butt. Kuroko then teleported away and appeared again a couple meters away from Akari. She looked at her with a serious expression. You're not really a teleporter are you? Kuroko asked. ! . Akari seemed surprised as Kuroko said that.

Your real ability is to slow down time so much it just looks like you're teleporting everything. Since there is no way that you would be able to teleport things without touching them, unless your ability is movepoint, i figured it must've been something different, Kuroko said. Tch, and so what? You found out about my ability, that's not gonna help you! Akari yelled as she charged towards Kuroko, who this time was prepared. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared enough, and Akari was successful in sneaking in, and punched Kuroko directly in the stomach. Kuroko instantly lost her breath, and fell to her knees with an expression of pain on her face. She struggled to breathe, but still looked up at Akari. Tc, i must say you're quite impressive… i haven't seen such a strong teleportation ability before. Oh well too bad… i have a job to accomplish, Akari said, as a gun suddenly appeared in her hand. Forget the thing where i kill you quickly and you won't feel any pain. I'll make sure you suffer for underestimating me, Akari said, as she pointed the gun at the helpless Kuroko.

First I'll shoot your knees, so that you'll never be able to walk, even if you somehow survived. Then i'll shoot you in your shoulders to make you feel even more pain. And then.. when you're just laying there helpless.. and crying out in pain.. i'll stab you with a knife until you bleed to death, Akari said. Kuroko finally began to stand again, but Akari was quick…. as soon as Kuroko stood up again, she teleported up behind her and kicked her in the back. Ah- Kuroko, let out a little scream as she lost all her breath again, and she flew across the ground. It's no use… no matter how quickly i teleport, she's always quicker because of her ability to slow down time. And every time i try to get up, i just get kicked down again! Kuroko thought, as she slowly tried to sit up again. But once again, Akari was right beside her in no time and kicked her in the stomach again. Kuroko flew back again, and she suddenly caught up some blood. She looked up at Akari with a scared expression. Now… before i kill you, i want to know something: How does it feel to constantly be around a level 5? Isn't it scary to be so close to somebody, who with a little arcade coin could kill you? Aren't you scared that if you just make her angry she would turn her back on you? Akari asked. Kuroko looked at her. You have to be kidding me, right? Kuroko asked, making Akari stare weirdly at her.

Me? Be scared of Sissy? Please I'm more scared of bugs than her. Kuroko began to sit up as she talked: True enough, she's got more power than anybody i know, but power alone isn't enough take make me scared of somebody like her! Kuroko said, as she finally stood up. Akari smiled. Well… since you've told me so much already, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. The reason i chose to be the one I am, is because i myself failed to reach level 5, Akari said. ! . You've tried to reach level 5? Kuroko asked. One of her arms seriously hurt, she she held her other hand on it, trying to make the pain a bit smaller. Yeah, unfortunately my brain couldn't handle all the power, and therefore i'm stuck here at level 4. I felt pathetic knowing i failed the test… and to make it even worse, somebody else reached level 5 on the same day i failed, Akari said. ! . And who was that? Kuroko asked. Who do ya think? You know her quite well… since she's your roommate, Akari said. Kuroko looked angry at her. That's the reason i chose to become powerful enough to beat a level 5, even though my level isn't as high as theirs. And to make you even more clear, I'm able to beat every single one of the level 5s, except Accelerator, Akari said.

Tch, is that so? Then i guess it's my lucky day or whatever, another voice suddenly said. Akari's facial expression suddenly changed. She looked… scared? Kuroko thought, as another boy appeared beside her. A shiver ran down her spine, and she couldn't even look at him, since she already knew who it was…. Accelerator. No way! How did you find us!? And why are you even here!? I know fully that you don't care what happens to others, except that brat you live with, and the woman who's supposed to help you with protecting her, Akari said. Tch, you're right about one thing… that girl i live with, is an annoying little brat, but i don't know about all the other stuff, Accelerator said, as the began to walk closer to Akari. Kuroko looked confused and scared at both Akari and Accelerator, knowing that if she tried to interfere she would easily get killed. What should i do? I don't know how Accelerator fights, and if i try to help him, the would probably just kill me for being weak… I can only watch or try to find Sissy while they fight, Kuroko thought, as she knew what to do. I know your weakness though… as soon as your electrode runs out of battery, you're toast, Akari said, in a serious tone.

 **(Seen from Touma's perspektive)**

Touma ran down the hallways. The didn't know exactly where the was going, but the more the bigger area her looked, the bigger was the chance her would find Misaka. I sure hope Shirai's doing ok… i feel bad for just leaving her with that creepy girl… But i need to find Misaka, that's what Shirai said, but where is she!? I've looked for almost ten minutes without finding anything, and i think I'm about to run out of breath… Touma thought, as the stopped to get his breath back. Damn it Misaka! Why did you have to get involved with this guy in the first place!? Touma thought as he began to run again. He looked for five more minutes until he was completely out of breath. Damn it… I don't know how much more i can run… Touma thought. Well who do we have here? A familiar voice suddenly said. Touma instantly turned around and saw a guy with green hair, a lab coat and over his eye was a scar. Who the heck are you!? Touma asked. Hh… to think that you don't know how i look yet. Honestly, it's both disappointing and embarrassing, he guy said. What the hell are you talking about? Touma asked, a bit harsh. I am he guy know as Aiko Giiji, but most people just call me Aiko, Aiko said. ! . You're Aiko!? What have you done to Misaka!? Touma asked, as harsh as the could. Oh my there's no need to speak like that… Don't you worry, Railgun's fine. Her head's probably just tired of he compasity down, Aiko said.

Compastity down? What's that? Touma asked, still a bit harsh. Well it's a thing that only affects espers of course, but it makes them unable to use their ability, by jumbling up he aremethic capacity of he brain.( Yes this is 100% scientifically true). And what does that do? Touma asked. My my, you really are an idiot, Aiko said. You bastard! Touma yelled, as he clenched his fist. Now now, there's no reason for you to try and do me any harm. You see, I'm just a hologram, so you can't actually touch me, Aiko said. You coward… Touma said, madly. Oh, we'll see who's a coward. I have a little present for you imagine breaker… hope you enjoy, Aiko said, as he suddenly disappeared. Touma looked at he spot the had disappeared. Damn it… now i just have to find Misaka, Touma thought, about to continue. Suddenly the saw somebody slowly coming towards him. ! . Wait aren't you!? Touma asked, as the saw he boy. Yes that's right… it's been a very long time… Imagine breaker, he boy said. No way! Dark Matter!? Touma thought.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Jenny sat in the same room as Aiko. He had just finished talking with Touma using a hologram, and a creepy smile was on his face. Ahh, don't you just love seeing the experiment going so smoothly Haia? Oh wait, i forgot you can't talk to much right now, Aiko said, as he laughed and looked at he little girl, who currently was tied up, using ropes that prevented any esper who touched it, unable to use their ability. And she couldn't talk, since a big piece of tape was put over her mouth. Hhhmhmh! Jenny said. But it only made Aiko smile. In front of them, was a window into a room, where Misaka was being held. It's no use… All i can do is sit here and watch. I can't even use my own ability, or speak! Jenny thought, with an angry emotion on her face. Mhhhmhm! Jenny said again. Oh don't worry, Haia. I'll let go of you soon… as soon as you've helped me with this experiment of course, Aiko said, with a smile on his face. Jenny looked scared at Aiko, as the began to laugh an evil laugh. Please… Hurry everyone! Jenny thought, with an even more scared expression.

 **(Back to Touma)**

So, what are you doing here? Touma asked. Man, you really don't know anything, do you? Dark Matter, said. ? . Touma looked confused at the level 5 esper. Hh, well maybe this will make it clearer, Dark Matter said, as he suddenly formed some dark matter into a gun. Hold on! What are you doing!? Touma yelled. But Dark Matter didn't answer, and a second later pulled he trigger. As soon as Touma realised what Dark Matter was trying to do, he jumped

out of he way. I am he one who shall punish you, for sticking your nose into Aiko's experiment, Dark Matter said. Hold on! You're not saying you actually work for Aiko!? Touma yelled, in surprise. Yeah, it took you that long to figure out? Dark Matter asked, as he gun in his hand suddenly formed into something much bigger… A rocket launcher!? Are you crazy!? Touma yelled. Dark Matter didn't answer, but suddenly the just pressed the trigger. Suddenly, an idea(Surprisingly) popped up in Touma's head. Wait one second… Dark Matter forms, dark matter into weapons right? So i wonder… if i touch it with my right hand, Touma thought, as the quickly took up his hand to he rocket. He second her touched it, it turned back into dark matter and got over touma's hand. Ugh! Seriously? This stuff feels so damn disgusting! Touma yelled, as he tried to wipe off he dark matter.

To his surprise Dark Matter suddenly began to laugh. Hey? What's so funny? Touma asked, pretty seriously. You don't realise what you've just done, do you? Dark Matter asked, with a creepy smile. What do you mean? Touma asked, a bit concerned of what was going to happen. Hm, you might not know this, but my ability makes me able to do more than just form dark matter into whatever i'd like, Dark Matter said. ! , Touma's expression suddenly changed to scared, and sweat began to run down his forehead. You see, Imagine breaker, i don't need to form he dark matter into anything, in order to control you. So every time you break down one of my creations, it'll turn back into dark matter, and scatter over your hand. And since i can even control he dark matter at a distance… i can do this! Dark Matter said, as touma suddenly felt he dark matter spread more around his hand until it was completely covered. Touma tried to wipe all he dark matter away, but it was like it resitied to come off. Suddenly, the felt he dark matter tightening around his hand. And not just a little bit… he felt he blood stopping from running to his hand, and it felt like it was about to explode. Gggaaah! Touma yelled, in pain. You see? It's pointless. And now, i will end your so called right hand once and for all, but making it explode, Dark Matter, said as the stared at Touma with a killer look, and an insane smile. Oh, and to make sure nothing unexpected happens, i'm just gonna make sure you don't run away, Dark Matter said, as the unleashed more dark matter and spread it over Touma's feet.

A second later, he dark matter instantly dried like cement, making Touma stuck. Damn… it, Touma said, as he dark matter around his right hand gt even tighter. Now imagine breaker, your hands is a a point where you can't feel anything from it, a little tighter and it's gonna explode for sure, Dark Matter said, with a smile. Suddenly… something unexpected happened. Dark Matter's eyes suddenly got filled with pain, and all he dark matter on Touma's body turned back into he gui form, and a second later… Dark Matter collapsed. Touma felt he relief from getting blood back into his right arm, but still looked confused at Dark Matter's body. Well that was easier than i expected, another voice suddenly said. ? . Touma's quickly turned around to see, who he voice belonged to. ? . Who are you? Touma asked as the saw the girl.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Jenny had been sitting in a very uncomfortable position for two hours now. Her back was itching, and her feet were sleeping, but all of that was the least of her worries. She had no idea of what was happening outside of the facility, she currently was in, and she could barely move nor talk. Aiko wasn't in the lab right now… but where the was, didn't Jenny know. Man, is there really nothing i can do? Jenny thought, as she looked at the window to the room, Misaka was in. Suddenly, Jenny turned really sad. I wonder… Kakine said, he had already left when me and Ahmya was born… so how did he know exactly how she looks, speaks and fights? Jenny thought, as she suddenly thought of something different. Of course… there's no telling for how long my brother's been working for Aiko… It was even him who told Aiko about me and Ahmya in he first place… so this shouldn't be such a big surprise, that he would do something like that. Damn it! I swear, if I get my power back, i'll beat him up for kidnapping me!... Twice! Jenny thought, as he door suddenly opened and Aiko came in. There was a smile on his face, that Jenny just couldn't stand, and she looked madly at him.

Aiko walked over to he little girl, and quickly pulled up he piece of tape that covered her mouth. It hurt really badly, but Jenny tried really hard not to show it, since that would only make her seem weak. Aiko still smiled. I'm sorry for the rough treatment, but you see… I can't let you get away again, Aiko said. Oh yeah? Then why did you even let me go, the first time when Dark Matter kidnapped me? Jenny asked. Well there's a good explanation to that…. It's because I at that time didn't have your brother under my control, Aiko said. ! . Wait! Are you saying you've forced him to all those things against his will!? Jenny yelled. Well not exactly… i simply just used a chip that prevents his usual brain waves that gives him control over his own body, and implanted it on him. Aiko said. You bastard! Jenny yelled. Oh my, a girl at your age shouldn't use such a language, Aiko said. Well it doesn't matter anyway… but what does matter is what i have store for you, Aiko said. Tell me this, Haia… have you ever heard of verganic brain impulses? Aiko asked, without looking at he little girl.

Well i know only level 5s espers are capable of showing them, but not anything more than that, Jenny said. Ah yes, that indeed is true. You see verganic brain impulses are only created, when somebody as strong as a level 5s brain gets overheated. When their brain can't calculate fast enough, the brain will then emit verganic brain impulses. They are very rarely even created, since none of the level 5s has any problems calculating quick enough. But you see… in this experiment, the verganic brain impulses will without a doubt be created. But since i'm forcing another power into a body, your brain will work perfectly as a vessel for the verganic brain impulses, since your brain isn't an ordinary human brain, Aiko said. You bastard… Jenny said again. What? Aren't you scared the brain impulses will cross your brain problemes? Aiko asked. Why should i? There's way more at stake here, than if my brain will explode or not, Jenny said. Aiko laughed a little. Finally speaking like a grown up… you sure are special, Haia, Aiko said with a smirk.

 **(Back to Touma)**

So, who are you? Touma asked, the girl who had just appeared. Oh i'm sorry, my name's Shokuhou Misaki, Shukuhou said. Wait one sec… i feel like i've heard that name before… Touma said, as he looked at he girl. Wait! You're the fifth ranked level five, Mental out, aren't' you? Touma asked. In flesh and blood, the blonde haired girl said.


	13. The final step

**(Seen from Misaka's perspektive)**

Misaka was currently no longer in a lab, but on top of a rooftop that for some reason seemed familiar. Both her hands were held together with handcuffs that blocked her esper ability, so she really had no way to defend herself. Jenny was in the same position but she was right beside a really big computer looking machine. It was very early in the morning, and Misaka was really tired since she hadn't slept that much the last two days. Even so… she didn't feel all that tired from sleep loss, and it actually didn't matter all that much right now. Suddenly Misaka remembered why the rooftop they were on seemed so familiar. Oh yeah… that's right, Misaka thought. This rooftop sees familiar to you, right Railgun? Aiko asked, with a smile on his face. Misaka looked at him, with a tired but still annoyed expression. She didn't answer him. Hm, what's wrong? Don't you remember? Or is it the memories of the level 6 shift that you don't want to remember? Aiko asked, still with a smiled on his face. Misaka looked away again. Yes, that was the case actually. Misaka had for a long time now tried to forget what happened that day, but she couldn't stop feeling guilty for hurting both Touma, Kuroko and her sisters. Even Shokuhou and Gunha had got involved and badly hurt in that fight, so Misaka really didn't want to remember.

Aiko still looked at her. It's actually quite funny… You've been in the center of both the first and second level 6 shift experiment. I must say, it's pretty funny how it's you he city's chosen to use you to somehow create a level 6, Aiko said. Misaka glared at him. You should shut up. What's happened before is just a coincidence, and nothing more than that, Misaka said. If that's what you think, suit yourself, Aiko said, as he turned his attention back towards Academy city. It won't be long now… Aiko said, with a creepy smile and look in his eyes. Misaka looked worried at him. Please… please hurry and stop Aiko before he actually succeeds in making me he strongest in this city, Misaka thought, as she looked over at Jenny. I still don't get why she's here either… not much of what this guy says makes any sense to me, Misaka thought, as she looked back at Aiko. Please hurry… Misaka quietly said.

 **(Back to Touma)**

So let me get this straight… You've done exactly what to him? Touma asked looking at Dark Matter. Well, for the fourth time, i just let his brain function normally again, but it was a bit to much for him, so his mind shut down completely, Shokuhou said. But i still don't get it… you're saying his brain wasn't functioning normally? Touma asked. See that's just the thing. Something was blocking the usual signals that allows him to control his own body and gives him his own free will. I've never actually seen anything like it, and when somebody was able to do that to a level 5, something bad is about to happen, Shokuhou said. They both began to walk down he hallways again in silence. Suddenly Touma broke their awkward moment: So do you and Misaka attend the same school? I mean, you're both wearing he Tokiwadai middle school uniform, but doesn't it get a little awkward when there are two level 5s in the same school? Touma asked. Well… Shokuhou said unable to answer. Me and Misaka don't go to he same class even though we're in the same year and we both are level 5s, Shokuhou said.

Because Misaka gets better grades than me she gets to get to the finest classes in our school! Shokuhou thought. Really? What's the reason for not putting the highest level espers in the same class? Touma asked. Don't ask me, Sokuhou lied, since she obviously knew the answer. Ok then, but it is pretty weird, Touma said. What about yourself? I only know of two people whose mind i can't read. Misaka's and magicians, since they've got spells specifically to block that kind of power, Shokuhou said. ! .You know of magic!? Touma said, in surprise. Yeah i do as a matter of fact and I've known about even longer than you, Kamijou Touma, Shokuhou said. You know my name? Touma asked. Of course, you seriously didn't think i'd try to stop Aiko without any information about who else are involved? Sokuhou asked. Well, when you put it that way, Touma said, looking up into he ceiling. So who are you exactly? Shokuhou asked. Me? Well there isn't that much unordinary about me. I live in a school dorm together with a friend, I'm broke and unable to get a job, get really low grades and often take remedial classes, Touma said. My, you sound like a really lucky guy, Shokuhou said. Don't even remind me… Touma said, thinking of what his rotten luck normally did to him. That still doesn't explain why I'm unable to read your mind, Shokuhou said, beginning to sound a bit suspicious.

Well that's actually a funny story. My right hand cancel out any supernatural ailty, let it be science or magic. That's probably also the reason why your telepathy ability doesn't work on me, Touma said looking at the level 5. Shokuhou looked interested at him. I heard there was an unbeatable boy with he power to cancel out any attack, who defeated Accelerator a little time ago. But i sure didn't think the rumors were true, Shokuhou said. You seem so positive I'm saying he truth. Normally whenever I say this, people think i'm lying, so what makes you so sure I'm not just making it all up? Touma asked. Think you idiot. If i can't use my powers on you, it must mean you're telling he truth. Of course, unless you're a really powerful level 4 electromaster, Shokuhou said, looking suspicious at the boy. Sorry, I'm just ordinary level 0, Touma said. Well too bad… i had hoped Misaka would find a powerful boyfriend so they would get known for he strongest pair in Academy city, Shokuhou said. ! .Hey, I'm not her boyfriend. We just met a short time ago and i helped her out, that's all, Touma said, calmly. Sure, whatever you say, Shokuhou said, not sounding convinced. Hh… this is just my luck, Touma muttered, so quiet Shokuhou couldn't hear it.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspektive)  
** Kuroko breathed heavily, as she stood up against a wall. Getting away from the level 4 and level 5 without getting noticed was harder than she expected. I just have to believe that Accelerator can take her down… Kuroko thought, as she suddenly felt a strong pain in her left arm. She put her other hand on it, trying to narrow the pain down. Ugh, i don't have time for this! Kuroko thought, as she pulled up her phone, trying to ignore he pain in her arm. She called Uriharu. Uriharu, I've just gotten information that sissy is no longer here, could you try to pinpoint her location? Kuroko asked. To her surprise, Kuroko only heard a little sniff and Uriharu sounded like she had just been crying. Is everything alright? Kuroko asked. Shirai… it's that girl Haia, Uriharu said. ! .What's with her? Kuroko asked. She… she's gone! I'm sorry! Dark Matter came and fought her. There was nothing me and Saten could do except watch! Uriharu said, as she began to cry a little again. Wait! Dark Matter was by you? Are you alright!? Kuroko asked, surprised of he sudden news.

Yeah, we're fine. But Haia… Uriharu said, not finishing her sentence. I understand, but none of us blame you for that. Please Uriharu, we need you right now, Kuroko said. There was one big sniff in he other end. Ok, i'll do my best, Uriharu asked, as she stopped her crying. Give me a second, Uriharu said, as she went quiet. ! . Wait what's that!? She suddenly yelled. What? Kuroko asked, pretty calm. Over in school district 7, there a larger gathering om AIM defusion fields on top of one of he buildings! Uriharu yelled. You think it's sissy!? Kuroko asked. It's possible, but if that's he case it must mean the experiment has already begun! Uriharu yelled. ! .Thanks Uriharu, send me the locations and i'll be there in a couple minutes, Kuroko thought, ending the call. She immediately began to run to he nearest exit. This was just a waste of time! Kuroko thought, as she suddenly took out her phone again. She called Koneri. Shirai? Have you found anyth- Koneri! Kuroko said, cutting her off. Listen! Sissy isn't here! This is just a decoy, Sissy is really in school district 7! Kuroko yelled. A decoy? Koneri asked, a bit shocked. Yeah, and we are running out of time! Kuroko yelled.

Ok then, you head towards he location and i tell Anti-skill, Koneri said. I'm on it! Kuroko said ending their call. Kuroko then a second later found the exit and left. But as soon as she got outside, a huge pain hit her in he stomach, making her fall to he ground. Ugh…. that kick must've done more damage than i thought… Kuroko thought, in pain, she tried to stand up again, but suddenly a voice interrupted. Stop! It said. Kuroko turned around, to see a girl running towards her. Who are you? Kuroko asked, when she saw he girl. I'm Jacelynn Chiaki. I'm with Anti-skill, the girl said. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. To Kuroko's surprise, she didn't wear the Anti-skill uniform, but just an armband with the Anti-skill logo on it. She wore a school uniform, but from which school, Kuroko didn't know. You're obviously hurt you fool! In Anti-skill we learn not to go out into the field unless we are 100% prepared for battle, Jacelynn said. I know that, but i can't just stand here and do nothing! Kuroko said. Well you're only gonna make it worse by fighting like that! Jacelynn said, as she suddenly disappeared and then appeared beside Kuroko again. You're a teleporter? Kuroko asked. Yeah, I'm a level 4. That's the reason i was chosen as the leader of a little group, but we split up to search a larger area, Jacelynn said, a bit serious. You obviously need medical care, i know a good doctor not to far away, she said. I don't have time! Kuroko said, as she was about to run away.

Unfortunately, Jacelynn was quick and grabbed Kuroko by the arm. Where do you think you're going? She asked, a bit harsh. I know where Sissy really is! Kuroko yelled, as she pulled her hand out of Jacelynn's grip, but instantly regretted it as she felt the pain coming back into it. Kuroko, once again put her other hand on her arm in pain. Wait, you've found out where the Railgun is? Jacelynn asked, a bit surprised. Yes, and i need to go save her! Kuroko said, as he pain in her arm stronger. No way, not with those injuries, Jacelynn said, as she walked up beside her. I have to, Kuroko said, about to leave again, but he pain stopped her. Aren't there anybody else who can go? Jacelynn asked, realising Kuroko and Misaka were friends. Kuroko looked down into the ground. She would hate asking Touma to take care of Misaka… again. But deep inside she knew Jacelynn was right. She was a Judgement officer, so of course she had learned to not put herself in danger when she was hurt. But this was different… this time it was about Misaka, and not only that, the whole city was at stake here, unless Kuroko saved her. At last she made up her mind…

 **(Seen from Accelerators perspektive)**

Well, that was over quicker than i thought, Accelerator said, as the turned around from the bloody corpse. Akari's body was completely beaten up and really bloody. Her clothes were torn apart, and she looked completely emotionless. She wasn't strong at all. What a disappointment, here i had hoped i would actually meet someone worth fighting, Accelerator thought, as he sighed. Suddenly his phone rang. Accelerator picked it up. What is it? He asked, a bit annoyed. Well we've found the real location, of Aiko's experiment, Yomakawa said. Tch, i thought something suspicious was going on, since all the hallways were empty… Accelerator thought. Where is that troublemaker? Accelerator asked, a bit annoyed. In a building in school district 7. It's actually pretty well hidden on a rooftop, but you need to hurry before to experiment can actually be set off, Yomakawa said, in a serious voice. Yeah, i'll come in some time, but first there's something i have to see, Accelerator said. Hold on! We need you to- Yomakawa said, but Accelerator ended the call before she could finish. He then put his phone back into his pocket. He then looked down the sewers. If there really isn't anything here, why would they put up someone to protect the facility? I still don't know this Aiko guy's motive's, but, i know he is definitely hiding something big, and i'm gonna find out what, Accelerator thought, as the began to walk down the hallways.

 **(Back to Touma)**

Both Touma and Shokuhou walked down he hallways in silence. None of them had said anything since their discussion about Touma being Misaka's boyfriend. It was kind of awkward, but none of them could come up with anything to talk about. Suddenly, as Touma was about to say something, his phone rang. Shokuhou looked at him, as he picked up. He didn't know he number, but in case it was Aiko again, Touma picked up. Hello? Touma said. Kamijou… a familiar voice said. Shirai? Touma asked, surprised to hear his crazy teleporter friends voice. I've found Sissy… she said with a sad voice. ! .Really? Where are you!? Touma asked, sounding desperate to find Misaka. No… you don't understand. I've found out where she is, but i'm unfortunately unable to go there myself, Kuroko said. ! .What do you mean? You're not hurt are you!? Touma yelled. That's not important, you just have to go there, Kuroko said. Please answer me Shirai! Are you hurt badly!? For what reason would you ask me to save Misaka, without you!? Touma yelled. You think i want to!? Kuroko suddenly yelled, sounding broken.

Touma was surprised by Kuroko's sudden break down. Please… save Sissy, i can't do it! I'm just not powerful enough! Kuroko yelled, sounding like she was about to cry. Touma suddenly got a very serious expression on his face. Of course, just tell me where she is, Touma said. She's in school district 7, on a rooftop. Here i'll send you the coordinations, and the name of the building, Kuroko said, as Touma suddenly received a then, but promise me one thing Shirai… Touma said. ? . Kuroko was confused, and still sounded sad. Promise me you'll be there to help me save Mikoto as soon as you can. You're her best friend, so you just need to help her out this time. And trust me… you're not weak at all, Touma said, as the clenched his fists. Kuroko sniffed, but was completely silent. Shirai, you have to promise me that, got it? Touma asked, serious. Kuroko sniffed again before she answered. Yeah… don't worry, i will, Kuroko said, sounding a bit more cheered up. And then their conversation ended.

Touma looked at Shokuhou. What's wrong? The telepath asked. Looks like Misaka's really somewhere else, and this place just was a waste of time, Touma said, sounding serious. Ok then, but where is Misaka then? Shokuhou asked, pretty calm. Oh, right! Touma said, as the opened his phone again. ! . Wait… this building. It's he same as the last time Misaka was under that level 6 shift thing. That Aiko bastard! I won't allow him to do that to Misaka! He thought, as he looked up with a serious expression. Let's go, Touma said, beginning to run. Hold on! You already know where it is? Shokuhou asked. Yeah come on! Touma yelled. Wait! Shokuhou yelled, as she began to slowly run after Touma. Man… I'm… not….in…. shape for this! Shokuhou yelled, as she breathed heavily, and ran about ten meters behind Touma, and eventually, he was out of sigh for her.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Jenny still felt powerless, and helpless. She and Misaka were both trapped, and in the same helpless sichuation. Suddenly a guard came running. Sir! Our location has been discovered, and both Anti-skill, and Judgement are on their way! He guard yelled. Aiko looked surprised at him, but still smiled. Damn that Akari… Aiko said still smiling. Sir! They are coming this way, and there are a lot of them! The guard said. Hh, Aiko sighed. Take all of our men except two. Tell them to stay here, and you can even use our "Surprise" on them if it's necessary, Aiko said. Yes sir! The guard said, as he ran down the stairs again. Aiko looked after him for a couple seconds, and then turned around again. Jenny stared at him, as Misaka suddenly talked. So, what's this "Surprise" you planned to take care of Anti-skill and Judgement? Misaka asked, sounding harsh. Hm? Oh that. It's just a little something i prepared, in case the experiment would ever get discovered by the public. But if i were you, i'd worry much more about what's about to happen to you, more than what happens to those stupid enough to interfere. Aiko said. Misaka looked more intently at him, with a little sweat on her face.

They'll save me. And if not that, they'll stop this absurd experiment of yours, Misaka said, calmly. Tch, i don't think so. Even if they did find a way, to stop the remote from working, you would still be under the control of me. Even if they got all the way up here, there would be nobody powerful enough to take you on, not even another level 5. Don't you get it? Nobody's gonna come, except some friends of yours. Creating such a powerful esper is the whole point of this city, so it doesn't even need to stand anymore, as soon as it's done, Aiko said. As he said that, Misaka thought back to Terristina, who had used the runaway abilities of he children, to try making Haraway into a level 6. You know, you sound just like somebody i once fought, Misaka said, pretty harsh. Maybe… there's a lot of people who've said that through time, so it doesn't surprise me you've met one of them, Aiko said. Then there was silence again. I can't believe it's really come to this… Jenny thought looking down. Four years ago, i was just a careless little kid… and i was actually happy together with Ahmya. But now… Aiko's changed everything now. And i might not even stay alive for much longer, Jenny thought, as she closed her eyes. She thought back to when Dark Matter, had made some dark matter look like Ahmya, and made it fight her. It just looked so much like you… but, would you really be mad at me for being to pathetic? Jenny thought, as she once again opened her eyes. The sun made a beautiful orange light, that covered Academy city. The view was even amazing from up there, but it seemed evil through Jenny's eyes. Suddenly, Aiko spoke again: Let the experiment begin, the said, with a creepy smile.


	14. Revolution

Both Misaka and Jenny stared in silence at Aiko, with scared expressions at their faces. Project overheat can finally begin after 7 years, Aiko said, as he nodded to a scientist standing by the machine, that stood on the roof. A second later the scientist nodded back and pressed something on the machine. A second later, Misaka felt he power surging through her body, and sparks instantly began appearing around Misaka. Suddenly, Jenny felt a huge pain in her head, and a second later, she felt like she got electrocuted. AH! She screamed, as electricity, appeared around her. Looks like it's begun… Jenny said in pain, as she looked at Misaka. Her face also looked in pain, but even so, Jenny knew she was gonna take most of the pain. More electricity appeared around Misaka, and her face still seemed to be in strong pain. Jenny looked at her, as she felt he pain surging through her body again. AH! She screamed, as she once again got electrocuted.

At this rate… it won't take long before everything is lost… and there's nothing to do about it anymore- AH! Jenny screamed again. Suddenly he small cracks of electricity around Misaka began spinning really really quickly around, until it formed itself into light blue rings surrounding Misaka. Suddenly the light blue rings surrounding Misaka, got wider and more unclear, and then, they suddenly flew extremely fast out and disappeared completely. A second later, an extremely powerful force shot out of Misaka, and made everything around her fly back. Aiko stopped himself from flying of the roof, by holding he big machine that was placed upon the roof, but even that moved backwards. He men holding Jenny, and Jenny herself flew backwards and hit into a wall. Jenny looked up at Misaka. He ground around her was destroyed, and electricity way stronger than before was all around her. Suddenly, the sky above he building began to get covered with huge dark gray clouds. Jenny looked up at them. What's going on here? She thought, scared. Suddenly Jenny felt pain again, but suddenly, he clouds formed into a big circle in the sky. A second later, a giant lightning beam fell down from the sky over Misaka, and he he handcuffs keeping he most of he power away broke, or more likely, they burned from the heat from the lightning. Misaka's face was in pain again, and so was Jenny's. It's so… hot… Jenny thought, as he lightning beam suddenly shrunk around Misaka again.

The building began to shake, and suddenly a huge bubble of electricity appeared and covered the entire roof with an electrical barrier. Jenny felt the the electricity tightening he air, making it difficult to breathe. Slowly burn marks began appearing all over Jenny's skin from the heat, and Jenny had a major headache. This can't keep up.. at this rate… Jenny thought as a giant lightning beamt flew right over her head, and completely smashed the wall, and he force made Jenny fly forwards again, with a little scream. The vision started getting blurry. Please hurry… AH! Jenny thought, as she let out a scream in pain.

 **(Seen from Touma's perspektive)**

Touma was finally out on he streets again. The breathed heavily, as the ran as fast as the could. I won't allow it… I wont allow Misaka to go through that again, not as long as i am here! Touma thought, as he began to run even quicker. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the sky. What's going on… Touma thought, as he stared into he sky. A very exhausted Misaki came, a little later, breathing even heavier than Touma. Man… couldn't you try to run a little slower? She asked. Touma didn't answer her, and just stared into the sky. As Misaki saw this, she suddenly got all her breath back, and a sad expression on her face. It's begun… she said, in a serious voice. What!? Touma asked, turned his attention to he blonde haired level 5. Aiko's already begun… not much can stop all of this now, she said, sounding hopeless. Tch, Damn it! Touma said, as the began to run again. The was close now… only a couple streets. Suddenly the saw it… the building. But something was off. A giant beam of lightning was coming down from the clouds. Oh no… please don't tell me that's Misaka! Touma thought, as the suddenly stopped again. A giant bubble of electricity suddenly appeared on he top of he building, covering the sky. There's no doubt about it's really her… I just really hope I'm not too late, Touma thought, as he clenched his teeth. Suddenly he big blue bubble disappeared in an explosion of light and created a powerful force that, instantly pushed everything around the building backwards. Touma, who wasn't prepared, also got blown back and fell across the ground.

Damn it… Touma thought, as the stood up again, and continued to run. All Touma could think of as the ran up he stairs was Misaka, and what was happening to her. He entire building was shakening, and electricity was around everything that was made out of metal. Please… just hang in there Misaka, Touma thought, as he finally reached he top floor. Everybody stared at him, as the made he doors to he roof fly open. He breathed heavily as he looked at Misaka, who was completely surrounded by electricity. He two guards, who were on their feet again, stood prepared with their guns aimed at Touma. Shall we get rid of he intruder? One of them asked. No… i'd like to see how this turns out, Aiko said, with a creepy smile, surprising the two men, as the made them lower their weapons. Misaka! Touma called. Misaka slowly looked up at him with an expression of pain on her face. What are _you_ doing here? She asked, in pain. I came to save you, he replied. Don't worry i'm not gonna allow this guy to do you anymore harm, Touma said, as he turned his attention towards Aiko, who smiled at him.

So it's you… you're he one who did all of this!? Touma yelled. Aiko closed his eyes, but didn't stop smiling. I'm surprised you've made it this far. Of course, it would be a different story if Mental out hadn't shown up, Aiko said, making Touma realise she wasn't with him anymore. But even so, the still just looked at him, an angry expression. Let Misaka go you bastard! Touma yelled. Aiko's smile got bigger. Hh… seems like you don't understand Railgun's situation right now… you see i can't let her go, even if i wanted, Aiko said. And why's that? Touma asked, harsh. Try thinking about it. Right now, she's in a state where the body needs to absorb all of the power that's forced into her brain. I can't get her out of it, it would be like… forcing her brain to stop it, which of course only she would be able to do, _if_ she had control ever her own verganic brainwaves. But, unfortunately, Haia's taking all he pain, and he damage that could possibly hit Railgun, she there's no way for her to control it, Aiko said. Right as the said that, a light blue beam flew past Touma's head and made an explosion only a couple meters behind him, making him fly forwards. Damn it… the muttered, as he got on his feet again. He looked at Misaka. Her eyes were closed, but even so, her facial expression screamed of pain. Even her hands were on her head, as if she was hurt. Touma began sweating, as the realised how dangerous the situations was.

The looked at Aiko again, with another angry emotion, as the began to laugh. She's quite formidable, don't you think? Aiko asked, as he looked at Misaka. Unfortunately, right now she's only as strong as if she used her full power, so even without going through this she would be able to use this much power, Aiko said. ! . Touma looked, as Misaka. I've never seen her use this much of her power before… of course, i haven't seen her fight many times so that makes sense, Touma thought, as the looked at Aiko again. It's time to go beyond her own limits, and extent her power even further! Aiko yelled, as it suddenly began to get really windy. Wind? Touma thought, as the looked at Misaka. He sky was still covered, in gray clouds. Touma looked at he machine standing behind Aiko, as it suddenly began to shine light blue. After a little time, he light blue light faded away again. Touma suddenly heard somebody scream, and looked in he direction i had come from. ! .It's that girl again! Touma thought. But what's she doing here? And more importantly, why is she tied up, and just got electrocuted? Touma thought, as the clenched his teeth. Damn you Aiko… the said, with a mad expression, and a seriously mad sounding voice. Aiko still smiled. What' wrong? Isn't he looks of somebody finally surpassing the strongest in he city? Aiko asked, sounding both mad and calm. You're lucky imagine breaker… you get to be first hand witness to something extraordinary! Aiko said. And now… behold! Of a power greater than you could ever imagine! Aiko yelled, as he machine lit up again.

Suddenly Misaka screamed in pain, making Touma look at her. Misaka! The yelled, as he tried to get over an touch her. Maybe if i touch her with my imagine breaker, her power will at least stop growing! Touma thought, as he began to run towards her. However… as Touma got close, he realised he electrical barrier surrounding Misaka was way to strong for him to even get close… the air around her was thick of electricity, and made it harder to breathe. He electrical barrier held Touma back, and at last made him fly back. Suddenly, something terrifying happened. Misaka suddenly made another lightning beam appear, but instead of it coming down through he clouds, she shot it up at he sky, into he dark clouds. Aiko began to laugh with an insane look in his eyes. Behold! This is gonna be exiting… prepare to fight for your life imagine breaker! Cuz this is gonna be your last battle… Aiko said, insanely as the began to laugh evilly again. Touma stared into he sky as it got even bigger. What… is that thing!? The thought, terrified as the began to shake a little of fear.

 **(Seen from Kuroko's perspective)**

Jacelynn was currently helping Kuroko walk, as they slowly made their way towards a hospital. Man i feel so pathetic… i couldn't do anything do protect Sissy last time, and now… i've failed her again! Kuroko thought, as a suddenly pain in her stomach made her fall to her knees again, even though Jacelynn tried to help, her stand. Are you sure you're gonna make it? Jacelynn asked. Yeah… Don't worry about me, Kuroko said, as she slowly began to stand up again. You sure you're alright? You've got some injuries after that last battle, JAcelynn said, with a worried expression. Kuroko looked into he ground. Sissy… she thought. Suddenly she heard, lightning. They both turned around, and saw a giant lightning beam fall from he sky, unto a rooftop. ! . What's that!? Jacelynn asked, in fear. That must be Sissy! Kuroko yelled, as she tried get out of Jacelynn's grip. But Jacelynn had a got grip around her arm, and didn't let go. Even so.. she stared at he lightning falling from the sky, with a worried expression at her face. It sure must be interesting up there… a familiar voice suddenly said.

A chill ran down Kuroko's spine as she remembered who the voice belonged to. Kuroko slowly looked behind her, with a terrified look in her eyes. Not many people had ever beaten her in a fight, but this one was by far the most terrifying. You're… still alive? Kuroko asked, in shock as she looked at he esper. Yeah sure, she looked a little beaten up, but toss that aside she didn't' look like she just came from a fight with a level 5. Who are you? Jacelynn asked, sounding a bit unconfident. Kuroko stared at her. She's the one who did this to me… She finally answered after a little time. ! . Jacelynn looked scared at Kuroko, and then slowly at Jacelynn. She's a level 4 like both of us, but her skills are as strong as a level 5, Kuroko explained. Even so.. she shouldn't be alive, or at least in such a good shape right now. Unless… ! .Don't tell me even he strongest esper in academy city wasn't a match for you, Kuroko suddenly yelled. No, unfortunately Accelerator was way stronger than i thought. I had no chance of defeating him, and i knew he wouldn't show me any mercy with killing me. But, all who are specially trained to take down a level 5, always have a backup plan. or more likely… a backup body, Akari said. ! .Both Kuroko and Jacelynn looked scared at her.

What do you mean backup body!? Jacelynn yelled, in confusion and fear. Well you see… Akari said, as she explained: (This is a flashback) Akari breathed heavily as she stood behind her wall. One of her arms were bleeding, and she felt a huge pain in her stomach from an earlier blast. Man… he's way tougher than i thought, Akari thought, as she looked around the corner she was hiding behind. Click...Click...Click, she could hear him coming. Ya done playing hide and seek? Accelerator asked, sounding tired. Akari looked at him, before she used the ability to get behind him. Unfortunately, he noticed and then made force make her fly into the other side of the sewers. Accelerator yawned, as the slowly began to walk towards Akari again. She was already on her feet again, and not stared intently at Accelerator. Well.. this wasn't much of a challenge, if all the espers trained to eliminate the level 5s are as weak as you, i don't think you'd ever be able to beat a single one of them, Accelerator said. Tch, you're just lucky i'm not trained in taking you on in battle. I can bet every single one of the level 5s, except for you, Akari said, with a straight face. Hh, let's just get this over with, Accelerator said, as the took up he crutch over his head. A powerful force started gathering, and all Akari could do was sit there, helpless.

And that's when i did it, Akari said. Back at the facility, people from all over he world participate in experiment to help us get strong. You could say that all of us had a look-a-like, back there, Akari said. ! .You switched places with somebody who looks like you!? Kuroko asked, in shock. Yeah, that's basically it, Akari said. And what' happened to them!? Jacelynn asked. Don't know, but i think Accelerator is just getting finished up with them about now, so don't even think about trying to rescue them, since it's probably already to late, Akari said. Then why are you here!? Haven't you beat me up enough? Kuroko asked. Well, kind of. Something about you just really pisses me off… i came here, to finish the job, since you know too much, Akari said, as she suddenly got a bloodthirsty look in her eyes. Kuroko suddenly felt the pain in her stomach again and she fell down again. Akari smiled. Do you still feel to pain from our last battle? She asked, sounding a little childish. Well to bad… it isn't going to be any fun at all crushing you, Akari said, as he same needled Kuroko use, appeared in her hand. Hold on! Don't forget i'm here! If you want to do anything to disturb the peace within the city you have to go through me! Jacelynn yelled.

Hm? Who are you? Akari asked, sounding uninterested, of the answer she would get. I'm Jacelynn Chiaki, from Anti-skill, officer 10043, Jacelynn said, as she stood in the way of her getting to Kuroko. No Jacelynn! Kuroko yelled. Don't worry, i'm a level 4, remember? I can handle her, Jacelynn said, sounding confident. No you don't understand!-Kuroko said, but was cut of, when he pain hit her left arm again. Oh i think i understand it quite well! Jacelynn yelled, as she suddenly teleported metal pipes at Akari, who just stood there. No, Jacelynn! Kuroko yelled, but it was already to late. Akari suddenly disappeared and appeared again with the metal pipes in her hands. Another level 4 teleporter huh? Well, i must admit, it's rare to fight two espers with he same ability and level, Akari said. ! . You're a level 4 teleporter too!? Jacelynn yelled, as she looked back at Kuroko. Yeah, that's what i tried to say. Her ability makes her able to slow down time, to make it look like she's an even faster teleporter than us! Kuroko yelled. ! . Jacelynn was surprised as she heard, this and looked at Akari with an even more serious expression. What' more, she's one of only 11 people in this city who take down one of he level 5s, Kuroko said, in a serious voice. ! . Jacelynn looked at her friends with a scared look in her eye, and she then slowly looked at Akari, who looked down into he ground. Oh, so you remember? She said as she smiled. Let's have some fun girls, She said, with a crazy look in her eyes.

 **(Seen from Accelerator's perspective)**

Accelerator slowly made his way down he hallways of he sewer. Man this place is way bigger than i thought, Accelerator said, but still continued. Suddenly he saw something… What's that? Accelerator thought as he looked up at he wall. A security camera? Accelerator thought, looking directly into it. He then destroyed he camera, and continued walking. WHy would there be any security cameras down here anyway? It's not like these sewers are being used anymore, so it can't be Academy city who've placed them down here, Accelerator thought, as he saw another one. But once again, the just destroyed in and kept walking. Suddenly he saw a metal door with a control panel right besides it. Not that the cared it was locked, so the just smashed the door and walked through. This must be what that girl was protecting, Accelerator thought, looking around. The walls where all white, but all there was to see was long empty hallways, and lots of doors. Accelerator began to look behind all of the doors, but mostly, the would just find empty rooms with nothing in them. This is starting to get weird… why would anybody protect an empty lab? Accelerator thought, as he suddenly felt something and stopped. There's somebody else here… and not just one, but multiple, Accelerator thought, as he saw another door with a control panel.

But the still didn't' care, and just smashed he door again. It revealed a dark room with some tubes with orange stuff inside of them. Accelerator walked further inside of the room, and then realised there was people inside of he tubes. 1,2,3,4,5… in total there was seven tubes, all with people inside of them, and on all of he tubes, there was a name. Hitomi Hayato, The red under one of them. A lot of them were adults, but among them were also two kids. One boy with black hair, and also a girl with long brown hair. Maho Chiyo, was he boys name. Accelerator looked at the girl for a long time. The didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he had seen the before somewhere, or at least somebody similar in some way. The didn't know exactly why, but he girl gave him a strange feeling, like there was something special about her. The then red her name: Ahmya Teitoku.


	15. Misaka Mikoto the strongest

**(Back on the rooftop, where project overheat is taking place)**

What he hell.. is that thing!? Touma thought, staring into the sky. A giant hand made out of electricity came out of the sky, and a second later a head and another hand came visible. That things he size of a bus! Touma thought, beginning to sweat. Aiko began to laugh and evil laugh. You see? Do you finally realise how hopeless this situation is? Just give up already! Aiko said, with an insane voice. The next second, the giant lightning creature smashed it hand over Misaka. MIKOTO! Touma yelled, as the again ran towards her. But the couldn't make it… there wasn't enough time. As soon at he giant creature hit Misaka, a giant light explosion appeared. Even through the sound and the blinding light, Touma thought he heard Misaka's voice. Please Touma.. help me, he heard. Then, the giant light explosion made everything quiet for a while. Touma suddenly realised his eyes were closed, and that he was laying on the ground. He then opened his eyes a little bit, but suddenly opened them completely in shock. He looked around. The building the was laying on was about five floors smaller. The had burn marks all over his body, and the felt like a train had just run over him. Even so, Touma slowly stood up. Even all he buildings around him were damaged.

But Misaka was nowhere to be seen… nor was Aiko. So you're finally awake, a familiar voice said. Touma turned around, and saw Jenny sitting against what was left of a wall. It's you! What happened? Touma asked, with a headache. You were knocked unconscious by Misaka. And then she and Aiko disappeared. Jenny said, with a sad sounding voice. Jenny was also a bit, hurt, and had also some burn marks over her body. ! .Where is she now!? Touma asked. why don't you see it yourself? Jenny asked, trying to point in a direction. Touma slowly turned around, and saw it. ! . He stared in he direction, Jenny had pointed. It was actually very hard had not to notice… a giant lightning monster, almost half as high as all the buildings, was standing there, with lightning and electricity all around it. Jenny looked away. I'm sorry… she muttered again. Touma turned around since he heard it. I'm sorry… she said again, as a tear appeared in on of her eyes. You're apologizing again? Touma asked. Yeah, if i hadn't been so weak, and had just protected myself… none of this would've happened, Jenny said, with a sad expression. Come on, don't say that. All of this isn't your fault, and seriously. It's Academy city's second strongest level 5. Not many should be able to beat him, except another level 5, Touma said.

Yeah… that's he reason I'm apologizing, Jenny said, as the voice cracked. ! . Touma stared at her. You don't mean, that you're a level 5!? Touma asked, in shock. Jenny looked more sadly into he ground. Yes, that is true… I'm the sixth ranked level 5 esper, or at least i was, Jenny said. ! . Touma was speechless, and stared at Jenny. I was a level 5, but unfortunately, my power was taken away so now i'm just a level 3, Jenny said, as more tears appeared in her eyes. And so what? Touma said, with serious voice, surprising Jenny. WHo cares if you're a level 5 or 3? As long as you did everything you could to stop this, nobody is gonna blame you for it, Touma siad, making Jenny blush. She was speechless, as she stared at Touma. It began to rain. He's amazing… Jenny thought. Touma looked towards Misaka again. Don't worry Misaka… I'm coming, Touma thought, as he began to run towards her again. There was chaos on he streets in academy city. Both Anti-skill and Judgement were gathered, trying to get he situation under control, but they also struggled against Misaka's lightning monster. Touma finally came a little time after. Misaka! The yelled, as the came. ! . Touma looked at her. Here eyes had turned he same color as he electricity, but they were so… emotionless. She was floating inside of he giant monster, and stood completely still. What's going on!? Touma asked a nearby Anti-skill officer. We have no idea, this thing suddenly just appeared, and began attacking! She said, not looking at Touma. ! . Hey, a civilian shouldn't be here, get to safety right away! She yelled. No you don't understand, i can help! And i know that girl! She would never do anything like this, Toum said with a serious voice. Well, why don't you tell her to stop this? He Anti-skill officer asked. I can't, somebody's controlling her, Touma said. Suddenly, as he Anti-skill officer was about to say something, Toum pushed her out of he way, just in time to avoid another bug blue railgun lookin beam, except it was five times bigger than last time.

He Anti-skill officer looked up at Touma, as the stood up again. Misaka had noticed the had arrived, or well, Aiko had. Misaka! Come on! I know you don't want to do this again! The yelled, with a serious expression on his face. Misaka didn't respond. Suddenly, she rose one of her arms, and he buildings around them began to fall apart. Touma suddenly realised what she was doing, but it was too late. Giant balls of metal, formed out of metal from the buildings, floated around Misaka's giant lightning monster. Then suddenly, the balls floated over Touma and all he Anti-skill officers around him. Touma could do nothing but stare at he giant balls, as they suddenly began to fall came falling down at them with superspeed, because of their weight. Even with his imagine breaker, Touma wouldn't be able to reflect all he metal, only Misaka's control over them, but the would still get crushed. Then suddenly… as he balls were about to crush everyone, a familiar looking person jumped in and crushed all of the metal. Touma stared at his friends, the seven ranked esper in Academy city, Attack crash. Everybody were silent as the landed before them, but then he turned around with his usual crazy looking smile. It's been a while since i saw you last, Gunha said, noticing Touma.

Yeah, thank you for saving me again, Touma said, looking at him with a realifed smile. Gunha smiled back an turned around. Ya mind explaining why Railguns going on a rampage again? And where did she get that humongous monster from!? Gunha asked, pointing at he monster surrounding her. Somebody's controlling her into doing this, i think it's also them who gave her the extra powerboost, Touma said, standing ready to battle. Gunha smashed his fists together, and smiled his usual crazy smiled again. But as he two boys were about to attack, Misaka's monster made its move. Or more likely, Misaka's eyes suddenly turned back into their hazel brown color, and her face got filled with pain. She curled together into a ball in he big body of electricity. AAAAH! She screamed in pain. Dude! What's happenin? Gunha asked, looking at Touma. ! .Mikoto fighting the power! Touma exclaimed. You can do it Misaka! Don't let Aiko's power get to you! Touma yelled, sounding desperate. AHHHH! Misaka screamed again, even though she seemed to have heard Touma yell. Suddenly, he massive body of lightning began disappearing, or more likely, Misaka began absorbing its power. What's goin on? Gunha asked, as he stared at the giant body disappear.

Suddenly, big electrical strikes began striking randomly all around. Touma nevigated it with his right hand, and looked at Gunha who dodged the electricity. They both looked at Misaka again. Electricity was still flowing all around her, and one of her eyes were normal hazel brown colored, and the other light blue. Both he boys stared shocked at her, when she suddenly disappeared right in front of them, and then appeared right behind them. Gunha was quick, and tried to punch Misaka, but Misaka again disappeared and appeared, right behind Gunha. But instead of attacking either one of them, she lightly touched them, and made glide on he electricity with her. (Yes, this is a true fact Misaka can ACTUALLY do). The two boys fell to their knees, as they arrived. Where he heck are we? Gunha, who instantly stood up again, asked. In school district 13, i think, Touma said, looking around. Everything was flat, and a couple hundred meters away, was a big facility to train judgement and Anti-skill officers. Touma looked up and saw Misaka. She was surrounded by a bubble of electricity, making her hair and her clothes, move as if there was some kind of wind inside of the bubble.

Both her eyes were still different, but as she closed her eyes, both here eyes turned light blue again. Touma also stood up again, ready to battle. Ya ready!? Gunha yelled. Of course" Touma asked, sounding serious and childish. Gunha then quickly jumped Misaka at full speed with his fists in the air. But as soon as the even got close to her, he electrical barrier surrounding her stopped him. A second later, Gunha jumped back again. Ow! Hot! Gunha yelled, as the blew on his burned hand. You ok? Touma asked. Yeah, but i must say, that girl's got some serious guts! Gunha yelled. Touma ignored him, but before any of them could make a move again, Misaka charged at them with he speed of a bullet, leaving a trail of destruction behind her. She charged right at Touma, who just got to block with his right hand, but even so flew back a couple meters. Now it was Touma's turn to blow on his burned hand, but the didn't get to do much before Misaka charged at him with inhuman speed again, and gave him a big electrical punch in he lost all air the had, and a part of his shirt burned off. Dude! You've got to have guts than that, if ya wanna fight her! Gunha yelled. Again, Touma ignored him and looked at Misaka. If we don't do anything soon, it's gonna be too late! She's already as strong, if not stronger, than he last time, Touma thought, looking at Misaka again.

He last time, Misaka ended up losing control and ripped of my arm, which resulted in he dragon's living inside it free her. But i get he feeling it isn't going to be as simple this time, Touma thought, clenching his teeth. Suddenly, Misaka disappeared again, and appeared right in front of Touma ready to attack. Bu this time, Gunha was quick, and jumped right as Misaka as she was about to punch Touma again. Unfortunately, Misaka was also quick and rided on he electricity until she stood right behind Gunha, with one of her hands on his back. And before Gunha could do anymore about it, Misaka fired a huge light blue beam right at Gunha's back, making him fly severed hundred meters away, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Touma, who couldn't even follow what just happened, stared at Misaka and the trail leading up to Gunha. Misaka… Touma muttered, sounding surprised and scared at the same time. Misaka's arms were at he same position, as if she had just fired a Railgun. Misaka slowly looked at Touma, who still sat down on the ground.

But right as she was about to make a move, she put her hands on her head, and her expression made her look like she was in pain. Come on Railgun… even though this power is impressive, you're still holding back. Let loose! Destroy Academy city! A voice suddenly yelled. Touma couldn't see who he voice belonged to, but didn't have much time to think about it either. Misaka suddenly looked in pain again. AHHH! She screamed, as her eyes suddenly switched color again. She's still in there! Touma thought, running over to her. Misaka! Touma yelled. Misaka slowly looked up at him. To..Touma, She said, very quiet. I'm here Misaka! Fight it! Touma yelled, as he finally managed to touch her. ! . It's not working! Touma thought. True, his hand touched Misaka shoulder, but nothing happened. Misaka was still in pain, and none of he power around here seemed to disappear. AAAAAAHHHHH! Misaka suddenly screamed, really loud, as he little bubble surrounding her began expanding. Touma was in he middle of he light, crash, and power. The bubble began expanding so much it was almost at the end of Gunha trail. He light finally began to fade away, revealing nothing but a 300 meters wide crater, with a completely unharmed Misaka standing in he middle with lightning beams as big as the one's she could usually summon from he sky, all around her. He sky was once again covered in dark dark gray clouds. And only about 500 meters away, was Touma's unconscious body, laying up against a burn building.

But Gunha was on his feet again, and stood right at the edge of he crater, staring at Misaka with big eyes. Wow… she's got some serious guts… Gunha muttered, looking at the damage, Misaka had just made with a simple blow. Suddenly, Gunha noticed Misaka was gone, and a big trail of destruction with electricity in it, lead up to him. He quickly jumped out of the way, and just avoided another beam, just two times bigger than before hit him. Unfortunately, he didn't completely get his arm out of he way in time, and some of the skin burned off, making his arm bleed. Touma landed safely, a couple meters back and looked at Misaka. He buble around her had disappeared, but a light blue light still surrounded her, and her hair and clothes still blew a little around. Misaka's eyes were closed, and now she just stood completely still. Gunha tried to use this as an opportunity to attack her. He quickly ran behind Misaka, gathering power in his fist. However, Misaka just stood still until Gunha was only a few centimeters from hitting her. A ring of iron sand suddenly surrounded both of them, and created a big tornado, that destroyed the ground even more than it already was.

He iron sand didn't hit Gunha directly, only scapted him sometimes, so the got cuts on his arms. Then, suddenly the iron sand stopped moving, and second late Misaka came running with he speed of sound, and gave Gunha a big punch in the stomach, resulting in him both getting electrocuted and punched at he same time. Gunha flew a couple hundred meters backwards. Gunha rolled across he ground, but quickly got up on his feet again. Damn it… i can't handle all her guts! Touma said, wiping of he dirt on his face. Suddenly the jumped out of the way just on time time avoid four blue beams firing at him directly from the clouds. Just as Gunha landed, the once again jumped out of he way to avoid more beams. What he heck! I thought her limit was eight, and then her power would be completely drained! Gunha yelled. (Yeah um.. that isn't her railgun Gunha, but it _is_ as strong as it, just way bigger but slower). Gunha stared at Misaka, who had her arm up pointed at him. Her eyes were still emotionless and blue as the electricity, but he Tokiwadai uniform she wore just a little time ago, was almost burned so much you couldn't see it was a uniform anymore.

Some drops of sweat ran down Gunha forehead, because of he heat from he electricity that filled he air. (You thought the was afraid huh? Well let me tell ya this: NOTHING CAN SCARE GUNHA!) Suddenly Touma stood beside Gunha in a very bad shape. His clothes was even more burned than before, and so was the top of his hair. Took ya long enough, Gunha said. Sorry, Touma answered in a very serious voice. The looked Misaka in the eyes, with sweat running down his face. She's gotten way too strong… i don't know for how much longer we can take her on, Touma thought. Had enough playing around? Misaka suddenly said. Her voice sounded static like a robots. Both the boys looked at her with a serious expression. Well… time to end this game, Misaka said, as she rose her hand. A second later, a massive railgun, as big as Touma was tall, was fired at him. Touma quickly jumped in front of Gunha, and put up his hand. But as soon as Touam touched the railgun, he realised how much more stronger it was than usually. The felt the heat getting to his hand, as the couldn't hold he beam back anymore.

Touma got thrown back into Gunha, and began to bleed out of his chest, because of he railgun. Touma and Gunha flew into the nearest building, which was about 400 meters away, and smashed through it, and only stopped as soon as they got out of the other side. Touma caught up blood, as he and Gunha got thrown in two different directions. Touma looked over at Gunha. He also held one of his hands over his mouth, probably of the same reason as himself. Seconds later, Misaka appeared out of nothing, only a couple meters from Touma and Gunha. It's over… Misaka's static voice said. Touma looked at her with scared eyes, still holding one of his hands over his mouth. Right as Misaka pointed her finger at Touma gathering more power, Touma coughed up some more blood. He closed his eyes, waiting for he blast to come, but to his surprise nothing happened. Touma heard a voice struggling, and opened his eyes to see Misaka with her hands on her head looking in pain again. Come on, stop denying me and surrender to the power flowing within you! The familiar voice said. No… I don't want your power! Misaka yelled back. What's going on? Gunha asked again. But this time Touma didn't answer, and stared at Misaka.

There must be something i can do to help her… fighting her doesn't help us, Touma thought, with a serious expression on face. Power's constantly coming to her from somewhere else, so it wouldn't even matter anyway, or we did find a way to be even with her, sense the sender would just give her more power. Suddenly Touma's phone rang. The didn't recognize the number, but hoped it was somebody who would help Misaka. Hello? Touma answered. Listen, it's me, Jenny's, voice said. Why are you calling? I don't have a lot of time here! Misaka's getting worse for every second that pass! Touma said. I know… I can see her from up here, Jenny said. ? . You're still on he roof? Touma asked, feeling bad for leaving her. Yeah, don't worry about me. Listen, i think i've found a way to cool this thing down a bit, Jenny said. ! . Ok, I'm listening, Touma said, a bit inpatient. I know this isn't going to be much of a help, but try to get her emotions under control. Aiko can control her AIM field right now, but her connection with me has also been cut off, so Misaka also has a chance to control her own power. I'm sorry i can't give you anymore information, but this should work, Jenny said. Touma looked at Misaka, who was still in pain. I'll do everything to save Misaka from that power… Touma thought. Thank you, it's a big help, Touma said, ending he call facing Misaka again.


	16. Teleporter vs Time manipulator

Both Akari, Kuroko and Jacelynn stood still. Kuroko and Jacelynn stared intensely at Akari, and Akari stared just as instesly back at them. A light breeze flew by, making all of he girls hair and clothes flap in the wind. Suddenly, Jacelynn got a weird look in her eye, as she glanced at both of the girls. Suddenly, she disappeared and appeared behind Jacelynn with a knife her hand about to stab her in the arm. But this time, Kuroko was faster than her, and teleported some steel needles at the knife, making it fall out of Akari's hands. Akari teleported back a couple meters when he knife was gone. Tch, you caught my off guard, that most certainly won't happen again, Akari said, Kuroko stood ready again, feeling a bit more confident after actually succeeding in getting the knife out of Akari's hands. Bit still, Kuroko tried very hard to see where she would appear next time. ! .There! Kuroko thought, as she something as about to appear behind her. Right as the thing appeared, Kuroko also teleported away and gave it he classical kick in the head! But right as she dropped, she saw the person was Jacelynn, and not Akari. But it was too late to avoid hitting her, so Kuroko dropped kicked Jacelynn in the head, and then safely teleported away.

But before she got time to apologize, Akari appeared behind Kuroko and kicked her in he back, making Kuroko fly a couple meters forward and roll across he ground. Kuroko looked up at Akari with a serious expression on her face. That all ya got? Akari asked, with a serious yet still bored voice. Kuroko stood up, and teleported some more steel needles into her hand. Hhh, Akari sighed as she was about to face Kuroko again, but didn't. Instead, there was another emotion on her face…. Fear? Kuroko thought, as she turned around to see what she looked at. ! . What in he world… is that thing? Kuroko thought with a terrified look. A giant monster made out of lightning was crawling down from the sky. Kuroko stared terrified at it. What… is that thing? She asked with a shivering voice. Isn't it obvious? Akari's voice suddenly said. Kuroko turned around, still with a terrified expression on her face. She didn't say anything, but listened to what Akari said. It's your friend, Railgun, who's he cause of that, Akari said, with a serious sounding voice. ! . That things Sissy!? Kuroko yelled, looking intensely at Akari. No way… no way could that be Sissy! Even she doesn't have _that_ amount of power! Kuroko yelled.

Tch, haven't you listened at all? This is what project overheat is all about, making everybody in he world fear and hate her, Akari said, as she slowly came close to he paralysed Kuroko. After this, i'm not even sure there's gonna be anything left behind here, after _she_ has destroyed it. The entire city… maybe even the entire world will fear her… they'll all want revenge but nobody will be strong enough to stop her… Akari said, as a knife appeared in her hand. All of this… will be gone because of her… and only because people like you are so pathetic they aren't to any use at all, Akari said. She was only about one meter from Kuroko. Look at that. The experiments only just begun, and she's already got more power than any of us will every have. ! , Kuroko stared more intensely at the monster, as she listened to Akari's words. She wanted to move and kick her butt saying all she was saying wasn't true.. she didn't want to believe it had really come to this… she was facing things she really couldn't handle on her own. You see now? Everything you do is for nothing, this whole city is for nothing once she's fully evolved! Akari yelled, as she tried to stab Kuroko in he back, with knife in her hands.

But before she got to stab her, another person appeared and teleported Kuroko out of he way. Hhh, what now? Akari asked, with an annoyed voice. Remember I'm here as well! Jacelynn said, looking Kuroko into her eyes. Kuroko's eyes were in shock, and Kuroko didn't say nor do anything. Just sat with her hands on the ground staring directly at them. Jacelynn looked at Kuroko with a worried expression, then looked at Akari with a serious look. If you've given up, that's fine… if you don't want to fight anymore, I'm totally ok with that… but please if you don't want to be here, get to safety, Jacelynn said, as she put her hand on her Anti-skill armband. Remember: There's a reason Anti-skill is ranked higher than judgement, Jacelynn said. Kuroko still didn't say anything or move. It was like she was frozen in time. Akari looked at Jacelynn with an annoyed expression, and sighed again. If you insist on getting beaten up _that_ much, don't come crawling for mercy as soon as i kill both of you, Akari said, as she suddenly stood behind Jacelynn. Jacelynn quickly turned around, about to punch Akari, but she was quicker and teleported behind Jacelynn and pulled her arm to her back and then laid her down on the ground. Jacelynn looked up at Akari, with pain in her eyes. Jacelynn then teleported behind Akari with a stun-gun in her hands, trying to hit Akari with it. However, Akari was still the quickest, and quickly got he stun-gun out of Jacelynn's hand, and then kicked her right in the face.

Kuroko still didn't move… her eyes were in fear, and her body was shaking a little bit. Never had she ever felt this powerless before. Sissy… I can't believe i just let all of this happen to you. We didn't even suspect the fact that you had been kidnapped when you were gone, just because you're a level 5! I knew something was wrong, I just knew it! But i didn't do anything… i didn't do anything to save you! Kuroko looked up at the monster. And now… things run _way_ out of control, and are already way to much for me to handle. I can't even handle another level 4! Kuroko thought, as she suddenly heard he sound of an explosion. Akari and Jacelynn stopped fighting, and looked at he top of the building. A giant white bubble was on the top of the building, and only a few second later he shockway with them, despite being almost a kilometer away from it. Kuroko gut dust and dirt in her eyes, but she tried to ignore it. Jacelynn still stood up, but had got some serious looking injuries. Akari however, only looked a little dirty from the sudden shokway that had just occurred. Do you seriously believe you stand a chance? Akari asked. Jacelynn looked at Akari with intense eyes, that till looked like they were about to give up.

Jacelynn stood ready in battle position again, but Akari quickly stood behind Jacelynn who also quickly teleported away. Is that the _best_ you can do? Akari voice suddenly said into Jacelynn's ears, right as she had appeared. Jacelynn quickly turned around and jumped backwards, but Akari was just as quick as she was, and had already pulled out a knife. Kuroko noticed. ! . Watch out behind you! Kuroko yelled. But it was too late…. Akari, quickly pressed to knife into Jacelynn's shoulder. Ah! Jacelynn let out a little scream of pain, as the blood began to run down her arm. Her sleeve and hand was turning red. Jacelynn quickly pulled out the knife of her shoulder and tossed it aside. But even so, Jacelynn fell to the ground as the pain got stronger. Her vision even began to get blurry from blood loss, but even so, Jacelynn still looked up at Akari. Have you had enough play time? If so, i think i'll just end both of your ad that other girl's pathetic lives, Akari said, a a gun appeared in her hand.

Then Kuroko finally began to think straight again, and… she had realized something. Kuroko ran right towards Akari with he knife she tossed aside in her hand. Tch, back from the floor huh? Well… you must forget really quickly, Akari said, as she suddenly disappeared. Kuroko stopped and looked around, Akari appeared again, with another knife in her hand, and then gave Kuroko he same treatment as Jacelynn. Ah! Kuroko let out an even bigger scream than Jacelynn as the knife got pressed through her skin. But this time, Akari pulled back out the knife as Kuroko fell to the ground and shaked from pain and fear. Hh, none of you will just learn will you? Akari asked, with an annoyed voice. Suddenly, Kuroko spoke with a shaking voice: It's a really impressive ability you have. It's actually so special some scrody scientist decided to do an experiment on you to see just how much your power could be pushed, and after that, see if you either died, became stronger or just would suffer horribly, Kuroko said, in pain. She looked at Akari, trying to look confident even though she felt extreme pain. They are he real reason you became the person you are right? You didn't have any choice! Kuroko said, as he pain in her shoulder became to strong, she had to put her other hand on her shoulder, to try and stop the bleeding.

Akari looked at Kuroko with an expression like she had just said something she didn't want to admit herself. Tch, and so what? What if that's really what happened, it's not like knowing that will save you, Akari said, as she teleported another knife into her hand. Kuroko looked at her, trying not to looked scared, even though her eyes were both filled with pain and fear. That last move of yours was really stupid, and now you're gonna pay for it… Akari said, but as she was about to stab Kuroko, Akari suddenly got a look filled with pain in her eyes. She slowly looked behind her, and saw Jacelynn standing with knife, she had just used to stab Akari in the shoulder. Ugh… damn you… Akari said, sounding just in as much pain as Jacelynn and Kuroko had just been in. Kuroko smiled from the ground, and Jacelynn did as well as she slowly pulled out the knife of Akari's shoulder. It instantly began to bleed, and Akari put her other hand on it, to prevent losing too much blood. Kuroko slowly stood up again, despite the pain she felt and walked closer to Akari. You're ability is strong, but it does have one weakness. You can only use it on one person at a time, but still fool other people to think you're a teleporter. That's why, if we just caught you off guard, we knew we could get back at you, Kuroko said, with a smile, as he two girls high fived. Damn you… Akari said, teleporting away.

Both he girls looked prepared around to see where she would pop up. I must say I'm impressed…. Akari's voice suddenly said. The two girls looked around, and suddenly saw Akari standing on a light pole. It's impressive how two girls like you have been able to last this long in a fight against me, Akari said. However… it's all over now. Suddenly Akari disappeared again, and then appeared as she pushed Kuroko into Jacelynn so hard, she flew a couple meters back. Then before any of them could move, Akari somehow made the light pole she had just standing on tilt towards the two girls. Kuroko and Jacelynn were still recovering from the last attack. Right as it was only a couple centimeters away from it, both he girls realised what Akari had just done, but now it was too late to get away… Then suddenly, he ground began shaking really hard making the light pole stop, and suddenly the light bulb scattered. What happened!? Jacelynn asked, realized nothing bad had happened. Sissy… Kuroko thought, with a worried expression.

Listen Jacelynn, i have a plan, Kuroko said beginning to whisper. The sudden ground shaking had made Akari fall over, but she was quickly on her feet again. She saw he two girls whisper. They're up to something… Akari thought, but didn't do anything about it. I'd like to see what those school girls want to try against me… Akari thought, with a smile. Suddenly Kuroko was done whispering, and looked at Akari. A second later, she teleported away. Hm? Where did she go? Akari thought, waiting for Kuroko to pop up somewhere. But she didn't come… and for an awfully amount for time, everything was quiet. Suddenly Jacelynn stood up a bit more confident. Tch, what are they planning? Where did you little friend go? Is she too scared to fight? Akari asked. Jacelynn didn't answer, and suddenly just disappeared like Kuroko for a lot of time. Fools… if they think they can get away from me this easily, Akari thought, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she activated her special ability. I must thank that Aiko guy, for giving me this ability to use Em Waves. Now, finding girls like them is a peace of cake if they're nearby, which they are since even their teleportation ability has limits that makes them able to teleport a certain distance, Akari thought, suddenly opening her eyes.

They're beneath me… Akari thought, looking into the ground. She looked at a nearby sewer entrance, and stared a couple seconds at it, before removing he lit and crawling down there. He sewers were lit up by he same green lights that lit up he back allies of Academy city. Unlike he sewers she and Kuroko, and Accelerator, had fought in before, he walls in here were white, and a way bigger amount of water was running down the middle of the infinite hallways. Akari walked completely calm down the hallways, ignoring the injury on her shoulder, that a long time ago had stopped bleeding. Suddenly she heard somebody running towards her. She didn't turn around, but instead used her Em vision again. That same brat from Anti-skill as before… Akari thought, as she teleported away in the last second and appeared again only a couple centimeters from Jacelynn. Akari came with her fist in the air towards Jacelynn. But this time… Jacelynn was he one who stood completely still, looking completely calm. Right as Akari was about to punch Jacelynn, she realised her mistake. ! . I can't avoid punching her! Akari thought, as she hit her fist right into Jacelynns stomach. However, this time a powerful force appeared stopping Akari from causing Jacelynn any pain.

Akari's hand was frozen on the spot. And she desperately tried to move, but without any luck. Then, Jacelynn pushed a button on a earpiece she had in her ear, and Akari's lost balance as rolled a couple meters across the floor. Akari looked up at Jacelynn with a look of pain in her eyes. You have a magnetic transmitter? She asked in pain, as she slowly stood up again. Yes, A voice suddenly said, as a bunch of steel needles appeared in Akari's skin. Akari instantly felt he pain, and let out some tiny screams, as she fell to her knees. Kuroko appeared behind Jacelynn, with a happy expression on her face. I knew i'd heard something about someone like you before… it was in a case about people getting attacked from a mysterious esper, which ability we simply could not identify. Later, Uriharu discovered that only a level 4 by he name Akari Yui, had something that was anything _like_ the description of our attacker. But suddenly, the attacks stopped, and the case was closed. Even so… only a day after that, we discovered you have an ability similar to Sissy's. Which means… if you ever was to encounter something that emanates a high magnetic field, you would be sucked to it like a super magnet, Kuroko said, with a smile.

But, where did you get that thing from? Akari asked, with curiosity in her voice. Well, as a matter of fact all Judgement and Anti-skill officers have some now. A long time ago… we had a case with some psycho messing with people magnetic brainwaves. To prevent anything like that to ever happen again, all officers got a magnetic field sender, so that we this time would have a better chance. And what do you know? Here we are, a couple months later using it against you! Kuroko said, with a more serious sounding voice, even though she still smiled. Tch, Akari looked at them. And that's not all i know… as a matter of fact, i know something quite interesting about your ability. As a matter of fact, only two people in this entire city has it, making it quiet rare, Kuroko said, glaring at Akari. Tch, and so what? Akari asked, trying to sound harsh. Well as all other abilities it's determined by the level how much you are able use it. But, with exactly _your_ particular ability even level 1s can make themselves look like level 3 sound runners, Kuroko said, as she walked closer to he injured Akari. So.. if that's level 1, i thought about how it would be with a level 4. Even though you can make it look like you teleport, there's still _one_ more weakness, Kuroko said. Akari stared at her, knowing what she was about to say.

You are fast, no doubt about that, but not even you would be able to slow down time enough to get items from a distance more than about 10 meters, without looking like a none-teleporter. Therefore, we figured fighting you down here would be to our advantage, now that all your weapons are gone, Kuroko said. ! . Akari looked surprised at them. No way… they figured out how to beat me Akari thought with a scared expression on her face. With their magnetic field sender, and me being defenceless, i only have two choices. Surrender or run, Akari thought. But Kuroko was quicker and teleported right in front of her, kicking her right in the face.(Ok, to be honest, she totally deserves that). Akari bled from her nose, and slowly looked up Kuroko. She didn't even try to stand again…. she knew this battle was over before it even had begun. That Judgement officer had me figured out from he beginning, Jacelynn thought, thinking back to their first battle. _You're not really a teleporter are you? Kuroko asked. ! . Akari seemed surprised as Kuroko said that. Your real ability is to slow down time so much it just looks like you're teleporting everything. Since there is no way that you would be able to teleport things without touching them, unless your ability is movepoint, i figured it must've been something different, Kuroko said._

I've never seen anybody figure my ability out so quickly… Accelerator didn't even care, but she… she's different from any other opponent I've fought, but that's probably because she doesn't want to kill me, or steel my ability. I just get the feeling there's something more to it than simply she won't kill me, Akari thought, as Kuroko then cuffed her. She smiled. She's probably a really good student, since she even remembered that incident a from a long time ago, but also because she figured out what to use to beat me...Hm, maybe being so much together with Railgun, made her see how difficult a real fight can be. Yeah… that must be it… Akari thought, as the vision got black. Kuroko looked at Akari as the eyes closed, before she let out a relieved sigh. She then smiled at Jacelynn without saying anything, and Jacelynn did he same. And so they stood in a little time, before Jacelynn broke the silence. So.. can we go to he hospital now? She asked, sounding like this whole fight had just been nothing. Kuroko's smile big even bigger. Yeah, but first call some of your colleagues so we can get her to questioning, Kuroko said, looking at Akairi.


	17. After four years Jenny vs Aiko!

**(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Everything was quiet. Actually, way to quiet in comparison to what was actually going on. Jenny just sat completely still on the destroyed building, with some sound of a battle somewhere far away. She had burn marks and bruises all over her body, and her clothes were dirty and a little torn apart. Jenny still had the handcuffs on, keeping her hands behind her back. Even so, she didn't worry about it, and just looked sadly into, what was left of the floor. How?... How did everything turn out like this? Why did all of this happen? Jenny whispered, with an almost broken voice. She thought back to what Aiko had said to her he first time they met: _Hello there, Haia, Ahmya, he had said. The two girls had stopped playing around. Hi mister! How do you know our names? The two girls asked. He pulled out a paper. I have gotten the permission from your parents to make a little… experiment, on you, he said, with a smile. Experiment? The girl named Haia asked, as she slightly leaned her head to the side. Just follow me. Trust me, I have your parents permission, the man said._ Yeah… sure you do. You even made them participate in your experiment, Jenny thought. And now… it's hopeless, Jenny thought, as she looked at the monster with Misaka inside of it.

Now… i only know of one person who would be able to stop this, but if i'm right, he'd have no intention of helping me whatsoever, Jenny thought. The handcuffs behind her back, were almost so burned, that they would break if Jenny just made the tiniest move. And so, Jenny smashed her hands into he burned wall she was sitting on, making he handcuffs crumble. She looked at her burned hands, as she suddenly crawled together into a little ball. A tear ran down her face. Please… somebody, help, Jenny whispered. And so Jenny sat in a very long time. Quietly crying, regretting everything she'd done, and wishing she had been able to do more. To her surprise, she suddenly heard a voice. Ya wanna know something funny? A familiar voice said. Jenny looked up with a dead look in her eyes. Dark Matter? She asked. He level 5, didn't reply to her confusion. About six months or so, he Railgun was in he exact same position as you, feeling powerless despite being a level 5, Dark Matter said, with a serious look on his face. Jenny didn't answer for a while Why have you come here? Jenny asked, with a dead voice.

Tch, don't sound so pathetic sis, I'm no longer under that Aiko bastards control, Dark Matter said. Jenny stared at him. So why _did_ you come? Jenny asked. You seemed down…. i mean, isn't it only natural for a big brother to cheer up his little sister when she's sad? Kakine said, still not smiling. Despite his tone, Jenny still blushed and looked away. And also… i came because i know you're he only person in this city who can stop Aiko, Kakine said. Jenny's blush faded away, but suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. Are you seriously _that_ desperate, that you're gonna ask _me_ for help? Jenny asked, sounding sarcastic. I don't want to ruin your heroic speech, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not even a level 5 anymore. I couldn't even tell Misaka's friends that she was in danger, so what exactly is it you expect _me_ to do? Jenny asked, smiling while looking into the ground. Well, that might be true, but i think you're overlooking something, Kakine said. Jenny looked up at her Onii-chan. (dX, aren't you proud of me?). And what might that be? Jenny asked, sounding completely hopeless. Well, it's actually _me_ who has control over that microchip in your arm, Dark Matter said.

! . Oh yeah, i forgot you were he one who kidnapped me, and got me dragged into this mess from the beginning, Jenny said, still sounding hopeless, even though she smiled. Kakine ignored her. If i wanted to, I could send a copy of your power into your brain giving you your esper powers back, Kakine said, as the walked closer to his little sister. Jenny tightened her grip around her legs. And what good would that do? Don't you get how hopeless this situation is? Can't you see, that no matter what we try, we won't be able to do anything about he current situation? Jenny asked, sounding even more hopeless. Right as she was done saying that, she felt Kakine grab her by the collar, and push her against the wall. What are you… Jenny asked, struggling to breathe properly, as she looked into her brothers eyes. He didn't say anything, nor did the losen his grip of her sister. Seriously? How long are you gonna be this pathetic? Kakine asked, as he gave his sister a dead stare. Jenny looked back at him, trying to get free of the very uncomfortable position. Seriously! Do you want to dirty the names of the level 5s? Kakine said, tightening his grip. Agh, Jenny said struggling even more to breathe. Suddenly, he let go, and let Jenny fall to the ground. She coughed and took her hands around her neck, as the air returned to her.

Kakine stared at her, as he began to walk away. Look at yourself… only about a week or so, you were ready to beat up whoever stood in your way, and didn't even care much when Aiko attacked you. On top of that, you even toyed around with another level 5, who didn't know of your abilities. But now… Kakine said, not finishing his sentence. Jenny stared, into the ground again. Remember you can be powerful in multiple ways… but right now, you're as weak as you can get, both physically, and mentally, Kakine said, as he was about to leave again. You're right… Jenny suddenly said, making Kakine stop without turning around. I am incredibly weak...not being able to stop Aiko on my own… i couldn't even save Ahmya back then, Jenny said suddenly slowly beginning to stand up. But… from now on, that' gonna be different, Jenny said, clenching her fists. Kakine closed his eyes. For a while they just stood like that, without saying a word with a refreshing wind blowing on he destroyed building they were standing on. Suddenly Kakine opened his eyes. Well? He asked with a serious expression, as he turned around and looked at his sister. She nodded, with a confident look on her face.

Kakine smiled as he looked away again. A moment later, Jenny felt a long lost power return to her again. She once again felt the strong connection to her brain, eyes, ears, nose and throughout her entire body. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what Kakine was thinking. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she began to blush like crazy. Kakine seemed to notice she had red his mind, but just turned his attention to he city again. Now… go out and stop this thing little sister… Kakine said, turning his back a Jenny. You're not coming along? Jenny asked. No… there's something else i must do first, he said, still with a serious sounding voice and facial expression. Jenny tried to read his thoughts to find out what the was planning, but didn't succeed because he didn't think of it. Oh… and just one more thing, Kakine said, turned around looking at his little sister. She looked deeply into his eyes, and for a couple seconds they were both silent. Don't you ever tell anyone i've said all of this, Kakine said, with a strict voice. Jenny stared at him with a confused look on her face, however, Kakine got annoyed with her not giving him an answer. However, as he was about to make a move, Jenny smiled.

She blinked. Don't you worry big brother, your secrets safe with me! Jenny said, sounding childish, as she let out a little laugh. Kakine tried to ignore her, but even so ended up blushing. When Jenny's little laugh died down, Kakine got serious again. You might want to hurry sis… or it's gonna be to late, Kakine said. Before Jenny got to answer, there was the sound of an explosion nearby, and a couple seconds later the shockway hit her, and made her fall on her butt . As the ash and dirt began to fly down again, Jenny looked up at her brother, but the was no longer there. Jenny quickly stood up, looking serious again. She looked towards school district 13, where Misaka had just appeared together with Touma and Attack crash. She looked in he direction, without observing their battle. Thank you brother… She suddenly mumbled, as she again clenched her fists, and began to run down he broken stairs. Jenny was really careful as she ran down the stairs, because of everything being so unstable. It's a miracle this place hasn't started to crumble yet… Jenny thought, running down the stairs. A couple second later, he door to he building smashed open, and Jenny came running out of the building. She looked around for a couple seconds before running to he nearest back alley.

This will do… Jenny thought, as she closed her eyes, trying to find Aiko crazy thoughts between all those terrified once. It one minute… two minutes… and then: ! . I've found you! Jenny thought, as she she opened her eyes, and began to run. There's no time to waste! Jenny thought, as she began to run through the district. All over, people were panicking, and were getting escorted by Anti-skill and judgement officers to safety. Suddenly, Jenny felt somebody grabbing her by the arm. She looked right up in an Anti-skill officers face(Aka he one Touma saved). Where do you think you're going!? The board directors have ordered all civilians to get to safety, while they get this situation under control! He officer yelled. Please! You have to let me go! I can help! Jenny yelled. He Anti-skill officer didn't seem to believe her at all. Suddenly she sighed, as she suddenly bent down to her height. Listen… i know you want to help out somehow, but there's really nothing we can do. The level 5s have already been sent on the case, so you should just try to focus on getting to safety, the officer said.

No! I mean that i can help! Jenny yelled. I'm sorry, but i can't let you drag yourself into danger, he officer said, as she began to pull Jenny with her. Jenny tried to break free. Ugh! I don't have time for this! She thought, as she made one desperate move. She quickly touched he Anti-skill officer with her other hand, and and made her fly a couple meters backwards, making her able to run past her. The Ani-skill officer, didn't follow her after that… I have to hurry! Jenny thought, as she left he chaotic streets, and entered a back alley. Multiple times she had to stop, to try and find Aiko's location again. She was almost completely out of breath, but even so... her tiny legs kept running. Suddenly, she came to a big open area, with multiple ways leading to it. She stopped to catch her breath for a couple seconds, before she looked up again. He trail ends here…. so the must be close… very close… Jenny thought, as she suddenly felt a familiar presence towards her with slow steps. Well this is a surprise… i didn't expect to see _you_ ever again, a certain researchers voice said. Jenny stared calmly into the air. Aiko… she thought, as she felt him walk closer to him. So? What brings you here? Did you want your misery to end, and came here for me to do it? Or.. is there a different reason? Aiko asked, for once sounding interested.

I've come to stop you… Jenny said, with a calm voice. There was silence for a couple seconds, but suddenly, Aiko began to laugh. Not a crazy, little innocent laugh, but a laugh like the had just heard he world's greatest joke. Jenny's facial expression didn't change, and she didn't move. A long time later, Aiko's laughter died away. Sorry about that… but that's one of he most funniest things I've heard in years! You? Take on me? I don't think I've heard anything more readiculous since I've heard, at there actually was a place in the world were people have supernatural powers, Aiko said. Are you done? Jenny asked, as soon as Aiko was done talking. ? . The sudden attitude interested Aiko. She's not scared anymore… something, no, somebody must've done this, Aiko thought still completely calm. ! Was it him!? Aiko thought, as the thought of Dark Matter. The clenched his teeth. Damn it… that must mean, that Haia's gotten her power back, Aiko thought, staring at he little girl. Suddenly he smiled again. If you think you can take me down, just because of you've got he power of a level 5 again, you are most certainly mistaken, Aiko said, with a careless voice. Jenny didn't seem bothered by his comment. She's awfully quiet… Aiko thought. Thought i'd just come without a plan? Jenny's voice suddenly said, inside of Aiko head.

! .You've learned to talk to people by contacting their brainwaves!? Aiko thought, a little surprised. Yeah, but that's not all, Jenny said. There was only about five meters between Aiko and Jenny. Suddenly, before Aiko could blink, Jenny had turned around and was only a few inches from punching him directly in he stomach. _I've_ gotten stronger, without you! Jenny's voice said inside of Aiko's head, as her little fist hit Aiko stomach. Even though Jenny's fist was little, Aiko lost all of the air in his stomach for a second, and was pushed one meter back. Aiko slowly stood up. You've… learned to control he brains reaction time to make it look like you're awfully strong, physical? Aiko asked.( Yeah it's basically about he same thing as Akari can do). Jenny stared madly at him, ready for what was coming. But to her surprise, Aiko smiled as the got up. Looks like I've underestimated you, Aiko said with a crazy smile. It doesn't matter… I still have to ultimate weapon right in my hands! And there's nothing you can do about it! Aiko said, as the pulled out a remote. ! . What's that!? Jenny asked. Aiko still smiled deeply. I'm glad you asked…. You see, having the entire machine to manipulate Railgun takes a lot of time, and i of course can move it, from its current position, Aiko said.

And what does that mean!? Jenny asked, sounding worried. It means i can control anybody who have those specifical brain waves as the Railgun currently has…. and because of her power can only be forced into her body because of she has _your_ brainwaves, Aiko said. ! . That means! Jenny yelled, realising what Aiko was up to. That's right! With this, i can even control you! AIko yelled, as he pressed a button on the small remote. Jenny instantly felt something trying to enter her mind. It hurt… the power whispered things in her head, she did not want to imagine, Ghh…. Jenny mumbled things in pain, as small sparks appeared around her head. She could feel herself getting connected to Misaka, and feel he pain that she felt. Aiko came walking towards her shaking figure, with nothing pretty on his mind. What's wrong!? Can't you handle a little pain!? He asked, both sarcastically but really insane. Jenny didn't answer because of the pain she felt was so intense. Aiko's smile got even bigger. What' wrong? I thought you said THAT YOU WERE GONNA DEFEAT ME! Aiko yelled, as the gave Jenny a hard kick on he stomach.

She she flew a couple meters back, and rolled across the ground. He pain was so intense she couldn't even move anymore… and she shaked, but she didn't know if it was of fear or pain. Aiko walked right up to her, and Jenny looked up at him with a scared face. Aiko then pulled Jenny in the collar again, and pushed her up against a nearby wall. The pain was so much, she couldn't even fight back. Kill him, destroy! Eliminate this city! A bunch of voice said. Aiko's mouth began moving, but the words never came out as a sound, because of the voices in her head were too loud. Suddenly, Aiko pressed another button on his remote, and a second later, the wall Jenny was being held up at, got destroyed around her, like a big blast had just hit her. Gah! Jenny yelled, as some blood began to run down the sides of her mouth. She was beginning to lose all of her air, but even so, Aiko didn't loosen his grip at all. Suddenly, the pulled out something from his pocket. A stun-gun looking thing, but even so, it was different from before. Aiko still smiled, at the heavily injured girl. You want to know what' special about this stun-gun? Aiko asked. Jenny only struggled as an answer. It can produce enough electricity to make he heart stop beating… but that's not all… AIko pressed a button of the side of it, and second later, a very weird looking knife appeared. Jenny's vision was beginning to get blurry, because she needed air.

Of course… this knife is also really special, but it wouldn't be fun if i just told you what's special about it, Aiko said, as the finally threw Jenny across the ground. She coughed really hard, still unable to move. Aiko stood about five meters away from her again. Why? Jenny thought. Why did you believe that i could do this… big brother… she thought, as she saw Aiko coming a little closer again. The had stopped smiled, and his eyes were closed. You know… i should feel sorry for killing you, but even so.. getting rid of you will be a giant burden that finally will be gone! Aiko said, as he knife she held suddenly turned into small steel needles, that flew directly towards Jenny, two of them hit her in he stomach, and the rest of them landed in her leg. Small tears appeared in Jenny's face as blood began to appear on her clothing. Aiko walked up really close to her, and this time, Jenny didn't even care to look up at him, as he suddenly kicked her very hard in the stomach again. Making her cough up some blood. I can't do this… Jenny thought. I can't even stand up, she thought as she closed her eyes, and let herself sink into the darkness that surrounded her.

Suddenly, she felt all of the pain go away, and she felt like she was floating in nothing. She must've been knocked unconscious… or what might even be worse. Maybe i can finally see Ahmya again, Jenny thought with a smile, as a blinding light suddenly appeared. Hi sis… a somewhat familiar voice said. ! . Jenny recognize it. Ahmya!? Where are you!? Jenny yelled. Ahmya's voice giggled. Oh sis… you've grown so much since the last time we've played together, Ahmya said. ! . Wait, if i can hear your voice, does that mean that I'm...Dead? Jenny asked, sounding a bit unsure of herself. Ahmya giggled again. No, unfortunately, it's a bit more complicated than that, Ahmya said, sounding sad. ? . What' do you mean complicated? Jenny asked. Never mind that… I can feel that you are in deep pain dear sister, Ahmya said. Can you help me? Jenny asked, once again sounding unsure. No unfortunately not… with your physic injuries, but i however _can_ help you get rid of those annoying voices inside your head, Ahmya said. ? .What do you mean? Jenny asked. AHmya giggled a little sadly again. Just remember… the power's yours, Ahmya said, as another blinding light appeared. Ahmya!? Jenny yelled. Goodbye sister, she said.


	18. Fighting for the ones dear to you!

Jenny slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body hurt extremely bad, and the world was spinning around her. Her vision was still blurry, but she quickly opened her eyes, as she realized she was still alive. Then, her vision got sharper, and she realised she was staring into a wall. A little pool of blood was under her, and had soaked her clothes in some places. Slowly she sat up, even though her whole body hurt like crazy, she tried to be as quiet as possible. She saw she was laying a little bit in, into another back alley, but she could still see the open space she had just been in. Slowly, she stood up. She hadn't been knocked out for long, that much she could see. A trail leading over to where she was, was still smoking a little bit. Her head had stopped to hurt. Jenny looked at her, still burned and now also bruised, hand. No! I can't give up yet! Jenny thought, as she began to run again. Only a couple seconds after Jenny had begun to run, her injuries began to bleed like crazy again. She fell, feeling really really dizzy. She looked up again. Come on Jenny! There's no time for this! Jenny thought suddenly remembering something. That's right… i forgot i used to always carry bandages around, in case Aiko ever got to give me a serious injury. Well what do you know, it wasn't just a waste after all, Jenny thought, quickly wrapping the worst injuries with the bandages.

After that she stood up again, taking a deep breath before continuing to run. I promise Aiko… i won't give up! Jenny thought, thinking back to what her brother had said. _Look at yourself… only about a week or so, you were ready to beat up whoever stood in your way, and didn't even care much when Aiko attacked you. On top of that, you even toyed around with another level 5, who didn't know of your abilities. But now…_ I'll prove him wrong! Jenny thought, with a smile. She kept running down the allies, as she suddenly felt a familiar pain entering her head. In that moment, it felt like a powerful force pushed her backwards, as she actually flew back into a wall. Gah! She yelled, as she smashed into the wall, leaving a little ark. Man… somebody's stubborn today, a familiar voice said. Jenny looked up at Aiko, in too much pain to say anything. He still held the remote in his hand, but the face expression looked serious for once. Damn you… was all Jenny could say, as Aiko pressed he button again, and the pain increased.

Gh! The pain was just like before, and what was more, it even blocked her ability. She clenched her teeth. Aiko slowly(I mean _very_ slowly) walked towards Jenny. I'm sick of your experiments Aiko… all you've done almost my entire life, is kill my family, hunt me… and now, turn my own brother against me, Jenny said, in pain. Yes… and unfortunately, it's not gonna be over yet. I still need to kill you before i'm completely satisfied. I even gave you a chance to live, yet still, here you are still as pathetic as ever, Aiko said, stopping, because Jenny was beginning to stand up. Now now… don't try anything stupid, Aiko said, pressing the button again, once more increasing the pain again, making a visible force plumb her to the ground again. Gh, Jenny felt her injuries open up again, and her bandages began to turn even more red than they already were. I… can't move! Jenny thought, still in pain. Even so… you still have one last option… the voices said. Yeah… do it, do it, do it, a lot of voices said. No.. i won't, Jenny thought, trying to resist he feeling of really wanting to do it. _The power is yours, a familiar voice suddenly said, very soft. ! . Ahmya!? Where are you!? Please...i need you! Jenny thought, as Aiko came closer again. No sis… I've already told you i can't do anything… you need solve this on your own…. but even so, i believe 100 percent you can do it big sister! She said, with a childish sounding voice, and a giggle._

Jenny felt like everything moved in slow motion, and she could feel her heartbeat in her chest. _The power is yours, the power is yours, the power is yours._ Those words kept repeating in her head. _The power is yours…. long break…. to control_ , she suddenly thought, quickly opening her eyes. In that moment… everything that was happening spinned around in Jenny's head, from the very beginning to he breath she was taking right now. This power… it's mine, and I'm he only one who's gonna control it! Jenny thought, shakingly standing up again. Her eyes were closed, and she felt the pain increase yet another time. However… this time, nothing happened, the voices inside her head began to scream at her, yell that she should just destroy it all. But Jenny didn't want to listen to them. Oh please… i've been through much worse than this, and I'm still alive. I haven't gone on any wild rampage yet, so I'm still not gonna do it, Jenny thought. Everything that had just happened was a mental state, but as Jenny opened her eyes, it was like she came back to the reality and the pain from Aiko's AIM field controlling remote returned at once.

She put her hands on her head, trying to shut off her AIM fields, which was near to impossible because all espers constantly emanate AIM fields without being aware of it. No… it's my power. Even tough Aiko messed with my head a long time ago, it's over now, Jenny thought, as she slowly began to bend down to her knees. HA HA HA! Yeah! That's right Haia! Give in to pain! Just admit it! You're not strong enough to take me down, and you never will be! Aiko yelled with an insane look in his eyes. The only thing you have ever been able to do is- Shut up! Jenny yelled interrupting him, to Aiko's surprise. You're not going to tell me what i can and can't! It's true you've used me in the past but now… Ghea...I… Gah! Jenny struggled to speak, as she began to stand up, and a force around her began to dig into he ground and destroy the walls. Aiko stared at her, speechless, but still insane. Stupid girl, I'll show her the power of science, not even level 5 espers have a chance against the right weapons, and my AIM defusion field remote controller is a weapon none of the level 5s will ever be powerful enough to destroy, or fight against! Aiko thought, turning his device to he maximum level. GAhh! Jenny shouted, as something suddenly began to appear around her. Small white particles began to appear all around her, looking like they were pushing her against he ground.

Aiko stared amazed with an insane look in his eyes at his work. Incredible… at max power, the remote's so powerful the AIM fields gets visible to he human eye! Unfortunately, they're gonna crush Haia's brain in a matter of moments, so i wont get to see this for very long! Aiko thought, with an insane voice, as he suddenly heard a struggling voice try to speak. I… Didn't get to finish, Jenny said, in an extremely painful sounding voice. Gah! Jenny screamed, as she was almost squished to the ground. HA HA HA HA! GOODBYE HAIA! Aiko yelled. I… didn't get to… finish! Jenny yelled, even though she was almost laying down again. Aiko smiled insanely at the little girl, but much to his horror… something happened. Jenny began to stand up again. Very slowly in big pain, big she actually fought against her own AIM fields. Now… Nobody's gonna tell me what i can and can't do! Because… I'M THIS CITY'S SIXTH RANKED LEVEL 5! If i get beaten by you… GAH! Then.. AHH! I WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF! Jenny yelled, as she in one quick move stood back up. The remote in Aiko's hand began to burn a little, and suddenly just broke. All of he AIM fields around her, formed a bubble which quickly began expanding, and then quickly still expanding disappeared, destroying both the ground and the nearby walls.

Aiko stared amazed at the little girl, as the fell to his knees. Jenny stood back up, beaten up yet still ok. She...actually managed to get control over her own AIM diffusion fields, even though I used all the power I could create, Aiko thought. Hh, Jenny let out a relieved sigh. You see Aiko? Even though it's true science can do things we normal people can't even imagine… i just proved that people alone also can do that, by defeating you with the ability that you gave me, Jenny said, sounding proud. Aiko didn't say anything, he just stared weirdly into the air. Good job, another familiar voice suddenly said. Jenny looked behind herself, and saw her elder brother, Dark Matter. She smiled. I knew you could do it, he said. Yeah.. about that. You said i was he only one who would be able to stop Aiko. Why's that? Jenny asked with curiosity. Dark Matter looked at his little sister with a serious look. Well… you see: Aiko's remote works by manipulating one's own AIM fields. I only said that you were he only one who could destroy Aiko's remote as fast as you did. And plus… out of all the level 5s, you have he best functioning brain, because you're still a kid, Kakine said. Jenny stared at her brother, who looked away. If you hadn't been here, the Railgun would probably be the second best option, because she would have a way better chance to also control the remote, to prevent it from even control her AIM fields from the beginning, Dark Matter said.

Right as Dark Matter mentioned Misaka, Jenny remembered what was going on, past these walls. We have to hurry! Jenny yelled, looking back at where Aiko was. But he was no more there. He's gone… Jenny said, sounding only a little surprised. There's no time to think about where Aiko could have gone. Things are seriously beginning to heat up out there, Dark Matter said, sounding really serious. Jenny nodded, as his brother made himself into Dark Matter and began to go away. Jenny stared into an alley a little. But where could he have gone? Jenny thought, as she looked away again, and began to follow her brother. Suddenly she got an idea. She picked up her phone and typed Touma's number, she had memorized the first time they met. Hello? Touma's voice asked. Hey it's me. Listen, i think i've found a way to slow down Misaka's powers! Jenny said, pretty serious. Really!? How!? Touma yelled, as the sounded like he just avoided something that caused the phone to make a loud beeping noise for a couple seconds.

Sorry, you say you've found a way to stop her? Touma asked again. No not stop her, slow her down a lot. Just try to get control over her emotions, Jenny said, as she ended the call. Jenny ran as quick as she could, as she suddenly got really dizzy and lost balance. She landed on the ground, feeling all of her energy fade away. I guess that battle from earlier still leaves something to recover, Jenny thought, as her eyes began to close slowly. I just hope that idiot(So totally not like Misaka) Can get things under control from here, Jenny thought, as she drifted off to sleep on the road.

 **(Seen from Touma's perspektive)**

Misaka still seemed to struggle against the power, and seemed like she was in extreme pain. Misaka! Touma yelled. Kamijou…. she said with a little struggle, still not looking at him. Listen! You need to calm down! Touma yelled. A big blue beam fired at him a second later he had said that. Watch out! Gunha yelled, as he jumped front of Touma, and literally ate he beam. UAH! HOT! Gunha yelled, as some steam rose from his tongue. Are you alright!? Touma yelled. Ha, Hontd hrwoory haouh the, Gunha said. Touma blinked a couple times, not understanding what Gunha had just said. Gah! Misaka said, as electrical circles began to appear around her again. This time however, the circles were so light blue they almost looked white., or even lighter than that. Touma began to sweat. I've never seen so hard compressed power… Not even back then, Touma thought, as an image of Accelerator holding plasma over his head appeared in his head. Watch out Gunha! These things are not to be playing around with! Touma yelled in a serious tone, even though what he had said had just been a little childish. K. The last time, something like this hit me in the face. Man… that hurt for an entire week after that, Gunha said, clenching his fist together. Misaka stopped screaming. Her eyes turned emotionless again, and she seemed ready as ever to kill both of them. Then… before any of them could blink, Misaka took the compressed power into her hand, and then smashed it into Gunha stomach. (Like with a Rasengan) Gunha flew all he was back to he destroyed building, leaving a huge trail of destruction after him. The blast also hit Touma, and made him fly into some fence that stood a couple meters away. Touma looked at Gunha's body.

It laid completely still… nothing moved, and Touma couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. Suddenly something began run out from his body. ! . Blood!? Touma thought, getting really worried. Blood began to color he ground red around Attack crash, seriously making him look dead. Touma stood up as the looked at Misaka. Something inside of him had just gotten angry with her from hurting, or maybe even killing Gunha. Touma clenched his fists. He knew she wasn't herself, and that she couldn't control if even when she tried to. The cold emotionless eyes stared into Touma's serious looking eyes. Now Touma wanted to get this over with more than every, but suddenly he remembered what Jenny had said: _Try to control her emotions_. Touma tried to calm down. Calm down Touma, Getting mad won't help Misaka, Touma thought. Suddenly… something happened. All the compressed power around Misaka began to split apart, and formed into huge electricity beams. What's going on? Is she losing control over it!? Touma thought, as more sweat began to run down his forehead. Touma! A familiar voice suddenly yelled. The looked into the electricity, and saw Misaka with tears in her eyes. You have to help me. All this power… there's way too much to control, Misaka said.

Even more sweat ran down Touma's forehead, but this time because of he heat from he electricity. Touma took a deep breath before making his next move. One of Misaka's eyes, was almost white, and he other was starting to turn back into its normal hazel brown color. ! . What are you doing!? Misaka yelled. Touma stood with his arms up, just like he time at he sister experiments, when the had stopped Misaka from doing suicide. No… don't do that to me again… Misaka said, with a broken voice. Please! I can't control this! You'll end up getting killed. Touma smiled, much to Misaka's surprise. Funny story… you said he exact same thing at the sister experiment, yet still here i am, alive but beaten up, Touma said. Misaka looked at him with tears in her eyes, about to say something, as she suddenly put her hands on her head again, showing she was in pain again. Touma stared terrified up in he clouds, as the saw he sky.

He clouds turned even darker and began to crack with electricity, spinning around in a circle as big as school district 13, right over them. Eha…. Quick! You've got to dodge this! Misaka yelled still in pain. No! Misaka! You can control this! And even if you don't i still won't protect myself! Touma yelled, in a serious tone. Misaka stared scared into the ground with a scared expression on her face. She knew that when Touma said something like that, he was serious about. If she didn't get to control this crazy lightning storm, Touma would most definitely die, since she wasn't even able to hold back anymore. He next thing happened in slow motion. The sky exploded in light, as hundred of tons of electricity, with over a billion volts came falling from he sky, over the entire district. Misaka saw Touma's face, he still looked at her, looking like the trusted her. How? Why is all of this happening? Misaka thought. Time stood still. Oh yeah… I'm in that crazy guy's experiment, and he thing helping me to measure he massive power somehow lost connection, Misaka thought, sounding hopeless. She looked at Touma. That idiot… what does the think the is doing always butting in? She thought, as she thought back to he sister experiments. Even so… Even so, the managed to do something i could never even hope to do. I tried desperately to save them… yet still over 10.000 died. And then, when everything looked the darkest, the came and pulled me out of it. The beat Accelerator, and put a stop to he experiments.

Even so.. I've never even thanked him for doing it, or repayed him in any way. I have to save him… i've already done too much damage, Misaka thought with a broken, almost crying voice. I hate this… why me? I never wished to become any stronger than i was before, unless the time with my sisters. Misaka thought back to a couple of he times she had saved somebody in public, and later when everybody realized who she was, began to think highly of her, like she was anybody special. Why can't people see i just want to be like them? He only reason i ever became a level 5 was to get enough power to protect everybody. I'm not like Accelerator… i don't desire power for he sake of killing people. I want to be powerful so he people around me won't get hurt, Misaka thought, as a tears ran down her cheek. I won't allow this idiot to get killed because of me… no matter what! I can't let this happen! Misaka thought, still sounding broken.

Time began to go normal again. All the lightning fell quicker than he human eye could follow, towards the ground, about to destroy everything. Touma closed his eyes, because he electricity was so bright. Seconds later, he realized, the wasn't dead. The hadn't even been hit by the electricity, but the could still feel the heat from it. As the opened his eyes, he stared amazed at what he saw. All of the electricity, that had just been about to crush he whole district was currently spinning around Misaka, who had her hands up into the air. All of he electricity looked like a giant tornado made out of lightning, but Touma could clearly see Misaka was he one controlling it. Her eyes kept switching between being normal and electricity colored, but her face didn't look in pain anymore, just _really_ concentrated. Touma stared amazed at her. The had totally forgotten _just_ how much he level 5s were capable of doing. I'm sorry… Misaka's voice suddenly said. Touma slowly looked at her. Because of me, you almost just got killed, multiple times, but I'm going to make up for it by ending this once and for all, Misaka said, struggling to speak. He tornado of lightning began to get unstable, and Misaka looked like her brain was about to explode from concentracion. AAAAAHHHHHHH! She suddenly yelled, she the electricity gathered more tightly around her. MISAKA" Touma yelled, as the realized what was going on.


	19. Everybody

Is she compressing the electricity again!? Touma asked, looking worried at his friend. Exactly… but this time, she isn't doing it on purpose, a somewhat familiar voice said. Touma turned around and saw Dark Matter. ! . What are you doing here? Touma asked, sounding suspicious. Relax, remember what 5th ranked did to me? Kakine asked. Touma nodded nervously. Well… she split my brain waves from the chips, which is the reason i could be controlled, Kakine said, with a straight face. Touma stared confused at him, but a little while after turned his attention to Misaka again. Do you know what's happening to her? Touma asked, still sounding nervous. Yeah… the effect of the machine that controlled both of us hasn't cooled off yet. That makes it even harder for her to control her ability, which is even a lot harder than usual because she has to make way more calculations that her brain might be able to handle, Kakine said. ! . And what's that supposed to mean!? Touma yelled. Well… the electrity's getting attracted to her like a magnet, because of her magnetic field. Touma stared at him. And that means? He asked, as the idiot he was. Hh, well it means there are two possible outcomes of this. One, _if_ she somehow manages to get control over this, there's a big chance her power will stay this way, Kakine said.

Touma looked at Misaka. The face was still concentrated, and she was obviously still struggling with getting control over the electricity. What's the other one? Touma asked nervously. Kakine looked seriously at Misaka. Well… if she doesn't gain control over the electricity, it's going to run out of control even worse than before, Kakine said. ! . ANd then what will happen? Touma asked, still sounding nervous. Well… most likely, the city's going to take major damage, and then… Kakine said, pausing. Then what!? Touma yelled, desperately wanting to know what was going to happen with Misaka. Railgun's brain will melt, and her body's going to turn into ashes, Kakine said, sounding serious. ! . Touma stared terrified at he esper boy. What…. The thought, terrified of the thought. Isn't there anything we can do!? Touma yelled. Sorry, no can do. Try to touch that thing, and your hand will have the same fate as her, Kakine said, looking intently at Misaka. But you said there's a chance she can gain control over this! Touma yelled back at him.

Well yes… but the chance's really small, because her brains working was faster than it's used to. Think about if for a second, it's like if your brain constantly had to observe everything that's happening around you. As you would expect, it wouldn't be possible to see every single thing, not even for a second, Kakine said. Touma didn't answer, but clenched his teeth and looked back at Misaka. Please Misaka… I know you can do this, Touma thought, looking at her. A powerful wind was blowing from the electricity spinning around. I have to take control over all this… Misaka thought, concentrating harder. Sweat was running down her head, which by the way hurt really badly from all he calculations. No… I can't let that freak win over me like this! It's just like the day i became a level 5. I just have to calculate quicker… Uhh, even though it's a bit more than what I'm used to, Misaka thought. The electricity began to lose it's form. Eh! Misaka began to glide a little backwards, as the electricity pushed her. Geh! I can't… there's just way too much electricity, Misaka thought. The tornado got even more unstable. Come on, bend, bend! Misaka thought. Almost all of Academy city was watching her right now, or well, they could see the giant lightning tornado in the sky.

Suddenly… the situation changed. The unstable tornado suddenly became more stable, and began to tighten up around Misaka again. ! . It's working! Misaka thought, concentrating even harder. Dark Matter and Touma stared at her, just waiting to see what was going to happen. This has turned out way more interesting than i thought it would… a voice suddenly said. ? . Telepathy? Misaka thought, still concentrating. I must say Railgun… you've made a very interesting show tonight, the voice said. Who are you? Misaka asked. Don't worry about who i am… after all, you're way more interesting than me right now, the voice said. What do you want? Misaka asked, as she again gut pushed harder to the ground. Well, normally i don't help people out, but you're an exception. I've always wondered what would happen if something like this happened, and i must say… you've performed surprisingly good, the voice said, as Misaka suddenly felt she got control over the electricity. I have control again, but how! She thought. Hm, that's just a little secret of mine. Goodbye, Railgun, the voice as it suddenly got quiet. Now, Misaka was left to deal with he electricity again. Even so… it somehow seemed a lot easier to control now. Compress it… Was all Misaka could think. More.. More… MORE! She thought, as she electricity began to gather tightly around her.

The next few moment went by like in slow motion…The electricity quickly formed from the tornado looking thing, into light. Misaka stood in a circle of light, anf for a second, she felt like she heard the voice. How fascinating you are Railgun… It said. Then, all the light went out in one big explosion. Touma and Dark Matter covered their eyes from the blinding light. A couple seconds after the explosion, Touma felt like his ears were screaming, but it quickly went away. He opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw. There was a giant crater, about 20 meters deep, and at least 100 meters wide. It had stopped right before it had hit he two boys. In he middle was Misaka. She had burn marks all over her body, but at least she was alive. Tears of relief appeared in Touma's eyes. Misaka! He once again yelled, as the glided down the sides and began to run over to her unconscious body. The sat down beside her, and lifted her head up. Talk to me Please Misaka! Touma yelled. She slowly opened her eyes. Touma… She said, were quietly as she looked away. It's okay Misaka, everything's alright now, Touma said, with a smile. I'm sorry… She whispered as she fell asleep again. ! . Touma looked at her unconscious body with a worried look on his face.A couple minutes later, both Anti-skill and some ambulances came. Gunha, Misaka and Touma were all taken to the hospital, and Kakine was questioned, much to his disagreement, but one thing was sure… it was over.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspektive)**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes. She realised somebody was carrying her, even though she couldn't feel her own body. She looked up in a pale face, that had blood red eyes and white hair. Accelerator? Why's he carrying me? Oh yeah… I collapsed in he middle of the street, Jenny thought with a tired voice. Why? She whispered. Her voice was almost gone. Accelerator stared at her and closed her 's something I've been wanting to ask you about, but first we need to get you treated. I'm pretty damn sure you won't be able to tell much when you can't even move on your own body, Accelerator said. Jenny used her ability for a second, and then smiled. Oh i see… so that's the real reason huh? She thought, as she again fell asleep in Accelerators arms. Accelerator sighed. Why do i even care about this? The asked himself, as a picture of Last order popped up inside his head.

 **(Seen from Uriharu's and Saten's perspectives)**

The two girls ran as quick as they could to the hospital and almost made he doors fall of as they got inside. A nurse send them a mad look making them apologize, before they went to reception. Were friends of Kuroko Shirai and Mikoto Misaka! Uriharu said, sounding desperate to know what happened to her friends. Hold on a second… Kuroko Shirai and Mikoto Misaka… ! . They're some of the people who got involved in that incident, right? She asked only a couple seconds later. Both of he girls looked into the ground. IT had only been a couple hours since the incident had occurred, but it was already known over he entire city what had happened. You girls don't look to good either…. what happened to you two? Were you hurt under the incident? She asked. Oh, please, this is nothing. We're just really worried about our friends, Uriharu said. The receptionist smiled. Well… i think Mikoto Misaka's still out, but Kuroko Shirai might be in good enough shape for a quick visit- Yes, but not for long, a voice said interrupting her. Oh! doctor, the receptionist said, as a man who reminded he girls awfully lot of Gekota came from a hallway. Really!? Can we see her!? Saten exclaimed. He nodded, and both of the girls followed him.

A little later, they arrived to a room on almost the highest floor. Shirai! Both of he girls exclaimed as they saw their bruised friend. Kuroko smiled as she saw her worried friends. Oh, hi Uriharu.. Saten, she said with a smile. Are you alright!? You look awful, Uriharu said, with a worried voice. Don't worry… it's actually not that bad anymore, she said. Well, even so you should take it slow. I don't know how you or your friend ended up getting to beaten up, but i must say i haven't had so many so beaten up patients in a single day, Heaven canceller said. All of he girls giggled awkwardly. That guy who was at he scene had already given all he details of what happened, but even so, it's pretty amazing how many people were involved and injured, Heaven canceller said. Yeah… but doctor, do you know what happened to Sissy? Kuroko asked. Kuroko had been unconscious for he last hours, and nobody had told her what happened. You mean that girl who was used as a test subject? I must say… she's got some extraordinary powers, but that make sense of course, i mean since she's a level 5. But even so, her condition worries me, Heaven canceller said, making all he girls look worried at him.

Right now, her brains just getting used to thinking on it's own again, but even so…it's like there another disturbance keeping her from awakening, Heaven canceller said. And what does that mean? Is she gonna be alright? Saten asked, sounding pretty nervous. Heaven canceller looked away. As of for now i can't tell you much… I don't know how things will be for her when she finally awakens. I don't know if her power's increased, or if it's just back to normal again, but don't you worry girls, her life is in no danger as of for now, Heaven canceller said, as he left the room. All of the girls were quiet for a long time after that. None of them knew what to say, and were really worried about their friend. Finally, Saten broker he silence. Do you think Misaka's gonna be alright? She asked, with an unsure voice. Uriharu looked into the ground with a worried expression. I'm not sure… Uriharu said, with a low voice. Kuroko just stared into the ceiling. Just like Uriharu and Saten she was shocked. A couple minutes later, Uriharu and Saten left without her saying a word. Uriharu and Saten silently walked down the hallways, but suddenly stopped and looked at a door leading into another hospital room. TOOOUUUUMMAAA! Somebody yelled. Then there was a scream, and the sound of somebody growling. Both of he girls looked confused at each other, but when there a little while after got silent, they left the hospital, still not saying anything.

 **(About 100 meters down from where the girls were currently standing)**

He group known as Item, were walking down the sewers, having just finished a job. The girls were chatting about going back to their private pool, as their leader known as Meltdowner's phone rang. She picked it up. Is this Item's leader? An unfamiliar voice said. Yeah, we've just gotten back from another job, so this better be good, Mugino said. Well… as you might know, an experiment known as Project overheat has just ended, he voice said. Tch, so what? Mugino asked, trying not to sound interested. Hm, well as you might know, an awfully amount of people were badly hurt and brought to the hospital, only a couple hours ago, he voice said. So what? Get to the point, Mugino said, sounding annoyed. Well… amongst those people were the Railgun, the voice said. ! . Mugino couldn't resist sounding a little interested. Tch, i've wanted to fight that stupid brat ever since she beat me… even so, it was al Frenda's fault, so i'd like to see her fight on her own, Mugino thought smiling. I have a very… interesting job regarding the Railgun, the voice said. Mhm, yeah, Mugino said, as a scary smile suddenly appeared on her face. That much just for that? Well, of course i can't say no, she said, ending he phone call.

Well girls… turns out we've just gotten ourselves a _very_ interesting job, Mugino said. Oh! But we just got back from our last one! I'm tired! I need a break! Frenda said, complaining. Oh.. trust me Frendy… you'll like this job, Mugino said, turning around. Huh? Frenda said, staring confused at Mugino, who began to smile. Hh, i guess we don't have any choice! Frendy said, sounding tired. Come on now, you know you're gonna have fun as soon as we begin another job, Takitsubo said. Yeah, yeah, i just wished we had some time to relax before going to he next one. I'm all sweaty you know! Frenda said, still sounding tired. True enough, Takitsubo said, as he other three girls began to follow their crazy looking leader.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspective)**

She slowly opened her eye's again. The hospital? How did i end up here? Jenny thought, as a memory of Accelerator carrying her popped up in her head. Oh yeah… that's right. Accelerator carried me here, she thought, as she realised somebody was sleeping at her bed. Who is that? She thought, studying the little girls face. ! . Last order? She whispered. Last order woke up by somebody calling her name. Oh! You're awake, Says Misaka Misaka in relief of you being alright, Last order said. Jenny looked at her. Why are you here? She asked, still sounding completely tired. Her voice still wasn't back, and she wasn't feeling to good either. She felt like she was about to puke, and she had a major headache, not speaking about the pain she felt from her injuries. Gh! She said, as a strong pain suddenly hit her in he stomach. Last order noticed. Are you alright? Asks Misaka Misaka, concerned about your injuries, Last order said. Jenny tilted her head away from Last order, since it was the only thing she could move. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, Jenny said, looking out of the window. Well… not quite, a familiar voice said. Jenny and Last order both looked up at a Gekota faced doctor who had just entered the room. Heaven canceller? Jenny asked, still sounding tired. The smiled. Well, it seems like your injuries are healing quickly enough, Heaven canceller said, sounding optimistic.

Jenny didn't say anything, even though Last order smiled very cutely. Even so… it seems your brain had been damaged sometime in the experiment. Even though i know you don't feel very well, i'd like you to tell me how your brain has been so damaged. I'm not saying it won't heal over time, but it's like something was about to squish it, and it also overheated itself in some way. How did that happen? Heaven canceller asked, sounding both serious and confused. Last order and Heaven Canceller looked at Jenny. A memory, of Jenny's own AIM fields almost crushing her popped up in her head, and for some reason, the head began to hurt just of thinking of it. Well… it's a long story, Jenny said, with what was left of her voice. Heaven canceller looked at her. Well.. you can tell me that story later. There's something you should know, he said, as Accelerator suddenly entered the room. Heaven canceller pretended he wasn't there. Something about your brain seems really unusual… he said, as the found a picture, of her brain. For some weird reason, a white light was in he half of the brain. Of course, she already knew the reason why, but just looked sadly into the picture. It's like your brain hold two different sets of AIM fields, and two different personal realities, almost like there's two different abilities.

And what's more.. one of them seems to be a lot stronger than the other. He only time i've ever seen an ability as strong as your strongest, is whenever i've treated level 5s, Heaven canceller said. ! . What does that mean!? Asks Misaka Misaka, to get more information about the doctors obvious conclusion, Last order said. Accelerator looked into he ground. So it _is_ really true… he thought, looking at the little girl. Well… it's true, Jenny said, finally telling he truth. Last order stared at her with a confused do-you-really-mean-what-you-are-saying? Look. Heaven canceller looked at the picture of her brain again. It's really extraordinary, i've never seen anything like this before, the said, studying her brain again, and then looking at her. Well… a lot of things have happened, Jenny said, still not sounding happy. Hm, well either way the experiments over, so there's no reason for you to worry anymore, Heaven canceller said. You say that now… but even _you_ have no idea of the infinite darkness i've faced after I received my stupid ability. If i hadn't gotten this stupid ability to begin with, nothing of this would've happened, Jenny thought, looking out of the window. Suddenly she smiled. I guess if it hadn't been me somebody else would've suffer just as horrible, if not they would be dead right now.

Hm, I guess i am pretty lucky, i have people to count on, even though we aren't exactly friends, Jenny thought, looking at Heaven canceller again. He looked worried at her, as if the could see all he things she had gone through, and all the times she had been suffering. Well there's one last thing i want to tell you. The chip you had on your arm seemed to have been damaging your brain, and blocking your ability. Of course, i think you already have realised that, even though your power have returned in some mysterious way, Heaven canceller said. Jenny didn't answer him. They were all silent for a while before the spoke again. Even so… it also appears something else has happened, Heaven canceller said. Jenny looked confused at him. What do you mean? She asked with a headache. Well… except for simply just blocking your ability, it's like it's taken a scan of your brainwaves. I don't know any reason for doing this, except it was a doctor who did it, he said. Jenny looked at him, as she remembered her brothers words: _No, it isn't it's main purpose, just some side effect, until it gets the time to fully grow, to say it simple_. Is this what the meant by it not being its main purpose? Even so… why would anybody want to scan and copy my brainwaves? Jenny thought, staring into the ceiling.


	20. An alternative universe part 1

**(Seen from Misaka's perspective)  
** Misaka stared at her hands. They were tiny… or well, a lot smaller than she was used to. She looked around at her surroundings. It looked like the streets of Academy city. People were passing by, as if everything was normal. Misaka stared at all of them, before looking into a glass, that reflected her reflection. Gah! She thought, as she jumped back and fell over. She looked around, to make sure nobody had seen her, and then slowly stood up. What's going on? Misaka thought, as she again stared at her reflection. She looked a lot younger, probably about the same age as Jenny or Last order. She wore a black and white hoodie, but the hood wasn't over her head, and some blue jeans. Still… she had her hair clip as always. What's going on? Misaka thought, staring at her reflection. She turned around and looked at all the people passing by. Where am I? Misaka thought, still staring at everybody. After a little while, she decided just standing there wasn't going to answer any of her questions, so she decided she would just walk down the streets to see if she could figure out where she was. This place looks just like Academy city… Misaka thought, realising all the usual shops were where they usually were.

Suddenly she stopped. This doesn't make any sense… It's like the entire city has forgotten what just happened, Misaka thought, as she began to walk again. Only a few minutes later, she stopped again. She was exactly where she had been when he power had formed itself into a monster, and had controlled her. No, they don't just _pretend_ like it never happened… the city… isn't even destroyed anymore, Misaka thought, staring at the totally fine buildings. She stared at them, as people were beginning to stare at her. Even so she ignored it, or more precisely, didn't notice it. She began to run… she didn't know to where, she just didn't want to believe any of this was real. After awhile she stopped right at he entrance of a back alley to catch her breath. She leaned against the wall, and quickly got her breath back. What's going on? Misaka thought, staring at her hands again. Suddenly, she clenched her teeth, and punched the wall she was leaning against as hard as she could. She felt he pain in her fingers and her hand as it began to turn red.

This isn't a dream, Misaka thought, biting her tongue trying to hold the pain in. But if it isn't a dream… then, where am I? Misaka thought, once again staring at all the people passing by. She looked at her injured hand and folded it together into a ball. She closed her eyes, and let electricity spark around her body. She smiled. At least it still feels like I have my full power, Misaka thought, a bit relieved, as she began to walk the streets again. None of this makes sense. First of all, I don't get why I'm a kid, even though i still have my power as a level 5. And second, I don't get where or what this place is, Misaka whispered, still looking around. Suddenly, she saw something. _Academy city Tourist information center_. Misaka looked at it for a couple seconds before entering it. The information center had touch screens, Tv's and a counter with a receptionist in the middle. This place is way bigger than i remember.. Misaka thought, looking around. It had been four years since she had been here. The only time she had been here before was when she first had come to Academy city.

She walked up behind some other people who looked at a screen. _Welcome to Academy city. This city's technology's made it possible for people in this city to gain their very own esper power's. And that isn't all, a total of three people has…_ He screen suddenly turned off. Uh? Misaka looked confused at receptionist. Sorry everyone, but it seems like we have some technical difficulties… The receptionist said, as all the windows and the door suddenly got covered with metal plates. It was completely dark, and people began to freak out. Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot, and everybody got quiet. The lights turned back on, revealing a man holding the receptionist as a hostage. Nobody move! Or this woman is gonna die! The man yelled, as he nodded to some other men around in the information center, who took out some guns from their bags and began to take money from the reception. People were freaking out, and were on the edge to panik. I need to get people out of here, Misaka thought, as she sneaked her way over to the locked door. People noticed her, but didn't say anything, as she used her ability to open make the metal go up again, and let light come in from outside. Of course, the men noticed. Nobody leave! The man said, pointing his knife closer he he scared receptionists neck. Misaka stared at him, as a little electriety cracked at her head.

I wonder how many of them there are… Misaka thought looking around. Only three are showing themselves, but it would be really dumb to try and rob this place with that little men… I'll have to be carefull, Misaka thought, as she suddenly felt somebody grab her and put a hand over her mouth. Nobody try anything stupid, or it's game over for this kid too! Another man Misaka hadn't noticed before yelled. People stared at her with scared expressions, as they slowly moved away from her. Oh no you don't! Misaka thought, releasing electricity into the man holding her body. He screamed as he fell to the ground, with some smoke rising from his body. People stared amazed at what they had just seen. Misaka looked calm and mad up at the man holding the receptionist hostage. He was beginning to get nervous. Tch, so you're an esper huh? He asked, still not sounding to scared. Misaka stared at him, as people began to run out of the information center, leaving Misaka alone with the men. Let the woman go, Misaka said, with a strict voice. Tch, as if i'd listen to you. I've dealt with your kind before… You think i'm afraid just because you're an esper!? He man yelled, beginning to sound scared.

Well… let me tell you this: You're gonna regret interrupting us today, the man said, as the windows and doors quickly got covered with metal again, making the room completely dark. They're trying to make me scared by removing my sigh… well, unfortunately that trick doesn't work on me, Misaka thought, as she closed her eyes, and used her EM vision. ! . She jumped out of the way just in time before a man grabbed her again. Right as she landed, she fired electricity at him, making him scream, and fall to he ground just like his friend. Did you seriously think that would work on me? Misaka asked, sounding irritated, as she got up on her feet again. She put her hand on the wall, and instantly made the metal covering the doors go away. And this time, she made sure they would stay up. The other man stared at Misaka. Anti-skill had arrived in the background, making the man holding the woman sweat, and his hands began to shake of fear. A couple Anti-skill officers entered he building. Misaka recognized a certain dark blue haired, who was holding a shield. Let go of that woman! We've got the building surrounded, you and your buddies are under arrest! Yomakawa yelled.

Misaka felt some different hands pull her backwards. Come on, let's leave, another Anti-skill officer said, as she pulled Misaka out of the scene. Misaka didn't complain. She didn't want to get messed up with Anti-skill, and it's not like she _wanted_ to use her time, stopping robberies. After they had left the building, the Anti-skill officer bent down to Misaka's height, and smiled to her. Are you alright? She asked, with a sweet voice. Misaka was about to roll her eyes, as she remembered she looked like a 9 year old girl, so she just nodded. A second later, the man was in handcuffs, and was entering an Anti-skill car. Misaka smiled happy that it turned out as it did, as he car drove away. Only a couple Anti-skill officers, including Yomakawa were standing back. She took out her phone and typed a number. Hello? Yeah don't worry, we've apprehended the culprit, and nobody was injured, Misaka heard her say. Right as Misaka was about to leave, she felt something was wrong and instantly turned around. She saw somebody standing in a back alley, only a couple meters away from he defenceless Yomakawa. She saw him pull out something from his pocket… ! . That's a knife! Misaka thought, as the man charged towards Yomakawa, who realized the man was there when the was only about 1 meter from her. Some electricity charged around Misaka.

Everybody stared shocked at what had just happened, but Yomakawa was probably the most surprised. Misaka stood there, holding the man's arm only a couple centimeters from Misaka's own head. The man tried to press the knife into Misaka's shoulder, but despite her size, Misaka held his hand back. Yomakawa stared at her. Who are you? She asked, still in shock of what happened. Misaka smiled, as she let some electricity run through the man's body. He screamed, as the fell to the ground while some smoke rose from his body. For a couple seconds everything was quiet, but suddenly, everybody began to cheer and clap of what they had just witnessed. Misaka blushed, as some Anti-skill officers took the man, and gave him handcuffs on. Misaka still blushed as she looked into the ground, as she suddenly felt somebody's hand touching her shoulder. Misaka looked up into Yomakawa's serious face. You're coming with us to the station, she said in a serious voice. Misaka stared nervous back at her, but even so came along as soon as another Anti-skill car arrived.

As they were driving to the station, she pulled out a coin(Which was surprisingly still in her pocket) and stared at it. What have i gotten myself into? She whispered, as she sighed and leaned her head up against the glass. Short time after, they arrived at the station. Misaka sat on a chair outside an office, as she waited to be questioned. She hated it, and almost couldn't sit still. Two hours later, she was pulled inside Yomakawa's office. Yomakawa sat on a chair on he other side of he table she was sitting by. Misaka looked at her hands, and Yomakawa looked at her with a curious look on her face. Who are you? Yomakawa asked, in a serious tone. Misaka slowly looked up at her. Well… um, Misaka said, not really knowing what she should say. What's your name? Yomakawa asked. Um… I'm Mikoto Misaka, Misaka answered, sounding a bit unsure. Yomakawa closed her eyes. Listen… what you did was both careless and dangerous. I mean, what do you think would've happened if we hadn't shown up to apprehend the man!? Things could've had gotten a lot worse than they did, Yomakawa said, in a strict voice. Misaka looked at her own hands. She didn't like being scolded, but she didn't know what to say when it was by Anti-skill..

However… Yomakawa said, beginning to sound less mad, making Misaka look at her. No matter _how_ dumb your actions were, you _did_ save a hell lot of people and _my_ life, Yomakawa said, sounding less mad. Misaka stared directly into her eyes for the first time since she had entered this room. And also… i'd like to know how you ran as quick as you did in less than a second, Yomakawa said, looking curious at Misaka. Misaka gulped. Well it's my ability, she answered nervous. Yomakawa looked confused at her. The witnesses told me you used an ability to make the barrier locking all of them in go away, Yomakawa said. Misaka looked at her. Well that's my ability. I'm an electromaster, Misaka answered. What level? Yomakawa instantly asked. Misaka stared into Yomakawa's curious eyes, before she gulped again and answered. Fi… five, Misaka answered. Yomakawa didn't say anything about her answer. She just stared at her with confused eyes, as she suddenly sighed. Listen… i know you have big dreams, trust me, a lot of kids dream to one day become a level 5. But you saying that is impossible, since there are only three level 5s, Yomakawa said. ! . Only three!? Misaka thought. Well… if i was unsure before, it's official now. This isn't he same Academy city that I know, Misaka thought.

Yeah.. i know it sounds crazy… Misaka said, looking into her hands again. Yomakawa looked curious at her. Normally, I would just tell you what i just did and then tell you to forget about it. Even so… I've seen you in action. I know for sure even a level 4 can't just do that, Yomakawa said, making Misaka look up at her again. Unless you're a really skilled level 4, i guess i have no choice but to believe you, Yomakawa said. Even so… if you fought with your full power out there, you'd probably be considered a very weak level 5, Yomakawa said. Well… i didn't, Misaka answered, still a bit shy. Yomakawa looked away from her for once, thinking of what she should do about this sichuation. Ok then, i know somebody from the governing board. Tomorrow, I'll let you take a system scan, and then we can see if you really are a level 5, Yomakawa said. Misaka just nodded. Then she was free to go, and left as quickly as she could. As soon as she walked outside, she realised the sun was setting. Man it's gonna be dark in a couple hours… ! . And i don't even know where I'm gonna sleep! Misaka thought, as she suddenly stopped walking. And I can't rent a hotel room because I look like I'm only 9 years old for some reason, Misaka thought.

Suddenly, she felt like somebody was creeping up on her, and she turned around just in time to avoid a thug punching her in the face. She rolled across the ground, but quickly turned around again. What the heck are you doing!? Misaka yelled, sounding a bit childish. She looked at he person who had tried to punch her. A big group of people, about six men, walked up behind her. Is that seriously her? One of the thugs asked. Yeah, that's her from earlier today, I'm telling ya, she beat up our boss like he was nothing! Another man yelled. Misaka didn't recognize him, but assumed he had been at the robbery. Tch, you're lucky. We don't kill small girls like you, i mean come on, that's just too cruel, one of the men said. Misaka sighed. Would you believe me if I said I'm actually 14? She asked. All the men stared at her, and suddenly began to laugh. You? 14!? Come on, that's got to be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard! The man said, laughing. However, Misaka just sighed again. Hh, thought so, she said, sounding pretty annoyed, making the men stop laugh. Tch, you little brat… don't you dare underestimate us! One of the guys in the front said. Hh, this is just a waste of time, Misaka said, sighing again.

Tch, if i were you, i'd RECONSIDERE TALKING TO US LIKE THAT! One of he men yelled, as the ran towards Misaka with his fist in the air. However, as soon as the man touched her, Misaka realised electricity into his body, and turned him into BBQ. Stupid brat! One of the men yelled, obviously annoyed with her taking out his comrade so easily. Hh, why do guys like you always seem to find and bug me? It's seriously starting to get annoying, Misaka said, in an annoyed voice. Oh like you should talk! The same guy as before yelled. His hair was blonde, and he wore a red and white hoodie, andmholed pants. His eyes were green and he had a bandage around one of his arms. You're just a stupid brat who doesn't know when to quit! Just look at what you did today! Do you seriously believe trying to stop the robbery all by yourself was a good idea!? I mean, just look at what you did: Three people got injured because of you, and still, you probably just got a hero thanking from Anti-skill, he said, clenching his fists. His comrades were beginning to seem worried. Calm down Daiki! Don't tell her to much! His comrades said, trying to calm him down. It didn't seem to work at all, and the guy by the name Daiki seemed like he was gonna say something more.

You're just a brat! Do you seriously believe you've ever done anything good? Well let me tell ya this: YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT WHO DOESN'T WANT TO LEARN HER LESSON! He yelled. Misaka was seriously beginning to get pissed off. You wanna know what i think? Misaka asked, seriously trying to to sound furious. I think you're the ones who need to learn a thing or two about life! Misaka yelled, as she took out a coin from her pocket. I'll give you _one_ chance to leave me alone, Misaka said, putting the coin to her thumb. Tch, do you think a little coin can scare us!? You're one of he must stupid little girls I've ever met! He yelled. Ok, that's it! Misaka thought, releasing electricity into the coin at her thumb. There was a sound from an explosion, as an orange beam barely missed their heads, and hit he wall behind them. The wall instantly got destroyed, and dust and stones from it, hit the thugs in their backs. All of them stared shocked into the air, not knowing what to say. The leader, Daiki, fell to his knees in fear. Misaka looked madly at them. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go now…. and don't you dare ever talk to me again, Misaka said, clearly being rude. Even so, she had learned that was the only way to really get thugs to go away. Misaka turned around and left he shocked thugs, who had no idea of what they had just seen.

Unfortunately, things like that didn't pass as easy as that. It's like if you stay up late even though you know it's good for you to go to bed early, next morning you'll be really tired, as a punishment for not getting enough sleep. Of course a security camera had filmed everything that had just happened. On he other side of a computer screen, multiple kilometers away from where he battle between a level 5 and some skill-out members had taken place. The man sitting behind the computer screen stared just as amazed at what he had just seen, as the skill-out members looked terrified. Amazing… he said, as he suddenly pressed a button on his earpiece that was in his ear. What is it? A voice on the other end said. Um sir… I've just seen something amazing! The man exclaimed. Hh, I hope it truly is something worth of my time this time, the other voice said. Trust me! It is! He said, as he turned towards the computer again and then touched the screen, as he played the video again. A blue light appeared around his hands. The other voice was silent a couple seconds after the video ended. Suddenly, it began to laugh. HA HA HA HA! Well! It turns out you really did find something truly amazing! It said with an insane voice, as it began to laugh again.


	21. An alternative universe part 2

Misaka slowly opened her eyes. Her back was really stiff, and she felt like she hadn't slept at all last night. Since she didn't know were she lived in this crazy world, or if she even had some place to live, she had just slept on a rooftop, to avoid Anti-skill from finding her. She slowly stood up and stretched. Man that's the worst night's sleep i've ever had, Misaka thought, feeling the pain in her back. Well… no time to worry about stiff backs, Misaka said, as she looked over the city. It really _did_ look like the Academy city she knew, now that the sun was rising up behind it, and the early morning breeze was cooling her down on the rooftop she was standing on. Seconds later, Misaka jumped back down using her magnetizam to safely land in the beginning of a back alley. She stood back there, but after a little while began to walk out on the streets. Suddenly, she remembered something and checked her pockets. A phone, that looked exactly like the one she had, was in it. Ok then, now that's clear at least, Misaka thought. There was almost nobody out on the streets but it was really early in the morning, so it made sense. Man, what am supposed to do here? Just wait until something happens? Misaka thought. Hhh, she sighed. This is seriously starting to get confusing she thought.

Misaka stopped for a seconds and looked at a very familiar restaurant. The stomach was growling, so she decided to in there to eat breakfast. Surprisingly, everything looked like it normally did, and she also had a good amount of money in her gekota wallet, so paying for he food way no problem, even though people stared at her, because she ate all by herself. When she was done, she let out a sigh. Hhh, well he food doesn't taste any different than usual, she thought, as she stood up left the restaurant in silence. Then, without realising it, her feet automatically began to lead her down the streets of the weird place she was in. Suddenly, she passed by he information center where the robbery had taken place yesterday. The place was closed down and looked a little destroyed from the outside, even though Misaka knew it was worse on the inside. She quickly passed by, as she was afraid some Anti-skill officers would recognize her from yesterday and begin to ask her questions. There was beginning to come more people on the streets, making the city feel even more like Academy city.

Misaka walked down the streets, and was seriously about to get bored, as she suddenly stopped. What's this weird feeling i get? Misaka thought, as she turned around. However, Misaka couldn't see anybody unusual. Was it just my imagination? No, somebody's following me, Misaka thought, as she began to walk again, little quicker this time. She still felt like somebody was following her, and the EM waves that surrounded her were like constantly having strong sensors all around Misaka's body. Well mister follower, you wanna play? Let's see just how fast you are! Misaka thought, as she began to run, and took a turn into he first back alley she could see. Now she was sure that somebody was following her, because she slightly could hear footsteps behind her. She stopped, and heard he footsteps stop too. She smiled as she stopped. Whoever you are, you're good… but not good enough! Misaka thought, as she quicker than he human eye could see, ran a couple meters around some turns in the alley, and then used her magnetism to climb up on a wall like a spider. Misaka waited for a couple seconds before a person came running. They stopped only a couple meters from where Misaka was hanging.

It looked around for a couple seconds, confused of where Misaka was. However, right as Misaka was about to make a move, a powerful force pushed her down from her hiding place, and made her smash right into the ground. Dust and dirt got kicked up into the air, making Misaka cough. She looked up, as another person appeared beside the other guy. Misaka could see their faces clearly now. One of them was a very short girl with blonde pigtails. She wore a weird and very detailed red, black and white dress, and her eyes were red as well. She had a worrying smile on her face, and her eyes for some reason looked really interested at Misaka. The other one was a tall big man who wore a completely black outfit with a hood on the top which covered his bald head. His eyes for some reason looked really pissed of, and everything about his face looked either scary of careless. You sure that's her? The little girl asked with a childish voice. Why shouldn't it? Just look at her, she looks exactly like on the picture, the man said with a deep hoarse voice. Great! Even in this crazy world people won't leave me alone! Misaka thought, quickly standing up again. Who are you? She asked, still sounding pretty calm.

You don't need to know things like that, the man said, as a sudden wind quickly pushed he girl standing besides Misaka to fly at her at amazing speed. Misaka who didn't have any more time to think, quickly used her magnetism to pull herself out of the way, so he surprised girl flew directly into a wall, that had been behind Misaka. Misaka herself smashed into a wall, but before she got to land, some very big and powerful hands grabbed around her very tightly. Misaka still felt he pain from smashing into the wall, and decided it would be better to listen for a moment if she could get any info from he two of them, even though it probably wasn't the best time. I should get information while i can… because the last time i didn't, Misaka thought, thinking back only a few days ago when she had almost destroyed the city. Aw come on Odion, i almost had her, he little girl said, rubbing her shoulder, not even looking affected by he fact that she just smacked into a wall at full speed. Shut up Chidiri, Odion said, tightening his grip around Misaka. Even though it had only been a couple moments, Misaka began to generate electricity around her body, making Odion let go of her, as steam rose up from his hands. Ha! Who's the fool now!? Chidiri said with a smirk. Odion ignored her, as the blew the smoke rising from his hands away.

Hh, well… i guess i can't blame you. After all, you always leave the fun par to me! Chidiri yelled, as she as quick as a teleporter appeared beside Misaka with another smirk on her face. She gathered pure force into her hand, and was about to punch Misaka right in he breasts. However, Chidiri's punch was catched by Misaka, who only used one hand, and stared directly into her eyes. Chidiri stared speechless into Misaka's eyes. Misaka suddenly realised a lot of electricity into her fist, making bounce back and fall on her butt. Misaka looked at both of them. These guys aren't all that tough, i could take both of them out in a single blow if i wanted to. Even still… something isn't right, my electrical attacks should've done a lot more damage even though I'm still holding back, but none of the even have a single burn mark, which means… Misaka thought, staring closer at both of them. Plus, they both seem to be teleporters, or at least level 4 sound runners. No, i've got to get some more information first, Misaka thought, clenching her hands together into two balls, looking seriously at both of them. Suddenly, both of them nodded to each other, and then they both disappeared.

Where did they go!? Misaka thought, standing still as she waited for them to appear. Misaka waited a couple seconds and still nothing happened. What's taking them so long? Have they fled? No, there's a difference reason, but why? Misaka thought, suddenly feeling a presence right behind her. She quickly turned around and crossed her arms, right as Chidiri appeared and dropped kicked like Kuroko. Right as Misaka landed, Odion appeared and grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall. Misaka struggled to breathe, but even so began to charge with electricity almost instantly again. Odion let go of her and jumped back so he stood beside Chidiri. Misaka fell to the ground and put her hands on her neck, happy to get her breath back. I must say… it's amazing how this places changed you, yet still your powers just like how it was before the experiment, Chidiri said with a smile. ! . You were there!? Misaka yelled, surprised still sitting on her knees. Well not exactly, but we heard all about you over the news afterwards, and shortly after our boss called and gave us instructions to follow you here, Chidiri said. You mean you're not from here? Misaka asked, as she slowly began to stand up again.

No, unfortunately we're from Academy city just like you. I must say… it's amazing how well and stable this reality is, considering what state you've just been in, Chidiri said again. ! . What do you mean by that? Misaka asked. What is this place anyway? Misaka asked, not sounding worried like this was just nothing. Hh, you mean you seriously haven't figured it out yet? Chidiri said, sounding annoyed. Misaka just stared confused at her. Hhh, well so much for that, Chidiri said still sounding annoyed. Now now Chidiri, don't forget our main objective, Odion said. Yeah i know, even so, she clearly has no clue of what going on, Chidiri said looking at Misaka who was just confused. What are they talking about? Misaka thought, staring confused at the two completely different persons. I really have no clue of where I am, Misaka muttered, sounding annoyed. Chidiri suddenly smiled to Misaka. Not a very sweet little girl smile, but actually a very frightening smile. You really have no idea of what's going on in Academy city, do you? Do you even know what you are to the city? Chidiri asked, with her frightening smile.

Misaka didn't answer her. Chidiri's smile began to get more normal. Well… this place has actually always been here. It's a world really close to the one which you know, yet still it's different, Chidiri said, as she teleported up right beside Misaka, without looking at her. And what's more... all of this is inside _your_ head, Chidiri said. ! . Misaka looked at her. Man, I'm an idiot! Misaka thought. This place.. it's similarities to Academy city… this is my personal reality! Misaka said. Took you long enough, Chidiri said, teleporting up beside Odion who hadn't said anything for a while. But what am i doing here? People don't just go into their personal realities, they don't even think this hardly about every little detail like in this place… and how can this be inside my head? I can still feel the pain, and I have been here for an awfully lot of time already, Misaka said. That's true… but that's got nothing to do with with he reason of why we've come here, Chidiri said, smiling again. Yeah, that's right: _You really have no idea of what's going on in Academy city, do you? Do you even know what you are to the city?_ What did she mean by that? Misaka thought, staring at the little girl again. As my loudmouthed teammate has already told you, it's our master who sent us here, Odion said. What do you mean by "loudmouthed teammate"!? Chidiri said, clearly not liking the nickname. Odion ignored her. Try to think about it…

In your world there are only seven level 5s right? Well, from what we know, most of them were borned level 5s, 4s or 3s and then eventually became stronger. Ask any scientist in the entire city, and they'd say doing anything more than that is completely impossible. Try to imagine their surprise when a girl at the age of 12 reached level 5, after going all the way from level 1. This of course led to a lot of recalculations, but even still nobody's been able to find an answer of how this is possible, Odion said. Misaka clenched her fistis. Even so, that still doesn't explain why you guys are here in the first place, and how you even are here, Misaka said. Well, we're here because our master send us, Chidiri said, cutting in. Odion looked annoyed at her, but then turned his attention to Misaka again. You already know what things are going on under the surface of Academy city, but even so, even that isn't even half of what is really going on, Odion said. Chidiri smiled again. Down in the underworld you have the nickname "The strongest" because of what you're capable of, and have done, Chidiri said. Wouldn't it make more sense to give a nickname to somebody like Accelerator? Misaka asked a little after. Technically yes, but even though he's proven himself to be the city's strongest esper, people like us don't really think of him like the monster you have inside of your mind, Chidiri said.

People are seriously starting to develop a certain interest in you, just so you know. Even here in this place where a power like yours is unknown people already plan on using you, Chidiri said. Misaka didn't answer. Of course she knew people wanted to use her, she _was_ this city's third strongest level 5 after all. Yet still, something about what Chidiri and Odion said seemed wrong, Misaka just couldn't lay her finger on it. You might not believe this yourself… but, you've only just scratched to surface of what your power is truly capable of, Odion said. ! . Misaka stared at both of them without saying anything. What do you mean by "only scratched it's surface"? Misaka asked. Chidiri smiled. You see… that's where it gets interesting, especially now that your power's connected to this city's sixth ranked level 5, she said, with a smile. Power like that isn't something you'd be able to see… even so, you've somehow managed to make something impossible happen once again, Chidiri said. Right as she said that, Odion teleported, up behind Misaka's tiny body again. Misaka quickly turned around again, but Chidiri was quick and was quickly behind Misaka again. And then… Chidiri slightly touched Misaka's back, as a green light appeared for a couple seconds. Misaka felt all of her strength leave her body, as she fell to he ground unable to move or talk.

Chidiri smiled. Well that was more complicated than i had expected, she said, looking at Misaka. Her vision began to get blurry, and Odion said something she didn't understand. Why do i feel to tired? Misaka tiredly thought, as the eyes began to feel heavy. I.. can't, Misaka thought, as her eyes closed completely and everything got black. But even so… right before she fell asleep, she felt like she heard a different voice. It for some reason sounded familiar, but Misaka was too tired to think about who he voice belonged to.

 **(Ok, it's been a long time now, but let's go back to H-E-A-V-E-N C-A-N-C-E-L-L-E-R)**

The gekota faced doktor stared at Misaka's unconscious body. She had been like that since she had arrived to the hospital, and for some reason nothing seemed to help "wake her up". He looked at her for a couple more seconds before the left his room and went back to his office. As soon as he got there, the took out his phone and typed a certain number. Well, look who's decided to call, he voice in he other end said. It's you isn't it? Heaven canceller said. Hm? What are you accusing me for now? The voice asked, trying to sound innocent. I know you're he reason she won't wake up, Heaven canceller said. Well dear doktor, whoever are you talking about? The voice asked. Shut up you! I know you know who I'm talking about, and you're keeping her mind locked, Heaven canceller said with a strict and little bit angry voice. Ah! You're talking about the Railgun are you? Well, i guess it might be possible that it's my fault she's been sleeping for a long time… even so, what are you going to do about it? The voice asked. There was silence for a couple seconds before Heaven canceller answered. I'm asking you to realise her. She's just been through the trauma of almost destroying half he city and killing all of her friends. I still don't understand your motives, but keep my patients out of it! Heaven canceller said. Hm, and what if i don't do as you say? Then what will you do? The voice asked. There was silence. See, i know you way too good Heaven canceller. You would never be able to take a life, even if it was me, the voice said.

 **(Back in Misaka's head)**

Misaka slowly opened her eyes, but then remembered what had just happened, and instantly opened her eyes. She was still a kid, but she sitting up against a wall to her surprise. And right in front of her, was somebody. The vision was still a little blurry, but it soon got sharper. !. Misaka stared at her "rescuer". The was a lot higher than her, really skinny, had white hair and blood red eyes. His skin was as pale as ever, and the wore a black and white striped shirt. Accelerator!? Misaka thought. What's the doing here!? She thought with a shivering voice. ! . Suddenly she remembered. Wait, if i'm inside of my personal reality, he might not even know who i am, Misaka thought, staring at him. Accelerator noticed she had woken up and, then stared into her eyes with a dead look. A shiver ran down Misaka's spine, as memories of those red eyes came back to her, but of course she didn't say that. Suddenly Accelerator's facial expression turned confused. Have we met before? He asked with his usual careless voice. No… i don't think so, Misaka said, trying not to make her voice shiver. They were both silent for a little while. I don't know what it is… but there's something about you that for some reason seems familiar to me(XD).

Misaka didn't know how to answer. Who were those guys, who tried to kidnap you? Accelerator asked. Misaka stared confused at him before answering. I...I don't know, she answered, looking into he ground. Her heart was beating really fast right now. Seems like he doesn't know me… what a relief, Misaka thought, letting out a relieved sigh. Get up, Accelerator said, as the began to walk away. Misaka didn't complain, even though her entire body was asleep. She forced herself to stand up, and slowly began to follow Accelerator. For a while they walked in silence, until Accelerator broke the silence. Why were those people from earlier after you? Accelerator asked. Um… Misaka didn't know what to answer. Should i tell him I'm really a level 5? Misaka thought. Well… you see… it's a long story, Misaka said. Well that sure answers a lot, Accelerator said sarcastically. Misaka was sweating. She knew what kind of power Accelerator had, and she never wanted to cross paths with him again. Yet still, here she was, talking with the one person who killed over 10.000 of her sisters. Right as Misaka was about to answer, she began to freeze. Not just freeze, she almost shivered, even though it was only fall. Her face began to turn red, and she began to get a headache. Suddenly, she lost balance and fell forwards towards the ground. To her surprise, something or someone caught her right before she hit the ground.


	22. The hospital (short chapter)

When Misaka woke up, she thought she was finally awake again. She was laying in a white room on a bed, but when she realized her hands were still tiny, she figured this must be Accelerators bedroom. The fever was mostly gone, but even so she still felt a little cold. She sat up, and looked around in the room she was in. There was literally nothing expect the bed she was laying in and a window. Misaka stood up and left the bedroom. To her surprise, she found Yomakawa sitting on a couch in a living room, and not Accelerator. She was watching TV, but looked up at Misaka as soon as she entered the big room. Feeling better? She asked, with a smile. Yeah, Misaka said, slowly looking around in the living room. Um… If you don't mind me asking, how did i end up here? Misaka asked, looking at he leader of Anti-skill again. Well… there's this guy i know, who was carrying you here. You had high fever, and a doctor came by while you were still asleep, Yomakawa said. ! . You mean… Accelerator _carried_ me here? Misaka asked. Yomakawa looked surprised at her. Yeah, but how do you know him? She asked. Well… that's a long story, Misaka said, tiredly. Well i've got all he time i need, Yomakawa said. Then, Misaka sat down beside Yomakawa on the couch. So.. you got attacked by somebody, then the came and saved you, and then you suddenly felt really weird? Yomakawa asked, after hearing Misaka's story.

Yeah, that's basically it, Misaka said. And these weird guys… what did they want from you? She asked, with an Anti-skill voice. Well… Misaka said, not really knowing what do answer. _Try to imagine their surprise when a girl at the age of 12 reached level 5, after going all the way from level 1. This of course led to a lot of recalculations, but even still nobody's been able to find an answer of how this is possible, Odion said. Even so, that still doesn't explain why you guys are here in the first place, and how you even are here, Misaka said. Well, we're here because our master send us, Chidiri said, cutting in. You already know what things are going on under the surface of Academy city, but even so, even that isn't even half of what is really going on, Odion said._ I don't know actually… Misaka answered after a little while, looking into the ground. Then there was an awkward silence for a while. Well, good thing the came in time, or else who'd know where you would be right now, Yomakawa said. Miska still didn't look up. ! . Suddenly she remembered something. Where is Accelerator now? Misaka asked. Yomakawa looked into the ceiling. I don't know actually, after he dropped of your here he left, she said looking at Misaka again. Why do you ask? Yomakawa asked.

Misaka still didn't look up at her. Oh it's nothing, she said, as she suddenly smiled. Suddenly af huge wave of pain hit her body, and her fever instantly returned. The heart was beating fast, as she tipped over into Yomakawa's arms. What's wrong!? She asked, sounding worried. Misaka couldn't answer her. She breathed heavily, both feeling extremely warm on cold at he same time. Yomakawa began to yell stuff, but it all sounded far far away. He world began to spin really fast, and for a second, Misaka felt like everything around her was gone. Suddenly, pictures of Chidiri and Odion appeared before her eyes. And then… she felt everything go away, as she very quickly sat up in another bed. Misaka looked around. She was in the hospital, that much she could see. She quickly looked down at herself, and realised she was back in her own body. She felt relieved, and let out a relieved sigh, as she took one of her hands on her head.

What in he world just happened? Misaka thought. Pictures of the last 24 hours flew past her eyes, as she remembered what she had seen right before she had "woken up". I wonder who those people were… Misaka thought, as she suddenly felt a burning pain on her arms. She looked at them, and realised they were covered in bandages, but it was easy to tell by he pain that her arms were burned. What happened to me? Misaka thought, as he door to her room suddenly swung open. A certain gekota faced doctor entered her room with a smile. So you've finally woken up, the said with his kind voice. Misaka looked at him. What happened? Misaka asked, trying to understand the situation she was in. Well… apparently, you got caught up in some after affect of having your AIM fields raised. It was actually your friend who helped me wake you up again, and if it hadn't been for her, you'd probably still be sleeping, Heaven canceller said. Misaka blinked a couple times. Who's the talking about? . Heaven canceller looked Misaka into the eyes. There's a certain matter i'd like to discuss with you, he said, as he came closer to Misaka. Uh… Misaka looked up at him.

 **(Two weeks earlier)**

Accelerator walked down the long hallways of the hospital. Last order really wanted to stay with Jenny for some weird reason, so Accelerator decided to just go home without her. Man that brat… why does she always have to be annoying? Accelerator thought with a sigh. A little later he once again came out on the streets of Academy city. That brat from earlier… there's definitely something special about her, and now i finally know what, Accelerator thought, thinking back to the time the had been in the old sewers: Ahmya Teitoku? Tch, she has the same last name as that damn second ranked… Accelerator thought. But why? And just what the heck is she anyway? Accelerator thought, looking up at the little girl. He incubator she was in was the same they had used when they made clones of Misaka, and like all her sisters she wore no clothes. (Sorry, i know it's a little gross to write stuff like that, but hey it's the truth). She looked like she was sleeping because of her eyes were closed, and there for some reason was a peaceful look on her face. Accelerator stared at her for a couple seconds, before he turned around and was about to leave the room. Hey you, a voice suddenly said. Accelerator stopped. That was telepathy just now… but who send the message? Accelerator thought, turning around again.

However, nobody was there. Accelerator stared out into thin air for a couple seconds, before turning around again. Hey! I said you should stop for a second! The voice said again. Accelerator hadn't realised it last time, but the voice sounded like a kids. Who are you? Accelerator thought back. My name's Ahmya Teitoku, but i already know who you are, she said. Accelerator walked over to the incubator with Ahmya in it. How's this possible? Accelerator thought. Well… Um, to be honest i don't know actually, Ahmya said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Accelerator stared at her. So, what do you want? He thought, still staring at the little girl. Well.. there's a favor i'd like to ask you, she said, still not moving a muscle. Why should i care? Accelerator asked, turning around to walk away again. This was just a waste of time, Accelerator said, as the began to walk away from the little girl. Wait Accelerator… The favor i'd like to ask you, is to watch over my sister. I'm afraid she's in great danger, because of her power as a level 5, Ahmya said. Accelerator stopped. What did you just say!? Accelerator asked sounding mad, as he turned around and looked at the little girl again.

My sister's always been in danger, even back then… when i died, Ahmya said.

Tch, Accelerator stared at her, with a look that was both confused and mad at the same time. And just what the heck do you mean by your sister's a level 5? Which one of them is it? Accelerator asked, sounding harsh. Geez, why the sudden interest? Ahmya thought. Accelerator thought back to his and Jenny's meetings. Just answer me already, Accelerator said, a bit more calm. There was silence for a little while. She's the sixth ranked, but I guess she's still unknown to the upper world, Ahmya said. The sixth ranked? Tch, there's no way a girl at her age would be able a level 5, Accelerator said. So you've already met her i presume… well that's good, Ahmya said. Tch, so there really was something special about that brat… I knew it, nobody speaks to me like that, Accelerator thought, staring at Ahmya again. So she's your sister huh? Accelerator said, as a smile suddenly appeared on his face. Don't worry about her, Accelerator said, as the left the room before Ahmya got to answer. _End of flashback._ Last order apparently had gotten good friends with Jenny, and for some weird reason didn't want to leave. She visited her everyday, and every day he walked home alone. Not that he cared anyway, she could do whatever she wanted to, and it was actually quiet peaceful now that Last order was away from the house most of the time. Suddenly, as Accelerator was walking home he stopped. There wasn't any people around him, well except for some guys a little farther away, but suddenly he stopped and stared at something. A smile appeared on his face. Well… i sure didn't expect to see you again, Accelerator said with his crazy sounding voice.

 **(Ok, let's go back to the right time)**

Misaka stared into the air. So… Accelerator knows about it too now? She asked, still staring into nothing. Heaven canceller looked at her. Hm, I'm afraid that isn't the problem here, he said. Misaka slowly turned her head and looked at him. The reason she never told the world about her powers was to prevent a thing like the experiment to happen. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed, and you of course know what happened when she isn't able to use her powers, because of somebody figured out how to outsmart them, Heaven canceller said. Misaka still didn't say anything. Besides that… I'm afraid there's been a little.. change in your mind, Heaven canceller said. How that? Misaka asked, finally talking. Well..for now it's hard to tell, but your AIm fields actually unreadable, Heaven canceller said, showing Misaka a clipboard. Misaka say it, the lines, which where the AIm fields were just like waves. Normally, they'd stay in a straight line, and only drop once her power was drained. Misaka looked at he readings, and then looked up at Heaven canceller. What does that mean? She asked. I don't know… until you get discharged we won't be able to make any tests, he said.

Misaka looked away again, but Heaven canceller wasn't done speaking. And… there also seems to be something else that's changed, he said, making Misaka look at him again. It seems you and that girls power somehow has gotten connected. It's hard to explain how,, but basically you still have her power connected to you. I think that also have something to do with your AIM fields acting so strange, Heaven canceller said, still not looking away from Misaka. She clenched her fists as she looked into the bed sheets. But what does all of that mean? She asked, still not looking up. Heaven canceller looked away into the ceiling. Unfortunately, i don't have the answer to that question, but for now, just get some rest, he said, as he looked at her again. Your arms have some serious burn marks we need to keep an eye on, so please tell us if it's starts to hurt too much, Heaven canceller said.

He looked at her, but she didn't look up from the blanket. Short time after, he left he hospital room again, leaving Misaka alone in the room. Hhh, she sighed as she laid down on her back again. Her hands _did_ burn, and they were wrapped up in bandages. She looked at them. To think… that these hands actually caused the city so much destruction… Misaka thought, thinking back to the time she was destroying Academy city. I can't believe i just let that guy control me like that, i mean, i tried to fight it, but still… a picture of Gunha's bloody body popped up in her mind. If it hadn't been for that voice… Misaka thought, thinking back at the giant lightning tornado. I don't even know who that voice belongs to, but the way it talked to me… it definitely wasn't telepathy, Misaka thought, sighing again. She looked out of the only window in her empty room. A lot of the buildings were destroyed, and over half of all the districts in Academy city had been blocked, making the remains of the city extremely crowded. It's my fault all of this happened… yet still, here i am, still ok with not to serious injuries, Misaka thought, still staring out of the window. Still, i don't half of what those people from earlier said, Misaka thought.

 _You might not believe this yourself… but, you've only just scratched to surface of what your power is truly capable of, Odion said. ! . Misaka stared at both of them without saying anything. What do you mean by "only scratched it's surface"? Misaka asked. Chidiri smiled. You see… that's where it gets interesting, especially now that your power's connected to this city's sixth ranked level 5, she said, with a smile. Power like that isn't something you'd be able to see… even so, you've somehow managed to make something impossible happen once again, Chidiri said._ Heaven canceller said something like that too, that my power somehow is connected to Jenny's. Even so… what does that mean? And why is this happening now? Misaka thought. _Down in the underworld you have the nickname "The strongest" because of what you're capable of, and have done, Chidiri said. Wouldn't it make more sense to give a nickname to somebody like Accelerator? Misaka asked a little after. Technically yes, but even though he's proven himself to be the city's strongest esper, people like us don't really think of him like the monster you have inside of your mind, Chidiri said._ Misaka thought back to when Accelerator had carried her home to Yomakawa. I don't think i'll ever get to see that _ever_ again, Misaka thought. Hh, why does none of this make any sense? Misaka thought, finally closing her eyes.

 **(Seen from Heaven canceller's perspektive)**

Heaven canceller stood in front of the door, which led into Misaka's room. Hm, that girl's gonna get into some serious trouble some day, he thought, as he began to walk again. Right as he was about to enter his office again, a nurse came running over to him. Miss Kona, you know it's forbidden to run in the hospital, Heaven canceller said. I'm sorry doctor, but one of the patients are missing! She said with a really worried voice. ! . Who is it? He asked. Jenny Teitoku. It appears her visitor is missing as well, the nurse said. They both hurried to Jenny's room. Right as Heaven canceller opened the door, he knew something was wrong. There was glass scattered all over the floor, and the bed as well as the chair was tipped over. What happened here!? He asked the nurse, standing beside him. We don't know. Suddenly there was just a loud crash from this room, and then both the patient and visitor was gone! She said worriedly. Heaven canceller looked at the messy room. Well, there's no doubt about what happened, but who could've done this? He thought.


	23. It's not over

**(Seen from Misaka's perspektive)**

Misaka was very fast asleep, which actually surprised her, with everything that had just happened. Even so… something seemed wrong. She looked around. All she could see was darkness, as if her eyes just were closed, and didn't really seem like that much of a dream. Even so… she had this really weird feeling, as if she was hanging upside down. She felt the blood run to her head, and for some reason, she felt extreme pain in her stomach. Suddenly, as if she was looking through her own eyes, the darkness disappeared and she saw she was looking at…. !. From what she could see through her eyes, she saw the street… from at least a 50 meters drop. Everything went black again for a second, and the next she was looking directly into the asphalt. She suddenly felt a really strong pain in her right leg, but for some reason, couldn't move. Please…. help, a familiar voice which Misaka could not concentrate on remembering, said. Then… complete silence, but suddenly, the ground turned into stone. This looks like… the ground in a back alley, Misaka thought, still feeling all the blood in her head, making it feel like it was gonna explode. Suddenly, she felt extreme pain all over her body, like her body was completely bruised wit major injuries. She felt like she was gonna scream, but her mouth didn't respond. Please…. help me! The voice suddenly yelled. Misaka sat up quickly, and looked around. So it was… just a dream, Misaka said in relief, placing one of her sweaty hands on her forehead.

No it wasn't, a voice interrupted. Misaka looked in the direction the voice had come from, and saw Shokuhou Misaki standing and leaning against the wall. Misaka looked at her for a second. What do you mean, it isn't just a dream? Misaka asked a little after. Well, that's a little complicated, Shokuhou said, as she walked closer to Misaka's bed. Normally, I'm not able to get close to you, using my ability, but after the experiment, your magnetic field was greatly weakened, which is also the reason I was able to rip you away from your personal reality, Misaki said. Wait… you were the one who did that? Misaka asked, looking at Shokuhou. Well unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice, Shokuhou said. Misaka looked annoyed at her. Suddenly, her facial expression changed, and she looked at Misaka. You know as good as me that it's not normal for an espers field to suddenly just drop like that. The fact that i was able to reach you with my telepathy ability, might mean something has happened to your ability, Shokuhou said. Misaka looked into her bed sheets again. Yeah… she answered a little after. Shokuhou looked at her. What happened to you during the experiment's still affecting you. And right now, not even I can tell if your abilities back to normal, Misaki said. Where were you even during the experiment? Misaka asked. Shokuhou closed her eyes, still having a serious expression on her face. Well, that's a longer story, Shokuhou said, walking over to the window, still not opening her eyes.

 **(Seen from Uriharu's and Saten's perspective)**

Uriharu and Saten had decided to go get a drink for Kuroko, and where therefore walking towards the hospital's gift shop. What kind of drink should we get? Uriharu asked her black haired friend. I don't know, but I think Shirai would- She stopped talking and looked at a crowd of doctor's… but what was interesting about was, that two Anti-skill officers were standing right behind them. Saten, is something wrong? Uriharu asked. Saten still didn't answer, making Uriharu look in the same direction. ! . What do you think is going on? Saten asked a little after. I don't know, Uriharu answered, as Saten suddenly ran over to the doctors and Anti-skill officers. Wait Saten! Uriharu yelled. Saten however didn't stop, making Uriharu run after her. Um… excuse me? Saten asked, as she was only a couple meters away from the crowd. They all looked at her. Has something happened? Saten asked, as Uriharu came running up besides her. Please tell us. I'm Kazari Uriharu from judgement branch 1.7.7. Uriharu said, pulling out an armband from her backpack. The doctors looked at the two Anti-skill officers. One of them was Anti-skill's leader, Yomakawa, and the other one a good friend, Tesso. There was silence for a little while. One of the patients have been abducted, Yomakawa said, after thinking a for a little while. ! . The two girls stared at her. And that isn't all… the patient had a visitor at that time, and they were also taken, Yomakawa said, clenching her fists. But who'd do such a thing? Saten asked, still in shock.

We don't know anymore than you do, Tesso said, looking at the two girls with a serious Anti-skill look. But why? Uriharu asked, sounding worried. We don't know their motives, but we think it has something to do with the experiment that happened not to long ago, Yomakawa said, still clenching her fists. ! . Now neither Uriharu or Saten had anything to say, but just looked into the ground. They both felt so helpless during the experiment, since they just allowed Dark Matter to take Jenny so easily, and after that weren't able to do much, because of their levels. Please just stay out of this. You girls have been through a lot...please just let Anti-skill handle this one, you guys need a break, Tesso said, as all of them walked past the two shocked girls. Uriharu and Saten just stood like that for a little while, in silence. Then, finally Saten said something. Hm, she said we should stay out of this… well, it's not like there's much we can do anyway. Uriharu looked up at Saten who smiled. Hm… Uriharu looked away again with a sad expression on her face. Saten looked at her. Aw come on Uriharu, let's go get those drinks for Shirai, Saten said, as she began to walk towards he gift shop again. Uriharu didn't move, but still just looked into the ground. Saten realised her friend still hadn't begun to walk again and stopped. You coming Uriharu? She asked, looking at her friend. Uriharu didn't answer right away. Yeah… She said a little after, as she slowly walked after Saten.

 **(Shokuhou's story)**

Hh, hhhh, hhh! Wait… Hh! Touma! Shokuhou said completely out of breath. Touma was already out of sight for Shokuhou. Shokuhou stopped running, and tried to catch her breath. Man… why am I always the one to get left behind? Shokuhou said, still completely exhausted. She stood like that for quite a long time, trying to catch her breath, finally getting it back after a long time. Hh, where did he go? Shokuhou asked, as she looked around. She was still in a back alley and the ways, that would make any person not used to using the alleys lost, were not that easy to find the right way through right now. Shokuhou walking in silence, but suddenly stopped as a weird feeling hit her. What's that? Another telepath? No.. the AIM field's different, but what is it? Shokuhou thought. She looked into the ground. Whatever it is it's right beneath me, Shokuhou thought. Suddenly another weird feeling hit her. What is this? Compressed AIM diffusion fields? Shokuhou thought, as a strong headache suddenly hit her. Tch, I don't know what you are doing here. But Aiko gave us strict orders to not let anybody get closer than you… Mental Out, a voice said, as a man wearing a jacket from another alley. I know you… You're from S.E.A.R.C.H, Shokuhou said in pain.

Yeah, and you've been outnumbered, the man said, as six more men came, all wearing the same jackets. One of them had something that looked like a remote control in his hand. You must all be very stupid, or have you all forgotten what happened last time I thought against your little organisation? Shokuhou asked, trying to ignore the pain she felt. Yeah… but this time, we have a weapon, and you're the perfect test subject, since we found out the EM hammer doesn't have much of an affect on level 5s, the man who appeared to be the leader said. Em hammer? But it's only an unfinished prototype, I've heard no organisation really finished building one, Shokuhou said. Yeah, well sometimes rumors takes long to spread, he guy holding he remote said, as he turned a button. Shokuhou felt her AIM fields compressing, causing her head to hurt even more. Damn it… Ugh! My ability as a telepath is reacting to the hammer, which means… Shokuhou said, feeling he pain increase. That's right. Normally he AIM hammer doesn't hurt an esper, except throwing their ability out of control once it's level is high enough, but… telepaths are an exception, he said, walking closer to Shokuhou. Shokuhou stared up at him, as he punched her in he stomach, and made her fly a couple meters back.

She still didn't say anything though, however the man who had just punched her smiled. Telepaths have a special connection to the brain, which reacts to the hammer in a different way than normal. Instead of simply causing your ability to go out of control, it's going to squish your brain because of it's compressing it's electrical signals that you constantly emit! He yelled, with a little crazy sounding voice. Shokuhous looked up at him, and reached down her bag while he didn't look. She then took out a remote control of her own and pressed a button on it. All of the men, except for the one holding the remote froze. The man holding the remote realised what she had done. Tch, you used your remote to block the electrical signals that he EM hammer emits, and at he same time took over my men, he said, staring at her. That's right. But since you have he controller to the EM hammer, which emits electrical signals powerful enough to even resist my ability, making you kind of immune to my ability, Shokuhou said, crossing her arms. But then he same way around, my controller gives me he ability to block out the Em hammer's electrical signals. This is actually a pretty funny sichuation, both of us being immune to the other one. Shall we see who is gonna win in the end? My telepathy ability, or your EM hammer, Shokuhou said, pointing the remote at him. He guy began to shake, and at last fell to his knees. Damn it… the muttered, as SHokuhou walked closer to him.

Now tell me. Earlier i fell a strong kind of telepathy ability underground. After you guys attacked me, I'm sure you know the answer to what that was, Shokuhou said, as she stopped right in front of the guy. He looked away and didn't answer. Shokuhou stared at him. If i were you, I'd answer. Look at the sichuation you're in, me having all of your men under my control, Shokuhou said. I could make them pursue suicide, or make them attack you any moment I want. The man slowly looked up at her. I don't know much… he finally said after a while. Well, what do you know? Shokuhou asked with a strict voice. The man didn't answer at first, but after a little while the finally spoke: They're called The system. I don't know much of what they can do, but only that all of them are people who have some kind of connection to the city, and that they're able to see everything that's going on in the city, and read everybody in this city's thoughts at the same time, he said, finally looking up.

Shokuhou looked back. So it was people i felt… I knew something was wrong, but how could somebody possibly see everything that's going on in the city? And what's more, even read everybody in this city's thoughts… Shokuhou thought, looking back at the man. What do you intend to do with these people? Shokuhou asked. I...I don't know. Only that Aiko planned to use them after the experiment, he said, beginning to sound nervous. Shokuhou looked at the remote. Aa long as he has that, i can't read his mind to check if he's lying… Shokuhou thought. I guess i'll just have to take his word for it, Shokuhou thought, pressing a button on her remote. Right after, all the men surrounding her fell unconscious. The man looked at her with a worried expression. Shokuhou turned around and was about to walk away, but stopped right as she was about to go around the corner. Don't worry, when they wake up, they won't remember any of this, and i suggest you do the same, Shokuhou said, walking away. The man stared after her for a while, and then looked at the remote. Darn it… the thought, finally letting go of the remote. After that, Shokuhou finally got out of the alley's, just to find the city in a really bad condition.

That Misaka… at this rate the city's gonna get destroyed before sunset, Shokuhou said, as she slowly began to run again. All over, people were getting evacuated, and were running towards safety, and Shokuhou was as the only one going the opposite direction. Miss… an Anti-skill officer said, as she grabbed her by the arm. Please evacuate along with everybody else… there's currently a serious threat to the city in that directio- The Anti-skill officer fell unconscious, and Shokuhou continued to walk without listening to any of the officers advice. Suddenly as she walked through the crowd she heard a somewhat familiar voice. So you're here too? The voice said. Shokuhou turned her head and saw a woman with long brown hair and chestnut eyes, standing and leaning up against a building. You're the fourth ranked… Meltdowner, Shokuhou said completely calm. Yeah, and you're the fifth ranked Mental Out, she said, still staring at the completely calm Shokuhou. The two level 5s went silent. Why are you here? Shokuhou asked. Do i need to tell you? I thought that you just could use your little ability to read my thoughts… or is there a reason you won't do that right now, Meltdowner said. I just can't use my ability carelessly right now… Shokuhou said, looking in the direction of a huge dark cloud. And why not? Don't tell me you actually care about that experiment, Mugino said, as she stopped to lean up against the wall. We level 5s have our pride to live up to… if one of us help out another, it'll seriously start some trouble in the underworld, you know that, right? Mugino said, staring at Shokuhou.

Of course I do. But what will you do when the city's gone? Right now, she's powerful enough to destroy the city if she wanted to, and not even Accelerator's reflection would be able to reflect her power right now, Shokuhou said, still completely calm. Mugino just stared at her, not seeming surprised. And just what do you expect to do about it? You can't even get close to her when she's normal, so just what do you hope to accomplish? Mugino asked. Shokuhou slowly looked at her. That's a good question, she said, as she turned around and walked away again. **Ok, now Shokuhou's finished telling her story.** Then… I just walked around until i found out the experiment had been stopped, Shokuhou said, still looking out of the window. Misaka looked a little surprised, but then looked away. S.E.A.R.C.H? That's he same guys from… Misaka thought, as she finally remembered all that had happened in the mall a couple weeks ago. But why? And who are they anyway? Misaka thought, thinking at the guy she had faught.

And who were those guys called The system? I wonder… is she one of them? Misaka thought, looking at Shokuhou again. She finally also looked at her. They were just like that for a couple minutes until Shokuhou began to walk towards the door. Goodbye, Shokuhou said, as she left without another word. Misaka stared at the door, trying to catch everything she had just learned. She lay down on her bed again, and stared into the ceiling.

 **(Back to Uriharu and Saten)**

Uriharu carried three drinks in her arms, as she and Saten made their way towards Kuroko's room again. They were both in good spirit again. I'm so glad everything turned out like it did, Uriharu said, looking at her smiling black haired friend, who nodded. Saten suddenly looked interested down the hallway. Wait.. isn't this the hallway where _that_ girl is? Saten asked, as she looked at Uriharu. Uh? I guess it is, Uriharu said, as she suddenly stopped and looked at a door. Saten stopped to. Hm? What's wrong Uriharu? Saten asked. Isn't this… her room? Uriharu asked, looking at the name outside the hospital room. Saten looked at the name tag. Haia Teitoku. Yeah… She said, as Uriharu suddenly walked towards the door. Where are you going? Saten asked. Uriharu didn't answer, and suddenly just opened the door. Wait! Saten yelled, even though it was already to late. A breeze met the two girls right as the door was opened. ! . They both stared into her room. The window was broken, and little pieces on glass was laying all over the floor. The bed was crooked, and the machine that probably was supposed to be plugged into somebody was laying on the floor. What happened here!? Saten yelled, as she and Uriharu both ran into the room. Saten ran over to the window and looked out of it, but she couldn't see anything besides the city. What' going on here? Uriharu thought, as she suddenly stepped on something. She looked down. What's this? She thought, as she picked it up. It looked like a little metal plate, but there was something weird about it. In he center up it was something that looked like a weird blue, glowing gue. What is this? Uriharu thought as she touched the blue gue with her finger.

That was a big mistake. Right as Uriharu touched it, he plate began to glow really bright. Saten noticed. Uriharu, what's going on? Saten asked, looking at he glowing plate. I don't know… I just found- AHHHH! Uriharu suddenly yelled, as light blue electricity came out of he glowing plate. Uriharu! Saten yelled, trying to get closer to her friend. Even so, the enormous amount of power was like a shield, and i just pushed Saten back as she tried to get closer. AHHH! Uriharu yelled in pain, as the plate suddenly stopped glowing and the electricity began to fade away. URIHARU! Saten yelled running over to her unconscious friend. Uriharu had burn marks all over her body, and she was still smoking from the electricity's heat. Saten sat down beside her, and held up her head. Uriharu! Please answer me! Saten yelled as tears began to appear in her eyes. What's going on!? A familiar voice yelled. Saten looked up at the door, and saw Yomakawa standing there together with the group of doctors. I'm sorry… we didn't know… Saten said with tears, as she looked at Uriharu. What happened to her!? Yomakawa asked, as she quickly stood beside them. I.. I don't know, she just touched this weird plate, and suddenly electricity began to come out of it, Saten said, hugging Uriharu tightly. What weird plate? We already looked through he room, but we didn't find anything, Yomakawa said, looking at both of them. Well.. it was, Saten looked around. ! . It's gone… she said, sounding really surprised.


	24. The system

**(Seen from Kuroko's perspective)**

What?! Kuroko yelled, as she stared worried at Saten. Her clothes was a little dirty, and her hair was a little messy. Saten had just told Kuroko everything that had just happened. Is she alright!? Kuroko asked worriedly again. I don't know… the doctors said it isn't that bad, Saten said, looking sadly into the ground. Kuroko looked sad at her, and then clenched her fist. But what does this mean? Her suddenly getting kidnapped again, and then Uriharu getting zapped by that weird thing, Kuroko asked, looking at Saten who didn't answer. Kuroko looked away as well. I thought it was finally over… Saten suddenly said. Kuroko looked at her. I thought Aiko had finally been stopped, and all of this would be over, but now…. Uriharu, she said, as some tears appeared in her eyes. Kuroko looked worried at her. Her injuries were merely even beginning to heal, and now all of this was happening. What's going on? Kuroko thought, looking out of the window into the clear blue sky.

 **(Seen from Misaka's perspective)**

It was all still very dark. Misaka was sleeping again, and again she felt like blood was rising to her head. Suddenly, pictures appeared before her eyes. For a very short time, she felt like she could see something. A room…. pretty dark, but was lit up by the same lights as in a back alley. She saw something… tubes. Big tubes with orange liquid inside of them. Everything went black for a second again. Then another picture popped up. She saw something inside of the tubes… is that… people? Misaka thought, as the picture got sharper. She saw a little girl with brown hair, floating inside of the tube. Misaka's heart began to beat faster, but she didn't know why. Everything went black again, and for a second, all she could hear was her own heartbeat. Then.. another picture popped up, one that made her heart beat even faster than it already did. A man… dark green hair, and a scar over his eye. Aiko… Misaka thought, as things went black again, but this time, not even for a second. The next thing Misaka saw was Aiko's crazy smile, as she suddenly felt extreme pain throughout her entire body. Then…. nothing. Everything went black again. Misaka slowly opened her eyes. She felt completely exhausted, even though she had just woken up, after sleeping for four hours. It was very bright, as a lot of sunshine burned through the window in her hospital room. Another dream… Misaka thought, sighing in relief. I've been having such dreams a lot lately.. they just feel so real, Misaka thought, looking out of the window, as she sighed again.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspective)**

Jenny felt useless. She wasn't unconscious, but still pretended to be. There wasn't much she could do with her injuries, and the robot carrying her was way stronger than she was at the moment. The robot was three times as big as a powered suit. The robot that was carrying her and Last order was the same from the time seventh mist had gotten attacked. She knew who was doing this… and she also knew where the robot was taking her. Aiko… you've just waited for me to be defenceless, Jenny thought, slightly opening her eyes. She could see the ground, but she was too tired to try to figure out precisely where she was going, she didn't even for how long she had been like that. She still felt blood running to her head from hanging upside down, and she just closed her eyes again. It suddenly got colder. We've just entered a back alley, Jenny thought, as she heard a metal door open. She opened her eyes a little bit, but instantly opened them completely

She was in something that looked like a huge garage, with a lot more of those robots. She stared at the huge room, as the robot holding them suddenly moved. The arm like things that were holding them put on some anti-ability handcuffs on both of them, and a second later, some guards came through a door and picked both of them up. Jenny didn't say anything. She knew she couldn't do anything right now, and that there was nothing to do except letting go, and just letting things happen. They were both taken down a hallway, and into a dark room. Jenny's vision was still blurry as blood started to run to her head. Suddenly she heard a voice beside her. Where are we? Asks Misaka Misaka, as she wakes up, Last order said, as she slowly opened her eyes. Jenny didn't even look at her. We're at Aiko's hideout, i presume, Jenny said, sounding sad. Last order blinked a couple times. Who's hideout? She asked. Jenny still didn't look at her. Well… to say it short, he's a bad man, Jenny said, as he door suddenly slided open. Aw come on Haia, i thought you'd talk at least a little better about your old friend, a familiar voice said. Tch! Aiko… Jenny said, looking at the door as the familiar man walked in. Last order looked at both of them. Do you guys know each other? Asks Misaka Misaka, obviously knowing the answer, Last order said.

Aiko smiled and looked at her. Last order. The control tower of the Misaka-network, I must say, it's quiet was quiet convenient for you to to show up at a time like this, Aiko said. Uh? Last order stared confused at him. What do you want from us? Can't you simply just accept that the experiment failed? Jenny asked, looking harshly at him. Hm, you think it's over? Aiko said, as the bended down to the two girls hight. You might think you've won, but you know nothing… the real experiment, has only just begun, Aiko said, as something began to come up from the floor, in the other end of the room. ! . What is that? Jenny asked with a shaking voice. 12 tubes with orange liquid inside of them rose up from the floor. ! . Jenny stared at one of he tubes as tears began to form in her eyes. But that's… impossible, Jenny thought, as she began to shake. Last order looked worried at her. What's wrong? Who are those people? Asks Misaka Misaka worried about her friends reaction to seeing them, Last order said. Jenny however didn't answer her. No way… she's actually alive… I thought it was a dream… Jenny thought, thinking back to he first time she defeated Aiko. _I've already told you I can't do anything… you need solve this on your own…. but even so, I believe 100 percent you can do it big sister! She said, with a childish sounding voice, and a giggle._

Aiko looked satisfied at her. You seem surprised, but I guess it's no wonder. After all… it's been four years since you two have met, Aiko said, staring at Ahmya floating in the tupe. But how!? She's dead! I saw…. I saw you kill her! Jenny said, beginning to lose it. Aiko smiled and stood up. I guess i should explain myself. You see… all of these people are the ones who share he same fate as your sister, Aiko said. ! . Jenny stared at him unable to say anything. Last order just stared at both of them. Even though you've seen my work in action, you have no idea why. Am I right? Aiko asked, looking at the two girls. Jenny didn't answer, but instead clenched her fists. Aiko looked away again. You see… whenever people's minds are pushed way past their limits, and their body's self destruct, a little piece of them still remains, Aiko said. What do you mean? Jenny asked, a little more calm. Of course their AIM fields are saved into a program, which i like to call, The AIM regenerator. You see, whenever all that's left of a person is their minds, it's like having in infinite source of AIM fields, Aiko said, walking closer to the tubes.

Infinite source of AIM fields? Jenny asked. Yes, in the program, their minds get through a filter which takes out the person's personal reality. With just 12 personal realities, I'm able to create something which we scientists refer to as, a runaway state. Their personal realities basically keep on creating AIM fields in order to not disappear completely, Aiko said. Jenny clenched her fists even harder. But that still doesn't explain any of this. Why is she right there if i saw her explode!? Jenny yelled. Aiko smiled… You see, that is my latest creation. I call it… The system, Aiko said, touching Ahmya's tube. ! . Hold on I've heard about that, says Misaka Misaka remembering the information the scientists gave her, Last order said. Oh, as expected you already know about it, Aiko said, turning around again. You see, after a person's body self destruct, a part of them is always left behind. What you see there is nothing but some artificial bodies, made out of protein and chemicals, just like Last order, Aiko said. ! .So they're clones then? Jenny asked, trying not to tear up again from disappointment. You could say that… whenever a body has been made, all there's left to do is implant their mind into their own bodies again, and it's basically the same as as a resurrection, Aiko said completely calm. But… there is one issue though, Aiko said. What? Jenny asked a bit harsh. Even with the right chemicals and DNA it's impossible to keep their bodies alive for a longer time, Aiko said.

Jenny still clenched her fists. But why? Why go through he trouble of killing somebody if you're just gonna resurrect them again!? Jenny asked, trying not to cry. Aiko looked at her. Think about it. Whenever their minds are being restored, their AIM fields keep on generating and regenerating. So, what do you think if somebody like that were to actually exist? Aiko asked. ! . Both of he girls stare at him. All espers constantly emit AIM fields, even without realising it. Even still… whenever an epspers mind gets pushed to its limits, it becomes impossible for that esper to use their ability. However.. if somebody who's minds was able to emit AIM fields, regardless of how far their minds have been pushed, that person would have an ability that never would run out, Aiko said. ! . Then how come they're here!? Why'd you go through all he trouble with the experiment if you could've just used them!? Jenny asked. As I told you before, there's a problems with keeping such strong minds going, and therefore, they can't even move, hear, smell, see or taste anything as they are right now. Having them fight would simply be impossibly, so instead… i put them back into their runaway state in order to get some of the infinite AIM fields they constantly emit, Aiko said.

And that's how you made Misaka's ability stronger… Jenny said, staring at him. Indeed. If it hadn't been for you, i might've actually succeeded in destroying the city. How unfortunate that things turned out differently. After the experiment failed I got back and realised something. I linked their minds too all the security cameras, programs and basically every electrical device or system using the data i gathered during the experiment. The systems everywhere… they know everything, because the city is using this much electricity to keep their esper evolving technology going, Aiko said, looking at the tubes again. That's what the system is, Aiko said, staring at Ahmya. So that's the reason the scientists told me to watch out for intruders, who might've been hacking into the Misaka-network, says Misaka Misaka finally realising what she didn't understand before, Last order said. Aiko smiled. Now… the only question is: What Am I gonna do with this power? Aiko asked, as the smiled and looked at both of them.

You've probably already realised this, but ever since the experiment, your power has been linked together with the Railgun's mind, since nothing has been done to change that, Aiko said. So what? Jenny asked, beginning to get a little nervous again. Aiko closed his eyes. To understand this any further, I'll need to tell you he truth about your family, Aiko said. ! . What truth? Jenny asked, with a little unsure voice again. Th real reason your parents decided to join up with me, and why your brother came to the city in the first place, Aiko said, as he turned around again.

 _ **(9 years ago)**_

Kotatsu! A certain blonde woman yelled, as she ran into the living room. Musumi? Is something wrong? The man asked, as he looked up. Mom? Is something wrong? A certain little boy asked. His hair was long and a dirty blonde color. He wore a blue hoodie with a check like design on it over his black t-shirt, and had white pants and blue sneakers. He blonde woman known as Musumi had a big smile on her face. Kotatsu…. you won't believe this, but… I'm pregnant, she said as tears appeared in her eyes. The little boys eyes got big, just like the man by he name Kototsu, who also got tears in his eyes. A second later, Kotatsu got up from his seat and ran over to Musumi. We're having another child! He said in joy, as the little boy also ran over and hugged both of his parents. I'm going to be a big brother! He yelled as he began to laugh. The entire family hugged, and cried of joy. And so it began… he family began to prepare to have a baby, but one day… something happened… Kakine walked down the streets having just bought some clothes for the baby. He smiled, looking at he cute little pink outfit that he had bought. I'm so excited! The thought. A month had already passed, but even still, Kakine couldn't wait to meet his little sister. Unfortunately, Kakine got caught up in his own thoughts, and didn't see where the was walking. Suddenly, he bumped into somebody and fell backwards, so he little outfit fell out of the back. Damn it… Sorry, Kakine said, picking up reaching out to pick up he outfit again, as the felt a hand on his shoulder.

Uh? Kakine looked up and saw a big man in a black leather jacket with sunglasses on, not looking very happy. Crap! It's one of those guys from one of those violent gangs, my moms been warning me about lately, Kakine thought, staring at him. Who do you think you are kid? Bumping into people like that? He asked pulling Kakine in his collar so the struggle to breathe. I said… I'm sorry… Kakine said as good as he could. the man however didn't seem to care. Suddenly, three more guys, all wearing sunglasses and black leather jackets came. What you got there boss? One of them asked. This brat just bumped into me. I thought i was gonna teach him a lesson, the leader said not taking his eyes of Kakine. Kakine looked back at him, but still struggled to breathe. Suddenly, he leader threw him across the floor, making him bump into a wall. Kakine coughed as he finally got his breath back, but didn't have time to move as one of them punched him in the stomach making him cough even more, and then took him by the neck and pushed him up against the wall, once again making him struggle to breathe. Please… Kakine whispered, but he men didn't listen. You think we'll go easy on you just because you're a kid? Another one of them said punching him again. Kakine coughed again, as his vision started to get blurry. Is this it? Kakine thought, as the received another punch in the stomach. Suddenly he saw one of the men bending down, and picking something up.

What's this? He asked, as he picked up the little pink dress kakine just had bought up. Boss? He asked. Tch, this kid had it, he said, looking at Kakine. It's… for my sister… he said with what was left of his voice, hoping he men would give him mercy. They didn't, actually they began to laugh. Oh, so if this dress is so important to you, then I guess you wouldn't like if I did THIS! He man said, as he ripped the dress apart. No! Kakine yelled, trying to kick his way free. He bit, spitted and kicked but nothing worked. Tears began to appear in his eyes. That dress was suppose to be the first dress she was gonna wear… Kakine thought, looking at the destroyed dress. The thought back to what his mom had said. _Kakine? Why don't you pick a dress that you think would fit your little sister. As the big brother, I'm sure she is gonna love you being the one to pick which one it should be._ Kakine couldn't hold his tears back. She entrusted me with buying a dress for my sister… I failed. If i can't even protect myself against these men, how do I ever think I'll be able to protect her? Kakine thought. He men were still laughing. Another one of them was about to punch him. Everything went in slow motion. How did this happen? Why am I such a useless big brother? Kakine thought, sounding like the had already given up, as he man's fist reached his body

However, instead of hitting him, and causing Kakine pain, something else happened. The man's fist went right through Kakines body, which for some reason seemed like it was made out of liquid. Kakine slowly opened his eyes, and saw the mans surprised expression. No way… Don't tell me… Boss? What' going on!? The man asked the man. The other man didn't answer, and looked just as surprised as the man who had just failed to punch Kakine. Hey kid, what's going on? He asked. Kakine couldn't answer. He stared terrified at his own body. What's going on here!? Kakine thought, as his heart began to beat faster and faster. Hold on boss, I think I've heard of this. Yeah, it's something called, esper powers, he must be from Academy city! He yelled. Academy city? What are they talking about? What is this? Kakine thought. His heart began to beat extremely fast, and his eyes began to twitch out of fear. The man began to lose his grip as Kakine's neck, making him fall on his butt, as he man also pulled his hand out of Kakine's stomach. Gross, my hands covered in this stuff, the man said. Kakine didn't listen to any of what he men might've said. The didn't understand anything. The looked at his shaking hands. They were also beginning to melt, like his stomach, and he rest of his body.

What's going on!? Kakine thought, as his body began to form itself into some grey liquid. Help… me! Kakine said, right before his body was completely gone. The men didn't. They all just stood there, and watched like they were paralyzed, as Kakine's body reformed itself. Now, all there was left was a pile of liquid. What… happened? One of the men asked. Before any of them got to answer, the liquid suddenly started to move on it's own. The men couldn't do anything beside staring, as the liquid reached the man who had punched Kakine. All he men stared terrified at him, as his body began to melt away just like Kakine's. The man stared back at all of his comrades, as the last of him formed into liquid. All he men stared at what just had happened. No way… Let's get out of here! One of the men yelled, as they all turned around and ran as fast as they could. A second after they were gone, he liquid began to form itself into a body again, and there Kakine was again, as if nothing had happened. Kakine stared into the air as with a terrified look on his face. No way… I just… killed him, Kakine thought, as the threw up on the street.


	25. The teitoku family's story

Mom! Dad! Kakine yelled as the almost broke the door and ran into his house. His eyes were filled with tears and he was still bruised after getting beaten up. Kakine? ! . What happened to you!? His mom yelled as she saw his bruised son. Mom! Kakine yelled, as he ran in a hugged her. Kakine… She said, hugging the little boy back. Kakine? What's wrong? The brown haired man asked as he entered the kitchen. Kakine's mother looked worried at her son, and then at her husband. They all sat down as Kakine told everything that had just happened. His parents stared at him with worried expressions. Kakine… His mom said as she hugged him again. I don't understand… what happened? How could I do that? How did I… Kill him? Kakine asked, as tears appeared in his eyes again. Kakine's dad walked over to them and then bended down to Kakine's hight. Kakine… what those men said might be true. There is a place in this world where people can do all sorts of things, just like what you've just done. It's called Academy city, and it's the only place in the entire city where people can do such things, he said. What do you mean dad? Kakine asked, as he sniffed. I'm just saying, what happened to you have also happened to other people. Don't worry there's nothing wrong with you, he said, as he also hugged his son.

Kakine didn't say anything after that. He didn't eat sleep or leave his room for days after that. His parents stared getting really worried, they tried to get him to eat something, but he always said the wasn't hungry, even though he stared to get as skinny as a skeleton. Kakine? His mother said, as she entered his room. I'm not hungry… Kakine muttered. He was sitting on his bed, and had buried his face in his arms and legs, yet still Musumi could see he black circles under his eyes. Kakine… she said, as she got over and sat on his bed. Go away… Kakine said, not lifting his head. Kakine… Kakine's mother said, staring worried at her son. SHe put one of her hands on her stomach, that was starting to grow a little bit. Are you gonna stay like this until he baby comes? She wouldn't want to see you like this, Musumi said, trying to get a hand on her son's shoulder. However, before Musumi could get close to him, Kakine jumped back. Stay away mom! I don't want you or he baby to get hurt! Kakine yelled with tears in his eyes. I'm a monster… You shouldn't get close to me! I'll just hurt you… or even worse! Kakine yelled, as the tears began to poor down his face. His mother looked sad at him. Kakine… none of us thinks of you as a monster. We're just worried about you, Musumi said. Kakine didn't answer and looked away.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. Kakine wiped his tears away and sat down again. Aren't you going to open? Kakine asked, still sounding sad. Musumi looked one last time worried at her son, before she stood up and left his room again, leaving just he way the was before. Huh? Who are you? Kakine heard his mother say. Somebody who's voice Kakine didn't recognize answered something he couldn't hear. There was silence for a couple seconds, but then suddenly his mother began to yell. You think we'll just let you take our son!? She yelled. ! . This caught Kakine's attention. I'm sorry miss, but he's dangerous as he is right now, that he's discovered he has an ability, the voice answered. Kakine began to get really curious now. Who had come? Were they after him _?_ What's an ability? Kakine thought, as he got up and carefully opened his door, making sure he didn't make any sounds. He walked over to the stairs and looked down to the door. Two men with weird outfits stood there. Anti-skill? Kakine red. Who's Anti-skill? He thought.

His mom looked like she was about to explode, and his dad seemed like he desperately tried to hold back his anger. Hey we're just doing our job here miss, we need to take they boy to Academy city where the can learn to control his ability, one of them said. No way! I won't allow you to take him! He's staying here with his family. If he's going to Academy city, then so are we! She yelled. I'm sorry miss, but without having the potential of developing an ability you can't enter the city. We're only doing this for his own safety, it's dangerous for an esper to live outside the city. People might try to kidnap him and get money of selling him to research facilities, the Anti-skill officer said. Musumi didn't say anything. I just don't understand why we can't go with him, Tosaku said, trying to stay calm. Like it's dangerous for espers to be outside he city, it's also dangerous for normal people to be inside of it without being a researcher, scientist or teacher, the Anti-skill officer said. None of them said anything. Could you please call down your so then? He asked. The sooner we leave, the sooner he can start developing his ability, and start to learn how to control it. Again none of them said anything. Kakine however stood up the stairs and was merely about to explode. Who are these people!? He thought as the ran down the stairs. Of course everybody noticed. Who do you think you are?! Kakine yelled, running towards the door.

No! Kakine stay back! Musumi yelled. Kakine didn't. He ran up in front of his parents before he stopped. To his surprise, one of them smiled. You must be Kakine right? We can understand that you've just gone through the process of discovering your ability in a very unpleasant way. But don't worry, we're here to take you to Academy city, where you can learn to control it so that something like that won't ever happen again, he said smiling like the was used to rip kids apart from their families. No! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with my mom and dad and sister! Kakine yelled. You have a sister as well? The officer asked still smiling. Well… in eight months he will, Musumi said, putting a hand on her stomach. ! . Wait, you're pregnant? He asked suddenly sounding worried. He turned around for a second, looking like he was thinking and then looked at the other officer. Kakine stared at him. Is something wrong? Musumi asked, suddenly sounding really worried. Well it's just… If your sons an esper, the child you're about to get most likely will as well, he said. ! . The entire family stared at him. What are you saying? Kotatsu said sounding worried. The officer didn't answer right away, but then sighed. It means your child's birth will have to take place in Academy city in a hospital where a doctor can tell whether she'll be an esper or not, he said.

So, does that mean we can come along as well? Kotatsu asked, beginning to sound hopeful. No, I'm sorry, but it'll just mean you have to move closer to the city so that you easily can be transported into a hospital as soon as the birth is about to take place. The family was quiet. My sister is gonna be an esper to? Kakine thought. No… she shouldn't go through the same as me, she should just be happy and live with mom and dad! Kakine thought knowing his parents were thinking the same. The Anti-skill officer looked at them for little while before sighing again. You should go pack your stuff kid, we're leaving in 20 minutes, he said as he turned around and walked over to the car. kakine stared into the air, as the began to walk up the stairs again. His parents followed him up to his room. Kakine was now sitting in the same position as before, having buried his face in his hands. The only difference was that both his parents were staring worried at him now. Kakine clenched his fists. I wished i could just leave you out of danger by going somewhere else… but now… Kakine said with a breaking voice, as tears began to form in his eyes again.

His parents were silent. To think… that Academy city actually allows this… taking a kid away from home while they're only 10 years old, Musumi said, clenching her fists as well. Kotatsu laid his hand on Musumi's. Don't worry, even though we're gonna live a little apart, we can still call each other and see each other over the computer every day, Kotatsu said, not sounding very convinced himself. Then… silence. They just sat like that for a couple minutes until Musumi made a move. She took out a big suitcase from under Kakines bed. Well… you're really leaving, she said tearing up. Both Kakine and Kotatsu stared at her, but none of them said anything. Suddenly Kakine spoke. Well… maybe it's for the best that they're taking me away… I mean, if i stay here, i might end up hurting you and my sister… Kakine said, sounding emotionless. Don't say such stupid things! Kotosau said, running over and hugging his son. Of course it's not like that! We'd never give you away if it wasn't because we had no choice! You're our son… we'd do anything to protect you, he said, as som tears dropped down on Kakine's bed sheets. Kakine didn't say anything. They didn't know what it was like… the feeling of having killed somebody… if he stayed here and it happened again… then… Kakine was about to throw up and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

Both his parents noticed, but didn't say anything. Musumi slowly began to pack clothes, books and whatever Kakine could need in Academy city. Kakine kept holding his hands over his mouth as the feeling of throwing up slowly went away. 15 minutes later, they all went down the stairs again to the Anti-skill officer who was waiting. The officer from before helped Kakine carry his luggage into the big Anti-skill car, and the other one stayed behind for a minute and talked to Musumi and Kotatsu. You'll receive a mail from the city in a month or so, telling you where your new place is gonna be. Don't worry, the city's gonna take good care of your son, he said, as he turned around and walked towards the car. Kakine stared out of the window at his house. None of the Anti-skill officers said anything as they started the car and began to drive away. It felt like Kakine had been driving for hours, even though it had only been one. All he had seen was streets, trees and more trees. The Anti-skill car smelled of plastic, yet still something about was weird. There was a futuristic screen where the radio normally would be and there was neon lights inside of it. Kakine couldn't stand the silence anymore, and his curiosity really wanted to know more about this "Academy city".

Um… So, what is this city? Kakine carefully asked. He Anti-skill officer that wasn't driving smiled at him. It's a city full of espers just like you, and in Academy city people learn how to control these particular abilities, so that something like what happened to you, doesn't happen, he said with a smile. What's an ability? Kakine asked. Well… it's a supernatural ability that people obtain. It's rare that people are born with them, unless like in your sichuation, the first born child has abilities. Then it's most likely that he next child will as well, he said. You'll learn a lot more about abilities when you arrive to the city. Kakine looked away again. ! . Suddenly something hit him. Wait, where am I even gonna live!? He asked. The man smiled again. Don't worry, since you're already 10 you can decide whether you want to live alone or not. You're gonna live in a student dormitory, and don't worry about paying rent, your schools gonna take care of that, he said. Kakine looked out of the window again. Then there was silence again. Kakine still had a lot of questions, but because the hadn't slept at all the last couple of nights, the ended up falling asleep in the Anti-skill car.

Hours had passed when Kakine finally woke up. The terrain had changed. Instead of just trees, there was open fields and a road made out of different material then normal roads. But all that didn't matter to Kakine, cause only about a couple hundred meters away was the most amazing city Kakine had ever seen. The buildings were massive and unlike any other skyscraper Kakine had ever seen. Over all were screens like in Tokyo and trains were driving in he air except of in the ground. But the weird thing was, the city was surrounded by a wall. Why's that i wonder? Kakine thought sarcastically. A couple seconds later, they arrived at a gate thing and stopped. What's your ID? A guard asked. F1x2, the nice Anti-skill officer said, showing a card. Alright, what's your business in this city? He asked with a strict voice. We've just picked up another esper kid, the man said, pointing at Kakine. The other man stared at him, making Kakine extremely nervous. He didn't like this guy at all, the way he interrogated him, as if he could be a fake. Very well… the man said, finally taking his sight of of Kakine and pressed a button, making a door open. Kakine's eyes got big as they drove inside of he city. _Welcome to Academy city. He only city in he entire world which has succeeded in creating espers. This city's technology is 30 years ahead of time compared to the rest of he world._ A lady on a big screen said. Kakine stared out of the window as something suddenly caught his attention. ! . Almost everybody's wearing school uniforms, Kakine said, staring at all he different uniforms.

Yeah, actually 80% of all people here in this city are students,the officer said. Kakine looked at the city, and couldn't help feeling a little excited. Anti-skill drove him to the dormitory, in which he would be living. It was completely empty. Except the bed, toilet, and a couple things in the kitchen. Kakine didn't like living alone, well he had never tried, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. He however didn't have time to complain before he needed to go again. Apparently, he was about to have something called, a system scan, that would determine what "level" his esper power was. He walked down the city's streets together with the same Anti-skill officer as before, staring at everything that seemed more modern than at home. I wish mom and dad could see this Kakine whispered, amazed by the city's technology. The Anti-skill officer smiled at him as they arrived at their destination. Kakine's eyes got even bigger as he saw the inside of the small building. A lot of people, all the same age as him were doing all sorts of stuff. Some were guessing the pictures on cards, while somebody else were… ! . Kakine felt like his minds about to explode of amazement.

Just in he other end of the room… was somebody who had just made a flame out of nothing! And the fire stayed on his hand… without burning it! Kakine stopped and stared. The Anti-skill officer noticed. Pretty cool, huh? It's what we call, a pyrokinesis, he said looking at the amazed boy. Kakine was unable to move after seeing this. Come on kiddo, the Anti-skill officer said grabbing Kakine by the arm and pulling him into another room. It was quite small, and all that was inside of it was a chair and some weird machine. From what the report said, your power mad your entire body into some liquid. We haven't experienced something like that before, so we'll need to take some quick tests, the Anti-skill officer said, pointing at the chair. Kakine stared at the chair for a moment, before walking over to it and sitting down. A second later, some guy in a lab coat entered the room and walked over to the Anti-skill officer. He whispered something Kakine couldn't hear, making him kind of uncomfortable. A second later, the scientist came over to Kakine. Kakine Teitoku i presume? He said.

Um.. Yeah, Kakine said. The scientist smiled. It's nice to meet you, he said, as he turned around again and walked over to the machine. Here, he said as he gave Kakine something that looked like a headband made out of metal. Please put this on your head and relax. Don't worry, we're just scanning your AIM defusion field, to test what kind of ability you have, the scientist said, turning around again. What's an AIM defusion field? Kakine asked. The scientist smiled. Well… to say it simply, it's a kind of field all espers emit, he said. Kakine didn't ask anymore questions, and did was he was told. It was weird, getting your AIM field scanned. Kakine felt like his brain was thinking about some really hard equation that there wasn't an answer too. It didn't take very long, and soon Kakine was just waiting in another empty room to get the results of the scan. After that… everything started getting worse. Kakine was told his ability was already at that point were he'd be considered a level 4. Everything from that day on was a blur. Every day, Kakine would meet new scientists who were gonna test him. Months passed, and Kakine began to see his parents less and less, because he had to attend so many experiments. Every day, Kakine's parents would try to contact him, but every day he would be to busy or tired to answer.

The day Musumi would give birth got closer. And then… after 8 months the day finally came. Haia was born, and the birth went along just as it should at a hospital in Academy city. However, Kakine still wasn't allowed to come… A decision he innerly regretted and hated himself for. Even still it was a pretty peaceful day. Musumi was laying with little Haia in he Hospital bed, Kotatsu sitting beside her and crying of joy. Then a doctor came in. They all looked at him. Hello doctor, I'm Kotatsu Teitoku, he said giving the doctor his hand. Hey there… I'm Aiko Giiji. I'm specialized in born espers, Aiko said. Kotatsu nodded and looked at his newborn daughter. So… what do you say? Musumi said, sounding worried. Well… from what I've been told, you have a son as well, who's a level 4 right? Aiko asked. Kotatsu nodded, trying not to look sad or mad. Aiko walked over to Musumi and looked at Haia. Well… the tests say she's an esper. And from what I can tell, she'll grow up and be just as powerful as her older brother, he said. Musumi looked at him. No… she said with an almost breaking voice. That means he city is gonna take her as well… Please doctor, can't you do anything to like.. remove her ability? Musumi asked.

Aiko shaked his head. I'm sorry ma'am, but that's not possible. If something like that should be done, she'd need to go through a life threatening operation, that she most definitely wouldn't survive, Aiko said. Both Musumi and Kotatsu clenched their fist. Then what are we supposed to do!? We won't just let the city take all of our children away like that… Kotatsu said, as tears appeared in his eyes. Musumi began to cry as well. Aiko looked at both of them. Well… there is _one_ thing that i might be able to do, Aiko said. Both Musumi and Kotatsu looked at him. What!? Tell us! Kotatsu said, looking at Aiko with begging eyes. Aiko closed his eyes. I own a research facility here in the outskirts of the city. The test also showed something else… you're gonna get pregnant again in a couple of months, Aiko said. Musumi began to tear up again. I'll… get to have another child? She asked, with a sad voice, as she looked at sleeping Haia. Aiko looked at the sad woman. If you want to, I can make you live under my protection, so that the city won't take away your kids, Aiko said. Kotatsu and Musumi both looked at him. Could you really do that doctor? Musumi asked with tears in her eyes. Of course, but there is one condition though, Aiko said, smiling.


	26. Therefore I love you

That's how everything began. What once could've been a normal peaceful life, turned into this… A life where parents had lost their son to the city of science. Days passed. Every night Musumi and Kotatsu would cry themselves to sleep over their lost son, telling themselves they wished esper abilities didn't exist. Musumi, Kotatsu and little baby Haia moved into a little house not to far away from the city. Musumi and Kotatsu were always worried about Haia. They were just waiting for the day she would get her esper abilities, and he city then would come and take her too. Even so… Aiko was right. Only a month after Haia's birth, Musumi got pregnant again. This was wonderful of course, and they both wanted to tell Kakine the news, but as usual they couldn't get through to him. Months passed, and Haia began to talk a little. It was around this time, that Musumi and Kotatsu began to stop showing emotions over Kakine. They didn't want their little girl to be worried about them, thinking she had done something wrong, so therefore they stopped. Haia's sister's birth should also take place in Academy city, however not in the same hospital, which seriously worried both of them. Haia however couldn't wait to get a little sister. Yeah! So excited! So excited! Little Haia yelled, as she jumped around from couch to couch.

Musumi was already in the last month, so now there was almost no telling how long it would take before Ahmya's birth would take place. It was incredible how fast Haia had learned to walk, talk and eat real food. Both her parents feared this had something to do with her esper ability. Musumi smiled. He babysitter should come any moment, and then we're off, she said, placing a hand on her daughter's hair. Haia smiled. Yeay! Can't wait! She yelled, jumping on the couch. Hello! A familiar voice yelled. That must be her, Kotatsu said, walking towards the door. A woman with kind brown eyes, and long brown hair entered the room. Today she wore an orange sweater and blue jeans, and her hair was up in a ponytail. Kaho! Haia yelled, as she stopped jumping and ran over to her babysitter and hugged her. Haia! She said back as she hugged the little girl. Musumi and Kotatsu smiled. Well.. we better get going, Musumi said, walking towards the door. Bye bye Haia, Kotatsu said, gently kissing his daughters cheek. Bye daddy! Bye mommy! Haia yelled as she waved from the door. They both smiled, as they started the car and also waved. You've got the permission card right? Kotatsu asked as he looked at his wife. She nodded and pulled out a plastic card.

Good Kotatsu said, as he again payed attention to the road. They drove in silence. Musumi kept rubbing her big stomach, while Kotatsu couldn't stop smiling. After about 30 minutes Academy city popped up in the distance. Kotatsu suddenly stopped smiling, and Musumi looked at him. He looked down. I know… Somewhere in this city of science... is our son, he said with a sad sounding voice. Musumi looked down as well. Kakine… she whispered, as she put her hands on her stomach again. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the city's gates. A guard wearing an Anti-skill outfit was the one to meet them. Permission card? He strictly asked. Kotatsu pulled out he plastic card, and gave it to the guard. He took it and put it under a scanner, which a second after made a beep sound. Very well, he said handing he card back to Kotatsu. A second later, a big metal gate opened and revealed the city. They entered. Everything was just as they had remembered. The buildings, streets even busses were completely different from the outside world. None of them could resist staring amazed at the city.

Everybody in the city were completely different as well. Or well, all the clothes everybody were wearing was different from the rest of the world. Musumi was just looking at some girls with some weird school uniforms when the car suddenly stopped moving and held in at the sidewalk. What's wrong? Musumi asked, as she looked at Kotatsu. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were big and watery. Slowly he took one of his shaking fingers up and pointed at something. Musumi looked up and was about to cry as well. There, only about 10 meters away, across the street stood a boy with dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket. It..can't be, Musumi thought, as she quickly stood up and opened the car door. She ran across the street with Kotatsu right behind her. Kakine! She yelled, as the boy slowly turned around. A second later, Musumi had rapped her arms around the little boy. Kakine… she whispered. But then, suddenly Musumi felt something push her away, making her fall over. Musumi looked up at Kakine, who seemed to have a very emotionless expression on his face. Kotatsu had also catched up and was now standing beside Musumi, who stared at her son. Do I know you? The little boy then asked, still not changing his facial expression. ! . Now both of Musumi and Kotatsu were speechless. Tears started appearing in Musumi's eyes. Kakine… no, she said. What have they done to you? Kotatsu asked, still in shock.

Kakine still stared at them with the same emotionless expression. A wind blew by, making Kakine's long hair flatter. Who are you? He asked coldly. Musumi got back up. Kakine… it's me! Your mother Musumi Teitoku, Musumi said, hoping her words would reach her son. Kakine stared at both of them. I don't recall ever having seen either of you, Kakine said, as he turned around and began to walk away. He however didn't get very far before the felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop again. Kakaine... It was his dad who had stopped him. I can't… I can't just let go of you again! Not like this! Kotatsu yelled with a desperate voice, as tears began to appear in his eyes. Kakine didn't answer. You were so excited about becoming Haia's big brother… your mother's even pregnant again! Doesn't any of that mean anything to you!? Kotatsu yelled, sounding desperate, as tears began to appear in his eyes. Kakine still didn't answer, but his face expression however had changed. He looked serious… mad, but there was something… a spark in his eyes, something that only people who knew him as good as Kotatsu and Musumi would understand. Then it happened. Kakine clenched his fists, and pulled Kotatsu back so he stood right beside Musumi, still having the same look on his face.

Listen… I don't know who you people are, or what you might think about me, but, if you as much as ever come near me ever again… I'll kill you, Kakine said, so quiet people around wouldn't be able to hear him. ! . At that moment, it felt like hundreds of knives went through both Musumi's and Kotatsu's hearts. Their son.. their first kid they had ever loved, had just forgotten everything about them. They were completely frozen like that, and didn't try to stop Kakine as he again turned around and this time got away. They were like that for a couple minutes, just trying to understand everything that had just happened. Then suddenly, Musumi fell to her knees, looking into the ground. Ka..Kine, she said, as her eyes started twitching. Musumi! Kotatsu yelled as he quickly was by his wife's side. I can't believe this.. he's gone… he's really gone, Musumi said,, as she suddenly got really dizzy. Musumi! Kotatsu said, as he helped his wife get on her feet again. This is no good… I can feel her coming, Musumi said, putting her hands on her stomach.

We gotta get to the hospital, Kotatsu said, staring in the direction were Kakine had went and then at his weak wife. She slowly nodded, as she let Kotatsu help her over and into the car. They drove to the hospital in silence. He birth was quickly over, and soon Musumi was sitting with her other little girl in her arms. Even so… even so she held a little miracle full of life in her hands, she didn't look happy. She only stared at her, knowing the city would come after her someday too. Kotatsu was sitting beside her with he same expression on his face as well. Suddenly, a doctor with an odd face entered the room. Kotatsu looked up at him, but Musumi kept staring at Ahmya. The doctor looked at both of them, as he walked over to them. Congratulations on getting another girl, he said, as the smiled. Kotatsu gave off a sad smile as well. Yeah… he said, looking at his daughter. The doctor looked at him. There's something I'd like to discuss with the two of you, he said in a serious sounding voice. What is it? Kotatsu asked, trying to sound completely normal. He looked at newborn Ahmya. Hh, there's no easy way to tell you this… he said with a little bit sad sounding voice. Musumi and Kotatsu looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes.

The girl.. has a disease, he finally said. ! . Wha.. What? Musumi said, merely about to break down. Her heart is very weak, and so therefore… she will most likely die before she turns five, he said, looking sadly at both of them. Tears began to appear in Musumi's eyes, and Kotosu didn't say anything, as he looked at his daughter, who began to cry again. None of them however did anything about it, as Kotatsu clenched his fists. Can't you do anything!? How can you say she is gonna die like that!? How could you just let a little girl die!? He said quiet loudly, as tears also began to appear in his eyes. The doctor looked sadly into the ground. I'm so sorry… If there was anything at all that I could do to save her, i would do it, even if it meant giving up my own life. But there isn't… There's no way, even for Academy city to keep a heart beating when it's already dying, he said. Musumi and Kotatsu didn't have anymore to say. The doctor turned around and was about to leave, but suddenly stopped. Oh yeah.. and that kid.. she's an esper as well, the doctor said, as he left their room, leaving Musumi and Kotatsu alone with crying Ahmya. Musumi looked at crying Ahmya, about to cry herself, and tear were already falling from her eyes. Why?... She said, with a broken voice. Why does all of this happen to our children!? Why out of all of us they're the ones to suffer!? Musumi said, as she hugged Ahmya tightly. Tears started streaming down her face. Oh Kotatsu… What should we do? How can we possibly help our children like this? Musumi cried, desperately looking up at her husband.

Kotatsu looked at his wife, walking over and hugging her and his daughter as well. I don't know… what we even can do? He said, as tears also began to stream down his face. They just sat like that for a while. Crying over their slowly dying daughter, lost son, and might soon gone other daughter. The time was around midnight when they finally stopped. They could only stay in Academy city as long as Musumi was still in the hospital. As soon as she got discharged, they were gonna go back to Haia at their little house back in their little town. But even so, they couldn't just pretend like everything was alright anymore… something had to be done. A week later, they were back home again. Mommy! Daddy! Haia yelled, as she threw herself into her parents arms as soon as they had opened the door. Haia! Kotatsu said, hugging his laughing, smiling little daughter. Where is she!? Where is she!? She asked, as she excited looked around. Musumi smiled, as she showed the little sleeping Ahmya, who was in her arms. Haia's face lit up as soon as she saw her.

She looked at her with he cutest eyes ever, obviously already loving her. Hi Miss and Misses Teitoku, a sweet voice said. Kotatsu walked over to Kaho who had already packed all of her things. Thank you very much for taking care of her for so long, Kotatsu said, as he bowed. Kaho smiled. No, it was really no big deal. We had lots of fun, right Haia? Kaho asked, as she bend down into the little girl's height. Haia smiled. Yes! Kaho showed how to draw! Haia said, as she ran into the kitchen to get something. A second later she came back with a piece of paper, which turned out to be a drawing of Ahmya. Kotatsu smiled as the looked at her drawing. It was very messy and colorful, yet still he could feel all he love Haia had put into that drawing. Wow… it's so pretty, Kotatsu said, as he also smiled and picked up his daughter and swung her around, making her laugh again. A couple minutes later, Kaho left, after getting paid, and finally Kotatsu and Musumi were together with two of their kids, without having to worry about Academy city, or the future. That however didn't last very long… Later that evening, Haia had fallen asleep on he couch, and Musumu was sitting with Ahmya on her belly. The peace however didn't last very long, as Kotatsu went out and called Aiko on he phone. In their sichuation right now, they didn't know who else to contact, and he had been the only one to ever actually help them in Academy city.

Kotatsu quickly explained everything that had happened. There was silence over the phone. I see… Aiko's voice said. Please Aiko, we don't know what to do, Kotatsu said. There was still silence for a little while, but then Aiko suddenly sighed. I'm gonna be honest here… There _is_ no way for me to help out your new born girl, but trust me I would do anything if i could. Kotatsu didn't say anything, and just clenched his fist. But… Aiko said. But what?! Kotatsu said, sounding hopeful that Aiko might had the answer they were looking for. There was silence for a couple seconds. As you know, we in Academy city specialize in developing espers. It might not be possible for me to prevent your daughters death… but, I might be able to take advantage about he fact that she is gonna die, in order to help your other daughter, Aiko said. ! . What do you mean, "take advantage of her death"? Kotatsu asked, sounding really surprised. Well… that'll need a longer explanation. You know how higher level espers are put through a lot more experiments, as their bodies and minds are stronger than the lower levels, Aiko said. Yeah, that much i know. But how's that gonna save Haia? And what did you mean by taking advantage of he fact that Ahmya's gonna die!? Kotatsu said, sounding a little impatient.

Well… under normal circumstances, espers are put through the same power development program, so that almost every research facility or law keepers can get information about you, and he fact that you have abilities. _But_..if somebody were to gain something… something that nobody in the entire city had ever seen, then surely that would cause a lot of attention right? That's what would happen.. _Unless_ , we actually gave that somebody a reason to keep their powers a secret, and that way look weaker whenever they'd get a system scan, or get tested, Aiko said. Hold on, what are you suggesting? Kotatsu asked. Well… maybe it's possible to actually _prepare_ Haia for what Academy city would have in store for her, and actually make her _want_ to keep her powers a secret from the city. Back from the tests I took back at the hospital, it is most likely, that she will become just as powerful as her big brother, Aiko said.

Kotatsu still clenched his fists. Ok, but what does that have to do with Ahmya's death? Kotatsu asked, trying to sound calm. Again there was silence for a little while. Kotatsu was about to say something again, but Aiko interrupted. Well… remember what i told you at the hospital? That I'd keep you hidden, but in the return of a favor. My plan involves turning your other daughter into what we scientists refer to as an AIM regenerator, Aiko said. What's that? Kotatsu asked, sounding a bit worried. No need to worry. In way.. it will actually make her live, Aiko said. ! . How's that!? You said that it was impossible! Kotatsu yelled. Yes… it is. It is physically impossible to keep her body alive.. but, because of her esper powers, it might be possible to keep her mind alive, Aiko said. ! . A tear ran down Kotatsu face. What's more… I can use Ahmya's mind to make a special power for Haia. That's he best I can do for you. You can think about it, and give me your answer once you're ready, Aiko said, as he ended he call. Kotatsu kept holding the phone to his ear, resulting in him hearing the beeping noise. The couldn't believe what he had just heard. The could save his precious daughter… for he price of his other daughter who was gonna die in five years… He slowly let his arm slide down his side, still holding the phone, as he staring into the wall.

Musumi saw her husbands weird behavior, and therefore looked worried at him. Kotatsu? What's wrong? She asked. Kotatsu slowly looked at her, still not changing his expression. Musumi… He said, as the slowly walked over to his wife and sat down beside her. We can save Haia, Kotatsu then finally said. ! . How!? What can we do!? She yelled, sounding just as desperate as Kotatsu had a couple minutes ago. But.. Kotatsu said, ignoring his wife's last words. It comes with a prize as well… the prize… of Ahmya's life, Kotatsu said, looking at his newborn, sleeping daughter. ! . Musumi stared at him, as the began to explain everything that Aiko had just said. None of them knew what to do about it, and therefore they both decided to just wait, and not answer, until they knew what was the best. Two years passed… The girls grew up having lots up fun together, almost always smiling, and being together. But Musumi and Kotatsu never forgot Kakine, or his last words. And that exact year, Kakine reached status of level 5, at the age of 14, completely shutting off all hope there was left of ever having him return home. Musumi and Kotatsu grew up together with their daughters, living with he burden of having lost their son, and knowing their daughter would die in a matter of years. And then.. finally they made their decision.

Haia was the first to show esper abilities, when she one day suddenly just lifted up a pen without touching it. She was so proud, and Ahmya was so excited as well, but Kotatsu and Musumi however were terrified. They knew they had to make a decision now… now, or Academy city would come and take Haia away just like Kakine. As the time passed by, Ahmya began to grow weaker and weaker as well. They knew what they had to do. At that time, what choice did they have? They called Aiko again, accepting his offer, and then signed a contract. Both of them also started working for Aiko, and began to help him prepare his experiment, without making it look suspicious for Ahmya and Haia. And then… finally, a week before Ahmya's five year birthday, the experiment finally began. It broke Kotatsu and Musumi's hearts to finally see their daughter die, but even so, kind of making them realized about what would happen if they hadn't chosen what they had. And that's it. That's the story

of how Musumi and Kotatsu lost two of their children to he city of science. _That_ , is their true reasons for ever doing everything they did.


	27. Saten's adventure

You sure you're alright? Saten asked with a worried voice. Yeah, don't worry. The doctors said the electricity wasn't strong, so I'll be out soon, Uriharu said, with her usual sweet voice. Ok then, see you later, Saten said, ending their conversation. After she closed her phone, she gave out a big sigh. What am I supposed to do? It's not like i can do much with y level of ability… Saten thought, tightening her grip around the phone. Ever since this whole mess startet, I've just felt so helpless. I couldn't even protect Uriharu from that weird thing earlier, Saten thought, putting her phone back into her pocket and began to walk. The streets were busy like usual, pretending nothing had happened, even though half of the district had gotten destroyed. Saten knew people were starting to fear her good friend, especially now… She walked down the streets, letting her fingers cross every single building she passed by. She wanted to do something...she _really_ did, but in her sichuation, what could she possibly hope to accomplish? ? . Suddenly, she heard a weird noise and stopped for a second. She looked around. What was that sound just now? She thought. Suddenly, she felt somebody pulling her in her arm, forcing her into a back alley. A hand was placed over her mouth before she could let out any sound, and she was taken around the corner, and thrown into a wall.

Gah- Saten lost all her air as she hit the wall and landed on her knees. She looked up, and saw five men surrounding her, all looking like he back alley thugs she knew way to well. She looked scared up at them, knowing she couldn't just call for help. You really sure that's her? One of he thugs asked another. Positive. I saw her in that experiment just now, the thug answered. Saten was still confused. What are they talking about? Who are these guys? Saten thought, worried of what was about to happen. They all nodded to each other, as one of them slowly walked towards Saten. Saten nervously backed back, until she hit the wall. Crap! She thought, looking up at the thug. The was only about a meter away from her when he stopped. Please! You need to help us… Mikoto Misaka, the thug said. Saten blinked two times, as if she hadn't understood what the thug just had said. Eh!? No hold on, you have he wrong person! Saten said, trying to explain as quickly as she could. Uh? The thugs looked confused at her. Misaka's my friend, I'm just a level 0, Saten said. Oh...I see, the thug said, turning around, obviously embarrassed of his actions.

Saten slowly stood up and wiped dirt of her skirt. He same thug from before turned around and walked over to her again. You sure your name isn't Mikoto Misaka? He asked, hoping she was mistaken. Yeah, she's my good friend I met last year, Saten explained. Okay then… well, then please let me apologize for my misunderstanding, the thug said, as they all began to walk away. Saten looked at them, as something suddenly hit her. Hold on! Why would you want Misaka's help in the first place? Saten asked. The thugs stopped and turned around again. The leader sighed and walked closer to Saten again. I guess i owe you an explanation… He said. The looked back at the other two thugs and nodded to them. They nodded back and turned around and walked away. The leader didn't move until they were gone. Come, he said beginning to walk without waiting for Saten to respond. Uh? Where to? Saten asked, looking confused at he leader, as he walked past her. I'll explain everything, but not here, he said, still not stopping. Saten was curious and followed. Turned out they were just going to the park, and sat down on a bench. It was just then Saten realised the boy didn't look much older than her.

! . Hold on! If some of my friends see us, they'll think we're on a date! Saten thought, nervously looking into the air. Junko, he suddenly said, catching Saten attention again. She stared confused at him. What? She asked. Junko Tamiko. That's my name, he said, looking Saten into her eyes, almost choking her. ! . Those eyes… I've never seen such blue eyes before! Saten thought. Now that she thought about it, Junko was a very odd boy. He wore a purple and black, which was open revealing a white T-shirt with a v-like thing on it. He had light blue jeans and black sneakers, and there was a pretty big scar on his left chin, and messy blonde hair. Now that she was getting a better look at him, she realised the didn't look like an ordinary thug, yet still there was feeling about him that seemed very familiar… like when she got attacked by thugs, or something like that. I'm Ruiko Saten, Saten said after a little while. Saten huh? Nice to meet you, he said looking her into her eyes. Those eyes… For some reason, Saten just couldn't look away from them. Junko realised she was staring her in the eyes and smiled. People seem to have that reaction when looking me into the eyes… Junko said, looking into the sky. Saten stared at him and looked away. Well… they're really pretty, she said, realising what she had just said. ! . Oops! I didn't mean like- It's not like I.. I, Saten said, as something weird happened. Her heart began to beat fast and she felt her cheeks turned warm.

What's going on? She thought. Ha ha ha ha! Junko laughed like he had just seen he world's funniest movie, making Saten look at him. When he was finally done laughing he looked back at her. Sorry, It's just… that one was new, he said smiling. Saten looked away of embarrassment. There was a couple seconds of embarrassment, as Saten suddenly remembered the reason they were sitting there in he first place. Why are you looking for Misaka? Saten asked. The smile on Junko's face died away. Oh yeah... he said, sounding sad. Saten didn't like it at all. Those blue eyes lost their spark as soon as they turned sad… it didn't look right….Such a beautiful thing shouldn't be like that! Saten looked worried at him, as he again turned his attention to her. Two days ago… It all happened to quick. You see, I own a research facility in district 13… or… owned, he said. ? . Who would you say that? Saten asked worried. Junko was silent for a couple seconds… Hh, the truth is.. somebody hacked us, and stole all of our data, Junko said. ! . Hold on! Could it be?... _It seems as if for some strange reason, somebody's also using the same hacking program as us. That might cause a breakdown if i'm not careful, the black haired Judgement officer said. Really? But who else would try to hack into the security cameras, except other judgement branches? Kuroko asked._

But why would they hack you? Saten asked. Junko shook his head. No idea… I was just investigating some rumor about something called "the system", Junko said, looking Saten into the eyes again. Her heart began to pound quicker as she looked him deep into his eyes for a couple second of silence. The system? What's that? Saten asked, really trying to focus on their conversation. She shook her head without him seeing, and then looked more intensly at him. Well… All I know is that they're everywhere… see everything, and that nothing can be done to stopped it, Junko said, beginning to sound a little relaxed again. Really? Saten asked. I haven't heard about that rumor at all! She thought. Yeah… He answered looking away again. Saten however didn't look away from Junko. That's cool and all, but it still doesn't explain why you would need Misaka's help, Saten said. Yeah… that's because of what happened next, Junko said, sounding serious again.

Saten looked interested at him. Something about him just made her want to listen to him forever and ever… Ugh! What was she thinking!? This guy was obviously in trouble and needed her friends' help. The least she could do was listen to his problems. She still didn't take her eyes off of him. Well… after we were hacked, a video started playing on all of our screens. It was sound only though… so we couldn't see who were sending the video. They told us to forget everything we knew and never mention this to anyone. At first, we all thought it was just a prank, but then… He looked sad into the ground and clenched his fists. Then… when we told them we wouldn't, they said, they'd come for us, Junko said. ! . Come for you in what way? Saten nervously asked. Junko looked her seriously into the eyes, and immediately she understood. No… You don't mean? She asked. Yes… everybody in he lab were killed… all… all except for us three, Junko said. ! . Saten stared at him with concern. You're serious? But how could the city allow such a thing? She asked, finally looking away, also clenching her fists. It's unbelievable… but it's the truth… Junko said, leaning back in he seat. Then… what do you do now? Saten asked. Junko was silent, making Saten look at him again. Hhh, don't worry about us… we're hiding, but we'll be alright, he said, finally smiling again.

Saten looked worried away again. Then… why would you need Misaka's help? Saten asked, not looking at him. Junko still smiled for some reason as he was the one to look at Saten. Well… We've heard that she just recently got stronger… and that's the reason only _she_ can help us. The message also said, that if we _somehow_ managed to shut down all electricity in school district 5, we'd get a hint of where they are… and, then they might even spare our lives, Junko said. Saten clenched her fists together even harder. But why? Why would shutting down all the electricity in district 5 help you? Why would they spare you? You said it yourself… they said you know to much about this system thing, Saten said, sounding like she was about to cry. However… right as Saten had finished talking, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Junko's smiling face. Don't worry Saten. I Don't know their reasons… As much as a I know it could all just be a trick… but we don't have many options. That's why… we're seeking her. Do not worry. We don't want to cause your friend any harm in any way, nor do we expect for her to even help us, but… It's all gonna be alright… In he end, everything will be… He said smiling, while looking her into the eyes. Saten felt the same warmth from before coming back into her cheeks, as her heart began to beat faster and faster. She felt nervous… yet still relieved at the same time. What _was_ this feeling!? Was she getting sick or something?

Then…. Silence. Junko had his hands together, while looking into the ground, and Saten stared into the ground as well. After about a minutes, Junko stood up again with a smile on his face. Well… Nothing to do about it now! The said, sounding very enthusiastic. Saten looked surprised at him, as he turned his attention to her again. The placed one of his hands on Saten's head, really surprising her. Thanks for listening Saten, Junko said with a smile. They just stood like that for a second, Saten staring into his beautiful blue eyes, before Junko let go, and walked away without another word. Saten stared after him, still not saying anything. Somehow.. she kinda wished he hadn't left, and had stayed with her. She placed one of her hands on her fast pounding heart, and took a deep breath. Why was she suddenly acting so strange?

 _ **(Two hours later)**_

Anti-skill called earlier. They said they still didn't have the results from the description you gave them. Seems like it'll be another week or so before we'll know what that weird thing was- Saten, are you even listening? Uriharu's voice asked. Huh? Well.. kinda, Saten said, staring into the air. It isn't her fault, she just couldn't stop thinking of Junko. His last words were still playing through her: _Thanks for listening Saten._ She still didn't know why. She just couldn't get him out of her head! Hhh, this isn't like you Saten. Did anything happen? Uriharu asked with a worried voice. Hm? No, nothing happened, Saten lied. Uriharu was silent for a couple seconds. Hhh, okay then. See you tomorrow, Uriharu said, as their call ended. Saten sighed as she took the phone away from her ear, and looked at it. She had just lied to Uriharu. Why? Why would she lie about meeting a boy with such a big problem? Uriharu could've told Misaka, and then she could've helped as soon as she got discharged. Saten closed her eyes and turned off her phone. All students, please return home to your dorms. A voice said over some speakers. Hh, Saten sighed before she stood up, and began walking. After about ten minutes she stopped and looked at a back alley. If she remembered correctly, this was a shortcut to school district 7. Saten took a turn and entered the alley. Luckily it was empty. All the thugs must've already went out on the main streets by now, Saten thought with a relieve.

She stopped and peeked around the corner. Empty. Good. She continued. Right as she was about to take one last turn, she heard something. Gunshots… why would anybody fire a gun? Saten thought worried. She walked towards to sound of he gunshots with her phone in her hands. Right as she was about to decide whether to go left or right, she felt something vibrate in her pocket, and took out her phone. She looked at the number: Unknown number. ? . Why would anybody call me now? Saten thought, pressing the answer button. Hello, this is Saten, Saten said. Saten? This is Junko. Where are you right now? He asked. In district seven in a back alley- Wait, how'd you get my number? Saten asked. I'll explain later. But can you hear gunshots from where you are? Junko asked. ! . Yeah, i actually just heard some and was about to investigate, Saten said. Good, then I need you to report to Anti-skill, that somebody from an organisation called S.E.A.R.C.H are attacking me and have killed another one of my friends, Junko said. ! . Those guys found you!? Why can't you just contact Anti-skill yourself!? Saten asked, sounding worried.

Her heart was beginning to beat faster and faster again. She didn't like this at all. My phone is connected to my friends ability, which is telepathy, so it can only reach within a certain distance. We did this so those guys wouldn't be able to track our phones. You were the only one i could get through to, Junko said. Ok, then, but who are these S.E.A.R.C.H guys? Saten asked. I don't have time to explain much, but they're basically former board directors, who've gathered together into this group, Junko said. Please hurry, I Don't know for how long I can- Junko said, as the suddenly went silent. Junko? Junko!? Saten said, realising it was pointless. She ended the call, and quickly put her phone into her pockets. Her heart was beating really fast of nevisness. She put one of her hands on her heart, making her decision. No! I won't run! Not this time! Saten thought, running towards the sound of the gunshots, that had gotten a little more faint. Just wait Junko… I swear I'll help you! Saten said, running even quicker.

Saten had run for a couple minutes before the sound of gunshots finally got louder. She stopped and leaned up across a wall. I'm close, she thought, slowly walking closer, trying not to make any sound. Only a minute later, she came to a very open area. She stopped, only just peeking around the corner, trying to see what was going on. Some guys in smokings were standing with some weird big guns on one side. And then just behind some rebels of a building, was somebody sitting with a gun inside of their hands. ! . Junko! Saten thought, as her eyes suddenly ctached something different. ! . On the middle of it was… a body. It was boy with blonde hair like Junko, but her wore a red hoodie. The was just laying there… and underneath with was… blood. Saten covered her mouth, trying not to puke. She hated seeing that much blood… she'd never seen so much in real life before. She quickly looked away and remembered what Junko had said: _I need you to report to Anti-skill, that somebody from an organisation called S.E.A.R.C.H are attacking me and have killed another one of my friends_. This must've been what he was talking about, Saten thought, still trying not to throw up.

Suddenly, as one of the men fired the gun at the rebels Junko was sitting under, the rebels began to disappear, and then suddenly exploded in an explosion of light. Junko was blinded, and landed on he ground with a bump. There he is! One of the men yelled, pointing their big guns at him. No! Junko get away from there! Saten yelled without thinking. Junko seemed to wake up from her yelled, and threw himself to side, just in time to avoid some light green beam. Who're you!? Another man yelled, pointing his own gun at Saten. She froze. Crap! What was she going to do!? Saten! Get away from here! You don't know these people! Junko yelled from his hiding spot. Saten felt her own heart beat faster as he said that. Yet still she didn't move. Before the man fired his gun, Saten felt two very strong hands grab her arms. Got you! Another man in a suit yelled. Let go! Saten yelled, trying to get free. He man however was too strong, and another one walked up to her, pointing a gun directly at her head. You seem to be important to that other guy. If i kill you here… He'll come out for sure, the man said getting ready. Saten's heart stopped beating for a second. They were really going to kill her! She needed to think of something quick! Suddenly, an idea popped up in her mind.

What about school district 7!? She quickly asked. What are you talking about? The man pointing he gun at her head asked. You said you wanted Junko to turn of he power in all of district 5 and you'd spare him, Saten said. The guy looked at her for a second, but then began to laugh. You actually believed in that? Yeah, sure we need all he power to be turned off in district five, but we wouldn't spare you even if you actually did it! He said pointing the gun directly at her head. Now.. It seems you also know a little to much about Aiko's plans… so I'll have to kill you as well… he said. ! . Aiko!? He's the one doing this?! Saten thought in surprise. Now… die girl, he said, about to pull the trigger. Saten pressed her eyes together, and then heard the gunshot. It however isn't from the guy pointing the gun at her head's gun. Suddenly, she felt the grip around her loosen up, as both the men fell backwards. Saten opened her eyes, and saw both of them laying on the ground, looking exactly like the other guy. But… only ten meters away from her… was Junko holding up his gun, with a very pissed off emotion on his face.


	28. Broken

**(Seen from Touma's perspective)**

Touma walked down the hospitals empty hallways with crutches under his arms. Surprisingly, his injuries were all almost healed again. Even Heaven canceller had never seen such fast regenerative power before, which actually made sense to Touma after everything he had survived. Index was currently staying at Komoe's place, mostly because she got bored all he time, and was about to starve to death, so therefore it was better that way. Touma was heading towards a certain esper's room. **Earlier:** _You've heard the rumors? One of them asked. Yeah, apparently, a girl got attacked by some electricity or something like that. No way! The other girl said. ! . Touma stopped without any of them realizing he was even there. You think it was "her?" A girl asked._ Misaka… Touma thought closing his eyes. Then he just walked towards her room, as he suddenly saw something weird. Anti-skill? He thought, finally reaching his destination. The two officers noticed him. Sorry kid, no one's allowed to enter, he said. ? . Why not? Touma asked harshly. The officer looked him in the eyes. Look kid, the room you're about to enter holds a very dangerous patient. We're just doing our job here, making sure _you_ don't get hurt, he said. Touma tightened his grip around his crutches. Dangerous? He thought, staring he officer into the eyes.

It's alright. You can let him in, a voice suddenly said, interrupting. ? . Everybody stared at he voice's owner, as a certain gekota faced doctor arrived. The officer looked at him for a second, and then sighed, as the pulled out a little remote and clicked a button. A second after, the door opened. Thanks, Touma said to the doctor, as he entered the room with a serious expression on his face, as the door closed behind him. The room was very light. Beside the bed and hospital equipment he room was completely empty. Misaka was sitting up in her bed looking out of he bed, with her arms wrapped up completely in bandages. For a second, Touma just looked at her. Tell me… Misaka's voice suddenly said. Touma looked at her. She seemed to clench her fists. How long has it been… since _that_ day, Misaka said slowly looking at Touma. ! . Touma instantly saw something was different about her. Her eyes seemed… no, sad couldn't describe it. It was like those eyes… those eyes that were normally so full of life had been drained, and then died over and over again. It was like her sisters… though, they didn't look naturally emotionless like theirs… Touma knew what she was thinking.

I can't answer your question…. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened, but it really isn't your fault at all, Touma said clenching his fists. Misaka closed her eyes, still looking emotionless. Answer my question: How long has it been… since the day you told me to rely on others…. the day you saved me from myself? Misaka asked, slowly opening her eyes. Touma didn't answer, making Misaka smile sadly and then look away again. Thought so…. It's been long huh? Things have changed, no doubt about that...Misaka said, staring out of the window. Touma looked at her, still clenching his fists. And so what? How long it's been doesn't mean a single thing. My feelings haven't changed, Touma said. Misaka's expression still didn't change, as a sad smile suddenly appeared on her face. You say that now…even so, your words mean nothing as long you can't keep your promises, Misaka said, staring him in the eyes. Touma tightened his already tight grip around his crutches, still staring directly at her.

You're right…. I couldn't keep my promise because i was to darn weak…. I couldn't help you back then. I'm sorry, that was my fault. You couldn't control what you did… Nobody blames you for it, Touma said. Misaka still smiled sadly. Well… that's were you're wrong, Misaka said. Lately, I've been having these weird visions from all around the city. People all around talk about what happened… they fear me, she said sadly. Visions?. This is gonna be tough… Touma thought still not changing his serious facial expression. Misaka still smiled sadly, as she stared into the bed sheet. It's kinda funny…. A couple days ago, I was known as the Railgun, the ace of tokiwadai…. People have always looked up to me… used me as an example of what hard work can do, Misaka said, clenching her fists. Eventually, everybody began to see me like that… This city's 3rd ranked level 5, the most sane out of all the level 5s…. With a reputation like that, people were bound to get jealous eventually… all those people… those who despise me that time knew something like this would happen one day. I've never cared about any of that stuff…. It doesn't matter if people think I'm good or bad right? As long as I'm still alive, there will still be people trying to use me in order to hurt others… that's just the way it is… it's how people see me, Misaka said. That's not true, Touma said, making Misaka look up at him. It's true that there are bad people who want to use you… as this point there's no denying it anymore. However, not everybody see you like that. You friends… Shirai, Uriharu… all of them worry about you.

They all put their lives on the line trying to save you from Aiko. You can ask every single one of them, and they'd all agree to do again if necessary. Touma slowly walked closer to Misaka who's facial expression finally had changed. You're not alone in this. There's people all around you who'd never think things like that…. People who'd do anything in order to protect you…. Touma said. Misaka didn't respond, however, her facial expression showed that something was wrong. She clenched her teeth. How…. How can you say that after everything I've done? I hate this…. Why am I so damn powerless? I couldn't do anything… Because of me, half the city's gone! Misaka yelled with a broken voice. Tears started appearing in her eyes. Touma finally loosened his grip. That's not true… It's not that you're powerless… the only reason people want to protect you is because of they see you as the person you are…. in their eyes, you're not just the 3rd ranked level 5, the ace of Tokiwadai… They see you as Mikoto Misaka, their friend who'd they'd protect at all cost, Touma said, looking at her again. Misaka didn't say anything. She looked into the bed sheets again, as the sad expression turned back into her previous emotionless one.

 **(Seen from a certain scientist's perspective)**

Aiko was currently standing in front of his biggest creation ever. The system. It wouldn't be long until they were finally put to use. However, at the moment, only one of the 12 people were interesting. His eyes were locked on the little girl in front of him. Ahmya Teitoku… heh, to think, that you of all people are strong enough to break through my barrier. Well, it doesn't matter anymore… Aiko thought smiling. Soon… nobody in this city is gonna stop my plan… not Kakine, Accelerator or Imagine breaker…. and most certainly not Railgun, since she won't be around for much longer…. Aiko thought as somebody walked out of the shadows. You're finally here. What took you so long? Aiko asked, looking at he girl standing in front of her. Sorry… I ran into some trouble and got myself caught by Anti-skill. It was easy enough to break free again, but I'm not back up to full power yet, she said. Aiko didn't seem to mind. Well it doesn't matter… You'll have plenty of time to dispose of her…. Akari, Aiko said, smiling again, as he walked over to the tubes again. Now…. let the first phase of my plan begin, he thought with a crazy sounding voice.

 **(Back to the hospital)**

Neither Touma or Misaka was saying anything. It isn't because any of them didn't have anything to say… both of them just knew silence was the best answer right now. Touma still looked at Misaka who hadn't moved in two minutes. You know what I'm thinking, don't you? Touma asked. Misaka didn't answer. Touma looked at her a couple seconds before turning around. Listen Misaka… I know you have every right to blame yourself for what happened, but there are people all around you who've already forgiven you… no, people who never even blamed you for it in he first place, Touma said, still not turning around. Misaka still didn't say anything. Suddenly, right as Touma was about to leave, a very strange feeling hit Misaka. It came almost as a chock, like somebody had just scared her. What… is this feeling? Misaka thought. I suddenly feel like… I'm forgetting something, Misaka thought, finally looking up at Touma who didn't seem to have noticed anything. Did he feel it too? Misaka thought, staring at Touma. Touma then suddenly left without another word. Misaka stared at the door a couple of seconds after he had left, as a sad expression suddenly appeared on her face. She laid down again, and stared into the ceiling trying to understand what had just happened. What in the worlds going on? Misaka asked.

 **(In another room)**

Uriharu stared at her new friend. He was leaning up against a wall in her hospital room, while Saten was standing only a meter away away from him. I see… so Aiko's really back, she said with a sad voice. Saten looked sadly into the ground, as Junko looked up at both of them. Sorry for asking, but what is your relation with this Aiko guy anyway? Junko asked. Uriharu looked at him. It's complicated… she said, obviously not wanting to remember what happened. Saten stared at Junko. She still couldn't forget what he had said…. **Flashback:** Junko stood completely still, looking really pissed off, breathing really hard. Saten stared at him, as she felt he warmth from before return into her cheeks. Suddenly, Junko's expression changed. He seemed like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Suddenly, he just dropped the gun and ran right towards Saten. Then, he did something she would never expect him to. He ran up and hugged her. Saten… I was so scared…. so scared those men would actually kill you. I… I didn't know what else to do, and then my body just moved on it's own…. Junko said, with an almost broken voice. Sa

Saten was speechless. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever done before. Then, Junko stepped back a couple of steps, and looked her in he eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she saw those beautiful blue eyes again. Saten… please… promise me you'll never do something so reckless again, Junko said, pulling Saten into another hug. Saten couldn't move… she didn't want to. And then, finally she hugged him back. Tears appeared in both of their eyes. Promise… Saten then finally said. **End of flashback**. She couldn't believe he had really hugged her. There was a silence for a couple seconds. Then, just as Saten was about to say something, a very weird feeling hit all three of them. All of them seemed to notice he others weird reaction. Did you… Saten asked. Feel that? Uriharu finished. All three of them nodded.

What is this feeling? It's like… I just forgot something really important, Junko said. The two girls stared at him, feeling the exact same way.

 **(Seen from Jenny's perspective)**

Jenny was sitting curled up into a ball on her dirty bed. Last order was walking around in their little cell, obviously not getting he sichuation. What to do… asks Misaka Misaka, trying to get her friends attention, Last order said. Jenny didn't say anything, nor did she move. She had been like that ever since Aiko was done explaining. What should she do? She finally understood the reason why her parents had done everything they did. Yet still, that didn't really explain everything Aiko was about to do. She should probably try to warn somebody…. the ability navigating handcuffs were gone, so it wasn't because she couldn't do it. However, something was holding her back… Something only Jenny would understand. Last order walked back and forth. There must be something we can do, says Misaka Misaka, thinking about her current situation, Last order said. Jenny still didn't look up… she didn't even listen to what Last order was saying. Last order stopped and looked at Jenny. You don't seem to be listening to Misaka Misaka. You know, that's very rude of you, says Misaka Misaka admitting her true feelings, Last order said. Jenny still didn't respond… she didn't even move.

Last order walked towards her. Are you ok? You haven't spoken or moved for he past two hours, says Misaka Misaka concerned about her friend, Last order said. Jenny didn't answer her. For a couple seconds there was silence. Last order was looking at Jenny, who probably was pretending Last order wasn't even there. Fine! If you're gonna be rude to Misaka Misaka, then Misaka Misaka won't talk to you either! Says Misaka Misaka mad about her friends rube behavior! Last order said, crossing her arms. Jenny still didn't seem to care. She seemed like she had already given up. Last order turned her back at Jenny. Please… Jenny suddenly said with a totally broken voice. Please… leave me alone, Jenny said, sounding like she started to cry. Last order looked at her, as her expression suddenly changed. She seemed sad. Her crossed arms fell down her sides. She looked away again. There was silence for a couple seconds, and when Last order spoke again, she sounded completely different: I'm sorry for being so annoying… I don't want to annoy anyone…

I'm just certain… yelling is the only option I have… or else, nobody is ever gonna notice me. I like being a child… yet I know how it feels to be used because I'm special…. It's not like I want to get scolded… It's just the only way for somebody to acknowledge me. Because I'm the control tower of the Misaka network, I can't get esper powers myself… Yet still, people are after me, because I'm special… Last order said, sounding just as broken as Jenny. She slowly looked up. Her eyes seemed as emotionless as the Misaka sisters. Being used because you're special, huh? She said, finally looking up at Last order. Yeah… I'm lucky I have a friend who always protects me. He's so strong... and he's saved me an awfully lot of times, Last order said. That's how it is being weak… you always need to rely on others, who need to help you, even though you most of the time just want to do everything by yourself… Jenny said. None of the two girls looked at one another. Both them knew how the other person felt. Two little girls… caught up in he same fate. This was the beginning to a very good friendship.


	29. Family

**(Seen from Misaka's perspective)**

Misaka stared into the thin air, with a pretty sad looking emotion on her face. She was still thinking about everything Touma had said. _Listen Misaka… I know you have every right to blame yourself for what happened, but there are people all around you who've already forgiven you… no, people who never even blamed you for it in he first place…_ Yeah right, I know that's a lie too. They don't fear me… yet still, they're angry about me smashing everything, Misaka thought, clenching her fists. Suddenly, something happened. Pictures flashed before her eyes… A lady with blonde hair… A guy with glasses… A little brown haired girl, who looked awfully familiar for some reason. Misaka blinked and shook her head, trying to get those images out of her head. What's up with that? I've had these weird visions lately… and that's not all… they begin to feel more and more real… i begin to understand what all i see is, yet I don't understand what that means, Misaka thought, as the images finally disappeared and everything began to look normal again. She was currently sitting, but then laid back down.

She looked at the door. She knew there was two Anti-skill officers standing in front of it... guarding her. She looked at her wrapped up hands. It didn't hurt anymore… the burn marks were probably already healing, but Misaka knew there was another reason they were still keeping her in the hospital. Like Shokuhou had said, there was no telling what had happened to her ability after the experiment. However, after the experiment, she had felt all her senses increase. She felt like she could suddenly hear a lot more, and her vision seemed sharper than normally. She knew something was going on beyond the walls of her hospital room, but she had no idea what. Suddenly, the door to her hospital room opened. A certain gekota face doctor came in. Misaka looked at him. Well… are you feeling any better? He asked. Misaka looked at him, though not looking him in the eyes. Yeah… it doesn't hurt anymore, Misaka answered. Heaven canceller looked at her. That's good to hear. At this speed, you might already be able to get discharged at the end of next week, he said. There was silence for a couple of seconds. Misaka still didn't look up at him. Misaka knew he still wasn't satisfied. He knew about her mental state as well…

She finally looked up at him, and looked him directly into the eyes. At that exact moment, something happened. Misaka felt time slow down, and then… she heard voices, and saw Images: _Doctor! One of the patients are missing! A nurse yelled._ Misaka saw him enter a destroyed room, as she heard one of his thought. _Her, huh… that little girl's still not out of trouble… poor her… I can't believe anybody would actually do such a thing…_ ! . Jenny!? Misaka thought, as time got normal again. Now Misaka saw her doctors normal eyes again. And really, not even a second had passed. She looked away again. Heaven canceller closed his eyes and turned around, as he left. Misaka was left speechless. What… was that? Misaka thought. Another vision? No, it triggered as soon as i looked him in the eyes… more than that, i actually understood what happened… Misaka thought clenching her teeth. So Aiko's back up, huh? She said, looking out of the window. The sun was just about to down, and made an orange and very bright shine through the windows in her small room. But what does all of this mean? Why would Aiko kidnap Jenny again? Seriously, that girls gets herself into trouble way to much, Misaka thought, clenching her fists.

Suddenly, Misaka heard another voice in her head. Finally figured it out? The familiar voice said. !. It's you again! Misaka yelled, looking around, even though she knew he voice spoke to her via telepathy. You were he one who helped me back in the experiment, Misaka said. That is correct. I have been watching you for some time now… and it's time you finally get to know what's _really_ going on, the voice said. Misaka was confused, and didn't answer. Want to know more? Then come to these exact locations in an hour, the voice said. Then there was silence. Misaka blinked a couple times, trying to understand what the voice had just said. Suddenly, another picture popped up in front of her vision. A building… Probably one of the highest in the city….. Misaka blinked, and then the picture was gone again. She was about to question what she had just seen, but then remembered what the voice had said: _Come to these exact locations in an hour_. That's right… Misaka thought looking out of he window. She then clenched her fists. Alright... then it's decided… Misaka thought, laying back down, looking up at the clock.

 **(Seen from a certain evil scientist's perspective)**

Aiko was currently sitting in the exact same lair, where all of his evil plans had been created. The was currently looking at his newest creation. It looked like a plate with some blue gue in the middle. For once, his facial expression seemed surprisingly normal. He was staring at his creation. The testing of it had went well… though, that isn't what he was currently thinking of. Suddenly, he put the plate back on his table and walked over to a very big computer looking thing. This exact same computer had been the one which had helped Aiko do many bad things… but most importantly… it was connected currently connected to some people's brains, making sure there wasn't any change in their brain pattern. AIko walked over and stood in front of it, just staring at it for a couple seconds. Then, he began to type something on the futuristic keyboard. A second later, a certain building popped op in he big screen… a building, which was also considered he heart of Academy city. The building was currently glowing, because it was night, though what made that building special, was the fact that it did not have any windows or doors. Tch, Aiko then said, clenching his teeth. Damn that Aleister… I'll have to act faster than I'd like because of you… Aiko said, turning around again. Well… i guess it can't be helped, he thought, sighing.

 **(An hour later)**

Misaka was standing up in her dark hospital room, pulling her Tokiwadai uniform over her head. She walked over to the window, and looked down at he dark streets. There was still a lot of cars and people wandering around on the streets. Alright then… Misaka thought opening her window, and crawling up on he edge of it. She took one last look at the city before she set off and jumped. As soon as she was about five meters from hitting the ground, she used her magnitizem to slow down enough to just land on her feet. She looked out, making sure nobody had noticed her, which to her surprise, nobody had. Misaka clenched her fists, before she began to run. Nobody seemed to notice her, even though almost everybody in the city had witnessed the experiment… it really was as if everybody had already forgotten. Misaka kind of felt he same way… of course, details about the experiment was blurry, because she had been controlled most of time, yet still she had this strange feeling that there was something important she had forgotten. She thought back to what she had seen through Heaven cancellers memories:

 _Her, huh… that little girl's still not out of trouble… poor her… I can't believe anybody would actually do such a thing…_ Jenny's been kidnapped again by Aiko. That much I know… but why? What's Aiko up to this time? Misaka thought, running a little faster. About ten minutes later, she was standing in front of he exact same building she had seen in her vision. Alright… she thought entering. The 24th floor… that's where I'm gonna meet whoever helped me that day, Misaka thought, clenching her fists as she entered the elevator. She was silent as the elevator made its way to the 24th floor. After only 10 seconds, the elevator arrived at its destination. Misaka stepped out of he elevator, and entered what looked like a dark office. The ground was covered in carpet, however there was no furniture in the room. Moonlight was shining through he big windows in the front, revealing a figure standing with it's back towards Misaka. She slowly walked closer to him, realising it _was_ a man. She however still didn't say anything, and stopped right as there was about 5 meters between them. There was silence for a couple seconds, as Misaka stared at the figure. Then, suddenly he spoke: I'm glad to see you made here safe…. Mikoto, the man said. ? . Mikoto? Why would he call me that? Misaka thought. Normally whenever people I don't know try to talk to me, they use my scientific name… actually, now that i think about it, the only people calling me by my real name is my friends, Misaka thought.

Who are you? She asked, slightly harsh. The man finally turned around and looked at her. Now Misaka could see his face. He had slick back hair, a beard and wore a red suit. As she saw him, something in her memories triggered. Hold on… why do I get he feeling I've seen him somewhere before? Misaka thought. He looked her into he eyes before speaking again. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet… my name is Tabigake Misaka, he said, giving of a kind smile. ! . Misaka stared at him. Tabigake… Misaka… but that means: You're my dad? She asked, almost unable to get the words out. Tabigake smiled as an answer. Misaka clenched her fists, trying not to cry. But why? What the heck are you doing here!? Misaka yelled, as small tears appeared in her eyes. Tabigake closed his eyes. Well… to tell you the truth, I'm actually just doing my job, he said. Misaka serious at him. Tabigake noticed and sighed. Guess Misuzu didn't explain anything to you, he said, walking closer to his daughter. Well, I'm here for two reasons actually… he said, beginning to sound serious. And what might those two reasons be? Misaka asked harshly. Tabigake didn't answer right away, making Misaka impatient.

However, right as she was about to complain, Tabigake spoke. As I just said, I'm here on a job… but I guess you'd want a better explanation than that, Tabigake said, looking at Misaka who was glaring at him as an answer. He sighed as he turned around again. It's the city's governing board that's hired me. They've also told me about what happened in the experiment, which of course made me concerned about you. I took the job to hear the details, but it turned out this job was way more complex then any other job I've ever taken before, Tabigake said closing his eyes. There was a couple seconds of silence. I'm guessing you don't know about "The system?" Tabigake said, looking at his daughter again. Misaka looked more serious at him. I came here to get answers because I have no idea what Aiko's up too, she answered. Tabigake looked away again. Well… to say it simply, He system has already infiltrated all of Academy city, and is currently using every single electrical device to keep an eye on everybody in the city, Tabigake said.

So what? It's some kind of program? Misaka asked. Tabigake didn't answer right away. I suppose you could call it that…. he said. There was again silence for a little while before Tabigake continued: Just the fact that Aiko posses such a thing as that, makes him a big threat to the city. Originally, my task was to find out more information about The system…. but then…. things happened, Tabigake said closing his fists. Misaka still didn't take her eyes off of him. What might those "things" be? She asked. There was silence again, which was about to really piss Misaka off. Come on! I thought you were here to tell me what Aiko's planned! If you won't tell me, I'll just find out myself! Misaka yelled, about to lose her patience. She waited a couple seconds before saying anymore. But then, right as she was about to say something again, Tabigake spoke: Tell me Mikoto, do you know what happened to Ahmya four years ago? He asked. Ahmya? ! . Hold on, you mean Jenny's sister? She asked, sounding more calm. That's right. Aiko experiment killed her, that much you know… However, as crazy as it sounds, Ahmya Isn't totally dead, Tabigake said. ! . Misaka stared surprised at him. What do you mean, " she isn't totally dead?" Misaka asked. How can she be dead, yet still alive? Tabigake looked at her.

Well… her body was completely destroyed… however, Aiko's managed to find a way to keep her mind alive, and have created an artificial body for her, Tabigake said. ! . That's crazy! Besides, there's no way something like that could actually work! Once you're dead you're dead! Misaka said. Is that really true? Tabigake asked. ? . Misaka was confused. Think of your sisters for example. Their minds are all linked together over the Misaka network. 10.031 sisters died, however, all of their memories were saved across he network. This is only possible, because their minds still exist even after their bodies are destroyed. That's how it is for all espers, so why would it be any different for Ahmya? He asked, looking her directly into the eyes. ! . I get what he means… but still, doing something like that is crazy, Misaka thought. So what's this got to do with Aiko's plan? She asked, clenching her fists. Tabigake looked away from her, and looked back out of he window at the dark city. You see… The systems actually a gathering of 12 people with the same fate as Ahmya... ! . Misaka stared at him. I get it… after a person would die and then be resurrected, their minds would be stronger than ever! Which would also result in the amount of AIM field they constantly produce would magnificently stronger than any normal esper, and probably also a level 5s, Misaka thought.

Tabigake then continued his explanation: That is the system… he's hacked his way into all the electrical devices with their help, and is using them as surveillance cameras, Tabigake said. Misaka kept her fists clenched together. And what does he plan to do with them? I don't imagine he would just be everyone's creepy stalker the rest of his life, Misaka said, still sounding pretty harsh. Tabigake still didn't turn around. No… you're absolutely right. As a matter of fact, Aiko's plan is gonna affect the entire world, is something not done, Tabigake said. You see… that's where those two girls come in, the said. Two girls? Misaka asked. Who is the talking about? Misaka thought. Tabigake sighed again. You might know a what happened to Jenny because your powers are linked together… but do you know all of your sister including Last orders lives are in danger? He said. ! . Hold on! You don't mean? Misaka asked. Yes, that' correct. Last order was he other person who was abducted from he hospital, he said.

What does the plan to do? Why would he involve them!? Misaka yelled as small sparks began to appear around her. Tabigake Noticed, but didn't say anything about the sparks. You see… you know Last order is the control tower over the Misaka network, and that she is able to send out messages to every single sister any time she wish. Of course this can also work vertically, so all the other sisters can also send messages to her. After all the sisters were spread all around the world, the misaka networks, which is made out of AIM fields made a network of AIM covering the entire world. The system is able to constantly create AIM fields powerful enough to do major damage since nobody's there to control them. Jenny's ability to manipulate he human senses, and the brain's electrical signals is just what he needs to enter the Misaka network without having to go through the trouble of hacking his way into it. After that, all the has to do is to use Last order as an emitter, and then send all the AIM fields across the Misaka network, to all the sisters across the globe, Tabigake said. ! . Misaka knew very well what that meant. I'm sure you've already experienced the power of an espers AIM fields going out of control…. your friend Haraway was the reason to that if i remember correctly. Just the AIM fields of a level 2 made that much destruction, so imagine the damage 12 people with AIM fields stronger than a level 5s could produce to the outside world, who know nothing of AIM fields in he fist place, Tabigake said.

! . Misaka stared at him, remembering the poulter gheist incident a little while ago. It really had caused a lot of destruction, and lots of people had gotten hurt because of the AIM fields going out of control. There was no question that a lot more people would get hurt in the outside world where they didn't have their own AIM fields to defend themselves with… it could even lead to deaths of thousands of people… including all of her remaining sisters. Whenever he immense amount of AIM fields would reach them, their minds wouldn't be able to calculate fast enough to reject all of the AIM fields. And then… the same thing that happened to Ahmya and everybody else in the system would happen to all of her sisters…! . Hold on… if Aiko's planning to send such strong AIM fields across the Misaka network, won't Last order die before they even get through to the other sisters? Misaka asked. Tabigake hadn't moved for a lot of time, and still didn't as he answered her: Yes. As I expected you'd realise that much by yourself…. It's true. Since Last order isn't even an esper, her mind wouldn't be able to handle the immense amount of AIM fields. Therefore… Aiko needs a filter to measure the AIM fields, so Last order's brain doesn't need to think about measuring them.

There was silence again. Tabigake seemed like there was something the desperately wanted to say. His voice sounded different, almost… worried as he spoke again. There is a reason Aiko hasn't already begun his plan…. there is still something he has to do, Tabigake said, finally turning around and looking at Misaka again. Misaka looked surprised at him when she saw his face. He looked even more worried than his voice sounded. His before confident smile was gone, and his eyes looked at his daughter with a fatherly look in them. You see… Currently, there are only 12 people in the system. But, in order for his plan to work, he'll need at least one more person before the AIM fields will be strong enough… then again, only people with very strong or special AIM fields can actually be used. Then after the experiment, he realised something… the last person needed in his experiment… is you, Mikoto, Tabigake said.


End file.
